Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis
by dragonlots
Summary: A quarter of the population of Atlantis vanishes at the same time as millions on Earth. The team struggles with the loss of friends as the Wraith become even more dangerous. Complete! Parallel story to LB:SG1 by CGF STF.
1. Chapter 1

A brief note at the beginning of this one – there is another writer - Star Trek Freak who is writing Left Behind : Stargate Command (SG1). I got the wonderful idea to do a parallel story in Atlantis and asked if it would be okay from ST Freak to do so – STF agreed and we've decided to intertwine our stories. I hope you enjoy our efforts.

WARNING : Strong Christian theme.

Okay, I've never put a disclaimer on my stories, but it should be obvious I don't own the characters from either the Left Behind universe or Stargate Atlantis. I write fan fics for fun.

LEFT BEHIND : STARGATE ATLANTIS

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 1 – All through the House

"How can you believe that religious crap!" Rodney threw a disbelieving glare at Zelinka. "It's all a bunch of nonsense!" The two were working late in McKay's lab on some new piece of technology that had been brought back by Sheppard's team.

"How can deciding where to spend eternity be nonsense!" Radek shot back. "It's the most important decision I've made in my life!"

"I don't believe you!" McKay's expression echoed his disbelieving tone. "Everyone knows the Bible is just a book filled with morality tales and myths!"

"Rodney!" Zelinka slammed his hand on the desk, startling them both. He winced slightly but went on, "Where do you think I've gotten my inspiration for all the times I've saved your life?"

Satirically he replied. "You're naturally brilliant?"

"No. I prayed to God and asked."

"Humfp." He looked smugly at the other scientist. "Just means I'm smarter than you are."

"Just means you're more arrogant." Zelinka muttered something in his own language.

Rodney mocked. "What was that?"

Radek sighed. "Did you know," he said in an almost resigned quiet voice. "That I was not Dr. Weir's first choice?"

McKay stared at Zelinka startled and surprised. "No."

"She'd asked Dr. Gates."

"Are you talking about Dr. Susanna Gates?" Zelinka nodded. "Why that woman is positively brilliant!" Rodney sounded jealous.

"Dr. Gates – she had a personal situation come up and turned down the job two weeks before the expedition was supposed to leave." Radek took a deep breath. "She personally called Dr. Weir and recommended me." He put a hand on his chest. "Me, Rodney. I wasn't even the second name on the list, or the third. I don't honestly know where I was, but Susanna, she told Elizabeth I was the best choice and urged her to offer me the job."

"I had no idea." Rodney almost reached out and touched Zelinka.

"I prayed, Rodney. I will admit my faith has not been as strong as it is now, but I prayed so hard to be allowed to come." Tears formed in the corner of his eye. "God answered that prayer when Dr. Weir called and asked me to join the Atlantis Expedition."

McKay snorted. "Coincidence. I'll bet your name was farther up on the list than you know."

"That's not the way God works," Zelinka replied. "He moves in ways that opens doors we are not aware of, even when we see nothing happening."

"Yeah, right."

"You know what my most fervent prayer is, Rodney?" McKay raised his eyebrows as if to dare the other to continue. "It is for God to humble you so you can hear His voice." Radek rose, he needed to check on another aspect of what they were working on in a neighboring lab. "I had hoped the near miss with your ascension was that moment, but since you've reverted to your normal self, I guess I have to keep praying."

McKay shook his head in shock. Radek was crazy to believe all that God stuff. Still, his eyes followed the other as Zelinka left the room. In an odd way he was also touched since Radek seem to care enough about him to pray for him. Even if he didn't believe and had no intention of every surrendering to some mysterious 'higher power'. Hell, he hadn't even been able to ascend, he liked living too much.

0000000000000000000000000

"Corporal Henry!" Dr. Weir called.

Corporal Lawrence 'Larry' Henry paused in the hallway before entering the cafeteria. He normally came on duty around four AM to set up the breakfast brunch for those who went to work early, or for those who had been up all night. He ran a hand through his mop of unruly dull brown hair, wondering why the Atlantis' leader wanted to talk to him.

Dr. Weir hurried up to him a somewhat awkward package in her arms. "The Deadalus just unloaded and since I know you start early, I thought I'd deliver this myself." She extended the box toward him. "Reverend?" she questioned with a smile.

Larry smiled uneasily in return and took the box. "Before I enlisted in the National Guard, I was the associate pastor in a small church in Colorado Springs."

"Are you the one leading these Bible Studies I keep hearing about?" She looked polished and presentable like always and he wondered how she managed it with all her duties.

"Me, and a couple of others." He glanced at the return address and had to force himself not to tear up. It was from his sister.

"I noticed it was from Susanna Gates. That wouldn't be Dr. Susanna Gates, would it?" She stared at him expectedly.

"It is. She's my sister."

"Dr. Susanna Gates is your sister? Why didn't she come to Atlantis?" Weir demanded then immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. That really isn't any of my business."

He prayed a quick prayer asking if it was okay to tell her. He got a 'go ahead' and motioned her inside. "Let me make some coffee and I'll explain." Silently he kicked himself. Weir usually drank tea or bottled water.

Weir nodded and the two went into the cathedral like room. Tables were strewn about, some close to the ornate stain glass windows, others in the center of the room. She noticed the chess game board already set up with the pieces sitting beside it.

"I know there's always someone who plays. I want to have it ready for them," he explained at her quizzical glance. "Please, sit down. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Corporal Henry hurried into the area they'd set up as the kitchen. He tossed the cinnamon rolls in that he'd made last night, into the oven, and went back into the main room to start up the large coffee machine. He turned on the double burner already filled with water, for those who preferred tea, and set up the creamer, sugar, and everything else that was needed, including hot cocoa and apple cider.

He smiled at Elizabeth as he went back into the kitchen taking out the platter of fruit and setting it down on the long table he used for the buffets. It was his duty to keep the expedition feed and he found he enjoyed the calling of feeding people. Larry still found it amazing that as he took care of people's physical needs, how it opened their heart to hear the Lord's word. He went to the beverage table, grabbed a mug, filled it with hot water, selected a tea bag, and poured himself some coffee. Sitting down across from Dr. Weir, he offered her the filled mug and tea bag.

"Thank you," she dumped the bag in the steaming water.

Larry sipped his coffee. "I think you know Susanna lost her husband a couple of months before you asked her to become part of the expedition."

"I did."

"She thought of going to Atlantis as way to start a new life with no reminders around." He took another swig. "I told her that was a mistake, but, well, she has a mind of her own."

"Many people try to escape their grief by moving to a new place." She removed the bag and sipped her tea.

"Gary is with God, and I know that helped. She thought that coming here was her life's calling."

"All she told me was that she wasn't going and she had her reasons. She surprised me. Dr. Gates had been very excited."

"Susanna found out she was pregnant."

Her attractive face reflected her shock. "I had no idea."

Larry wondered why the guy Weir had left behind, hadn't waited. But then, since they'd left with no idea if they'd ever return, he really couldn't blame the man for wanting someone else in his life. Someone on Earth and not out in the Pegasus galaxy.

"Guess you can understand why leaving Earth wasn't so attractive." He put his mug down. "Our folks and younger sister live close by. She wanted to be with family."

"Under those circumstances, I don't blame her. Though I am surprised you came." Her pretty eyes expressed her curiosity. "Weren't you excited at becoming an Uncle?"

"Very." He chuckled. "I almost didn't come. Susanna and I had been happy to find out we were going together. We'd be family for each other, but my sister," he shrugged. "She encouraged to me to come anyway."

In ways he couldn't really express to an unbeliever. Susanna had told him, 'Look, even though we won't be together, you've always wanted to travel in space and to another planets.' She'd laughed. 'You grew up watching shows like Star Trek and Firefly, you couldn't wait to enter the space program.' He'd been turned down as an astronaut though and had, had a hard time adjusting to another vocation.

God had called him to be a preacher, but he still felt the pull on his heart to travel in space, despite the fact there didn't seem to be a way for that to happen. But then, the Stargate program had been classified, and Larry hadn't known until Susanna called in a few favors to get him assigned to Atlantis. 'Everyone needs cooks, and you're one of the best.' She'd smirked, 'And a weekend warrior. That counted in your favor. Besides,' and she'd earnestly pressed this on him. 'I get the clear impression there are some souls there that need to hear God's word. Who knows? Maybe some of those aliens we keep hearing about will want to know Christ.'

On that last point, she'd been correct. Many from Teyla's village had accepted Christ while they lived in the city, and one of his deacons flew to the mainland on a regular basis to encourage and teach them. Their number had grown. Belief in the ancestors just didn't fill the void in their lives, nor assure them of eternal life, even if the Wraith fed on them.

"She must love you very much."

Weir's comment drew his mind back to the present. "Susanna knew I'd always wanted to see other planets. She didn't want me to give up on my dream for her." He picked up his coffee and took a drink. "Our family is like that. We encourage each other."

Elizabeth glanced down and he sensed she had another question she wanted to ask but was unsure how.

"Dr. Weir? Something else?" He could seem the sweet scent of the rolls cooking and knew he'd have to check on them soon.

"I guess I'm just curious why she suggested Zelinka." She pushed her now empty cup away. "I know that's probably not something you can answer."

"Oddly enough, I can." He set down his mug. The coffee had gotten cold. "She met Radek at some conference. I forget which one. They'd met because of her presentation and he had 'thousands of questions' as she put it. During the night, they started talking about God because she always prays for inspiration." He raised a hand before Weir could interrupt. "Hear me out. Before morning she led Radek to Christ. They formed a bond after that and kept in touch. When she decided not to go because of her baby, she asked God who to recommend."

"And God told her to call me and suggest Zelinka?" He could understand her skeptical tone.

"Tell me," He caught her eye. "Have you every regretted it?" She shook her head. "Well, now I think you can understand how Radek has the strength to put up with Rodney McKay. Anyone else would have gone back to Earth on the Deadalus."

He left her to think about his statement as he checked on the rolls. They were almost ready. When he got a break later he'd open the package from his sister. He was sure it would contain the latest Christian CD's and DVD's, plus letters and pictures of the family. Larry missed them all. He sneaked at glance at Dr. Weir. She was still sitting at the table, her face thoughtful. He said a prayer for her salvation and hustled around to finish getting breakfast ready.

000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Carson Beckett, his PA Lucy Connors and Laura Cadman stood around the bed of a sick child that had been brought over from the main land. He had some sort of infection Beckett had been unable to treat and with the threat of the young boy dying, Carson did the only thing he knew to do, pray. The three held hands and each silently entreated God for guidance on what to do and how to save the child's life.

Manik's body had rejected all the antibiotics Dr. Beckett had in his infirmary. He didn't have any idea on what to do the next. The boy's body couldn't fight what was wrong and all readings indicated the child would die. Carson didn't know how he'd face the family if Manik did.

Lucy lifted her head. "I'm going to talk to Larry."

"Aye, we could use more ta pray."

The pretty blonde shook her head. "No. I need to see what he has in his kitchen stock."

"What?" Carson frowned. "What are you talkin' about, Lucy?"

"One of the things I studied was natural medicine."

"I don't know," Carson began.

"Look, Manik's going to die if we don't try something. His body can't take the drugs. I think between prayer and natural medicine, he may have a chance." She placed her thin hand on Dr. Beckett's arm. "Just trust God and me." She hurried off.

"It'll be okay, Carson," Laura assured him, smiling sweetly. "God gave her the idea."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm just so used ta trusting medicines and my knowledge to treat people."

"And now God." She put an arm around him. "How many have you saved because you finally realized you couldn't do it all yourself?"

"More than I can count." He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for comin', love."

"I should thank you," she replied, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear. "I would never have accepted Christ if you hadn't insisted we go to that Bible study."

"Aye." He smiled fondly at the memory. Laura had fought him about it. Carson hadn't been a Christian before he'd come to Atlantis. In fact, in light of the teachings of the Catholic Church he'd been brought up in, he hadn't honestly been interested in anything religious. But the direct talks he'd had with Corporal Henry who answered so many of his questions, and the amazing healing abilities of Lucy Connors, who had joined his staff after the Deadalus' first trip, he'd slowly began to realize his need for God. Particularly with the circumstances he now found himself in. His medical knowledge just wasn't enough and even the information stored in the Ancients' database wasn't always helpful.

The boy stirred muttering. Carson reached out and spoke softly to Manik trying to comfort him.

"Where's his parents?"

"I think his father had to go back to the mainland. His aunt is over there." She pointed with her chin.

"Why don't you go sit with her and assure we're doin' all we cain."

Laura kissed Carson's cheek and hurried over. She sat down with the frightened woman, took her hand, and when Dr. Beckett looked over again, Cadman was praying with the woman.

"Good, lass," Carson praised.

"I'm back." Lucy appeared with a plastic container filled with a few items.

"What do you have there?"

She put the items on a stand. "Cayenne pepper, Apple Cider Vinegar, garlic and honey."

"I can't administer any of those through this." He indicated the intravenous tube.

Lucy winked, her blue eyes lighting up. "You don't need to." She took a glass and mixed the vinegar with some water and added honey. "It'll have a bit of a sweet sour taste." Gently she woke Manik and had him drink the concoction. He made a face but drank it down. "Now, we wait and pray. I don't want to try the other two yet. Cayenne pepper can hurt his stomach and in his weakened condition, I don't know if his heart can take it."

"Why's that?" Dr. Beckett didn't mind expressing his ignorance of natural medicine.

"It's also a stimulant. I wouldn't ever suggest using it with a heart patient. Garlic either if they're on a blood thinner. Dangerous combination."

"You're a wonder, Lucy." He offered her a smile.

"I had to learn this type of medicine. Had a cousin who was allergic to medication and just about drove her doctor to hysterics because there didn't seem to be anything he could do."

"I'll have ta remember ta have you teach me."

"I'd be delighted." She laid her hand on the boy's arm. "Now, I'm going to pray to the ultimate physician."

Carson put his hand on the child's arm, too. "Aye. We both are."

000000000000000000000000

On the table in the back of the kitchen, Larry opened the box Susanna has sent him. Inside he found CD's from artists like Mercy Me, Casting Crowns, Rebecca St. James and Michael W. Smith. There were even several of Celtic Worships songs. The DVD's she'd sent were more varied. Some were Christian, others secular and he was delighted she'd sent all six _Star Wars_ movies, not to mention the _Back to the Future_ trilogy. He'd have to be sure and tell Colonel Sheppard about them. John loved those movies.

Also, there was a photo album. He'd have to look at that in his quarters and several letters. Not being able to wait until later, he checked to make sure the buffet was still full and the coffee fresh. A few of the tables were occupied and two scientists were playing a game of chess. Ronon Dex was eating a hearty breakfast and John Sheppard hadn't yet gotten himself a plate, though he had a steaming cup of coffee sitting on the table before him.

Larry ducked back to the kitchen and opened the letter from Susanna first. Her handwriting had always been awful so he wasn't surprised she'd typed hers.

_Hi Larry,_

_I hope my letter finds you well and happy. Your nephew David is growing so fast and I can't believe he's about to turn two. He has been such a joy in my life and I am so thankful and humbled that God has allowed me to become a parent. I've shown him pictures of you and told him that you're far away doing our Heavenly Father's work and that someday, I hope the two of you get to meet._

_Mom and dad are well. Mom is healthy and hardy, though I've noticed she's beginning to slow down. Her flower gardens are beautiful as always and she's added some of those resin cats in her front yard. The ivy has finally covered the mailbox and it's just gorgeous. Dad is doing okay, but still fighting his doctor on the proper treatment of heart disease. I just wish he'd consign himself to a low fat diet, but you know dad. Meat and potatoes saturated with butter and a heaping piece of cake for dessert._

_Jeanie has been going to New Life church. She really loves it there and hopes to audition for the dance ministry. Our sister knows she might not get in the first time, but she's going to keep trying. She really feels called to dance before our Lord. Remember all the times we used to tease her about dancing when we put Christian music on? I still can hear telling us that if it was mentioned in the Bible as a good thing, then how come all those conservative, boring religions didn't do it? After all, they say they believe it's the Word of God, so why not practice what they preach?_

_In all honesty, I think she has a point. My dear brother, I have no idea how to express what I see going on here. There was a sneak attack on Israel and that reporter, Buck Williams, was right in the middle of it. I was terrified when I heard about it. The first thing I did was open my Bible and go searching through for it. I found the reference in Daniel. And it made me stop and think. Are we closer to the End Days than we know? The delivery of that nation was miraculous as they couldn't launch their planes, but their enemy was dropped out of the sky._

_Truthfully Larry, I almost wish I had come with you. Our world is suddenly a very frightening place and I fear for my son. I know it's silly to be afraid. After all, when Jesus returns, I'll be one of those who go with Him, just as my son, Jeanie, our parents, and you will. Have you ever wondered what Heaven will be like? I know I have. I asked at the Christian bookstore and found out there's a book called '90 Minutes in Heaven'. I had them order it for me since they were out of stock. I'll send it to you when I'm finished._

_I love you, Larry, and I hope that you have brought many to know the Lord. I think our time is short and God is trying to save as many of as He can from the days ahead. I've been listening to KLOVE and they're reporting that thousands are coming to Him all over the world. The word that is being used is Harvest. What I wouldn't give to find out what is happening on other planets. _

_Sorry this is so short. I put David down for a nap so I could finish my work on an article I'm doing for one of those scientific journals and to write you this letter. I'll be doing a presentation at the high school to encourage young people to go into science and I need to work on that, too._

_I hope your life in Atlantis is all you hoped it would be,_

Susanna 

"Oh, it is," he said with a smile. He'd have to sit down and write a response back, but he had a few weeks before it had to be done. The Deadalus wouldn't be leaving for at least two months.

0000000000000000000000000

Despite what Lucy had tried, Manik died in the morning. He had been awake for a few minutes and Carson had asked him if he knew Christ.

"I've heard some of the other kids talk about Him," the child weakly answered.

"Son, He's just waitin' with outstretched arms ta welcome you." Beckett had swallowed hard.

"I cain introduce you, if you want."

The boy nodded and Carson had told Manik how to accept the Lord as his personal savior. The child died with a smile and had told his aunt, "I see Jesus standing at the gate. I'm in Heaven!"

His aunt had also accepted the Lord and thanked Carson, Lucy and Laura for all they'd done. She promised to tell the boy's father, too, so they all could be together when the time came.

"That was a victory, Carson," Lucy told him as he sat at his desk, head resting on his hands.

"I know. It's just so difficult to loose someone that young."

"From what I've heard," the nurse came to stand beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder. "He'll grow up in Heaven."

"And one day, his aunt at least will see him again," Laura reminded him. She stood with her hand on his other shoulder.

"What would I do without the two of you," Carson breathed.

"How about I go get us some breakfast and let Reverend Henry know what's happened," Lucy offered.

"You might be needed here," Laura countered. "I'll go. I'm off duty today."

"Thanks," they both told her. The redhead hurried out.

"Thank you for all you did." Carson raised his head. "I was serious about wantin' to know more about natural medicine."

"And I'll teach you." Lucy removed her hand. "But right now, we both need some food and rest."

"Aye," he agreed. "And some Bible study time with prayer."

00000000000000000000000000

Laura walked into the cafeteria looking for Larry. She didn't see him at the buffet table so she snuck into the kitchen. She found him near the back, reading a letter. Contents of a box were strewn all over the table.

"Presents from home?"

Larry jumped. "Hi, Laura."

"Hi." She quickly told him what had happened in the infirmary.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but glad for the victories won." He put the letter aside and rose. "How's Carson and Lucy?"

"Tired. Hungry. You have tray I can borrow?"

"Certainly." He opened a cupboard and handed her a large cookie tray. "Just make sure you bring it back."

"I will. Thanks."

She started to leave but his expression stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"Susanna has always had an interest in End Times stuff. One of the old prophecies came about and she told me about it."

"Kind of a problem isn't it? Being out here and not getting news until weeks later."

"Yeah. That's why we need to always be prepared."

"Anything I should share with Carson and Lucy?"

"Just tell them there was an attack on Israel and God fulfilled his promised and delivered them."

"I'll bet there are those who would say it was alien intervention."

"But we know better?" He winked with a knowing smile. "Don't we?"

"Yeah. We do."

000000000000000000000000

Dr. Weir came around as Larry was setting up lunch. She checked the room and asked, "Is everything ready?"

He knew what she was talking about and nodded. "Rodney will never know."

"I really want to thank you for helping with this. I know Dr. McKay can be difficult."

"No more so than most of the scientists. I don't take what they say personally."

"I'm glad." She turned to leave. "Does being a pastor help you with them?"

"Yes and no. I'm not doing anything any other Christian who wished to serve God would do."

"I never saw Christianity from that perspective."

"Many don't." He saw McKay and Zelinka enter. "You have a good day, Dr. Weir."

"You, too." She walked away.

Larry finished setting up and went back to the kitchen. There were a few more letters left for him to read. He also needed to hide the chocolate cake mixes before McKay found them or happened to stumble on them. It would ruin the surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2 – T'was the Night Before

"I don't know what you're so nervous about, Dr. Zelinka," Dr. Weir commented as she headed out of her office after a long tiring day. "Teyla has traded with these people before."

"I know," he automatically responded. He didn't want to tell her why because he hadn't asked her permission. He'd prayed about it and it seemed the right thing to do, so he'd asked Teyla to secure something for him.

"Good night then." She shook her head. He had no doubt she occasionally wondered about the antics of the various scientists. Radek knew they all had their odd quirks and he figured Dr. Weir knew, too.

He continued to pace as the night crew came on and busied themselves with whatever it was that they did. Zelinka noticed their glances but he didn't really care. What Teyla was bringing back was very important. He had to be there when she returned.

The gate finally activated the bulbous water like flash appeared and Teyla walked into the room. She'd dressed in an outfit closer to her native attire rather than the normal army greens she wore on missions. Radek hurried down the lighted stairs and met her before she got halfway across the smooth floor.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yes." She handed him a large wooden crate and a bag. "They even included some needed supplies for," Her brown eyes drifted to the curious men above. "care."

"I don't know how to thank you."

She smiled. "I enjoyed the trade."

Zelinka lowered his voice. "You'll be at the party?"

Teyla leaned closer. "I wouldn't miss it."

He hurried out with his prize not wanting to answer any questions. Teyla watched him go and waved when he finally darted down one of the side hallways. When he reached his quarters, he put the box on the floor and sank down on his bed. "Lord," he said. "I hope the risk I'm taking is worth it."

00000000000000000000000

The kitchen smelled of chocolate and Larry gently took the cake out of the oven and put it on the sideboard. It would need to cool before he could put the icing on. He chuckled remembering the look on Colonel Caldwell's face when the last minute request for a cake decorating set had been added. 'Everyone has the right to have a birthday cake,' he'd explained. The officer had just shook his head but had also made a point of making sure the corporal had gotten it. 'I expect to get a cake if I'm here during my birthday,' he'd gruffly been informed.

Corporal Henry wandered out to check his late night table. He normally didn't put any heavy foods out, just stuff for sandwiches, chips, when they had them, fruit, bottled water, and at least one pot of coffee and one of hot water. People worked twenty-four/seven and he wanted to make sure they got fed.

"You sure knew what you were doing by sending me, Father." He talked to the Lord constantly and didn't find his habit strange. He noticed John Sheppard come in.

"How's it going, corporal?" John greeted grabbing a plate and bread.

"Good, sir."

Sheppard's dark eyes surveyed the room before he asked, "Our little surprise?"

"Out of the oven and cooling."

"Great." The Colonel grabbed turkey, squirted catsup on it and took some token lettuce.

"There's coffee, Colonel," Larry offered.

"Thanks, but not this late. I really want to be able to sleep tonight." He grinned. "Big day tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

John trotted off after adding a bottle of water. He joined Ronon and Teyla who were also having a late night snack. Larry went back to the kitchen to check the cake. If it was cool enough, he could add the icing, get it decorated, and still managed to get a couple hours sleep.

"Going to worth the lost sleep, Lord," he told his Maker. "Just to see the look on Rodney McKay's face and for him to discover just how many people really do care about him." He checked the cake. It wasn't quite cool enough yet. "Please, Lord, use this party to soften his heart. There's a good man in there behind all the bravado."

0000000000000000000

"So," John prompted. "Just what did Zelinka have you get for him?" He looked Teyla directly in her eyes.

"That is between Radek and me," she coolly answered.

"Oh, come on," John begged. "The guys told me you came back with a big wooden crate."

"And that is all you need to know." She sipped her tea.

"Didn't you tell me once," Ronon put in. "That birthdays and Christmas were all about secrets?" He grinned at John while cracking a nut and popping it in his mouth.

"Yeah," Sheppard agreed. "But it's more fun when they're shared."

"It is not my secret to share," Teyla informed him. "You will have to ask Dr. Zelinka."

"But he isn't going to tell me."

"And neither am I." She'd finished her tea and rose. "I am going to bed."

"Night, Teyla," John muttered sullenly.

"Night, Teyla." Ronon grinned as they both watched her leave. "She got you."

"Was hopin' she'd tell me." He took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"One thing about, Teyla," Ronon said. "She keeps her word."

"One of the reasons she's on my team." He opened his water and took a big swig.

"And she fights good, too."

"Where you going with this, Ronon?"

He shrugged. "No place. Just wanted to see how long it took before you changed the subject."

"Very funny."

"I thought so." He ate more nuts. "What's that smell?"

"Chocolate cake."

"If you say so." Ronon got up. "Think I'll go practice meditating."

"Teyla finally manage to teach you how?"

"No. But it helps me fall asleep."

"Told her that?"

"No. I value our friendship."

John laughed as the big black man left. He drank more of his water and watched Larry refill the table again and check on the coffee. He gave the colonel a nod before vanishing into the kitchen. "One of these days," John commented. "The two of us need to have long talk."

0000000000000000000000000000

Their date had gone very well and Carson took Laura's hand as they walked along the pier. She looked lovely the feminine dress she'd chosen, her red hair falling softly on her shoulders. He noted the Deadalus sat not too far away and that officers scurried about performing their duties. Carson returned his attention to the beautiful woman beside him.

"Are you going back ta Earth when the Deadalus leaves?" he finally asked.

She glanced at him and answered. "Probably."

"Would it make a difference if I asked you not ta?"

Laura stayed silent for a moment. "Depends."

"Are you going to give me more than a one word answer?"

"Carson," she stopped, looking up into his earnest eyes. "If you have something to ask me, just ask."

He took a deep breath. "I was afraid you were going ta say that." Slowly he got down on one knee. "Laura, I love you, you know that. With both us belonging ta the Lord, it makes us the stronger for it." He gulped. "I'd very much like you ta stay and become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Laura gasped. "Oh, Carson."

"I knew I shoulda waited," he berated himself.

"Oh, no, no."

"No, you won't marry me?" His face fell.

"That's not what I meant." She kneeled down beside him. "I love you, too and have been praying that you'd ask me." Laura took his face in her hands. "Yes. I'll marry you."

"You will?" He looked stunned and delighted.

"Aye." She kissed him and he wrapped her into his arms.

"I'm going ta make you a very good husband."

"We'd better ask Reverend Henry if he'll marry us."

"You realize he's going ta make us go through pre-martial counseling."

"That won't be so bad." The two sank down so they were sitting.

"No. I suppose not." He smiled and pulled her even closer. "I only want us ta be happy."

"Me, too."

"Would you mind stayin' here on Atlantis."

"No. It's become like home to me."

"Oh, good." He was relieved.

"I'd go with you wherever you went. You know that right?"

"I don't want ta get in the way of your career."

"My career fits here just fine." She put her head against his chest. "Your heart is beating like a rapid fire gun."

"Aye." He didn't deny it. "I was scared you might say no."

"After all we've been through?" She giggled.

"Do you hear somethin'?" He lifted his head.

Laura frowned and sat up. "Yeah."

00000000000000000000000

Thick chocolate frosting covered the huge sheet cake and the words 'Happy Birthday, Rodney McKay' were written on it, along with designs he'd been practicing both to make it a manly cake and to symbolize the unity of the Atlantis mission. A Canadian flag in red and white were above the letters and the intricate symbol they all wore on their jackets as part of the mission.

"Thank you for the inspiration, Father," Larry breathed. He'd been practicing with what he had before he'd gotten the kit, but it was being dependant on God that had made it turn out so well. "I sure hope he appreciates all the effort." Not that it would matter to him. The corporal had enjoyed the unique challenge.

He washed up the utensils and did one last check of the table before heading out. Sheppard was still there, alone now, and seemed occupied with the report he was writing. Larry went out intending to go to his quarters but instead had the leading to go to Dr. Weir's office. "Silly, Lord," he argued even as he obeyed. "She's gone to bed already."

000000000000000000000000

Zelinka stuck his head around the door hoping that McKay was working late in his lab. He grinned broadly when he found his fellow scientist madly typing away on his laptop. He dodged back and grabbed the large crate and the canvas bag.

"Rodney," he called.

"What?" McKay groused looking up.

"I have something for you." Radek put the box on a near by empty table.

"Be careful!"

"I've heard that today is your birthday."

McKay groaned. "I was hoping to keep that secret." He eyed the box suspiciously. "What's in there? A bomb I have to defuse?"

"Just open it."

"With my luck you've found a snake or something equally as poisonous." Cautiously, Rodney undid the lid and looked inside. His eyes grew large and he looked up at Radek. "Where'd you ever…"

Zelinka felt his face turn red. "I heard you had to leave yours behind and I asked Teyla if a planet here had anything similar."

"Teyla helped you?" He didn't seem to believe it.

"She did, yes."

Slowly McKay reached down into the box and withdrew a small cream colored kitten. He pulled the little creature against his chest and rubbed its head. "Radek, I don't know what to say."

"If you need any veterinary care, you should talk to Lucy."

"Nurse Lucy?"

"Technically she's a Physicians Assistant, but that's beside the point." Zelinka grinned. "While in high school she helped out at a vet's clinic. That, and a cousin with drug allergies, prompted her interest in medicine."

"How do you know?" Rodney demanded. "Are you dating her?"

"Of course not. But I go to Sunday Services. We fellowship together afterwards and gave gotten to know each." He paused before continuing. "Did you know that Carson is a Christian." Rodney shook his head. "Cadman, too."

"You've got to be kidding!" He had never liked the way she'd treated his body when they'd shared it. The experience had made her creepy to him ever since.

"No." Radek crossed his arms. "Just why do you think Carson's success rate for treating patients suddenly went up?"

"I thought he was just very good."

"Oh, he is. With God's help he's even better." Zelinka leaned toward McKay. "You could be too, if you'd stop thinking that the whole city will fall apart if something happens to you and that you're," he paused. "god here."

"I do not think I'm God!"

Radek muttered in his own language and said. "What was I thinking?" He took a deep steadying breath. "Rodney, I'm sorry. I should not have said that."

"Fine." McKay looked down at the cat who was beginning to purr. "How big is he, it is a he, right?"

"Yes, he is. About the size of a bobcat."

"Big cat."

"Teyla told me they use the cats for hunting companions and sometimes for barn cats I think she said."

"To control pests."

He nodded. "She said a few, the more wealthy families, just kept them for pets."

"You're going to get very big cat, Bob," Rodney told the feline.

"Bob?"

"Short. Simple. Easy to remember." He sat back down in front of the laptop.

"There are some supplies for your cat in the bag."

"That was thoughtful."

"Rodney," Radek felt compelled to tell McKay this. "Don't be so blinded by your own conceived brilliance that you miss the larger overall picture. God loves you."

"Don't start on that again."

"You ever want to talk about God and his plan of salvation, come see me."

"Not in your lifetime."

"Good night, Rodney."

"Radek," McKay smiled hesitantly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

00000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth couldn't sleep and finally gave up trying. She stood at the window of her quarters looking out on the ocean feeling restless but very much at home. Getting dressed again she went back to her office and booted up her laptop. Might as well put her insomnia to work for her and finish up the various reports that they'd be broadcasting back to Earth in their weekly updates.

She'd finished a couple when she noticed Corporal Henry hovering near her door. "Can I help you?" she asked the nervous man.

He grinned sheepishly. "Didn't mean to bother you, ma'am."

"It's alright." She motioned him inside. "Is anything wrong?"

"No." He shuffled uneasily. "I'm not really sure why I'm here except God told me to come."

"And why would God tell you to do that?" She didn't believe in God but she'd humor him.

"He has His reasons I'm sure." Suddenly he lurched to her desk. "Dr. Weir, in Romans ten, verses nine and ten, it tells you how to be saved."

"I'm really not interested."

"God loves you. Don't ever forget that." He hurried back to the door. "Don't ever forget to enjoy your life."

_That was strange_, she thought to herself, doing a sudden double take at his last few words. Her other self they'd found had told her the same. She continued to watch him when she saw him look up and then back at her with a sad expression. She blinked and he was gone. "What the?"

She got up and ran to her door. Just outside was a pile of clothes. She leaned down and picked up something glittering. It was a cross on a chain.

"Dr. Weir!" One of the men at the console reported. "I'm getting reports from all over the city." His face reflected his panic. "There are people missing all over!"

000000000000000000000000

Dr. Novak had just come back to the Deadalus when she saw Dr. Carson and Laura Cadman on the pier. She started to go over to say hello when suddenly, they weren't there. Shocked she ran to the spot where they had been and found only their clothes.

"Oh, no." Running back to the ship she almost fell over another officer. "What's going on?"

"We don't know!" He yelled back. "I'm trying to find Colonel Caldwell."

She shoved past him and back to the engineering section. Maybe Hermiod could give her a rational explanation. He probably had picked something up the rest of them had missed. Novak looked around, but the Asgard was no where to be found.

"Where's Hermiod?" she asked another tech.

"Why he's," the man looked puzzled. "He was right there not a few minutes ago!"

Novak has a sinking sensation and thudded into her chair. They didn't understand enough about the hyperdrive and if Hermiod had also vanished they were in deep, deep trouble.

000000000000000000000

"Hey, Radek," Rodney stepped out into the hall. "That's funny. You just left." He started to take a step forward and almost tripped on the pile of clothes at his feet. Bob protested cat fashion and he had to take a moment to remove sharp claws from his shirt.

He kneeled down to examine the pile. "Oh, no." He recognized the clothes as Zelinka's!


	3. Chapter 3

The part where Dr. Weir contacts Earth is partially copied, with permission, from Star Trek Freak's story, Chapter 4. I have made some additions as my version is from Dr. Weir's perspective. Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3 – There Arose Such a Clatter

Atlantis sounded the klaxon and John jolted out of his chair and rushed to the gate room. He found his people almost falling over each other in fear and he barked, "What's going on here!"

"John," Elizabeth threw her arms around him and pulled back suddenly as if she'd just realized what she'd done. "You're still here."

"Yeah, I'm still here. What's going on?"

"People have vanished."

"What do you mean vanished?"

She skittishly glanced to her office door and away. "Corporal Henry, he came to talk to me and as I was watching – he just disappeared."

"You mean the Wraith took him in that beam of theirs."

"No, John. He vanished. His clothes are on the floor. The Wraith don't do that."

Pushing past her he went to her office door. On the floor was a pile of clothes. "This is everywhere?" He went back to where she stood.

"We're getting reports from all over the city." Elizabeth was shaking.

"You!" He pointed at the nearest soldier. "Contact all department heads and have them in Dr. Weir's office in fifteen minutes. And find Colonel Caldwell!"

"Yes, sir!"

He took Weir by the shoulders. "Elizabeth, you need to calm down. We're going to need your direction and you can't fall apart on us. Do you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Now go back in your office and compose yourself. You're going to have a lot of scared people."

"That includes me," she whispered back.

"Yeah," he replied softly. "Me, too."

She took a deep breath and walked back to her office, though he noticed she made a visible effort not to look at the pile of clothes. He grabbed someone. "Clean that up." He pointed and the man nodded.

Fifteen minutes later the department heads gathered in her office. Rodney was there, Caldwell, and a nervous looking nurse, plus John, Ronon and a pale faced Teyla.

"Thank you all for coming." She frowned at the nurse. "Where's Dr. Beckett?"

"Gone." The young woman swallowed.

"What do you mean gone?" John demanded.

"Colonel Sheppard that is enough," Caldwell barked. "If you must know, Dr. Novak saw Beckett and Cadman vanish on the pier."

"Oh, that's bad," Rodney breathed.

"And where's Zelinka?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Gone, too. I found his clothes on the floor outside my lab."

"Do we know how many yet?" Her eyes met John's.

"Not yet. I'm working on it." John tried to sound sure although he really wasn't.

"I have gotten a message from the mainland," Teyla spoke up. "Many of my people are missing as well."

Ronon glanced around the room. "People just don't vanish."

"Obviously they have," McKay retorted sounding more like himself.

"Yes, they have," Elizabeth agreed. "And it is up to us to find them and bring them home."

"Half of my crew is missing," Caldwell informed them. "Hermiod, too."

"The Asgard?" John couldn't fathom that.

"Among the missing is my ship's chaplain." The Colonel sounded disturbed about that.

"We had a pastor here, too. I didn't find out until yesterday." Elizabeth shared.

"So how are we going to find them?" Leave it to Ronon to be the practical one.

"Well," Rodney suggested. "We check the cities readings for anything out of the ordinary. Radiation spikes, that type of thing."

"Dr. Weir," Teyla's voice held a deep sadness. "All the children are gone."

The importance of her words slowly penetrated their numbed minds.

"All of them?" John asked.

"All of them, John." Teyla rose to her feet. "We must find them."

"And we will," Dr. Weir promised. "Alright everyone, do what I know you do best."

Everyone filed out. Weir noticed the cat McKay was carrying. "Rodney, what is that?"

He blinked and stroked the kitten's head. "Radek gave it to me for my birthday."

"Oh." She smiled at him. "Go on then."

He shuffled out.

"You're not going to make him get rid of it?" John looked puzzled.

"No. He can keep the cat." She sat back down. "Where are they, John?"

"We'll find them. I promise you that."

"And if we don't?" Caldwell interjected.

"We'll find them," John repeated. "This has to be some new Wraith gadget."

"Very scientific." Caldwell strolled out.

"He told me God loved me," Elizabeth murmured.

"Who?"

"Corporal Henry."

"We're going to find them, Elizabeth. Don't you worry." Even as he told her that he had a deep-rooted fear they wouldn't.

00000000000000000000000

Over the course of the next few days reports came in from their many allies all over the Pegasus galaxy. Some planets were missing just a few people, others large groups, the only common denominator, was that all the children were gone. Not the teens though. That was odd and Dr. Weir wondered about it.

"You need to sleep," John told her as he came into her office.

"It's been three days, John." She lifted her head where she'd been resting it in her hands.

"McKay will figure it out. He always has in the past."

"What if he can't this time?"

"I can't let myself believe that."

"Remember when we first came to the city." She picked up the urn he'd given her for her birthday.

"And finding the ten thousand year old you?" He sat on the edge of her desk. "I remember."

"I had the strangest feeling about her, me. It's not something I can put into words. She was so peaceful and accepting of death."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not sure. It was almost like she knew something I didn't."

"Hell, Elizabeth. She'd been in the city with the Ancients."

"It wasn't that. It was something else."

She put the urn back on her desk. "She told me to enjoy my life."

"Good advice for any of us."

"Yes, it is." She got up and looked out at the control room. "I need to report what's happened to General Landry."

"Give McKay a couple more hours."

"Do we have a list of the missing yet? So their families can be informed."

"I should have that for you soon."

"Thank you, John." She sat back down and picked up the urn. "What did you know?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wormhole established," the tech on duty informed Dr. Weir.

"Thank you." She stepped to the place where she knew General Landry could see her, certain she must look exhausted and her clothes rumpled.

"What's wrong, Dr. Weir?" The general's face looked concerned. His uniform also looked wrinkled like he'd been sleepin in it.

"We would have dialed in sooner, but there's a lot going on here. We're missing people, general." Might as well report it straight.

She noticed he glanced away. There must others with him. "How many people? What happened?" he asked her wearily.

Elizabeth swallowed, afraid of her own emotions. "We don't know what happened. That's what we've been trying to figure out. They just disappeared into thin air and left their clothes behind." She figured Landry would think she was nuts if she said she'd seen one man disappear herself. She braced herself and continued. "We lost about a fourth of the expedition. What's strange," not really if she could put the pieces together, "is that they were all part of a group that usually meets somewhere on Sundays for a Bible study or something." Now why was she acting like she didn't know what was going on? "and we heard from the mainland that most of the Ethosians that used to join that group when they still lived in the city are also missing, along with other Ethosians who joined them there when they started their own group." She shook her head. "I just don't know."

Landry also shook his head. "Neither do we, but the same thing happened here – on a larger scale. Millions of people all over the world are gone. It happened about three days ago."

"That's right." Weir nodded. "It happened about that long ago here, too." The thought of what happened chilled her to the bone. "Do you think it happened at the exact same time?"

His expression spoke volumes. "It could have. Are people missing on any other planets there?"

She felt herself nod again. "Actually, yes. Many of the planets we've been friends with for a while have missing people." This was just too weird and she began to feel a bit faint. "Some of them - many, some of them just a few, and a couple only one or two, but it's all over."

She heard Colonel Carter in the background. "It's _all over_ the Pegasus galaxy?" The woman sounded stunned.

Vala spoke up much more loudly, "How is that possible?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Weir replied, lips pressed in a thin line.

Landry visibly sighed. "We haven't heard from anyone else in this galaxy yet, but as of right now, I'm pretty sure we will." He nodded at Weir. "Thank you for your report."

"When we check in next, I'll have a complete list of those missing. Colonel Sheppard is running slightly behind and didn't have it ready for me."

"Quite alright. SGC out."

The wormhole was deactivated. Elizabeth grabbed the edge of the console.

"Time for you to get some sleep," John said quietly in her ear as he led her away, making it seem like the most natural thing in the world.

She sat back down in her office. "Thank you, John."

"Get some sleep, Elizabeth."

"I will."

"You'd better," he gave her a lopsided grin. "Or else I'm going to come in here and carry you to your quarters."

"You wouldn't dare." Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Try me." He took a few steps outside and took up a guard position.

"Guess you really mean it," she said to herself. She turned off her laptop with the partial list of missing personnel. Colonel Caldwell had promised to supply his list as well. She pushed the computer aside and again picked up the urn. Thoughtfully she turned it around and around, hoping to learn the answers she wanted, but heard nothing.

"Elizabeth," John's voice warned from the door.

"I'm coming." She put the urn back down and allowed John to walk her to her quarters. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He tried to look stern. "Now get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," she gently mocked and went into her quarters. The room was a bit of a mess, yet considering the past few days, not as bad as it could be. She took a quick shower and changed into a light gown. Opening the window Elizabeth took a deep breath of brine scented air. "Where did they go?" she asked, not sure if she was just talking to the room, or the deity she didn't believe in.

00000000000000000000000

Caldwell walked through his half-empty ship. People he normally would see on duty weren't there and the hushed whispers and scared glances he got from the others were unnerving. He entered engineering to find Dr. Novak studying something.

"Find something?" he demanded.

"I,uh," she hiccuped. "Not sure. It's sort of like a primer for the hyperdrive." She glanced up at him. "I think."

"Can you understand it or not?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but getting back to Earth depended on her being able to run the hyperdrive without the Asgard.

"I'm working on it." She hiccuped again.

"Carry on." His presence was probably making her nervous and he decided to leave her alone. Once he assured himself everything was as it was supposed to be, or as near as could be, he went outside to walk on the pier. He stopped a distance away and knew he needed to release the frustration he'd been holding inside. He opened his mouth and yelled.

000000000000000000000

Lindsay Novak breathed a sigh of relief once her superior was gone. Hermiod had left a primer for the hyperdrive. The Asgard had also left his computerized version of the Bible. She hadn't told Caldwell about some of the talks they'd had. Hermiod had become a strong believer in the Christian faith and found the whole passage in Thessalonians, Chapter 4 very interesting.

She could almost hear his voice. "_The Bible says that Christ will return and will descend from Heaven with a shout and the trump of God. Whatever that means. I know however it is a good thing. Those of us who believe will be changed and meet the Lord in the air, along with those who are dead."_

Maybe Lindsay hadn't fully understood what he meant still she was determined to figure it out. Along with the hyperdrive, of course, if she could.

"So, is that where you went, Hermiod," she asked the spot where he normally stood. "Heaven?" She made a face and turned back to the passage she'd been examining. "If that's so, how do I get there?"

000000000000000000000000

After he'd escorted Elizabeth to her quarters, John went to his. He sagged wearily on his bed and put his face in his hands. The names of all the missing haunted him and he wondered how they could get them back. He'd deliberately dragged his feet with the list, not wanting to admit that maybe, just maybe, those who had vanished would never come back. And defeat, wasn't something he dealt very well with.

A knock on his door roused him from his stupor and he yelled, "Come in."

Rodney tentatively poked his head in. "Sorry to disturb you, John. I have the list of those missing from my section."

"You could have emailed me."

"Didn't seem appropriate somehow." He handed John a handwritten list. There were fifteen names.

The colonel glanced up. "Something else?"

"Yeah. I had just talked with Zelinka and when I went into the hall, I tripped over his clothes."

"He's someone we couldn't afford to loose."

"Tell me about it." McKay sat down. John noticed he still had the kitten with him. "Did you know he prayed for me?"

"Didn't even know he was religious."

"I don't think his faith was a religion. Just a way to believe."

"Whatever." John put the list aside. "I think maybe we lost around fifty people. Doesn't include the missing crew on the Deadalus."

"How many from Teyla's people?"

"She doesn't know yet. Major Lorne is going to fly her to the mainland in the morning."

"How could anyone take children?" McKay's face held a lost look.

"I have no idea, Rodney." John rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "Look, I haven't slept for a couple of days."

"I haven't either. I don't know of anyone who has."

"And I need some sleep. So would you please, leave."

"Sure. No problem." Rodney stumbled to the door.

"And get some sleep yourself. We may need your genius to save our butts."

McKay half turned and gave him a smile before leaving.

"And leave that damn cat in your quarters," John said more to himself than the scientist. He curled up into a ball on the unmade bed and tried to sleep.

000000000000000000

Back in his own quarters, Rodney put the cat in the box he'd covered with a blanket trying to make it more comfortable for his new pet. He trotted into his bathroom, washed up, and dropped onto his bed.

"Like I really can sleep," he muttered. He turned on his side and noticed for the first time, the card Zelinka had included with his gift. He opened it.

_Happy Birthday, Rodney._ It said simply. A note fell out. McKay grabbed it and wondered what had been so important.

_Rodney, _

_I have a strange feeling time is short and I know you don't know the Lord. If I disappear mysteriously, read a passage in Thessalonians 4 and then Revelations. It will tell you what is going to happen. Things are going to get bad, my friend. Very bad. I'm not sure if it will affect just Earth, or every planet._

_You still have a chance to be saved. Take it. I'd hate think of you burning for all eternity._

_Radek_

"Okay, Zelinka," Rodney replied. "Where do I find a Bible?" 

000000000000000000000000

The team coming in from a normally friendly world came in hot. Caldwell was taking a turn as CO and had the shield dropped long enough for the soldiers to return. "What's happened?"

"Wraith, sir," the young man spit out. "The cullings, they're bad. They're not leaving anyone alive."

The colonel felt a deep chill that had nothing to do with being cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4 – Long Winter's Night

Elizabeth looked down at her self – her older self – laying on the crisp white hospital bed. Long gray hair draped the fluffed pillow, eyes she knew so well though hazed, looked up at her.

"_Remember what Simon told us?"_

"_Breathe?"_

"Enjoy your life – your birthday."

_Standing on the balcony of Atlantis, emptying the canister full of ashes, feeling herself floating on the wind and dropping into the water._

Weir woke up her heart pounding, and sat straight up in bed. The echoes of the last words spoken to her from her alternate self echoing in her mind. _Enjoy your life_. Why did those particular words keep popping up and what was their significance? And how had Corporal Henry known about them?

A cool breeze skipped into her quarters and she rubbed her bare arms. Elizabeth never recalled discussing that incident with the now vanished reverend and she knew for a fact that no one, besides her senior staff, had access to the recordings that had been made.

"Just a coincidence," she said to the silent, dark room. She sank back down into the still warm covers in an attempt to go back to sleep. Another breeze pushed its way in rolling over her like a lover's caress. Briefly, she missed Simon, before reminding herself that she had lost him.

Lost him. That made her pause to think. How many others that she had known would be gone, vanished, in an incident she still didn't understand. And how many of those might she never know about since she instinctively understood that contact with Earth would probably become sporadic at best for the next few weeks.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes. She needed rest. Her expedition needed her.

000000000000000000000

Dawn found Teyla and Major Lorne landing in the Ethosians settlement. As they exited the jumpers Teyla noticed the cooking fires burning and smell of rich mush her people normally ate in the morning, piercing the air. She also sensed the deep feeling of despair almost visibly covering the camp. The evidence of the vanishings still littered the ground. Piles of clothing beside tents now damp with the dew, the fallen toy of a child, a weapon lying unused.

"And I thought we had it bad," Lorne said, almost to himself.

"The children are our future." Teyla's voice broke in sorrow.

"Teyla!" On of her people ran up to her, his robes brown and stained.

"Grogan," she replied. The two took each other's shoulders and touched foreheads. "How many?"

"At least a third of our people. Maybe more. The hunting parties have not yet returned." Grogan's brown eyes mirrored his loss.

"So many." She glanced around.

"Want me to come with you or should I go back to the jumper?" Lorne asked respectfully.

"Return to the jumper and inform Dr. Weir of our estimated losses." Teyla straightened her back, trying to be strong for her people. "If I need you," she touched the mic she wore, "I will call."

"Yes, ma'am." Lorne broke into a brisk walk wanting nothing more than to escape.

"Where is everyone, Grogan?" She motioned around the camp seeming left unattended.

"They are together entreating the invisible god to bring back our taken." He led the way to a tent in the center of camp.

"Atlantis lost many as well, as did their home Earth." Teyla pushed aside the tent flap. Her people sat in a semi-circle, their voices rising and falling in a pleading murmur. "How long have they been here?"

"Since sunrise."

"My people," she addressed them moving slowly to the front. The murmuring stopped as they raised their eyes to hear her. "The entire galaxy and our friends on Atlantis, have all lost loved ones and friends. We do not know why, but I am certain, that in time, we will learn the answer."

"The invisible god took them," an angry father rose to his feet. "I heard my children talk of such an event."

"No god would be so cruel," she countered, disbelief mirrored on her face.

"It is a kindness," a young mother, Mera, stood. "The deacon told us many meetings ago about something called the Rapture. God would come and take His own away and the children as well. They are still innocent to Him and He does not wish to punish them." Her cheeks flooded with tears. "I did not believe in time!" She sobbed openly.

"Why would this god do such a thing?" Teyla asked. "If He is a good god, why would he cause such suffering?" Her arm spread to include all her people.

"Because of our unbelief," Tappan spoke from the back. "What is to come, will be even more horrible."

"And this is not?" Teyla could not believe what she was hearing.

"Of course it is!" Mera retorted. "But His son Jesus now lives in my heart." She sniffed. "I will see my babies again."

"I do not understand," Teyla tried to meet the eyes of her people.

"I think I can explain," Grogan offered as he came to stand beside her. "I told our people and now I will tell you."

"Then tell me."

"First, let us share tea to brace us for the day. As we do so, I will tell you."

00000000000000000000

Dr. Weir paced the control room. With no teams currently off world there really wasn't any reason for her to be there, yet she couldn't sit in her office and work on reports when she didn't know when they'd be delivered to the SGC.

"Hard isn't it?" John asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Yes." She crossed her arms, rubbing her flesh against the red fabric of her blouse. "Do you have a complete list yet?"

"Finished it this morning. Should be in your emails."

"How many total?"

"Not including Colonel Caldwell's crew, fifty-three." He ran a nervous hand through his unruly black hair.

Fifty-three out of two hundred twelve, she supposed it could have been worse. "That many?"

"Yeah." He gave her a false bright smile. "At least we don't have any children here."

"I can't imagine what Teyla and her people are going through." She shuddered.

"Me either." Sheppard glanced around and lowered his voice. "I wonder how long before McKay realizes the disappearances includes his niece."

"Oh, my god," Elizabeth closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine what McKay's reaction might be since family was so very important to him. "The next time I contact General Landry, I'll ask him to check on Rodney's sister."

"Good idea." John shifted his weight slightly. "Hungry?"

"Sort of." She hadn't really thought about it.

"I'm going for coffee and a danish. Can I get you something?"

"Tea and some fruit, please."

"Sure." He gave her a cocky smile and she watched him descend the stairs and go out down a hallway. Elizabeth half smiled at his antics and went back into her office. Booting up her laptop, she opened her emails, and hesitated when she say John's message there, as he said it was. Did she honestly want to know WHO they'd lost?

00000000000000000000

The two young privates scurried around the long table setting up the breakfast buffet. John almost said something, since it was normally already in place, but kept his mouth shut. He'd almost forgotten they'd lost Corporal Henry.

"Coffee hot?" he asked the two.

One of the young men nodded.

"Thanks." He poured himself a mug, and grabbed another mug to fill with hot water for Elizabeth. "How're you two holding up?"

Both stopped and stared at him.

"Okay, sir," the taller of the two responded. "Larry left us a menu for the month, so we should be able to keep everyone fed." He glanced away. "Uh, Dr. McKay's cake is still in the back."

"Damn." John had forgotten all about Rodney's surprise birthday party. "Thanks." He grabbed a danish, plopped it on his plate and surveyed the fruit. After a second he looked at the two men again. "That cake still good?"

"I can check, sir," the slightly shorter of the two offered.

"Please. And I'll get back to you on it." He picked up an apple as the young officers nodded. He hurried out. Once he reached Weir's office he put down the mug of hot water, a tea bag and handed her the apple.

"Corporal Henry did a good job training his helpers," he told her. "Even left them a menu."

"At least we won't starve." She glanced up from her computer and put the tea bag in the steaming water.

"McKay's cake is still in the kitchen."

She picked up the apple. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Me, too." He took a swig of coffee. "Hmmm, black, hot and strong. Just the way I like it." He sat down on a chair. "Think we should still have his party?"

"Late?" She gave John a questioning look before taking a bite of the red apple.

"I think it would be good for morale."

Weir considered his suggestion and nodded. "I think you're right."

"Good." He grinned. "I'll arrange it."

00000000000000000000000

Afternoon shadows cast themselves across her desk and the floor bringing sparkling drops of color to her attention through the stain glass. Elizabeth shut her laptop with a weary sigh. On impulse she'd entered 'enjoy your life' into the database to see if any encrypted messages popped up. None had.

"What did you mean?" She wondered, rubbing her eyes.

Restless, she decided to go for a walk and maybe grab a snack in the cafeteria. On her way there she changed her direction and headed for the one room where she might be able to get some answers. Almost reverently she walked into the respository where they'd first seen the hologram that explained where the Ancients had gone and why. She herself had never stepped up on the platform and she did so now almost feeling foolish at her trepedation.

The dark haired woman they'd seen before appeared. "Your question?"

Elizabeth licked her lips and said, "Enjoy your life."

Instantly the woman shivered out to be replaced with one of herself, dressed in the long white dress of the Ancients. "Hello, Elizabeth," her own image greeted. "If you figured out my code phrase, them I'm assuming the Rapture has occurred."

Rapture? She frowned. What was that?

"Now I can tell you a part of my story you would never have believed."

"So, there was more," Weir commented.

"The first time, just before the Atlantis mission was scheduled to leave, millions of people disappeared all over Earth. The new United Nations government told the survivors that background radiation in our atmosphere was responsible." A smile Weir knew so well spread across her alternate's face. "Most of my scientists knew better."

Radiation? Elizabeth leaned forward slightly intrigued. She heard a slight noise and saw John standing in the doorway.

"General O'Neill seriously considered canceling our expedition. I however pushed him to allow us to go anyway. We had the power from the ZPM and we all wanted to go." A slight pause before she continued. "Just before we finally left, I became a Christian, thanks to one Corporal Henry and having listened to him before he was raptured. From what he shared about the Tribulation, I'm afraid I thought of Atlantis as a safe haven from the horrible events ahead."

"So even I wanted to escape," she murmured.

"I hope I survived to tell you the story about how I lost my entire team. Many of them had become Christians as well and I know that was the main reason Rodney McKay sacrificed his life to save ours." The image sighed before seeming to change the subject. "Do you remember Nicolae Carpathia? That slimy Romanian diplomat who tried so hard to get us to sleep with him?"

"Did he succeed?" John teased.

Elizabeth glared at him before returning her attention to the image from the past.

"He managed to get himself selected as Secretary General of the United Nations and everyone was listening to him after the Rapture. He even talked of a peace accord in the Middle East."

"Yeah, right," John mocked.

" Well, Elizabeth, he's the Anti Christ. Don't ask me how I knew that, but I did." The image raised an arm as if to make her point. "If he orders you to return to Earth, don't do it."

"I wouldn't leave anyway," Weir stated.

"Course you wouldn't," John agreed.

"If you become a Christian, and I suspect that you will, Atlantis should be safer. Though, how far reaching all the prophezed events in Revelations will be," she shrugged. "I have no idea. Just be prepared."

There was some serious flickering before the image stabilized again.

"Do you still have our Great Aunt's Bible? I hope so, I know I brought mine. I'll guarentee she marked all the passages you'll need, both to help you become a Christian and so you'll know what is going to happen." The image smiled. "God Bless." With that, she vanished.

"That's crazy talk," John grumbled.

"How much did you hear?" She had a pretty good idea but she wanted him to confirm her suspicions.

"Most of it."

Elizabeth stepped down and hugged herself. "No harm in hearing the entire story." Her past self had given her so much to think about! "What about Rodney's party?"

"Got it set up for tomorrow. The cake seemed a little stale, but with ice cream," she gave him a look. "Yeah, there's ice cream. Corporal Henry was real good at getting whatever he wanted for us. Anyway, add that on top and no one will notice."

"Thank you." She tried to push past him but he gently grabbed her arm.

"You really think everyone back home will believe that radiation caused their families and friends to disappear?" His expression was unguarded and open.

"If you were desperate enough for some sort of explanation, what do you think?"

"I'd want to know the facts, not believe some slick politician who happened to walk up to the mic and offer a crazy story. Besides," he released her arm. "If Christ really did come back for his followers, then we only have about seven years left."

She stared at him. "How do you?"

He turned a little red. "Went to Sunday School as a kid."

"You know more than me."

His eyes sparkled. "Did you bring your Great Aunt's Bible?"

"Yeah. I did. It's been in our family for several generations. She gave it to me when her daughter died."

"Maybe you should check it out."

She gave him a smile. "I think I will."

0000000000000000000000000

The jumper from the mainland returned that evening. A very quiet Major Lorne and Teyla Emmagan exited into the cavernous bay. John met them.

"How bad?" he wanted to know.

"I am not certain." Her expression held a look John couldn't actually read. "My people lost so many, even our children, yet they are turning to this unknown god as if he were the only path."

"Sounds like the missionaries in our early history."

"Missionaries?"

"Yeah, they uh, traveled to many countries to tell people about God and the path of salvation through His son."

"You know of this?"

John noticed Lorne listening intently. "Uh, huh. Learned all about it as kid."

"Would you tell me. I need to understand how my people can find such peace with all that has happened by the one who caused their suffering."

"Do you one better. Elizabeth is in the cafeteria reading her Great Aunt's Bible. How about we join her there and I'll show you." The two began to walk away. "Want to join us?" He wanted to include the Major.

"Maybe later, sir."

"How about now? Never know around here if there is a later."

Teyla frowned at him. Lorne hesitated but jogged over to join them and they all made their way through the halls to the cafeteria. They each grabbed a drink and a snack and joined Dr. Weir.

She glanced up. "How are your people, Teyla?"

"Mourning and trying to go on. It is not easy for them." She paused. "They have turned to this invisible god for comfort."

"According to this," she lifted a worn leather book. John assumed it was her Great Aunt's Bible. "That may well be the response of many people."

"You mean lots of people are going to get saved because of the Rapture." John stated what he thought was obvious.

"Looks like." She turned some pages. "Here's the passage Corporal Henry told me about, Romans ten, nine and ten."

"So what's it say?" Sheppard eagerly inquired.

"That if thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God hath raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved.

_For with the heart man believeth unto rightiousness; and with the mouth confession is made unto salvation."_

Teyla said, "What a strange way of speaking."

"King James Version," Elizabeth explained.

"I always thought," Lorne toyed with his cup. "It was all about good works."

"Not according to my Great Aunt." She pulled a piece of paper out of the back. "Seems she left me a letter." Weir unfolded it.

"_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Being a Christian isn't about doing good works and then maybe, going to heaven. My Lord knows that even in my days the message has been lost replaced by a bunch of man made rules that have nothing to do with God's love or His grace. I just hope and pray you come to understand that before it's too late. I want to see you in Heaven and spend all of eternity with you."_

She refolded the paper. "There's more but it's personal."

"Church I attended, as a kid, had all sorts of dumb rules. One of the reasons I quit going," John explained.

Lorne sat quietly, not saying anything. Teyla frowned.

"I guess being a Christian isn't about those rules," Elizabeth commented thoughtfully. She closed her Bible. "I think I'll do some more reading and we'll take about this later." She got up. "Oh, John, have you told them about the party?"

"No yet."

"McKay's party?" Lorne inquired.

"Yeah." John said. "I have it arranged for tomorrow afternoon and before you say you don't think we should, I'm going to say I disagree."

"I also think it's a good idea." Weir added. "We need to start making things more normal around here."

"How can they be normal when so many are gone?" Teyla's eyes met Weir's.

"We can't because they never will be." Elizabeth drummed her nails on the table.

"But we're still here." John picked up his mug. "We have to keep going, no matter what happens."

"You heard about the last Wraith culling?" Weir looked at John.

He nodded. "Let's just hope they don't become more of a concern than they are now."

"And if they do?" He knew Weir was waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. Guess I'll figure that out when the time comes."


	5. Chapter 5

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 5 – With Care

John got up earlier than normal for his daily run. He ran part of his usual route yet something urged him to alter his course. Trotting through the control room he waved at the tech on duty and went out the door onto the balcony. The briny smell invaded his nose and he inhaled deeply. Atlantis was home now and he missed the ocean when he was away off world.

With a smile he noticed Elizabeth leaning on the railing a mug of what he supposed was probably tea in her hand. He jogged over and leaned on the railing too.

"Morning."

"Morning," she answered.

He frowned slightly. There was something different about her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Elizabeth almost seemed to be glowing.

"Isn't the sunrise beautiful," she breathed.

Following the direction of her gaze he watched as the sun slipped over the curvature of planet, reflecting yellow and orange across the deep blue of the water. He admired the rare display with her in a brief silence.

"You're up early," he commented, still watching the growing light.

"It's a special day." She sipped her tea.

"You mean we celebrate McKay's birthday."

"No." Elizabeth cast an almost teasing look in his direction.

"Something else then. Hmmm, what could it be?" He figured he could play along.

She laughed sounding as if she were carefree. "I accepted Christ last night."

"You what?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me your,"

"I'm what?" she challenged. "Finding a crutch because of what has happened?" She shook her head. "It's more than that, John. I finally understand what was so different about the older me."

"Other than that fact you're not old?"

"Yes." She reached out and touched his hand. "I understand why she was at peace and not afraid to die."

"I'm gathering it wasn't because she knew Atlantis was safe."

"No." Her eyes again took in the sunrise. "She had the one thing I've always wanted, John. Peace. A peace that is beyond understanding – I just didn't know that you could only get it from God."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say some preacher talked a bunch of nonsense into you."

"You yourself said we only seven years left." She smiled at him. "Shouldn't we live it to the fullest?"

He looked away from her beaming face and had to admit he'd never known a moment when she had been more beautiful. Maybe some of what she said made sense. He recalled his Sunday School teacher talking about some of the same things. "Think I'll finish my run." He backed away from the railing.

"I'll be praying for you, John."

Her words touched a place in his heart he'd hoped to keep buried. After some of the past events of his life, he'd sworn never to allow anyone to get that close, yet, there were those here who were like his family.

"Appreciate that," he heard himself say as he went back into the city. Maybe he'd go dig out that old Bible he'd gotten while he'd been a kid and do some serious reading. The peace and joy Elizabeth radiated got to him.

"If you're real, God," he prayed even though he felt silly as he went down the stairs, across the floor of the gate room and down a side hallway. "Then I hope you're listening, cuz otherwise I'm gonna feel real stupid."

"Who you talking to?" Rodney called as the two met in the hall.

John figured he had nothing to loose by telling the truth. "God."

"Uh, in the case, tell Him 'hi' for me."

"You should talk to Him yourself, Rodney." John saw the cat hanging on the scientist's shoulder. "Aren't you afraid it will fall off?"

"What? Oh, you mean Bob. No, he seems to like it up there."

"Bob? You named your cat Bob?"

McKay shrugged. "Seemed right at the time. Zelinka," his round face temporarily shadowed. "Told me the cat will get the size of bobcat. Thus,"

"You named him Bob." John followed the logic.

"Yeah." He pointed. "I'm going to get to breakfast. Care to join me?"

"Maybe in a bit. I'm going back to my quarters to shower and change."

"See you later." Rodney ambled away.

Back in his quarters and cleaned up, John dug out his old Bible with the picture of Jesus with the children surrounding him on the outside cover. He opened it to the gospel of John. A verse jumped out at him.

For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in Him, shall not perish but have everlasting life.

"You made it real simple, didn't you?" John lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Not sure if I believe it yet, but with all the evidence," he took a deep breath. "You know, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say, but I believe in you and that your son got up from the dead. I want to be one of yours, so, if that's all right with you." He stopped and laughed at himself. "Of course it's all right with you. What am I saying?" Closing his Bible he added, "I want to be yours so thanks for saving my soul. And thanks for my days in Sunday School, otherwise, I'd be completely lost and not know what I had to do."

000000000000000000000000

Hermiod had managed to highlight passages in his computer Bible he must have considered important. Dr. Novak studied those with great interest and hid what she was doing from others around her, especially Colonel Caldwell. Not that Lindsay thought he was a bad man or anything, just that he was constantly asking her about the status of her studies on the hyperdrive. She knew he wanted to get the Deadalus back to Earth.

"Not that we really want to go back there," she told herself. From some of the stuff she'd been reading in Revelations about the plagues and stuff that were going to happen, she thought maybe they'd be better off in the Pegasus galaxy. Maybe.

"Or did you know we were going to be out here and are those horrible things going to happen to us?" She shuddered at the thought. "You know," Novak paused feeling silly for talking to a deity she had never believed in. "maybe you did know we'd be out here and it was all part of your plan." She'd read earlier about how God had known in His foreknowledge who was going to believe and who wasn't. "I'll bet some were missionaries for you, weren't they?"

Made perfect sense with the number of people who had vanished on various planets. She didn't know exactly HOW they'd heard, but she'd have bet a months salary there had been a Christian from Earth on some the SG teams. Not to mention all the children everywhere – that was the part that scared her.

Lindsay hiccuped. Annoying habit. Happened every time she got nervous. "Sure would like to get rid of it," she muttered. "Could you help me with that?"

Shaking her head she continued, "Probably not. Figured it couldn't hurt to ask."

Her eyes followed a few more verses before she saw Caldwell heading her way. She quickly changed to the hyperdrive manual.

"How's it going?" he asked her.

"Slow, sir.'

"Keep reading, please. I'd like to get back to Earth as soon as possible."

"I'll do my best."

He gave her a smile. "I know you will."

After he left, she went back to reading Revelations. Maybe she didn't understand all of it, but what she could she figured that delaying anything to do with the hyperdrive was be a good idea. They should stay here.

0000000000000000000000000

"I just realized," Rodney said as John sat down with a tray of food. "If all the children are gone than Jeanie's daughter…"

"We don't know for sure, Rodney. Just relax." Sheppard wanted to reassure his friend, even though his gut told him McKay's niece was probably raptured as well.

"You're right. We don't know for sure." He reached up and pet the cat's head. "But next time we dial Earth, I'd like to have someone check."

"Dr. Weir already plans to. " John took a mouthful of eggs.

"She does?" The scientist sounded surprised.

"She's going to have Landry check on a number of people's families." Elizabeth hadn't actually said that, but he had no doubt she'd think of it and would.

"That's comforting." He started to pick up his fork and put it back down. "I, uh, found Radek's Bible."

John picked up his mug and just listened.

"He had it open to some verses in Romans.'

"And?" John prompted when it didn't seem McKay was going to say anything.

"I'm really not much into all that religious stuff." He finally put some food in his mouth.

"So how come you told me to say 'hi' to God."

The scientist shrugged. "Figured it couldn't hurt."

"Did you know that the 'first time' you were a Christian and that's why you sacrificed your life?" Sheppard took a swig of coffee and waited for Rodney's reaction.

"I was?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"Elizabeth found a recording made by her other self. The Rapture had already happened before they left for Atlantis."

"Funny she didn't tell us that." His tone indicated he was miffed.

"I think she figured it hadn't happened yet." 

"Probably." The cat slid off McKay's shoulder onto the table. It stretched and poked its head into Rodney's dish. "Hey, what are you doing?" He grabbed Bob. "You aren't supposed to be on the table."

John chuckled. "Looks like Bob is hungry."

"Shouldn't be. I fed him before I left my quarters."

"Maybe he thought your food was more interesting."

"It isn't good for him." He broke off a piece of bacon and gave it to the kitten.

"Thought you said it wasn't good for him?"

"It isn't." He grinned like a little kid. "But it's fun to give Bob a treat now and then."

"Got any plans for this afternoon?"

"No, not really."

"Good. Meet me in the gate room about two."

"Don't tell me we're going on a mission."

"In a manner of speaking." He had to keep from laughing at McKay's expression.

000000000000000000000000000 

The original plan had been for Zelinka to bring McKay to the party, but John had to improvise and having Rodney think they were going on a mission seemed as good as plan as any. At two PM sharp the scientist appeared in the gate room, complete in army fatigues and a backpack.

"So," McKay asked as he glanced around. "Where's Teyla and Ronon?"

"I was about to go find them, they're not answering their radios."

"Don't tell me those two are off exploring or something while we're here waiting."

"Got no idea." John had to smother his grin. He felt excited as he had as a child. "Come on, I think I saw them earlier." Sheppard led the way with Rodney trailing behind, grumbling about having to carry his backpack and how heavy it was and shouldn't they have been more considerate, etc.

"They were in the cafeteria?" Rodney asked when John stopped outside the closed door.

"Yeah. Think they were having lunch." He opened it and motioned McKay in. "After you." To his delight, Rodney didn't object.

"Surprise!" Everyone who could be was in the cafeteria and started clapping.

Rodney stopped and just stared. Speechless.

John slipped inside and smiled. They'd moved the cake onto a table and had found some candles and lit them. Ice cream sat on a neighboring table and Sheppard swore he smelled fresh coffee.

"I don't know what to say," Rodney finally managed.

"Thank you would do," John prompted.

"Thank you," he parroted.

"Happy Birthday, Rodney," Elizabeth said as she approached him. "I'm just sorry it's a few days late."

"Quite honestly," McKay replied. "I'd forgotten about it with all that's happened."

"So cut the cake," John suggested.

"Right." McKay stepped over taking the knife one of the privates handed him. The scientist took a moment to look at the decoration. "Corporal Henry do this?" The young man nodded and retreated back into the kitchen. Rodney cut the cake and placed a piece on a plate. "Who wants the first slice?"

John stepped forward and took it. Soon everyone had some and were scattered about the room, eating and talking.

"Almost seems normal doesn't it?" Elizabeth asked, sitting down across from him.

"Not though." John shoved a bite in, washing it down with coffee.

"You found God, didn't you." She made it more of a statement than question.

"Yeah." He grinned at her.

"We don't have a lot of time, John, to convince the others."

"Seven years."

"From what I've been reading, terrible things are going to happen."

"Back on Earth you mean."

"I'm not so sure." She pushed her empty plate aside. "Was it an accident or by design that the Wraith were awakened?"

"You mean God knew it was going to happen and allowed it as part of the last days?"

"Yes." She sipped her tea and made a face. "Sorry. My tea is cold."

John raised his cup to his lips, took a swig and put it down. "You think the Wraith children also disappeared?"

"I have no idea. If God is as compassionate as I'm reading, than I say yes, they did."

"Why do I have the feeling the Wraith as going to become even nastier than they are now?"

"Who's going to get nastier?" Rodney sat down with his cake covered in ice cream.

Ronon and Teyla sat as well. The black man had a huge slice and was eating it like he had never tasted chocolate before. Teyla nibbled at hers, her expression both unhappy yet thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Teyla?" Elizabeth asked.

"We have always believed the Ancestors would return."

"Going to be interesting to see if any of them made it to heaven," John commented.

"Oh, don't tell me you've become a Christian!" Rodney's face spoke volumes.

"We both have," Elizabeth put in.

"How can you believe," he waved his arm around, "it?"

"You think it was radiation or something?" John waited for McKay's response.

"Of course not." The scientist sounded contemptuous. "Only someone who doesn't know how radiation affects the human body would be stupid enough," he paused suddenly. "Is that what they were told on Earth?"

"We believe so," Elizabeth told him. "People are so desperate for some type of explanation, they'll believe anything they're told."

"Then they're stupid." Ronon took another huge bite.

"But an accident with radiation would not account for disappearances on other worlds," Teyla said.

"'Cept no one on Earth knows about that," John informed her. "They're all going to believe whatever some leader steps up and tells them." No need to go into detail about Carpathia unless they had to he decided.

"John's right." Elizabeth agreed. "I'm not certain if they'll every know."

McKay eyed the pair. "What do you know that we don't?"

"Only what my old self told me in a separate message." Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Anything we need to know?" Rodney worried.

"Not yet," she answered.

"So, when are you planning to contact Earth again?" McKay asked. "I'd like to have someone check on my sister."

"I'm getting requests from others, too." Dr. Weir sighed. "I'm thinking next week."

"But shouldn't you send the list of our missing?" Rodney pushed.

"I'm planning to, Rodney," she assured him. "But right now, aren't we here to enjoy your birthday party?"

"By all means."

000000000000000000000

Later that evening, John dropped by her office. She glanced up and offered him a smile. "You can't contact Earth, Elizabeth. We don't know if it's safe."

"And I can't not." She sat back in her chair. "The best I can hope for is to delay doing so for as long as I can."

"And hope no one gets suspicious."

She nodded and tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"Hope your not going to stay up all night." John leaned on her desk.

"I'm not." She turned to her laptop and began to shut it down. "I've been doing more reading in the Bible. I have a feeling," she didn't get to finish her statement as the alarm went off. The two ran out.

"Unauthorized off world activation," the tech reported before she could ask.

"IDC?"

"Audio only." He fine-tuned the signal as it came in. "…of the Geni, we are under attack by the Wraith and request assistance." The tech gazed at Elizabeth. Slowly, she shook her head. He nodded and cut the contact.

"They aren't going to forgive us for that," John observed.

"And I have no intention of endangering anyone on their behalf." Her expression told him she didn't want to be so cold hearted. "We can't afford to loose anyone just now."

"I understand." Lightly he touched her shoulder. "But we can pray for them."

She threw him a grateful smile and the two retreated back to her office. After spending a few minutes talking to God, John wandered out. He noticed the tech staring at him.

"Problem?"

"No, sir." The tech glanced around even though there was no one else in the room. "Uh, colonel, how do I get saved?"


	6. Chapter 6

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 6 – Not a creature was stirring

A tiny cream paw edged over Elizabeth's laptop and ducked back pretending it hadn't been seen. She smiled at the cat's antics and tried to ignore the constant tactic for affection.

"Rodney's spoiled you," she told the feline. "Why don't you go over to your box and take a nap."

The cat pretended not to hear her and next tried to sit on the keyboard. Weir sighed exasperated and finally pulled the kitten onto her lap. "Take a nap there if you must, but let me finish reading my emails."

It had been a couple of weeks since the Rapture. Elizabeth reflected that life in Atlantis was beginning to settle down into a comfortable routine once again. Not that things were the same or ever would be again. They'd lost too many key personnel and with no Chief Medical officer, they had only an intern who had been training on the Deadalus and nurses.

"Just have to hope no one needs surgery or there are no major injuries," she murmured.

John's team was off world checking on a planet after the latest Wraith culling. Though they hadn't checked in yet and weren't due to for at least another hour, Elizabeth felt anxious. Not knowing what else to do she sent a prayer heavenward asking for their safety and tried to concentrate on reading the messages demanding her attention.

Bob crawled off her lap and again attempted to attack her laptop. "Next time McKay goes off world, he can just lock you up in his quarters." She pushed her work aside and placed the kitten against her chest. Slowly she scratched behind his ear and was rewarded with a rumbling purr. Rodney claimed he hadn't wanted his cat left alone while he was gone and she'd agreed to look after it after he'd pleaded with her to help him out.

"But if I'd known what a pain you were, I wouldn't have agreed." Two tiny eyes closed and she hoped that meant the cat would sleep for awhile.

One of the techs Harvey Merick, waved as he walked by on his way to relieve the soldier who had been manning the DHD. Many had been cross -trained to cover vital jobs and despite some mistakes, the system worked pretty well. Even Caldwell took a turn acting as CO in the gate room or even washing dishes in the cafeteria.

The purring stopped and she glanced down. Bob finally was asleep. Carefully she moved and placed him in his box beside her desk. He urped in protest but stretched out his front paw and put his head on it closing his eyes. Elizabeth walked to her door and gazed out. Merick had taken his place at the DHD and a couple of scientists were watching something on the deep space screen. She just hoped if what they were seeing were Wraith ships that the vessels turned away and went somewhere else.

Harvey was one of the new Christians. John had led the young man to Christ late one night about two weeks back. The belief in God had slowly spread, but only a third of the remaining expedition had been saved – so far.

"Excuse me, Dr. Weir." Lindsay Novak approached looking very uneasy.

"Hello, Dr. Novak." Elizabeth went back in her office and sat down. Lindsay followed glancing around as if she expected something to jump out at her. "What's on your mind?" Weir smiled trying to put the other woman at ease.

"Uh," she hiccuped. "I've been reading Hermoid's Bible. I've also been reading some of his personal entries." Novak found a chair and sat, then got up and paced. "Colonel Caldwell is pressuring me to understand the hyperdrive."

Not sure what her two statements had to do with each other, Elizabeth patiently waited. The His spirit instructed her to listen only and not speak.

"I'm doing my best," Novak continued. "But I keep reading Revelations."

Weir had been reading that disturbing book as well. She kept getting the impression that the events listed there weren't going to happen just on Earth. Which made her wonder how the Antichrist was going to manage to rule not just one world, but many, and how those back home would accept the truth they weren't alone in the galaxy.

"Hermoid and I had a lot of late night talks. You know how it is, traveling in space, not much else to do and even Hermiod got lonely sometimes." Lindsay hiccuped. "He talked about what was going on back on the new Asgard homeworld, that's why he had a Bible, or rather had downloaded his copy."

Elizabeth waited.

The other woman noticed the cat. "Who's this?"

"Bob belongs to Dr. McKay. I'm watching him while Rodney is off world."

"Doesn't look like any cat I've seen."

"Teyla traded for it on a friendly planet."

"And you let him keep it?" Novak's eyes showed surprise.

"The cat was a gift from Dr. Zelinka."

"He's one of those who vanished."

"Yes."

"Guess I understand why then."

"You were saying about Hermiod and his Bible?" Weir sat back and put her hands in her lap, using body language to appear receptive.

"Huh? Oh." Lindsay hiccuped a couple of times before speaking. "Seems there was some sort of revival going on and many of the Asgard got saved. At least that's what he put in his journal. You know Caldwell wants to have you talk to General Landry and have him contact the Asgard when you dial Earth again."

"I know." Weir was trying very hard to delay as long as she could.

"If this really is the Rapture and I'm not saying it is."

"I've become a Christian and I know it was." Weir knew she needed to tell Dr. Novak that.

"Okay, no need to hint around it then." Novak giggled. "Even if we call the Asgard, from the number Hermiod reported believed in Christ, there may not be anyone or just a few left to contact." She wrung her hands together. "I don't think we're ever going to get back to Earth."

Elizabeth leaned forward. "How do you feel about that?"

Two scared eyes darted to the door. "I only half understand about the hyperdrive but I'm fully understanding what Revelations is saying." She looked straight at Elizabeth. "I don't the courage to tell the colonel I don't think we should go."

"There's no guarantee things are going to be any better here."

"Not with the Wraith around, no. I understand that." Novak leaned on Weir's desk. "Since you're a Christian, could you explain to me how to become one? See, Hermiod was passionate about Jesus and God and he really changed from the clinical detached being he had been." She smiled. "I really got to like him afterward and he actually was concerned about me."

"Of course I can," Elizabeth reached for her Bible she now kept openly on her desk. She opened to Romans, "Let me walk you through it."

After carefully listening, Lindsay closed her eyes and said a heartfelt prayer in her own words and accepted Christ. She smiled joyfully after she said amen and transformed from a plain ordinary woman into a beautiful child of God.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Want to join us for Bible study during breakfast?" Weir invited.

"Been ease dropping."

"I'd noticed."

Lindsay glanced down. "What am I going to tell Caldwell?'

"About now being a Christian or the hyperdrive?"

"The hyperdrive."

"Tell him the truth and what you suspect."

"He isn't going to believe me."

"And we won't be dialing Earth for at least another week."

Novak peered at her speculatively. "You keep saying that."

Weir smiled. "I do."

The two women heard a still silent voice and looked at each other. God had just asked them to pray for General O'Neill and Sheppard's team. They took each other's hands and obeyed.

000000000000000000000

"There's nothing left," John said as the team slowly made their way through what had once been a village.

"I knew the Wraith were culling heavily." Teyla stepped around a shriveled up corpse. "But I have never known them to leave no survivors."

"Looks like they ate before leaving," Ronon commented, pointing out a few more dead.

"Oh, please," Rodney complained. "Can you stop pointing out the obvious."

Why did he have the feeling they shouldn't leave yet? John wondered, his eyes taking in the charred ruins. "Any place someone could hide, Teyla?"

"I do not know."

They group continued searching the ruins, turning over debris and searching for any possible hiding places.

"What about caves?" Ronon asked indicating the mountains not far away. "Good place to hide."

"Yeah. Just where I'd go if I wanted to hide from the Wraith. Come on." John led the way. There seemed to be a path through the trees and he swore he saw a faint foot print in the mud.

"There were survivors," Ronon commented. He kneeled down to examine a print. "And they came this way not long ago."

"And how do we know they're not waiting to bash our brains in?" Rodney asked.

"Could have done so already," Ronon replied. "These tracks belong to some one younger than adults."

"Children?" Teyla's voice was hopeful.

"No. Not that young." The black man got up and took the led. After a few minutes they found a steep incline and a narrow ledge.

"Oh, no," McKay whined. "I am NOT going up that."

"Then stay here and watch our backs," John told the scientist.

"You'd leave me alone!"

"I will stay with him," Teyla volunteered.

"Thanks." John gave her a grateful smile. "After you, Ronon."

The two men cautiously climbed the narrow ledge leading upward. There was room enough for their feet but they had to go single file. It dipped down, around, and suddenly before them was a cave entrance, partially covered by fallen tree trunks.

"Good hiding place," Ronon approved.

"Hello!" John called. "I'm Colonel John Sheppard and we're here to help!"

Three heads popped out and six frightened brown eyes fixed on them. John estimated that the oldest was maybe fourteen with the other two being slightly younger.

Sheppard lowered his voice trying to sound reassuring. "It's okay. We're here to help."

The oldest, a young girl he realized as she crawled out and moved up the path to them, was followed by two boys. They all were dirty, their clothes torn and somehow he knew they hadn't eaten for a couple of days. He unhooked his canteen and handed it to the girl. She smiled gratefully and allowed the boys to drink first before she did. When they were done she gave it back to him.

"How long have you been hiding up here?" John asked.

"A few days," the girl answered, brushing self consciously at her ripped skirt.

"Wraith are gone now," Ronon informed the trio.

"Did our parents?" One of the boys began before falling silent.

"You're the only ones we've found so far. Sorry." John wouldn't lie to them. Better that way. "Let's get back to our ship and we'll take you with us."

"Where are you from?" The girl asked.

"Atlantis."

"The legendary city of the ancestors?" The other boy asked.

"Yeah. Let's get moving."

They made their way back down and rejoined Teyla and McKay.

"And who is this?" Teyla inquired upon seeing them.

"Don't know. We hadn't gotten around to introductions yet," John answered.

"I'm Maybelle." The girl pushed her dirty brown hair out her eyes. "These are my brothers Clyde and Homer."

Once glance had told John the trio were siblings. They had the same color hair, eyes, and round facial features with pug noses.

"We are delighted to meet you." Teyla smiled at them. "Are you hungry?"

They all nodded.

"We have food at our ship." She took command of the youngsters much to John's relief.

Once back in the jumper, John dialed up Atlantis as Teyla shared a few rations with the youngsters. He couldn't wait to get back home and away from all the death and destruction he'd seen here. When they reached the city, Teyla ushered the children to the infirmary and John made his report to Weir.

"They were the only survivors?" Her eyes filled with horror.

"Apparently."

"Those poor children." She folded her hands on her desk.

McKay entered and picked up the box with Bob still sleeping. "Thanks, Elizabeth. I really appreciate you looking after Bob."

"He was a bit of a handful, but after he went to sleep, it wasn't so bad."

"Oh. Sorry." He grinned and toddled off.

"We need to pray for him," John told her.

"We need to keep praying for everyone." She glanced up. "Hello, Ronon."

"Tell her what we found?" The soldier leaned against the door jam.

"Of course." John was annoyed.

"And I'll be talking to them later to find out what happened," Weir reassured him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Seen worse."

"You should talk to Dr. Heightmeyer," she stopped herself. "You should talk to someone about it."

John remembered then that Heightmeyer had been one of those raptured.

"Don't need to." He said to John. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want to come?"

The colonel knew the silent invitation. Ronon did need to talk. "Sure. I think I'm done here."

"We are." Elizabeth reached out and lightly touched John's hand. "Keep praying," she reminded him.

He winked back. "Constantly."

00000000000000000000000000

After General O'Neill left, a slow smile spread over Carpathia's thin face. His eyes flickered up as he spoke in a mocking tone. "You hadn't counted on my influence spreading beyond this small planet." He moved his manicured hand in the air indicating other worlds. "Did you?"

He leaned back in his leather chair folding his hands together, touching one finger to his lips. A few specially selected agents aboard those marvelous ships the general had told him about, and he would have the beginning of a vast galactic empire to rule. Much like he had seen in that marvelous Star Wars movie. First though, he needed the Deadalus to return to implement his plan. According to O'Neill, the ship was due back on Earth in a few weeks. More than enough time for him to work out the details.

Nicolae pressed the intercom button. "Miss Durham, please procure for me the files on Colonel John Sheppard, Colonel Steven Caldwell, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Carson Beckett and," he smiled with delight over the next name. "Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

"At once, Nicolae," Hattie responded.

With a smile he murmured, "So Elizabeth, you managed to secure a place on the Atlantis expedition and as their leader no less." His admiration for the woman increased. "You are going to be such a delight to convince of my honest intentions for the world and to have working at my side." His eyes darkened with an unholy glee. "And once I get you back here, you will not refuse an invitation to my bed again."

Weir's rejection of his sexual advances still stung his ego. He had enjoyed every woman he'd conquered, including Hattie. Elizabeth had been the ONLY woman to ever say no to him. He both admired and hated her for it.

00000000000000000000000

Elizabeth walked into the infirmary just as the intern, Dr. Joy Joslin, who didn't look much older than the teens she was examining finished. The boy gave Joy a dirty look and hopped off the gurney.

"How are they?" Weir asked.

"Other than being malnourished and slightly dehydrated, they're in pretty good shape," the doctor answered.

"I'm Elizabeth Weir," she introduced herself to the three. "I'm the leader here."

"I'm Maybelle," the girl replied.

"Clyde." One of the boys pointed at himself. He was slightly taller than his sister, though Elizabeth guessed he was actually younger.

"Homer," the other said. He was a bit pudgy despite not having eaten for a few days.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions." She saw Teyla come over with a tray laden with food and drinks.

"I thought the children could use some food," the other woman offered.

"A very good idea," the doctor agreed. "Why don't you put it in my office." Joy hurried off to attend another patient.

After they were settled in the office and the children had some food, Elizabeth started again. "Can you tell me what happened to your village?"

"Lot's of people disappeared," Homer began, his mouth full of food.

"Many vanished here as well," Teyla told them.

"So it wasn't just our planet." Maybelle lowered her drink.

"That was when the first darts came," Clyde volunteered.

"One of them was feeding on our uncle when it happened." Homer brushed at his eyes. Probably trying not to cry, Weir guessed. At least that cultural no-no seemed to cross-planetary customs.

"Our uncle disappeared," the girl explained. "The wraith went crazy. Shrieking and grabbing its hand like it was in pain."

"What happened then?" Weir asked when the children stopped talking.

"The ships came," Maybelle whispered. "Mother told us to run and hide."

"And we did," Clyde added proudly.

"Wraith didn't find us." Homer shuddered.

Elizabeth wished Dr. Heightmeyer hadn't been raptured. She really needed the kind hearted and wise woman right now. These children did as well. _So what do I do now, Lord? How do I help them?_

"Dr. Weir," Teyla motioned and Elizabeth went with her. They stopped outside the doctor's office. "I think it would be best if I took these children to my people. I think they would be more comfortable there and I have a friend who can care for them."

She hadn't expected to have an answer to prayer so quickly and certainly not from an unexpected quarter. "If you think your friend can help them, then by all means, yes."

"They will be helping my friend as well. Ninette lost her only son in the vanishings."

"It was the Rapture, Teyla."

"If you say so."

Weir sensed Teyla was only humoring her. The Ethosian woman had not yet accepted Christ, even though most of her people had.

"Thank you, Teyla."

"I will talk with Major Lorne about flying us to the mainland."

"Let him know I approved it."

"I will." Teyla went back into the office and told the children her plan. They looked doubtful yet accepting of the idea.

"You are indeed wonderful, God." She smiled. "And on the mainland they'll get a chance to hear about you and heal." Their future decided and in God's loving hands, Elizabeth headed back to her office. Before she got that far she detoured to the cafeteria. Grabbing a banana and some bottled water, she saw John and Ronon and on impulse joined them.

"One of the Wraith was feeding on a man who vanished," she told them as she sat down.

"Bet that caught the Wraith by surprise." John grinned. "Any idea what happened to the sucker afterward?"

"No. The children didn't volunteer the information. They might not actually know. Their mother told them to hide."

"Could explain why the Wraith attacks are worse." Ronon took a bite and chewed.

"You're right." John's face grew thoughtful. "They were already too many for the food supply."

Elizabeth caught up with the line of thinking. "And the Rapture took more of their food away."


	7. Chapter 7

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 7 – Children all Nestled

After calling a greeting Teyla pushed back the flap of a tent located almost in the center of the camp. Grogan smiled in welcome - his tawny eyes holding a question as the leader of his people entered with three youngsters.

"On our last mission we found these children hiding from the Wraith," she explained. "I thought perhaps Ninette would like to care for them."

The woman in question entered the tent uttering a sharp cry. "Oh, praise be to God!" She stepped forward hesitating. Teyla sensed she wished to embrace the three yet wisely held back. "God has given back twice what He took."

"So He promises," Grogan agreed.

Teyla glanced between the two puzzled by their attitude. The couple had lost their only child, yet they praised the invisible God who taken what they had waited so long for. She put her hand the girl's shoulder, determined to introduce the siblings. "This is Maybelle, and her brothers Clyde and Homer."

"We are delighted to have you in our home," Ninette told the children. "Did you leave before breakfast?"

Clyde threw a look at Teyla. "We had some toast before we left, but I'm still hungry."

His sister glared at him. "Be polite."

"She asked," he sulked, crossing his arms and glumly staring at the ground.

"He is right, my wife did ask," Grogan consoled. He went to a steaming pot and dished out mush in bowls. "Will you break your fast with us, Teyla?"

"I would be honored." The group sat around the fire. Grogan passed out clay bowls and poured tea for the adults. For the youngsters he had juice.

"How are those in the City of the Ancestors faring with the losses?" Ninette asked Teyla.

"As well as can be expected." She sipped her tea. "Many are turning as you have to God."

"You should as well, Teyla," Grogan told her. "God and His word have been a comfort to our people."

"Despite taking what you valued most – your son."

"We will see our son again." Ninette took her dishes to the scrubbing tub. "And He has rewarded us for our faithfulness by giving us three more children to raise."

"I'm not a child," Maybelle objected.

"No, you are not," Ninette agreed, a smile on her round face. "But neither are you an adult yet." She gestured. "Come, help me clean up."

Maybelle huffed but rose and gathered dishes. She stood at the tub, drying them as Ninette finished and the teen placed them on shelves close by.

"And you two, come with me." Grogan rose. "There is wood to gather and crops to tend."

"Ahhh," Homer complained.

"Hate chores." Clyde kicked at the ground.

"Chores are good for you. They will teach you character and how to do a good job." Grogan smiled at the boys. "I will tell you stories while we work."

At that the boys brightened and followed the big man out of the tent. Teyla watched Ninette and Maybelle for a time before adding her cup.

"I will help," she offered.

"Thank you, but I think we're almost done." Ninette sweetly smiled, pushing her long black hair out of her way. "Perhaps, if you do not mind me suggesting it, you should let our people see you and walk the camp."

"Wise, as always." Teyla left the tent walking the camp, observing her people as they cooked or went to the fields to work. She remembered living this way for most of her life. That had all changed with the coming of the Earthers and her decision to stay in the city, which kept her away much of time. Somehow she felt like a stranger here, more so with so many believing in this new God.

She reached the far edge and glanced nervously around. Teyla would have sworn she had seen something shadowy, like the apparitions the Wraith used. Yet she didn't sense their deadly enemy. She shrugged it off as being over wrought with all that had happened recently and returned to the jumper. Her mission here to find a home for the children had been accomplished. She entered the ship and sat in co-pilot's seat.

"Everything okay?" Major Lorne asked.

"Fine. We can return to Atlantis now."

"Sounds good to me." He closed the hatch and the jumper raised into the air.

As they crossed the ocean separating the land from the city, Teyla looked down. In the water below she could see the tails of the whale like creatures.

"Have to tell Dr. McKay about that," Lorne commented.

"I have heard him speak of the creatures rather fondly."

"Let's just hope they stay out here and don't cause us any problems."

"I agree."

The remainder of the trip was passed in silence.

000000000000000000000

Her mournful shriek echoed in the bowels of the ship and sharply in the mind of every drone in the hive. The queen's stately form hovered in the nursery, now empty of her precious young, including the new queen she had been training. At her feet lay the drone that had failed to keep them safe, his form sucked dry and only his brittle husk remaining.

Around her lay the corpses of others who had come to comfort her during the long time that had passed, only to meet the same fate as she took out her anger and pain on any who dared. With great fear, another drone approached, bowing deeply, not looking at his queen, afraid he too, would meet the same fate.

She howled again, her deep-seated grief piercing all the way to his bones. He wished he could ease her pain, knowing any attempt to do so could cost him his life. Not that he wouldn't willing die for her and the hive.

His queen fell to the floor her head up raised and rent the air with yet another scream of her loss. He waited her out and when she finally slumped in exhaustion, he dared to approach.

"My queen," his head lowered. "We have heard from others. The same has happened to them. They now hunt without mercy." He paused before adding. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Bring me something to eat," she ordered.

Quickly he left and hurried through the hive. They had no food cocooned and would have to stop to fulfill her wish. He reached the control center. "Our queen is hungry."

The others obeyed, dropping out of hyperspace above a planet. Darts were sent out and the first that returned brought their queen sustenance. She received their gift willingly, the life force reviving her.

"Leave none alive," she told the drone.

"It will be done." He bowed and did her biding.

She gazed around the nursery again. If she had no young left to raise, she would leave no humans alive to do the same. It was a just and fair trade for she had no doubt it was some new trick of theirs to render her hive useless. Like a gas she had heard about.

"Fools!" she hissed.

000000000000000000000000

Homer and Clyde worked beside Grogan. The man showed them how to harvest the crop by cutting off the ripened top and shucking the contents into the leather pouch he wore around his waist. What was leftover was returned to the ground as a way to prepare it for the next time they planted.

"You know a lot," Homer said with a slight smile.

"My father taught me." Grogan gently touched the boy's head. "I will teach you."

"Can't we go play." Clyde stared wistfully at a family taking a break.

"First we work, then we play."

"You promised us stories," Homer prompted, his face lighting up.

"Yes, I did and I will tell you about a God who loves you and what He did to redeem us all back to Him." Grogan went on to tell them about Jesus coming as baby, how he grew up, his many miracles and finally, his death on the cross. "His followers thought him dead and mourned. Yet on the third day, Jesus got up and appeared to many. When his time was done, he rose into heaven, where he is today."

"Is that where your son went?" Homer immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It is alright, Homer. Yes, my son is in heaven and I will see him again."

"How do you know?"

Clyde groaned.

"Because I have Jesus living here, in my heart." The big man touched his chest.

"I thought you said Jesus is in heaven?"

"He is, but he is here, too." He went on to explain God's plan for salvation.

"Can someone as young as me believe?" Homer earnestly gazed up the man.

"Yes. I will show you how."

Clyde groaned again and took off. Grogan called after him, but the boy disappeared in the tall plants.

"He'll be back," Homer stated. "He's just bored." He grinned huge. "Will Jesus make me happy again?"

"Jesus will bring you a joy you will never loose, even in your sorrow."

Homer frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"It will. In time."

000000000000000000000000000000

"So, find a home for our orphans?" John inquired as Teyla joined him, Ronan, and McKay at their table. The men had their plates laden with food. Teyla had a mug of tea.

"Yes. Grogan and Ninette have taken them in. The children will be well cared for."

"At least they won't be here and into everything." Rodney fed Bob a piece of bacon.

"I thought you said that wasn't good for the cat." John picked up his mug and watched McKay's reaction.

"It isn't, but as I have explained, several times, a treat now and then isn't going to hurt him."

"Every morning?" John couldn't resist teasing the other man.

"He's MY cat."

Ronon shook his head. "Perhaps you two should get a room."

Rodney sputtered and John almost spewed his mouthful of coffee all over the table.

Teyla smiled. "Perhaps he is right."

"I happen to like women," John stated.

"Ascended women," Rodney put in.

"You never know," John smirked. "That might be useful."

"When pigs fly."

"Careful, Rodney, we are in another galaxy. That might not be so far fetched."

John waited to see what retort the scientist would come back with.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Like God?" John wondered where that came from. He certainly hadn't intended to say that.

"Will you stop about the God thing?" McKay picked up his cat. "I'm going to my lab." He stomped out.

"I doubt he's going to listen." Ronon said the obvious.

"I'll keep praying for him." John leaned forward. "How about you? Ready to hear more?"

"No." Ronon ate some bacon.

"What about you, Teyla?" He didn't expect her to be receptive either.

She glanced down at the table. "I have seen my people rise from despair over what had happened to a hope I do not understand."

"They found Jesus and He brings comfort to his own."

"If you have the time, I would like to hear more."

"I wouldn't." Ronon took his tray and moved to another table.

Teyla watched their friend and met John's eyes. "I have no doubt, in time, he too will wish to listen."

"I'm praying for him. Like I have for you and Rodney."

"Please, share with me what you know."

"Could take awhile."

"I have nothing else to do."

000000000000000000000000000

The team returning from a world Elizabeth had hoped to trade with, walked back through the swirling wormhole with such bleak expressions she almost hated to ask what had happened.

"They're dead," the soldier volunteered. "We found almost everyone sucked dry."

She shivered. The pattern was getting frighteningly familiar. She'd lost count on the number of worlds the Wraith had ravaged over the past several weeks. "Seems you found some survivors." She pointed to the group of five young people who hovered together nearby.

"They found us. Begged us to bring them here."

"You did the right thing." She activated her mic. "Dr. Joslin I have some patients for you to check out.'

Joy's tired voice came back. "I'll do what I can."

"No one is hurt, I just want to make sure of that fact."

"Not a problem. Have someone bring them to the infirmary."

Elizabeth had the soldier escort the group to the doctor. She went back to her office. She stared at her Bible. "Is Atlantis supposed to be a safe harbor from the Wraith? Or do you have something else in mind?" Several of her teams had returned with survivors from the deadly attacks. Weir had finally put aside a portion of the city to house them. She couldn't continue to ask Teyla to take them in as she had in previously, starting with the three youngsters and others since then.

"You know, I had really hoped from what I had been reading to have more time." Elizabeth told God.

"Talking to yourself?" John grinned at her from the door before coming in.

"To God actually."

John sat down in a chair. "Several from our Bible study have been witnessing to our guests. Many of them are coming to know Christ."

"I'm guessing since we keep finding them, we're supposed to be doing that."

"More we bring to Jesus, the better off they're going to be later."

"John," she lowered her voice. "I haven't told anyone else this, but we're going to have a serious food crisis on our hands if we don't find a planet to trade with and supplement what the Ethosians can spare."

"I was wondering about that." His face grew serious. "I've been talking to the survivors. The Wraith are burning the villages to the ground, destroying the crops, sucking people dry and not taking them back to the hive."

"Things are bad, John." She sighed. "I was hoping being here instead of Earth we'd be spared."

"God is everywhere. You know that."

"I know."

"Wanted to give you a heads up. Caldwell is probably going to confront you about not dialing Earth."

"I have my reasons."

"And you and I both know what they are, but the Colonel,"

"The Deadalus isn't going anywhere."

"Have you talked to Dr. Novak recently?" Weir shook her head. "Well, it seems since she's been saved, the Holy Spirit has been guiding her and giving her insight on the hyperdrive."

"I doubt they're supposed to go back to Earth." She was certain of that.

"We don't know that."

"Yes, we do, John." She shook her head. "Don't ask me how, but I know none of us will return to Earth until Christ does."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Incense drifted in the air of her quarters and Teyla sat on the floor preparing to meditate. The gentle fragrance was meant to relax her, yet for some reason she found it more annoying than helpful. Closing her eyes, she took a deep cleansing breath, and settled her hands on her knees.

She concentrated on relaxing her muscles and clearing her mind. Still, the closer she got to her meditative level, the closer a dark shadow loomed. Teyla gasped, interrupting her normal quiet time. Her eyes darted around the room.

"I do not know who you are, but you are not welcome here."

The impression of laughter entered her mind. It was not like the Wraith she had encountered before, besides they were too far away according to the deep space scanners for her to be aware of them. No, this presence was something else. Evil and she knew it was after her.

"God," she breathed, afraid for her soul. "I do not know if I fully believe in you, but I know I do not wish for this 'thing' to intrude upon me. It was not invited and should go away, so in the name of your son Jesus, I ask this of you."

A silent scream sounded and she grimaced. "I also ask to become yours and invite you and your son into my heart. I need your wisdom and love to guide my people in these perilous times."

Her room fell peaceful and she suddenly felt no longer alone. Almost she could feel loving arms embrace her and she leaned back into something that was both a body and yet was not. She did not understand what was happening. Still, it did not matter. God had answered her and protected her from some unknown darkness.

"Thank you," she breathed, her soul light and relaxed.

She got up from the floor and crawled into her bed. Her eyes closed and she slept in peaceful slumber, her only dreams being of a beautiful place she could just touch, while it stayed just out of her reach.

In the morning, she went in search of John to tell him of her decision and tell him about the strange occurrence She found him with Elizabeth eating breakfast and the pair exchanged a look as she told them her story.

"God woke me up and told me to pray for you," Dr. Weir explained.

"I was working out with Ronon when I got the same order. I stopped us, prayed, and when I knew I could stop, that all was well with you, I did." He smirked. "I even beat Ronon."

"Really?" Teyla found that hard to believe.

"Seems the whole praying thing really rattled him. Couldn't get his concentration back."

"John," Elizabeth admonished. "You shouldn't gloat."

"Sorry. Can't help it. I normally get my butt kicked."

Elizabeth reached across the table and took Teyla's hand. "Welcome to the family."

"I am happy to be a part of it. I think now I can lead my people better."

"You could always lead them," Weir told her. "You just have an inside track from God now."

"And I can pray for them. I now understand the power of it."

"Kind of scary, huh?" John sipped his coffee and scowled. "Seems the brew is getting weak."

"Shortages, John." Weir nibbled at her toast. "Better get used to them."

"I'm spoiled."

"We all are." Elizabeth rose. "I'll see you both later."

"Am I too late for the Bible study?" Teyla asked concerned.

"Naw. Elizabeth just has some extra work to do."

A group was gathering and John got up. "Come on. I'll introduce you to anyone you don't already know."

"Thank you." She hesitated, almost shy. "Will I be accepted?"

"Like Dr. Weir said, you're family now." He took her hand. "And if you think this reunion is something, just wait, the big one ain't that far away."

Teyla didn't exactly know what he meant, but she hoped, in time, she'd come to understand. "Uh, John," she bit her lip. "I think I saw Jesus last night."

He stared at her. Not in disbelief, rather wonder. "Well, they said the last days would be full of all sorts of things. I'm not doubting you."

"You mean you believe me."

"I believe you. Now, stop stalling and let's go do some serious studying."

She smiled and the two joined the group. Teyla shared a Bible with John and noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Ronan was watching them. She sent a prayer to God for her friend, and concentrated on what was being taught, even if she only half understood it. Covertly, she noticed Ronon also listening though he tried very hard to pretend he wasn't.

"We have ease droppers," she whispered to John.

He winked. "I know."

"I'm praying for them."

"Well, according to the Bible when two pray together, the thing is a done deal."

Teyla hoped that would be so.


	8. Chapter 8

**SPOILER ALERT** – I have not seen the upcoming episode "Unending", only heard about it, so if I get it wrong, I apologize in advance. Also, I will probably be deviating from the canon of the show and future installments of my story need to be considered alternate universe.

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 8 – Like the down on a thistle

Dr. Novak hovered around Dr. Weir's door and hiccuped several times. A sign the woman was nervous about something as Elizabeth remembered. Very nervous, if the frequency of Lindsay's hiccups were any indication.

"Is something wrong, Lindsay?" Elizabeth asked, pushing her open Bible to the side.

"Uh, no, uh, yes, uh, I don't know."

"Have a seat." Weir smiled and motioned to one of the chairs in her office.

"Thanks."

Several minutes of silence ensued broken only by hiccuping.

"Want to tell me about it?" Elizabeth finally broke the quiet.

"Remember how I told you Colonel Caldwell wanted you to ask General Landry to contact the Asgard."

"Yes."

"Well, uh, he's not going to be able to."

Weir frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not sure of all the details, Hermiod had a part of his journal heavily encrypted but I think," she gulped and a hiccup escaped. "I think the new Asgard homeworld got blown up."

"What?" Weir couldn't believe it. If something that shattering had happened, surely the SGC would have informed her. "But you told me there was a revival there."

"There was." Lindsay glanced at the floor. "But something happened. I'm not exactly sure what, but the Asgard are gone." She breathed deeply. "They've been gone for a long time – before the rapture."

Elizabeth let the news sink in. "Any witnesses or survivors?"

"SG One, I think. Though," Novak frowned. "And this is just the impression I got, they were ordered by the IOA, at least I think it was the IOA, there was mention of a name, some sort of international banker I think, that they couldn't tell anyone else or they'd be charged with high treason and shot."

"With out a trial or court martial I'll bet." Weir shook her head. "I'm very familiar with IOA tactics when it comes to interstellar politics and the perception needed to keep a certain treaty in place."

"Ma'am?"

"Were there any Asgard survivors?" Weir didn't want to try and explain the grim reality of politics to Dr. Novak nor the need of Earth to have the Asgard protection treaty still in place.

"A few. Hermiod mentioned that someone called Tiez told him. Evidently an Asgard is working on Earth with the Phoenix Foundation."

"Doesn't surprise me. They have one of the best scientific think tanks in the US."

Lindsay's large doe like eyes met Weir's. "I'm still struggling with some of the translation, and I could be wrong about what I'm saying. I seem to be having problems with some words and not quite understanding the implications or subtleties."

"Many are the wars that have been fought over misunderstanding each other," Weir commented dryly. "I should know, I've brokered peace for many of them."

"Alright, Dr. Weir," Caldwell stormed into her office. "Enough stalling. We dial Earth. Today." He glanced at Dr. Novak and back at Elizabeth. "What's going on here?"

"Lindsay had a question about a verse in Galatians," Weir answered. Luckily her Bible was open to that book.

"So we were, uh, discussing what each of us thought it meant," Dr. Novak added.

"Stupid waste of time," Caldwell groused.

"Not to us." Elizabeth stood up. "If you have any more concerns about this, Dr. Novak, please, feel free to come and talk with me."

"Of course." She hiccuped. "Thank you." Lindsay hurried out, reminding Weir of a frightened rabbit running from a coyote.

"It's been months," the colonel glared at her. "I have a crew aboard my ship who still have no idea if their families are alive or missing."

"As do I, Colonel." She made her voice steel as she stood to face him. "But you are also aware that we have limited power and the constant threat of a Wraith attack."

"Of course I know that!" he snapped back. "But this expedition still needs to go by the book."

"A book we're still writing," she retorted. "However, since you insist, I will arrange to dial Earth. Today.'

"You'd better." He stalked out of her office.

She took a deep breath and sat back down. "Oh, Lord," she prayed as she buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

00000000000000000000000

Several hours later Dr. Weir appeared in her jumpsuit, looking official and in command. Colonel Caldwell joined her a dark look shadowing his face. Sheppard was there too, near the DHD and his expression mirrored his concern.

"Dial Earth," Elizabeth ordered, trying to appear calm and collected when all she really wanted to do was run. She clenched her hands and released them, dropping her arms to her sides.

The last symbol lit up and the wormhole stabilized. Within moments, General Landry's face appeared, a questioning smile on his face. "Good to hear from you, Dr. Weir. We were beginning to worry."

"My apologies, General. We've been conserving power. The Wraith are, on the warpath, I believe you'd say."

"Like in the old westerns." He grinned. "I remember those fondly."

McKay hurried in, taking a seat and tapping madly on his computer. "I have a compressed message on its way to you, including the list of everyone we've lost and all the intelligence reports we've recently received about the Wraith."

"I'll have someone go over it as soon as possible, Dr. McKay."

"I'd consider it a personal favor if someone could check on my sister," the scientist added.

"We've had a number of inquires from families about loved ones on Atlantis." Landry turned and spoke to someone behind him. Moments later a message uploaded to McKay's computer. At Rodney's surprised look Landry told him, "A bit of research that finally paid off."

"You've been busy," Rodney commented as he hurriedly began to decipher the message.

"Yes, we have. Dr. Weir, before you cut the connection, Potentate Carpathia wants to speak with you."

"Is he at the SGC?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"No. But you remember the holographic imager Colonel Carter was working on?"

"She's perfected it?" McKay sounded surprised.

"Almost. Carpathia asked to be allowed to borrow it, and after some convincing, she agreed." He had a look on his face that said it hadn't been easy. "Anyway, he'll be using it."

Another image popped up to replace Landry. It flickered slightly before settling down. A tall, thin, obviously European man, dressed immaculately in a dark suit and a sweet smile on his face. "Elizabeth," he drawled. "How good to see you again."

"Mr. Carpathia." She made a point of not using his title, while trying to keep her voice diplomatically polite.

Nicolae made a pouting face. "So formal. And here I thought you had special memories of me."

Elizabeth felt her face turn red but refused to be baited. John edged beside her and whispered. "Do we need to be concerned?" She shook her head.

"Ah, Colonel Caldwell." Carpathia turned his head when Caldwell stepped next to Weir. "I must request you return to Earth at once. The Deadalus is part of the disarmament agreement with the United States and I insist you comply or else the other nations might seek retribution."

"I'm sorry, sir." Caldwell crossed his arms. "But that isn't possible at this time."

Carpathia's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"One of people I lost was Hermiod."

"General Landry?" The European obviously didn't understand.

"He's an Asgard and helped us with the hyperdrive since we still don't have a full grasp on the technology," Landry explained.

"The Deadalus isn't going anywhere until we," Caldwell began.

Elizabeth cut him off. "We have someone here who is studying the manual, but it's going to take time."

"It's all real technical," John helpfully added.

Caldwell shot them both a quizzical look.

"But I insist!" For an instant Carpathia's face darkened into something unholy. Caldwell saw it and Elizabeth noticed the colonel's surprised look, though he quickly covered his reaction.

"And just who are you, sir," Colonel Caldwell inquired. "To give me orders. I answer to the US Airforce and ultimately, our commander and chief."

"Who now answers to me." Nicolae leaned forward. "You will return at once."

"No, sir." Caldwell replied. "The Wraith are becoming an even greater problem and the Deadalus is needed here."

"I have to agree, Mr. Carpathia," Elizabeth spoke up. "If the Wraith attack the city, I'm going to need the Deadalus' fire power." She braced herself for the explosion she knew was coming.

"You are to return as well, Dr. Weir." Carpathia seemed unfazed by their lack of obedience. "Elizabeth, you are a skilled diplomat. I need you're here to help me."

"I think you can handle it on your own," she told him.

"Dr. Weir," Landry interjected. "I really think,"

"My decision is final." She crossed her arms and glared back at Nicolae. "I'm needed here as well. Atlantis out." She motioned to McKay who broke the contact.

"Why do I not like him?" Rodney asked.

"Because you shouldn't," John replied. "He's a very bad man."

"You don't have to tell me," Caldwell put in. "You know him, Dr. Weir?"

Caldwell's response shocked Elizabeth. She hadn't expected him to back her so quickly. "We've met."

"Why did you stop me from asking for a new Asgard?" The colonel waited and Elizabeth knew she'd have to tell him what Novak had found out.

"Let's go into my office. Rodney, when you have all the message sorted out, would you give them to their family member."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you. Colonel, after you. John, I think you need to hear this."

Sheppard grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you, General Landry. Please, compliment Colonel Carter on such a wonderful invention."

"I will, sir. It's been an honor."

Carpathia smiled and the holographic image disappeared. Back in his office, Nicolae grabbed the first thing he found and threw it at the wall. The breakable vase shattered sending glass fragments down the wall and embedding in the carpet.

"You are both going to regret your decisions," he threatened. He tossed another item at the wall. It left a hole where it had hit. All his lovely plans for those marvelous ships was now ruined. "I'll bet you're laughing, aren't you!" he shouted at the ceiling.

His intercom buzzed and he glared at it, before assuming his saint like appearance and voice. "Yes, Hattie?"

"Just reminding you of your dinner engagement tonight."

"Thank you." He released the button, his eyes burning in pure hatred. "You will so regret your decisions," he vowed.

0000000000000000000000000000

Night eased over the ocean and Caldwell stood on the balcony, not really seeing the beautiful sunset. His mind reeled from what Dr. Weir had told him regarding the Asgard. How could the SGC keep something that important from him? From any of them?

Then, there was Carpathia. He'd been almost willing to obey the recall order, until he saw, what could he call it, an expression he might not fully understand, but if there truly was evil in the world, then the Potentate had given it birth.

"You okay, Colonel?" John stood nearby, concern on his face.

"I'm fine."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Leave it alone, Sheppard."

"As you probably know by now, I'm not real good at obeying orders."

"I'd noticed."

"Figured you had." John leaned against the gold railing. "Isn't God's handiwork beautiful?"

Caldwell stared out at the sunset. Clouds resembling fingers streaked across the darkening sky with shades of orange, pink and blue.

"I take it you've become a Christian." The colonel didn't sound surprised.

"Best decision I ever made." Sheppard smiled cockily. "Ought to try it."

"I have a hard time believing in a higher power who controls everything."

"That's what I thought for a long time." John sauntered over and sat in a plastic lawn chair. "But the longer I'm out here, the more I realize that so much order has to have been created by something intelligent."

"Even the Wraith?" Caldwell joined Sheppard and sat in a nearby chair.

"Not sure about them yet." John laced his fingers behind his head. "What I am sure about, is that God loved each and every one of us so much, that instead of forcing us to worship him, like the Ori did or the gou'ald, He gave us the choice."

"You're talking about free will."

"Yeah."

"Doesn't seem too loving to take millions away and leave the rest of us."

John sighed. "Maybe God figured that was the only way He'd ever get our attention." He lowered his arms and braced them on his legs. "God gave us all a second chance. Many of us are taking it."

"I don't need a preacher, Sheppard."

"I'm not one. But I will tell you that God loves you."

Caldwell gazed at the earnest expression on the younger man's face. Sheppard honestly believed what he was saying. "I'll think about it."

"Best not wait too long," John got up. "From what we're studying, there are all sorts of horrible plagues and stuff coming."

"What could be worse than the Wraith?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

00000000000000000000000000000

The Wraith queen ordered her captive to kneel and almost rejoiced as he fought her to do so. Almost lovingly she traced the outlines of his face with her sharp nail.

"You said you had information," she coaxed.

"I do, yes," he breathed, his fear running rampart and she could taste his terror.

"So?"

"I," he began and stopped. She saw his eyes follow something and she whirled to see what it was. With a scowl she faced him again. There was nothing there.

He lifted his eyes upward. "Oh God of Glory. I am sorry for my sins and put my spirit into Your hands."

She snarled and ripped his shirt. Plastering her hand against his chest, instead of stark terror, she found a peace she did not understand as she drained away his life. She pulled her hand back and stared at it as if she'd never seen it before.

With a shriek, she fell to the floor writhing in agony.

000000000000000000000000000

"So," John questioned. "There's supposed to be some sort of huge earthquake?"

"That is what Grogan told me," Teyla confirmed as the two of them walked toward the cafeteria. She'd just returned from the mainland after being there for a couple of days.

"Think that is only going to happen on Earth? Or everywhere?"

"He did not know."

"Scary thought." John activated the door and the two entered.

"Some of the plagues sound even worse." Teyla grabbed some water and a piece of fruit.

John got a sandwich and a cup of coffee. The two sat down at a table. "Guess we need to keep praying for Rodney and Ronon."

"I would hate for them to suffer needlessly." She opened her water and took a sip.

"They're both pretty stubborn." John bit into his sandwich. "One of the things I'm going to miss, fresh food from Earth."

"I do not doubt you will run out eventually."

"We're already low on some things." He picked up his mug and waved it. "The coffee is getting weaker every day."

"You will need to learn to drink something else." She smiled teasingly. "I have learned to mix several different type of teas."

"I remember you're cooking. No, thanks."

"I assure you, my tea is better."

"Don't think I'll risk it."

She hit his arm.

"Owww!"

"You deserved that."

"Did not."

"Problem here?" Ronon sat down.

"No." John answered.

"Nothing I can not handle," Teyla assured the black man.

"How's those Bible studies?" Ronon stuffed his mouth.

"Interesting." Teyla threw Ronon a smile. "You should come."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, I don't know," John smiled. "Lots of talking, pretty women."

"John!" Teyla looked at him in mock horror.

"Hey, I may be saved, but I'm still a man."

"Humpf." Teyla pretended to ignore him.

"Nice to know some things are normal." Ronon grinned.

John noticed Rodney hurry in, grab some food, and hustle out. "Wonder what's up with McKay."

"Isn't he supposed to pass out the messages?" Ronon wanted to know.

"Yeah." The Holy Spirit nipped at John and hurriedly he finished his lunch. "I'll catch you two later." Once in the hall he said, "Okay, now where to?" He got an image of Dr. Beckett and a scene he'd shared with McKay before. "Oh, boy."

Author's note – Okay, I added a reference to the show MacGyver by mentioning the Phoenix Foundation – but if you watch the very first Stargate SG1, there is a mention of the show Richard Dean Anderson had previously been on.


	9. Chapter 9

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 9 : All Tarnished

McKay sat down on Carson's bed and recoiled back on his feet as the nightmarish images flashed through his head. After months of the bad dreams haunting him, and talking to Dr. Heightmeyer, he thought he was finally better. Evidently not.

He held the message from his sister in his hand, terrified to read it. Rodney set it down on the nightstand and glanced around the room. Why had he come here? It wasn't like Carson was there to talk to.

"Rodney?" John poked his head in the door.

"Remember the last time we were here?" McKay asked him.

"Yeah. We were getting ready for Beckett's funeral." John came inside and leaned against a wall. "Only he wasn't really dead."

"That's the problem," Rodney lamented. "He was dead."

"That's not what Dr. Cole said."

"You didn't see the body." McKay shuddered. "Zelinka and I were there after the blast first. I covered Carson's body and made sure it was removed before anyone else got arrived."

"Dr. Cole said Carson sat up and asked where he was and what happened."

"But you didn't see the body!" Rodney shouted.

"Take it easy, Rodney." John soothed.

"It was burnt to a crisp like if you leave a piece of meat on the grill too long." He sank down on the bed burying his face in his hands. "There is no way Carson should have been able to get up without a mark on him."

"What are you saying?" John pulled up a chair and sat.

"Beckett was dead." He raised his head. "I will never understand how he came back to us."

A deep silence filled the room. Rodney felt like a huge void had grown inside him and he had no idea on how to make it go away.

"You know, Rodney. There are examples in the Bible about people coming back from the dead."

"Myths," he breathed.

"I talked to Dr. Cole and asked if Beckett had any visitors. She said that Corporal Henry came in and asked to pray for Carson."

"The cook?"

"He was also a preacher, according to Elizabeth."

"Are you saying," Rodney got to his feet. "That a lowly cook prayed and Beckett got up from the dead?"

"Well, Larry's not here to ask, but I'm assuming that's probably what happened."

McKay waved his arms around. "Madness. This is madness!"

"Any more so than some of the technology we've had to deal with?"

"But that I understand."

"The universe is not all about understanding everything, Rodney. Sometimes, it's just about faith."

"Faith," McKay snorted. "Do you know that after he…died, Carson started attending those Bible studies?"

"No. I didn't."

"He changed during those months after and I didn't understand why. Dr. Heightmeyer, she changed, too."

"She did?" John sounded surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded and sat back down. "I guess Carson was talking to her as well. I saw her expression once just after he left." His eyes met John's. "I've never seen anyone so afraid."

"So I take it Carson never talked to you about what happened."

"No." He sniffed. "I wish he had." Rodney glanced out the window. "Just after Carson came back, Zelinka started bringing his Bible to the lab. He hadn't done that before. It was," McKay took a deep breath. "Unnerving."

"What does the note from your sister say?"

Sheppard changing the subject threw McKay for an instant. "I don't know. I haven't read it yet."

"Don't you think you should?"

"I guess." Rodney picked up the printout. His eyes rapidly scanned the contents and he crumpled it, allowing it to fall to the floor. "My niece is gone, and Jeanie's husband." He felt the tears start and he didn't try to stop them. "She's all alone."

"No, she isn't, Rodney." John reached out and touched the scientist's arm. "God's right there with her and will comfort her. All she has to do is ask."

Sheppard's hand tightened slightly. "All you have to do is ask."

"I don't know how."

John smiled. "I'll be your guide, Rodney."

00000000000000000000000

Rodney rushed into the plant lab, okay, maybe that wasn't the right term, but he didn't feel like trying to recall it right then. Katie glanced up from some sort of spiny cactus thing and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Hi," he breathed and embraced her.

"Hi, yourself," she replied, a little stiff in his arms.

"Sorry," he apologized releasing her. "It's just that something wonderful has happened and you're the first person I wanted to share it with."

"What's happened?" She caught a wisp of her dark red hair and absently pushed it behind her ear. Her unconscious habit endeared her even more to Rodney.

"I, uh," he hesitated, uncertain on how to tell her. "I, well,"

"Rodney, what is it?" Her face changed to a worried expression. "Something's not horribly wrong, I hope."

"No, well, yes, my sister,"

"Is she gone?"

"No." He quickly told her about his niece and Jeanie's husband.

"I'm sorry." She put a hand on his arm.

"I am too. I just hope Jeanie learns the truth like I did so she'll see them again." He smiled. "But I had good news remember?"

"Yes."

"I'm a Christian." He held his breath waiting for her response.

"You?" Katie sat down on a chair.

"Yes, me." He responded, almost insulted she couldn't fathom he'd ever believe.

"That's," she got up and threw her arms around him. "Wonderful!"

He took a step back from the force of her embrace. "So you're glad?"

"Oh, Rodney, I've been praying for you!"

"You have?" He looked down at her face. "When did you become a Christian?"

She gave him a breathless laugh. "Laura had been talking to me about salvation just before the Rapture. I was almost ready when it happened."

"And?"

"I started attending the Bible study groups and accepted Christ several weeks ago."

Rodney felt deliriously happy. He pulled her tightly to him. "I just had a delightful thought."

"Tell me."

He led her to two chairs and they sat down. "Remember when I was telling you about Jeanie and her marriage and how happy she was."

Katie nodded.

"And how I was stumbling all over myself when I said I wanted to get married."

She grinned. "I remember."

"Well, I, uh," he swallowed. "I want to get married. To you."

"Rodney McKay, is that a marriage proposal?" Her face told him she wasn't sure whether or not she should believe him.

"Yes."

Tears leaked down her cheeks and he wondered if he had just made the biggest fool out of himself ever.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes!" she shouted.

Somehow they were in each other arms and kissing. Rodney couldn't fathom ever being happier.

00000000000000000000000000000

Nicolae glanced over the information he had received by special courier that morning. There had been Asgard on Earth, but the alien had vanished a few weeks ago. Not in the Rapture Carpathia noted happily. That meant he still had a chance to convert the few remaining survivors. If of course, he could find them and he had not doubt he would.

With a delighted smile he put the report aside and picked up the large file on the business dealings of Stonagal and Cothran. His now dead mentors and backers had been very busy and had put in place many pieces he could now use.

"How very resourceful of you," he chuckled, tossing the file aside.

He rose and walked to the window looking out over the city. His city - like every city on Earth and other planets as well. "I will have a vast empire." He closed his eyes, spreading his arms, feeling powerful and god like.

The only thorn in his side was those rebellious children in the Pegasus galaxy. Somehow, he had to find a way to bring them into his fold. Though how he would manage that, he had no idea. General Landry had told him the SGC didn't have enough power to dial Atlantis.

"That is why I had hoped, my little Asgard, you could have helped me." He returned to his desk and tapped his fingers on the oak top. "Now, just where, did you get off to?"

00000000000000000000000

"Katie and I are getting married!" Rodney announced as he and his bride-to-be joined Weir, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Caldwell, and a few others for dinner.

A shocked silence greeted his announcement before everyone was flocking around him and Katie giving their congratulations.

The pair sat down laughing.

"When did this happen?" John asked.

"This afternoon," Rodney answered.

"I couldn't be happier," Katie said as she beamed at McKay.

"I'm very happy for both of you," Elizabeth told them.

"Decided when?" John wanted to know.

"Sooner the better," McKay replied, with a nervous glance at Katie.

"Oh, I agree," she assured him. "We only have so much time left."

Ronon grunted.

"I know you do not yet believe," Teyla commented. "But if what we have been reading in the Bible is about to come to pass,"

"I've told you, I don't want to hear it," Ronon reminded her.

Caldwell gazed at them curiously. "What's about to come to pass?"

"Grogan believes a world wide earthquake."

"Do the geologists agree?" Caldwell's tone was skeptical.

"There's science and then there's God." John shrugged. "We're all pretty new at this, Colonel."

"If there's an Earthquake," Rodney noted. "We're going to have to use the shield to protect the city."

"We'll have another Tsunami," Elizabeth surmised.

"Yes."

Caldwell pursed his lips. "How much power will that drain?"

"Enough. Look," Rodney took Katie's hand. "Let's not mar this wonderful day with talk about a horrible future event."

"You're right," John agreed. He took his cup and raised it in the air. "A toast to the happy couple."

"Here, here," everyone echoed, raising whatever beverage they had and taking a drink.

Caldwell replaced his coffee on the table with a thoughtful expression. McKay speculated on why, but pushed the thought aside. He was happy and he was getting married. He just wished his sister Jeanie could be there to share this moment.

00000000000000000000

"Colonel Sheppard,"

John stopped in the hallway and faced Caldwell. "Yes, Colonel?"

Caldwell shifted uneasily. "I'm not sure I believe all this doomsday stuff, but if the reports we're getting on the Wraith are accurate, I think you and I need to come up with a battle plan on how to protect this city from attack."

"I've got some ideas on that."

"Figured you might." He paused before continuing. "I also think it would be a good idea if we trained each other on our duties here in the city and on the Deadalus."

Not sure if he'd heard Caldwell right, John questioned, "Are you sure, sir?"

"Very."

"I've always envisioned myself more as a fighter pilot."

"And you're a very good one." Caldwell smiled. "You've done an excellent job here, Sheppard."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"I want us covered – just in case."

"Thought you didn't believe all this doomsday stuff."

"I don't. But I've fought the Wraith often enough to know what to expect."

"Colonel," John didn't know how to reach the older man, but he had to try. "If the Wraith do come, don't you want to know where you'll spend eternity?"

The flicker of doubt on Caldwell's face told John that the Holy Spirit had to be working on the Colonel's heart.

"I'm more concerned with the safety of everyone here."

"As I am." John knew when not to push things.

"Good. Now, give me a tour of the city and tell me your thoughts on where you think the Wraith might strike first."

0000000000000000000000000

Ronon and Teyla circled each watching for an opening to strike. John sat on the sidelines observing the two. He'd been a bit late after Caldwell had insisted on giving him a more in depth tour of the Deadalus. Ronon had arrived earlier, so Teyla was sparing with him.

The two whirled and batted at each other with the short sticks, reminding Sheppard of talented dancers who knew their steps. Only difference was, neither of them were holding back. Teyla ended up down on the mat with Ronon holding a stick at her throat.

"Good move," she complimented.

"Thanks." He backed up and allowed her to rise.

"You are late," Teyla told John.

"Sorry. Caldwell wanted me to get acquainted with parts of the ship I hadn't before."

"You two seem to spending a lot of time together," Ronon said.

"Just getting prepared."

"Caldwell still does not believe." Teyla sat beside John.

"No. God's working though. I can see it."

"Wish you two would stop talking about God." Ronon picked up his pile of weapons and left.

"Still no progress, huh?" John commented.

"He does not wish to believe."

"With all that's going to be happening, he might not have as much time as he thinks."

"Is it also not true, that not all will believe?"

"Unfortunately. I just hope it's not anyone I care about."

"Only God truly knows who will believe and who will not."

"I know, Teyla. Took Rodney long enough."

"He and Katie will be very happy together."

"Caldwell agreed to marry them on the Deadalus. The whole Captain of the ship thing."

"I do not understand."

"When there's no preacher, than the captain of the ship can marry people."

"Oh." She digested that. "Do you wish to spare?"

"In a minute." His face turned serious. "What about you Teyla? Anyone special you might want to get to know better?"

"Perhaps." She gracefully rose. "What about you?"

"Maybe." He grinned at her.

"Anyone I know?"

"You could say that." He got up and picked up a stick. "Okay. You ready to whip my butt again?"

She laughed. A pleasant sound he enjoyed hearing.

"If you insist." She put her weapons to the ready, daring him to attack.

"I don't know why I put myself through this," he moaned dodging in.

She easily countered and smacked him on his thigh. "You are not concentrating."

"Little hard to do with you in that outfit." Her tight leather top and slinky short skirt were distracting him.

"I am not dressed any differently than when we have practiced before."

"I know." He slowly circled, ducked in and got struck on his arm. "Ouch."

"You should practice more."

"Been busy."

"What is it you tell me, there are no excuses."

"I got my reasons."

They spared for a few more minutes, John ending up with a few more bruises. "You're too good at this."

"I have practiced most of my life." She put the sticks away in her bag, wiping sweat from her neck and face with a towel.

"I'm just a beginner." He was breathing heavily. Teyla had given him a good work out. "So, who would you like to get to know better?"

The Ethosian woman blushed. "I am waiting for him to make the first move."

"Let me tell you about men. We're stupid when it comes to women. If you're interested in a man, just tell him."

"Just tell him?"

"Yeah."

"I see." She put the towel in her bag. With a sly look at him, she slung her gear over her shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow morning, but on time."

"Can't make any promises."

"Women like it when a man is on time."

"Really?" He grinned at her.

"Yes." She offered him a shy smile. "Until then." She walked out, glancing back at him before leaving.

"I hate it when a woman does that, God. Now I have no idea where I stand."

Author's note : The first scene of this chapter is based both on Biblical accounts about people being raised from the dead and from two books - 90 Minutes in Heaven and 23 Minutes in Hell. Both are good solid reading and give a brief description of both Heaven and Hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 10 – Lustre of Mid-day

Bob gave a snarl of displeasure as Rodney tied a blue ribbon around the cat's neck. "Sorry, boy, but you have to get dressed up, too." The feline pawed at the offending decoration and immediately rolled on the floor trying to dislodge it.

"Now stop that!" He managed to grab his cat and tossed Bob into a carrier one of the flyboys had found tucked in a back corner of the Deadalus. "Now you be good while I finish dressing."

Hurriedly Rodney ducked into the shower. The hot water felt good and he bathed quickly. Unfortunately, he was running behind.

"Hey, McKay!" John shouted from the other room. Sheppard must have let himself in.

"Damn." He toweled himself dry and tossed on a bathrobe. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You don't want to be late!"

"Of course not!" he shouted back. "Flyboys," he muttered fondly. He fumbled for his comb, ran it through his hair, and looked at his face in the mirror. "What am I doing?"

"Did you drown in there?"

Rodney stomped out and glared at Sheppard. "We had a minor problem in the lab,"

"Which you of course were the only who could fix it." John grinned knowingly.

"That's my job." McKay grabbed his clothes and went back in the bathroom. He hadn't had his navy suit on for a long time. At least it still fit and he stood back trying to get a better look.

"And they say women are vain." John stood in the doorway.

"Ever heard of privacy?"

"Sure. Couple of times."

"If you wouldn't mind." McKay made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Okay." John backed off.

After a couple more minutes of checking his hair and putting on his shoes, Rodney came out. "Well, how do I look?"

"You look fine. Besides, from the stories I've heard, most couples don't remember the ceremony anyway."

"Oh, that's good to know," he replied sarcastically.

John winked. "Just wait until your wedding night."

McKay felt his face grow hot. "That's quite enough."

John chuckled. "I promised Katie I'd have you 'at the church' on time."

With a glance at the clock, Rodney nodded. "Guess we'd better hurry." He grabbed the carrier with his almost grown cat and trudged out.

Once they arrived at the Deadalus, McKay was tickled to see almost everyone currently living in Atlantis, including the several hundred refugees they'd taken in, were crowded as close to the ship as they could and spilling out over the east dock.

"Good turn out," John observed as he ushered Rodney inside.

McKay glanced around touched by the simple decorations his friends had managed to find to make the ship's hold as festive as possible. A few colorful strips of cloth hung from the ceiling, boxes had been piled up and draped with what looked like a gold bedspread as a backdrop, and there were even a few flowers scattered around.

"Looks nice," he muttered.

"We did our best," John said. He brushed at a bit of lint on his dress uniform.

Caldwell strolled in, taking his place before the makeshift backdrop. McKay felt almost intimidated by all the fancy uniforms.

John leaned close. "You look fine. Relax, McKay."

"Easy for you to say," he squeaked. "You're not the one getting married." Rodney suddenly remembered he was still holding the carrier. "Sorry, Bob." He opened the metal door and released the cat. Bob yowled, flicked his tail, and promptly sat down and began grooming.

"Sure that thing should be out of your room?" John eyed the cat suspiciously.

"Bob will be fine. I wanted him to be here. He's going to be part of the family."

Clyde darted inside and made a beeline for cat. "Sorry, I'm late."

"That's okay. Just make sure Bob doesn't wander off."

"I'll take good care of him," the teen promised as he scooped Bob up and found a spot to sit where he could see, but be out of the way.

McKay smiled smugly. "I have it all covered."

"If you say so."

Many close friends gathered in the room, causing the small space to rise in temperature. Rodney tugged at his collar nervously. Ronon wandered in and took a spot near Sheppard. At least the Satedan had put on nice clothes instead of his usual leathers. McKay relaxed slightly, glad he asked the two to be his best men.

"Relax," John told him.

"I am relaxed. It's just hot in here."

Finally, someone put on some classical music, and the volume of conversation went up in the room. After several very long minutes, the number started for the bridesmaids to enter. Teyla stood there in a beautiful long green dress, her hair swept up, and delicate earrings graced her ears.

McKay heard John's deep intake of air, and he half turned to look curiously at his friend. With a knowing look, Rodney turned back to pay attention as Elizabeth also entered, wearing a simple dark blue suit. The two women gracefully walked up the aisle and took their places.

There was a pause and then the Bridal march started. All eyes turned to the doorway where Katie stood, radiant in her best dress, the deep purple hue giving highlights to her eyes, cheeks and hair. She glided down the aisle until she stood next to Rodney. The couple joined hands and for the life of him, McKay couldn't remember much after that except saying "I do" and kissing his bride.

"Everyone," Caldwell boomed. "May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Rodney McKay."

Their friends clapped and the pair walked down the aisle together, out of the ship and onto the dock. What followed was a large reception, where they mingled freely, receiving best wishes and enduring toast after toast. McKay managed to sneak away for a few minutes and noticed Teyla and John in a more private spot talking together. He even saw Mike Branton trying to get Elizabeth's attention. She pointedly ignored him and Rodney wondered what that was all about.

He rejoined his bride as she threw a bouquet of flowers. He didn't see who caught them. Clyde came up to him and gave him Bob. The cat had finally managed to loose the ribbon. Katie stroked the feline's head and the two of them, with Bob hanging over McKay's shoulder, slipped away to his quarters.

Once the door was closed, and locked for good measure, Rodney put the cat down. "You're home now." Bob urped at him and trotted into the bathroom. He'd probably leave a smelly mess for McKay to clean up later.

Rodney took his bride into his arms. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you, Rodney."

"Even with all you know about me?"

"Especially for what I know about you." She put her head on his shoulder.

He held her tight. "You have no idea how blessed I feel right now."

"Isn't God wonderful." She sighed contentedly.

"Yes." He kissed the top of her head. "You sure you don't mind living here? We can always find other quarters."

"Rodney," she pulled back slightly to stare up at him. "We've discussed this and it's settled."

"Okay. Can't blame a guy for trying."

She giggled. "I think Teyla said something about leaving some food for us."

McKay glanced around. His table was set and there were several covered dishes. "When did she do this?"

"I think her friend Ninette helped."

"We'll have to remember to thank them both."

He took his wife's hand and led her to the table. "Dinner?"

"I'm starved. I was too nervous to eat." Katie sat down and waited until Rodney was seated.

"Me, too," he confessed. He reached across and took her hand. "Lord," he prayed. "Thank you for this day and for my new wife. And thank you for all our friends who were there to help us celebrate. Amen." Rodney didn't say for however long they had left. He figured God already knew that.

0000000000000000000000000

"You look beautiful," John complimented as he and Teyla walked around the back of the Deadalus.

"It is not often I get to wear this dress." Her hands ran along the soft fabric. "It was a gift." Momentarily her face shadowed.

He took her hand. "I hope it doesn't come with bad memories."

"It does not." She smiled at him. "I only wish they could have been here today."

"We all have absent friends we wish were here." He didn't need to name them because he figured Teyla understood.

They shared a quiet moment before he gently pulled her to him. He slipped an arm around her a little surprised she didn't resist.

She sighed contentedly. "I have longed for this."

"You should have told me." He whispered in her ear. "You have to be point blank."

Her face turned red. "I - am not used to such directness."

"Could've fooled me."

"I have been praying. I wanted this to be right."

"Know what you mean." Every since that day in the gym, he'd been asking God for the right time to approach her and praying she felt the same way about him. "We could've made this a double wedding."

"And steal such a blessed ceremony from Rodney and Katie?"

"What was I thinking?" He grinned. Lightly he ran his finger along her cheek. "You really are beautiful."

"Do you always talk so much?"

"You know me."

"That is what I mean."

"Like a man of action do you?" he teased.

"You have always been so."

"That's true." Before he had time to really think about it, he kissed her. He felt Teyla relax in his embrace and marveled it had taken him so long to realize they cared about each other.

"Everyone is still gathered," she began.

"I think we'll wait for a bit."

"You are unsure of how you feel about me?" Teyla didn't sound upset. At least he hoped not.

"It isn't that. I just want to make sure this is right with God first, before we plunge into a relationship He never intended."

She nodded. "You are right."

"Damn right." He laughed. "Come on. We'd better get back before someone starts a rumor about us." John placed her arm through his, squeezing her hand briefly.

"If they have not already."

John snapped his fingers. "How would we ever live with such stories."

She smiled and they rejoined the crowd.

00000000000000000000000000

Mike Branton looked very sharp in his black suite, setting off his dark hair, beard and eyes. Elizabeth pointedly glanced away, not wanting him to see her watching him. She hadn't forgotten the lunch they'd shared together, nor his sudden kiss that filled her with longings she wanted to forget.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he huskily murmured as he came to stand beside her.

"Mike," she cordially responded.

"Great wedding."

"Yes, it was."

"Dr. McKay is a lucky man."

"Rodney and Katie have waited almost a year. They wanted to make sure it was God's will they marry."

"Evidently it was since today they did."

Music started in the background, echoing over the dock. Several chose a partner and began dancing.

"Elizabeth, would you like to dance?" Mike offered his arm.

"I really shouldn't."

"Oh, come on. Live a little." He smiled rakishly. "Since we only have a few years left, I doubt God would begrudge us one little dance."

"Well," she hesitated before taking his offered arm. "I'm a bit out of practice. I haven't danced for a long time."

"Nor have I." Mike chuckled. "I'll try not to step on your feet." He took her to the center of the group and formally took her in his arms, like his dance instructor had taught him. The music was a simple waltz and his feet, of their own accord, remembered what to do. When it stopped, everyone clapped. "Don't suppose I could convince you to dance with me again."

"I think I should give someone else a chance."

"If you insist." He walked her back to the sidelines, but stayed close.

She glanced at him. "I think I told you where I stand."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. I like you. A lot."

Elizabeth crossed her arms suddenly uncomfortable. "I have a policy,"

"Tell me," his tone serious. "In light of the time we live in, does it really matter that much?"

"I," she had no answer to his question. Yet, she hated to admit to herself that maybe he had a point. "I'll pray about it."

"Don't take too long, Elizabeth," he warned. "I'd really like the chance to get to know you better."

"I think we're relatively safe here," she said without thinking.

"I wouldn't count on it. God is bigger than the universe."

0000000000000000000000

John inclined his head toward the dancing and Teyla smiled her agreement. Luckily it was a slow dance so he had an excuse to hold her close again.

"Is this customary?" she inquired.

"For this type of dance, yes."

"Our dances are more traditional allowing everyone to join in."

"You'll have to tell me about them."

"Or I could show you. We have them to celebrate the harvest."

"Is that soon?"

"Very."

"Needed an excuse to visit the mainland."

"You never need an excuse to fly a jumper."

He chuckled. "You know me well."

"I have had lots of practice."

"Tell me," he figured he had nothing to lose by asking. "What did you really think of me when we first met?"

"That you were a man I could trust."

"Really?"

"Really. Otherwise, I would not have shown you the cave and the drawings."

Uneasily John looked up at the sky. He'd checked before he'd gone to get Rodney to make sure no Wraith cruisers were on the deep space scan. For now, there didn't seem to be any close by.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Just hard for me to relax with all the reports we're getting about the Wraith from all the refugees."

"I have seen cullings, but none as vicious as they have been recently."

"Makes me wonder what happened to cause them to go from sparing a few survivors, to leaving none."

"Unfortunate we can not ask them."

"Not unless we want to be the midnight special."

She tilted her head. "You are making some sort of joke."

"A very bad one."

The music stopped. They clapped and moved to a spot close to the Deadalus.

"Look," Teyla pointed to Dr. Weir. "I believe Elizabeth has a new friend."

John didn't see it that way. "Looks like she's actually trying to avoid the guy."

"Should we render assistance?"

"Naw. She needs to loosen up and have some fun. Maybe a boyfriend would be good for her."

"Maybe I could suggest that to her."

"Carefully, if I were you. She might not be open to the idea."

"I think she will not mind." At his look, she added. "It is a woman thing."

"Oh. A woman thing."

"John." She slapped at his arm.

"How about we dance again?"

"I would love to."

000000000000000000000

"Now that's interesting," Mike commented.

"What is?" Weir tried to follow where he was looking.

"Teyla and John."

She saw the pair then, laughing and dancing together.

"One would almost think they're a couple."

"Teyla and John?" She shook her head. "Somehow I don't think so."

"Why? Because they're both on your best team?"

"Because it would be unethical and could cause John to make a bad decision."

"Hmmm. If you say so. Sure you don't want to dance again?"

"How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"A hundred. A thousand. A million."

"You're certainly persistent."

"I told you. I like you."

"And when did you become a Christian?" She waited for his answer.

"Just a few days ago, thanks to Katie."

"And you're still impulsive."

"The way God made me." His hand rested on her arm. "Come on, Elizabeth, give yourself a chance at life."

"As you said, we only have a few years."

"So, don't you want to enjoy your life?"

She cast a surprised look at him. There was no way he could know what those words meant to her, unless God had told him. "I'm responsible for everyone here."

"No," he corrected. "God is responsible for everyone here. He just placed you in the position of leadership. He never meant for you to cut yourself off and not have a relationship if you wanted one."

"You're making an awful lot of presumptions."

"Maybe I'm speaking the truth from God's heart. Something I think you needed to hear or else I wouldn't have said it."

Could he be right? "If you'll excuse me." She pulled her arm away and wandered over to speak to Caldwell. She noticed Mike watched her with a sad expression and a part of her wanted to go back and be with him. Still, she had her principles and they were in place for good reason.

_Or am I making a mistake, God? _She prayed silently, not really certain she wanted an honest answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 11 – Before the Wild Hurricane

Not certain what woke her, Elizabeth sat up in bed, pulling the covers tightly to her chest. Faint waves sounded outside her open window and the brine scent invaded her room. She tried to lay back down but her body refused to be still. Finally, she got up and pulled on her robe.

Trotting to the window she pulled back the drape and gazed out. Faint light sparkled on the water below. Nothing seemed out of place. Why did she have the feeling of something dreadfully wrong?

"What is going on, Lord?" she asked.

She obeyed the sudden impulse to get dressed and hurried out into the hallway and toward the gate room. On her way she encountered McKay.

"You sensed it too," he stated.

"I know something is wrong."

"Yeah. Me, too."

They entered the gate room to a flurry of activity. One of the geologists approached her.

"Dr. Weir," he reported breathlessly. "We just got a seismic event unlike anything we've ever seen before." His face reflected wonder and terror.

"Translated?" She waited for his answer.

"Well, back on Earth, they told us this could never happen."

"What could never happened?" Rodney interrupted.

"A massive, world wide earthquake."

The news took a moment to digest. "Are you sure?" Elizabeth felt a deep fear growing in her belly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Aren't John and Teyla on the mainland?" Rodney's face paled.

"Yes. They are." Elizabeth activated her mic. "Major Lorne, I want you in a jumper as of five minutes ago!"

"Where's the epi-center," Rodney inquired.

"That's the problem." The geologist shook his head. "There doesn't seem to be one."

Rodney and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"God," Rodney said.

"If you say so," the other scientist retorted. "I think it's more likely something natural happened."

"You said yourself, they told you on Earth it could never happen." Rodney tried to reason with the man.

"I'm going back to my lab to study this." He stopped part way to the hall. "Oh, we might want to start watching for a tidal wave."

"My thought exactly," Elizabeth commented. "Rodney,"

"I'm on it." He sat down at the console and typed up some instructions. "We can put the shield up, but we'll have to be careful how much power we use."

"Do you think it will be enough?" She couldn't shake the feeling that this wave would be very different from the previous one they'd survived.

"Worked before."

"It did, yes." She lightly put her hand on his shoulder. "Just check to see how long we can keep it up, just in case."

He turned to face her. "What are you thinking?"

"Just a feeling, Rodney. I can't explain it."

000000000000000000000000000

Rumbling, screams and the ground shaking uncontrollably woke John. He rolled out of his sleeping bag, instinctively grabbing his gun. "Teyla!" he shouted. She had bedded down in a tent not far away.

He could barely make out shadows running in every direction. A weird eerie red light dominated the night and he glanced upward to see the moon bathed in what looked like blood.

His feet dropped out from under him. "Whoa!"

"John!" Teyla's frightened cry reached his ears.

"Teyla!" Luckily for him, he wasn't injured and it didn't seem that far to climb back up. He clawed his way through the broken dirt and stood on somewhat level ground again. It pitched and rolled under him. John was forced to his knees.

Streaks of light flashed past, smashing into tents and immediately bursting into flame. Close by he heard a sick crunch as one of the meteors struck a person. John wanted to puck.

He struggled to his feet. Teyla. He had to find her. "Teyla!" he called again.

"Here!" she seemed to be farther away.

"God, please help me," he begged as he staggered over the broken terrain, trying not to fall into the deep gashes that opened up before him. He managed to dodge many and finally reached what had once been the edge of the settlement.

"John?" Teyla suddenly was there and threw her arms around him. The ground jerked and they landed in a heap.

"Must have been the earthquake we were expecting." John knew he stated the obvious.

"Yes." She tightened her grip.

He held her tight as the camp burned, wishing he could drown out the sounds of the people dying and the horrible constant roar.

00000000000000000000000

"Elizabeth,"

She started as Mike called to her. When had he arrived? He stood near the balcony entrance and motioned to her.

"You'd better come and look at this.'

Weir hesitated briefly before she joined him. She followed the direction he indicated and gasped. Outside, the moon had turned crimson bathing the city and ocean in a bloody haze.

"Oh, dear God," she breathed.

A window nearby crashed and Elizabeth jumped. Flames sprang up and a quick thinking soldier grabbed the extinguisher and put it out. Popping sounds echoed against the tower.

"The Deadalus." She activated her mic. "Colonel Caldwell."

"I'm here." He sounded groggy as if he'd just awoken.

"Get the Deadalus out of here."

"Not sure if I can."

"You'll be safer in orbit."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Weir heard a crashing sound in the background. Caldwell yelled, "Get that fire out!" And communication with him ceased.

"Father, protect him." She wrung her hands. "Rodney, we need that shield!"

"If we put it up now, if a tsunami comes, we might not have enough power to protect the city!"

"And if we don't get it up, there won't be a city to protect." She ran over to him. "There are meteors falling starting fires."

"Do you really think our technology will protect us?" His eyes burned earnestly. "This is all supernatural."

"I don't think God will blame us for trying."

"Here goes." He pushed the button and held his breath.

"Mike? Is it working?"

He glanced outside and nodded. "They're hitting the shield instead of the city."

"You!" she pointed at the nearest soldier. "Get some teams together and put out the fires that got started."

"Yes, ma'am."

There was some static on her mic. "Dr. Weir?"

"Glad to know you're still with us, Colonel Caldwell."

"We took some damage to our engine section. I've got repair teams working on it. I see the shield is up."

"Yes."

"Oh, God. Elizabeth!" Mike shouted.

She whirled and rejoined him near the window. On the horizon a massive wave, far bigger than the one they'd faced before loomed threateningly.

"Rodney, is that shield going to hold?" She hated the tremor in her voice when her people needed her to be confident.

"Hopefully. I've got some wavering in the power grid."

"Where?" she demanded.

"Near the refugees quarters."

"I'll go," Mike volunteered. "Maybe we can get some of them out."

"Mike," what could she say? Please, don't go? "God be with you."

He winked and kissed her before running out. She touched her heart like she'd lost something precious, before rejoining McKay and looking over his shoulder.

Rodney glanced up at her. "Do I want to know how bad it is?"

"No."

"Good. I didn't think so."

00000000000000000000000

Mike didn't know if he'd get to the refugees on time. As he passed windows he could see the gigantic wave growing larger as it neared the city. He figured most of the people would be asleep and that wouldn't help him save them. Maybe he'd grab some soldiers to help - if he ran into any that was.

Upon reaching a transport station, he dived into the chamber and hit the button. Seconds later he arrived in the right part of Atlantis. Running up stairs he pounded on every door, yelling for them to wake up and get out.

Hopefully, his actions wouldn't be needed. Still, he'd learned with the technology it was never safe to assume anything. Several people appeared in the hall, rubbing their eyes.

"What's going on?" A tall man asked.

"No, time. Just wake everyone you can and evacuate to the center of city. Hurry!"

The group scrambled to comply. Shouting filled the halls, and it soon became too crowded. He pushed his way through just as a rumbling sound approached. Mike twisted to see water washing over the tower and realized too late, the shield had partially failed.

"Dear God," he breathed as the tower snapped, rolling him into the wall. He heard hysterical screams, windows breaking, and oddly enough, angels singing.

000000000000000000000

"We have massive flooding," Rodney yelled. "The pumps are overloading. Switching to the back up generators."

The claxon sounded and doors sealed shut. Water sprayed in through the broken window.

"How bad?" Elizabeth asked, afraid of the answer.

"I honestly don't know," McKay replied.

"Colonel Caldwell, you still with us."

"Yes." His tone was grim. "Looks like part of the east dock is damaged."

"That's probably not all," she informed him. "Rodney,"

"Working on it." He typed on the keyboard. "At least the water will put out the fires."

"One good thing."

"Uh, Elizabeth," he twisted his chair. "Usually in the case of earthquakes there's more than one wave."

She took in the news. "Do we have enough power in the event of another?"

"If we don't activate it until we absolutely have to. We need to conserve power as much as we can."

"Colonel Caldwell."

"Yes, Dr. Weir."

"Can you get the Deadalus into orbit? We might have more waves and I want your ship in a safe place."

"Understood." There was a brief pause. "My crews managed to get the ship repaired. Luckily, the damage was minor. We're taking off now."

"See you soon." She pointed at the nearest officer. "You. At the window, now. You see anything, you let us know."

The soldier nodded and jogged to his new post.

"Do you think John and Teyla are alright?" Rodney busily worked away, though Weir knew he was concerned about his friends.

"I hope so. All we can do is pray for them."

00000000000000000000000000

The roaring stopped replaced by moans, wailing, and an unearthly silence. John and Teyla shakily got up, still clinging to each other.

Before them the camp lay in shambles. Gapping holes had swallowed tents and entire families. Sharp edged rocks protruded up, on one of them, a man had been impaled. Teyla turned away her face and John buried his face in her hair.

"Dear God, why?" he questioned.

Carefully they edged around the ruins of the once thriving settlement. Flames still burned and if his eyes were seeing right, the crops had become a raging prairie fire.

"There's nothing left," Teyla disbelieving said.

"I'm sorry, Teyla." He didn't know what else to say.

"We knew this was coming, but," Tears streaked down her face. "This is worse than any Wraith attack.'

"Let's go see if the jumper survived. Maybe we can get some of your people to Atlantis." He just hoped the city was still there.

She nodded and they began to search for any who might have survived.

000000000000000000000000

Katie sat curled on the bathroom floor holding Bob as tightly as the cat would allow. The feline had awoken her just before a meteor busted through the bedroom window. She'd managed to put out the fire and nearly fainted when she'd seen the red moon and the horrifically high wave.

Instinct had taken over and she'd grabbed the cat to hide in the bathroom. After all wasn't that where one went for hurricanes and tornadoes? To ride out the storm and hope the room stayed intact?

"Oh, Rodney, I wish you were here."

Crackling pierced the air and she released the cat to put her hands over her ears. Bright light hurt her eyes and seconds later loud thunder followed. She'd been afraid of such storms since she'd been a child. Even though she knew her fear was silly caused by be awoken in the middle night, she still had a hard time not wanting to crawl under something.

"Meroow." Bob butted his head against her.

Oddly comforted by his familiar bid for attention, she stroked his head. "At least you're here.'

Bob purred and hopped up into her lap. He kneaded against her bare leg and she gently moved his claws so he wouldn't accidentally scratch her. More lightening and more thunder followed and Katie shivered.

"Please, God, make it stop. I'm afraid."

The cat had laid his head down and now he lifted it. Puzzled at the motion she turned her head to see what had gotten Bob's attention. Standing in her doorway was a being with huge wings.

"Peace, Katie. I have been sent to tell you there is nothing to fear. God is with you." The being vanished.

Katie blinked. "Was that an angel, Bob?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

With the Deadalus safely in orbit, Caldwell took a moment to look down at the planet. There were waterspouts in several places and as they crossed over the land, he gasped at what he saw. The continent had been broken in half. Several new volcanoes had sprung up and they belched ash and molten rock into the air.

He shook his head unable to fathom such devastation. If the planet below him had suffered like this, and if what Weir and the others had been saying about the earthquake had really happened, what must other planets look like? What had happened back on Earth?

Caldwell was almost too afraid to even contemplate the outcome. He sat silently, pondering if what they believed could be true. If they were right, then even worse things were coming. Did he want to face them without God in his life?

0000000000000000000000000000

Novak shut down her computer Bible and bowed her head. She prayed for everyone on all the planets who had either died or survived the Wrath of the Lamb. She knew it had been prophesied but she hadn't expected it to be so horrible.

"You're so much better off where you are, Hermiod," she told her absent friend.

With a new determination, she plunged into the hyperdrive manual. "Please, help me to understand this better or else send someone to help. I know we're going to need the Deadalus for an important task. Thank you, God."

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. With marveling eyes she saw the angel standing there.

"God has heard you. Do not fear. He always provides." The angel was gone.

"Wow." She closed her eyes feeling unworthy of the great honor she'd just received. "You really are watching out for us aren't you, God?'

Now why did she get the impression God was smiling at her?

00000000000000000000000000000

More darts returned to the ship without food for the nearly starving hive. The drone marched to the black clad leader, reporting what had happened while they had flown over the planet. The leader snarled and went to the queen.

"Our warriors were unable to procure enough food for us all," he told her. "The planet had massive earthquakes and stars fell from the sky and burned the vegetation. Many humans died."

She slowly sat up in her throne. "Did they return with none?"

"There are a few, my queen. But not enough."

"Feed those you can. We will get more at the next world." She listlessly sat back as if she no longer cared.

He bowed and left her, concerned at her lack of will. If she died, than the hive would not survive. He could not allow that to happen. He would bring one of the humans for her to feed upon, though he was certain she had been starving herself. He did not know why, but he would not allow it any longer.

000000000000000000000000000000

"There's another wave coming in!" the soldier warned them.

"How high?" McKay asked.

"Not as high as the last, but at least as tall as this tower."

"Let me know when it's close, and I do mean close."

Several tense seconds ticked by.

"Now, sir!"

Rodney activated the shield and hoped for the best.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, I want to welcome any of you who are finding my story due to ST Freak telling you about it. I hope you enjoy my Atlantis version. 

Second, most reading my version will notice that the story is a bit more fast paced. This is due to a variety of reasons spanning from not being involved with the Earth based characters to the fact that I am working on other stories both online and for an editor who is waiting for a requested piece.

Third, some of my timeline is vague in places so STF can cross over.

Fourth, for any who are curious, yes STF and I have been talking together behind the scenes, bouncing ideas around, helping each other with needed details, and working toward an end where the two stories will at least be in agreement on the important issues. Not to mention some interesting parallels that can only be God's doing.

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis' 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 12 – Ashes and soot

"I don't believe this!" John yelled as he stared in disbelief at the jumper, or rather the splintered and twisted pieces, of what was left.

"We won't be going to Atlantis then," Grogan quietly stated, rubbing a tired arm across his forehead.

"No." Teyla answered. Her hand lightly rested on John's shoulder.

Behind her stood the fifteen survivors they'd managed to find as they'd struggled through the carnage. Fires burned behind them and thick acrid smoke filled the air.

Teyla was saddened to know that Grogan's wife, Ninette had not lived. Neither had Maybelle, who just accepted Christ, and Clyde, who Grogan was fairly certain had not. Homer stood with his adopted father wiping tears from his eyes.

Static, hisses, a couple of pops, and John thought he heard a voice on his mic. "Say again."

More hissing. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Major Lorne?" John had never been so glad to hear from anyone. He gave Teyla a smile. "Where are you?"

"Almost to the settlement." Lorne chuckled, though John sensed there was no humor in it. "After the events of the past few hours, the nav systems seem to be caw-caw."

John couldn't resist the smile. 'Caw-caw' reminded him of another show he liked to watch - Quantum Leap. "You bringing just one jumper?

"Yes, sir."

"Better tell Weir we need a second to evacuate survivors." He glanced around at the group. "There are too many for just yours."

"What happened to yours?"

"I'm staring at the remains."

Lorne briefly fell silent. "Will do. See you soon."

Teyla sighed in relief. "At least we know Atlantis survived."

"Yeah." John grimaced. His body felt like it bruised everywhere. "One piece of good luck."

"John," Teyla gently chided. "You know with God, there is no such thing as luck."

"Picky, picky," he teased back. He lifted his head and listened. "Sounds like Lorne's jumper is close by."

000000000000000000000000000

"How much damage?" Weir asked McKay.

"Still assessing," he replied. "Of all the times for Zelinka not to be here," he muttered to himself.

"Radek's in heaven," Elizabeth reminded him.

Rodney tossed a look her. "Doesn't mean I don't wish he was here." The scientist's hands flew over the keyboard. "Oh, this is not good."

"What is it?" His tone alerted her to more trouble.

"We've almost depleted the ZPM." He nervously drummed his fingers. "If the Wraith attack, we're sitting ducks."

Weir took a deep breath. "I knew the risks." She glanced over at the soldier still watching for waves. "Any more?"

The young soldier shook his head.

Rodney pulled up a full image of the city. Elizabeth could see towers were missing and several new areas were flooded.

"You see how much we've lost," McKay stated the obvious. "I hate to think how many are dead."

"So do I," she almost whispered. The worse loss was the towers where the refugees had been. Over seven hundred adults and young people had taken refuge in Atlantis over the past few months. Many had been led Christ, some hadn't. She bit her lip and felt tears threatened. She had no doubt Mike was dead as well. "Organize search parties and check out the damaged areas."

"You don't honestly think there were any survivors?"

"We don't know unless we check."

McKay grimly nodded. "I'll get right on it."

000000000000000000000000000

When the drone returned, his queen lay on the floor, a shriveled husk. The food he'd brought her, sat curled in a dark corner whimpering. He snarled, and feasted on it himself. When it was drained, he left to inform the rest of the hive.

As he walked to the control center, he fumed at the human who had done this to her long ago. What poison it had contained had taken the will to live away from his queen. Had it taken some new concoction in hopes that they, the most powerful beings in the galaxy, could be stopped?

With a snort, he took his place at the controls. A futile and useless gesture and its actions would not stop them. He would personally see to that.

00000000000000000000000

"Dear God," John breathed as he gazed down at Atlantis. The once proud city looked far worse than it had when they'd found it at the bottom of the ocean.

"What has happened?" Teyla asked Major Lorne.

"We didn't get hit by the earthquake like you did," he told them. "But the aftershocks hit the city with wave after wave after wave."

Sheppard stared at him. "Didn't the shield hold?"

Lorne shook his head. "Parts of it failed."

As they got closer John could see water spilling over part of the east dock. "Where's the Deadalus?"

"In orbit."

"Another good piece of luck."

"John," Teyla began.

"I know."

The jumper circled and slowly descended through the ceiling and into the bay. Dr. Joslin met them and took the survivors to the infirmary. John and Teyla headed for the gate room while Lorne went in the opposite direction.

Weir looked up as they entered. "Thank God!"

"Yes, yes, glad you're safe." Rodney waved from his computer.

"Good to see you, too, Rodney," John snipped back.

"How bad is the damage?" Teyla inquired addressing Elizabeth.

"Bad," the other woman answered.

"Very bad," Rodney echoed. He got up and pointed to the life monitor. "We have people cut off in several parts of the city."

"Is Katie in your quarters?" Teyla waited for McKay to reply.

"Yes." He nervously examined the monitor. "She's here." He indicated a spot.

"Most of the routes to her are blocked." He went back and sat down. "I can't get to her."

"I will go," Teyla volunteered.

"Teyla," Elizabeth hesitated. "I have others I need you to get to. I'm sure Katie is fine."

The Ethosian woman glanced meaningfully at McKay. "I will go, Dr. Weir. I will rescue anyone I find on my search."

"Wouldn't argue if I were you," John put in. "Once Teyla makes up her mind,"

"That is quite enough, John." Teyla gave him a smile. "I will return as soon as I can." She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips before she left.

"I shouldn't let her go," Elizabeth said.

"She'll be fine," John assured her. Tiredly he rubbed at his forehead.

"You have some dirt, just there." Weir pointed to where he'd just wiped.

"Probably from the earthquake."

McKay turned around and looked at them both. "You have one on your forehead, too, Elizabeth."

"What?"

John did a double take. "So do you, McKay."

"Huh?" Rodney frantically mopped at the spot.

"Nope," John shook his head. "Still there."

"Please, don't tell me we've caught some horrible plague or something," McKay moaned.

"I, don't think so," John responded thoughtfully. "You know, Grogan was teaching the other night that God would mark his own."

"So that's what this is," Weir pointed at her forehead. "The Mark of God?"

Sheppard shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person."

"Will certainly make it easier to know who believes and who doesn't," Rodney commented.

"Agreed." Elizabeth gave a little smile.

"So," John grinned. "At least now, we know who we have to work on."

00000000000000000000000000

Dripping sounds and a damp smell greeted Teyla as she slowly traversed the hallways. From her quick glance at the map, the only way to Katie was the route she'd picked to travel. She sloshed through water up to her knees.

"Please, God," she pleaded. "I have no wish to swim to reach my friend."

She noticed one of the transport stations near the end of the corridor. When Teyla reached it she had to force the door open. She touched the panel, but nothing happened.

"I must walk the entire way then."

With new determination, she continued on, making her way cautiously, occasionally slipping as a something gave way. Finally reaching her destination she rapped at the door. "Katie?"

The door flew open and a very frightened woman almost threw herself into Teyla's arms. "Where's Rodney?" Katie demanded.

"He is needed. I came to get you."

"Is there anyone else around?

"I have seen no one."

Katie went back into their quarters. Teyla followed. The room no longer looked like a bachelor lived there. Objects were on shelves, clothes weren't scattered on the floor and the bed was made. However, one of the windows was shattered and she could see evidence of a fire.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked.

Noticing where the other woman had looked Katie answered. "I took care of it."

"We must go. One area I crossed is filled with water."

"I need to get Bob." Katie hurried into the bathroom and returned with a very unhappy and screaming cat.

"Are you sure you are not hurt?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You have a something on your forehead."

"So do you."

"I do?" Teyla went into the bathroom and looked. She saw the smudge on her forehead and turned on the water in an attempt to wash it off. After drying her face, she looked again. It was still there. "The Mark of God."

"What did you say?" Katie nervously stood there holding the carrier. Bob clawed at the metal door.

"We have been marked by God as his own." She came out. "Grogan taught on this a few nights ago."

"At least it's a good thing and not the really bad mark."

Teyla smiled. "I believe we are too far away to be influenced by the Antichrist."

"But we don't know that. Not really."

"I think, if he could have reached us, he would have done so by now."

00000000000000000000000

John had just returned from talking to Grogan about the marks on their foreheads, and after searching the gate room for Weir he stuck his head in her office. Elizabeth sat at her desk, head in her hands, slumped over and her shoulders shook.

"Elizabeth?"

She sat up and used her hands to wipe her eyes and face. "I'm fine."

"Obviously, you're not." John slowly approached and put a hand on her shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

He sat on her desk. "Joy told me Mike went to the refugee towers."

She nodded. A tear escaped down her cheek.

"One of the search parties brought in a group of young people. They told me Mike's warning saved their lives."

"At least his death did some good." She tried to look brave. "I didn't expect them to find anyone."

"You know he was a Christian." He didn't know what else to say. "We'll see him again."

"I know."

"Never easy to loose someone you care about."

"I was just getting to know him."

"And care about him?"

"I care about everyone."

"That's not what I meant."

"I made it a policy not to get involved with anyone I have authority over."

"Bad policy."

"Is it?" She gazed up at him. "What would you do if something happened to Teyla?"

"What did we do when we all thought Carson was dead?" He countered, then grimaced. "Sorry, that wasn't fair."

"Dr. Beckett wasn't dead."

"Have you talked to Rodney?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I think you should." He quickly told her what McKay had told him and how that one event had led the scientist to Christ.

"Oh, my God." She took a deep breath. "I had no idea."

"None of us did."

"Corporal Henry must have had tremendous believing."

"Pity we never really got a chance to find out."

"You know what I really hate." Elizabeth face held a guilty expression. "Is thinking that with all those refugees gone, we now don't face a serious food shortage."

"We're still going to have to ration." He sighed. "Most of the crops burned on the mainland."

"I didn't know. That may be cause for concern."

Rodney appeared at the door. "Caldwell's calling. Wants to know if he can land."

"East pier was taking on water when we flew over," John informed her.

"Tell him to standby. And find someone to check out the east pier."

McKay nodded and hurried off.

"Things are only going to get worse, Elizabeth."

"I know, John."

Both rose when they heard a scream from the gate room. Running out they found Rodney and his wife in each other's arms. The carrier with Bob sat on the floor and the cat screeched loudly.

"At least there's one happy reunion." Weir crossed her arms and smiled, her face holding a faint haunted look.

"Yeah." John met Teyla and gave her a hug. "You okay?"

"I am fine." She laid her head on his chest.

"You're wet." He made a half-protesting move to shove her away.

"We had deep water part of the way. It was not so high when I first crossed."

"Lucky you didn't find it completely flooded."

Rodney reluctantly released his wife. "I need to work on the generators and get the pumps working."

"Thank you, Rodney," Elizabeth told him. "I'd hate to think of this city sinking to the bottom of the ocean again."

A sudden shiver invaded John's body. Teyla lifted her head giving him a questioning look. "Must be your damp body," he told her.

"If you react so, perhaps we should wed."

"Huh?" Of all the things she could have said, he hadn't expected that. "Get married?"

"I believe that is what I said." She pulled away. "Or perhaps I have misinterpreted our time together."

"No. I just, uh,"

"Oh, come on, Sheppard." Rodney took on his familiar arrogance. "If I took the plunge and got married, it seems you should be able to."

"I'm not you."

"How lucky for us all." McKay went back to trying to get the pumps to work.

"Perhaps I misread your intentions." Teyla drew further away from him.

"Like hell." He grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. "I just didn't expect you to ask me is all."

"We do not have many years left." Her dark eyes pleaded with him. "I want us to have time together."

"Then yes. Let's get married." John raised his voice. "Who's checking on the East Pier?"

00000000000000000000

Several days later, the Deadalus landed. A very tired and frazzled crew disembarked. Weir and Sheppard met Caldwell on the dock. The two exchanged a glance. Caldwell still wasn't a believer and they could see the evidence since he didn't have mark. Although it seemed about half his current crew was.

Caldwell said, "it's bad. The continent is destroyed." He met Weir's eyes. "Atlantis doesn't look much better."

"Dr. McKay managed to keep the generators going and is slowly draining away the flooding." She didn't tell the colonel how many had died.

"Least we're still here," John said with a cocky grin. "Besides, now Teyla and I can get married.'

The colonel started. "Married?"

"Yeah. Was hoping you'd do the honors."

"Congratulations." Caldwell didn't sound like he was too happy.

"Thanks. We'd like to have the ceremony soon as possible. Before more nasty things fall from the sky and make our lives even more interesting."

"That going to happen?" The colonel asked.

"Possibly," Elizabeth said truthfully. "Grogan is still studying and will tell us what to expect next."

"Surprised you don't study yourself." At least Caldwell's tone wasn't hostile.

"We are," John responded. "But God seems to give Grogan a sort of special insight."

"I see." Caldwell became all business. "How many did we loose?"

Elizabeth steeled herself and told him the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 13 - More rapid than eagles

"Now who's going to be late?" Rodney teased, as he waited for John to finish dressing.

"I'll be ready in a minute," John said, as he finished buttoning his dress uniform. He stepped out of the bathroom "How do I look?"

"Like an overripe melon."

"Funny, Rodney."

"Teyla wouldn't care if you showed up naked."

"I would."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know."

The two men left Sheppard's quarters and made their way to the pier. All along the hallways John could see signs of the damage the city had suffered. Water marks marred several corridors and dark streaks scratched walls or floors where the meteors had landed.

"Not as pristine as when we first found it," Rodney commented.

"I get the feeling it's only going to get worse."

"Any idea what's coming next?"

"Not exactly."

"You're helpful."

"Ask Grogan, McKay."

"Tried. He's not real forthcoming."

"Did you ask nice?" John waited for his answer.

"As nice as I know how to be."

"Maybe you should have Katie ask."

"Very funny, Sheppard."

The exited out into the ocean breeze. Warm damp air enveloped them, and John wished he had something other than his uniform to get married in. Sweat trickled down his neck and back.

"Your last few minutes as a free man." McKay tried to look innocent.

"You like being married, McKay?"

"Very much."

"Good. Now shut up."

They walked up the ramp into the ship. John and Teyla were getting married in the same storage hold where Rodney and Katie had. There weren't any flowers this time, the earthquake had killed most of the plants except for those in the lab. Someone had piled the crates again and covered them with the same gold bedspread and cloth streamers hung down.

"We did our best," he heard McKay say.

"Appreciate it." John took his place, with Rodney and Ronon as best men. Funny, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen much of the Satedan recently. "What'ave you been up to, Ronon?" he asked.

"You wouldn't like it."

"Probably not."

"Tell you later." Ronon shifted his weight. "Maybe."

Before John could reply Colonel Caldwell entered and took his place up front. He nodded at one of his crew people who started music. There were a few others gathered around and they fell silent, shifting their gazes to the door.

Elizabeth entered in her dark suite, followed by Katie in a light green dress. They stepped to the bride's side. There was a pause and different music started. John didn't know it so he assumed it was something native to Teyla's people.

Finally, his bride entered, and John stopped thinking about anything except how beautiful she was. Teyla wore her hair down, a simple coronet of flowers in hair. Her dress sparkled like moonlight on the water and she flowed down the aisle. Taking his hands she smiled at him and John forgot about everything except saying "I do" or "I will" at the correct spots. At last, they got to kiss and they were married.

Their reception was much smaller since there were fewer people in the city. One of the cooks managed to put together a small cake. There were several toasts before the happy couple managed to escape.

"Wish we could go off world and have a proper honeymoon," John wistfully said.

"It does not matter." She slipped her arms around him. They were in his quarters, which he'd actually managed to clean up just a few hours earlier.

"Guess not." He leaned down to kiss her. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"You married me. That is saying much."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have something on the deep space scanners," Rodney informed Elizabeth when she came to the gate room the next day.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Wraith cruisers?"

"No, oddly enough. Something else and it's very big."

"More Biblical prophecy?" she ventured.

"Could be." He rapidly made some calculations and looked up worried. "If I'm right, this object will collide with the planet and we'll go the way of the dinosaurs."

"Assuming there were once dinosaurs here." She tried to make a joke.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, Rodney, I do. I suggest you take a jumper out there and find out what it is."

"Too bad Sheppard is on his honeymoon."

"I'll get Major Lorne." She contacted him on her mic. "You have a go, Dr. McKay. Why are you still standing here?"

He made a face, grabbed his laptop and hurried off.

Smiling to herself over his behavior, Elizabeth went to her office and was surprised to find Ronon waiting for her. "What did you find out?" she asked him.

"There weren't a lot of survivors after the earthquake. Seems every planet had one."

She nodded noting that Ronon didn't have Gods' mark.

"The Wraith are taking every human they find," he continued.

"I'm not surprised." She sat down.

"I'm hearing rumors of a queen who killed a human with some sort of poison."

"Did someone try that again?"

Ronon shrugged. "No idea."

"Anything else I should know?"

"There's a shortage of food."

"I expected that." If what Grogan had been teaching that morning was any indication, they could be facing a serious famine.

"You want me to keep doing what I've been doing."

"Yes."

"I will." He went to the door. " At least out there, I don't hear all the Jesus," He used a word Elizabeth assumed was some sort of cuss word.

Her heart hurt for him and she knew she needed to pray even harder for Ronon's soul. "Jesus is not whatever you said. He gives life."

"If you say so."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours later Rodney wildly took readings as the huge asteroid hurled toward the planet. His eyes widened at what he found. "Oh, this is so not good."

"So, do we have to worry?" Major Lorne asked, turning to face McKay.

"I believe I just said that. And if you understood the simple physics involved, you would understand that." Rodney made a circular motion with his hand. "Turn this thing around."

"No, 'I need several hours to study this'?"

"It's an asteroid on a collision course with the planet. I calculated it's trajectory and we're in big trouble." He puffed out air. "What more do I need to know?"

"Nothing else I guess." Lorne turned the jumper around and headed back for the city.

Hours later Rodney explained his findings to Dr. Weir. "We have maybe three weeks before it hits. It's going to strike here," he showed her on his computer screen. The impact zone was several miles west of them in the ocean. "The tidal wave caused will wipe out everything in its path. Including Atlantis because we don't have enough power left in the ZPM to protect the city."

"What about evacuating to the mainland?"

"To get far enough inland to be safe, we'd be facing a suffocation from volcanic ash."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "That leaves the Deadalus."

"Not enough room." McKay leaned closer. "Unless you intend to leave people behind."

"We don't leave our people behind." She'd adopted that philosophy from Sheppard.

"What about another planet? There should be plenty to chose from."

"They're suffering from effects of the earthquake, just as we are." Rodney started to open his mouth and she shook her head. "I have contacts. And don't ask."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Keep an eye on it, Rodney. Let me know if it changes course."

"I doubt it. The laws of physics,"

"Have you forgotten we have a very effective weapon?" At his blank look she smiled. "God, Rodney. We need to pray."

000000000000000000000000

"It's a beautiful ship," Carpathia complimented when the tour ended and they were once again standing on the bridge of the Odyessy.

"Thank you, sir," the commanding officer replied.

"This ship was, I believe you told me, used in the fight against the Ori?"

"Yes, sir, it was."

"Hmmm." Interesting and intriguing plans flitted through Nicolae's head. He would have to contemplate possible uses for the ship before deciding on a course of action. "My thanks for your time." He gave the CO his most pleasant smile, once again taking in the advanced controls set into dull gray walls.

"It was a pleasure, sir." The officer beamed with pride.

"Now if you would return me to my office in the same manner you brought me here."

"Certainly." The CO motioned to a tech who adjusted some controls.

A flash of light and Carpathia once again stood in his office. "I have such plans," he bragged with a smirking grin, his eyes drifting up. "And you can't stop me."

00000000000000000000000000000

After the hive had been informed and his queen's body recycled, the drone entered the nursery. Just before the poison human, the queen had mated and produced two offspring, both drones. What he needed was a female.

Returning to the control room, he ordered the ship to find and attack another hive ship. Perhaps they would have what he knew they would need – a new candidate for queen. A likely rival was found and the battle raged fierce. However in the end, he failed and now kneeled before the conquering queen.

"Your queen is dead," she stated.

He glared defiantly at her. "Yes."

"And you thought to take my offspring to replace her."

No need to deny what she already knew to be truth. "That I had intended."

Her sharp nail lifted his head. "Your coccooned food, drones and ships are now mine."

He knew that and waited to hear his expected fate.

"As is your life." She took a step away. "You have great cunning and showed strength in daring to attack."

"I failed."

"There is that." She motioned away the guards. "But my drone is weak. Perhaps you are a worthy successor."

"I am unworthy. Death is my reward for failure." 

"I disagree." She motioned for him to stand. "Help me to produce a strong female queen candidate, and I will spare your life."

She honored him and he would not disappoint her. "As you wish."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Lindsay exited the ship and made her way to a place where she could stand next to the water. She tried not to look at the spot where Beckett and Cadman had vanished. Not that she really had anything to be afraid of, she knew the pair was in heaven, still, it was almost a superstitious fear.

"Sort of like the flyboys before they go on a mission." She giggled at her own silly admission and the uncanny reality protrayed in movie she'd watched once called 'Independence Day'. Will Smith's character had believed the mission would be jinxed without cigars. She's seen some similar ones with fellow crew members before the Deadalus had left Earth.

The parson, he always prayed first. Okay, she'd thought it silly at the time, but now she understood about asking for God's protection. She'd done the same when they'd flown into space after the first wave hit. The evidence of the damage was all around her. She might not know the complete number of dead, but she had seen the Colonel's expression when he'd gotten back from talking to Dr. Weir.

"Good evening, Lindsay," Weir greeted as she joined her.

"Dr. Weir."

"Looks so peaceful. Hard to believe that a few days ago, the sea tried to sink Atlantis."

"Still might, from what I've heard." She hiccuped.

"Still might," Weir confirmed. "Tell me, how many do you thing the Deadalus could safely transport?"

"Not sure. You should ask Colonel Caldwell."

"I did."

"Then why ask me?"

"I wanted a second opinion from a believer."

"Oh." She understood the logic. Caldwell didn't know Jesus. Still, she felt she the man pretty well. She honestly didn't think he'd lie. "I could find out," she ventured.

"Would you? I'd appreciate your help."

"Might take a few days."

"We have some time." Weir smiled and strolled away.

"God," Novak prayed. "Please, help me to make the right decision here."

000000000000000000000000000

The bar Ronon walked into more or less was typical of other worlds he'd visited. Wooden tables were in the room with benches. A long bar stood along one wall with a man standing behind it to serve drinks. The only difference he saw was the defeated looks on the people's faces.

"I'll have a drink," he said as he stood at the bar.

"Certainly, stranger." The barman poured a liquid in a clay cup and passed it to Ronon. "Where you from?"

"Here and there." Keeping a sharp watch he lifted the cup to his lips and sampled the local brew. It wasn't bad. "Saw you had a quake."

"We did, yes. Many died." The man breathed in. "Wish I had died like others."

"You're alive. You should be grateful.

"I lost my family." He moved away after he'd poured Ronon another drink.

Ronon waited. There was always someone who wanted to talk.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Why didn't someone tell us about the asteroid?!" John wanted to know after he'd burst into Weir's office.

"I am certain Dr. Weir had her reasons," Teyla tried to reason with her new husband.

"I saw no need," Elizabeth said as she rose to her feet behind her desk. "To interrupt your honeymoon."

"But we need to do something!" John objected. "Put plans in place."

"I already have people working on it, Colonel Sheppard."

"And I'm in charge of security."

"John," her tone warned. "Take the brief break I'm giving you. I have no idea when I might be able to give you one again."

"We should listen to Dr. Weir." Teyla put a restraining hand on his arm. "And she is right. We know this from Grogan's teachings."

"There's nothing about an asteroid destroying the planet." He crossed his arms and stared at Weir. "I'm betting this is something else."

"Until we do know, we're going on the assumption it's going to hit. Now," she came around her desk. "I suggest you get out of my office before I have to order you removed."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

John looked like he was going to challenge her but changed his mind. "I may be on my honeymoon, but I insist on being kept in the loop. Speaking of which," he took a step forward. "Where's Ronon been keeping himself?"

"I've been putting his talents to good use and that's all you need to know."

"John," Teyla tried again "Please. I would like to go out to the balcony."

"Fine." He pivoted and left. Teyla apologetically smiled and rushed after him.

Weir sat down. "Please, God, tell me I'm doing the right thing."

000000000000000000000000

"I hate secrets," John groused as he coiled his hands around the railing.

"As a leader I understand Dr. Weir's reasons."

"Know what she's up to?"

"No. But I trust her. As you should."

"I trust her." He smiled at his wife. "I just hate not knowing what is going on, particularly right now."

"I have no doubt God is directing her actions. She will make decisions to keep us all safe."

John lifted his head. "How come the sky's getting dark?"

She looked up as well. "I do not know."

As they watched the bright sun filled day turned to a baleful black. Tiny pellets rained down forcing the couple to retreat inside. They watched in fascinated horror as the hail stones grew larger and parts of the sky lit up.

"Fire," John breathed.

Weir joined them, as did Rodney and many others.

"A new plague?" Elizabeth asked.

"No doubt," John replied.

Tiny flames snaked along the balcony immediately doused by the falling hail.

Rodney spoke up. "Didn't Grogan teach something about a third of the trees and stuff burning up?"

"Yes," John and Teyla answered together.

"And that wasn't the worst of it," Elizabeth pointed upward. "Look."

The sky spewed blood, the red stuff congealed on the balcony before rolling off in a sick crimson slush. A few minutes later the sun returned.

"To quote another famous Dr. Beckett," John said. "Oh, boy."


	14. Chapter 14

For those of you who have written and told me that you're loving what I'm doing with the plagues – thank you. Most of my information is being taken from either the official Left Behind website or from descriptions written in the book and adapted to fit my story. After all, each world is unique and the end result would be slightly different. Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 14 – Meet with an obstacle

"This can't be happening," Rodney groaned as he checked his findings one more time.

"Problem?" John inquired as he stopped on his way to Weir's office.

"You could say that." McKay pointed to an image on his laptop. "Remember Caldwell telling us the continent split in half."

"Yeah."

"It's worse than that. There's a fault line running along the coast. The volcanic eruptions are exerting tremendous pressure and it looks like its about to split and fall into the ocean."

"Never rains but it pours," John joked.

"Am I the only one here who doesn't think this is funny?"

"Lighten up, McKay. It is after all, the end of the world."

"Like I have to be reminded," the scientist snapped back.

"Gentlemen, Please," Weir interrupted. "What is going on in here?" She put her hands on her hips and looked from one man to the other.

"We have another problem." McKay quickly explained. "The only good thing is that it's along the coast on the opposite side of the continent, so the effect should be minimal."

"Well, enough. In the meantime," she paused significantly. "What's going on with our approaching asteroid?"

"Still on it's original course. The resulting impact will probably kill us all."

"Rodney," Elizabeth warned.

"There's no guarantee we're going to all live to the end of the Tribulation," he reminded her.

"Has a point." John didn't always like to agree with McKay, but this time, the scientist was right.

"I know." She nodded. "But I suspect God has something else in mind for us. We need to PRAY and ask for a miracle."

"Won't stop it," Rodney objected, again pointing to the threat in space.

"No," John ventured, the beginning of an idea forming. "But what about changing it's trajectory."

"Oh, no," Rodney raised his hands as if warding off Sheppard. "Please, don't tell me you are seriously thinking, what I think you're thinking."

"We've got the Deadalus. Why not?"

"Do you have any idea," McKay expounded. "How much force it would take to change its course? First we have to know its composition and mass, figure out where exactly to pinpoint the explosion,"

"So, what are we waiting for?" John grinned impishly. "Let's go find out."

"I am not going!"

"Oh, yes you are," Elizabeth told him. "Unless God supernaturally does something to stop it," she inclined her head toward John. "Maybe He gave John the idea. In which case," she directed her remark at McKay. "You have to believe God is going to give you the insight to save all our lives."

"Or maybe kill us all."

"Stop thinking like that, McKay," John warned.

"Pray, Rodney," Weir pleaded.

"Why did I have to born so brilliant," he complained.

"Because God knew what was going to happen and made sure you were, exactly where you needed to be," Elizabeth reassured McKay. "I'll talk to Colonel Caldwell and explain what we need done."

"What if he doesn't agree? Have either of you considered that?"

John looked smug. "Who knows, maybe the reason Caldwell and I have been training each other is just for this reason."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Weir retired to her office and prayed for guidance before she contacted Caldwell. Lindsay had informed her last night that the Colonel's estimation of how many people could be safely transported aboard the Deadalus was indeed correct. Once she added the number they could get into the jumpers, that still left too many people stranded in the city. No, John's plan, no matter how crazy it sounded, was the best course of action they could take and would save every life on Atlantis. Now, she just needed to convince Caldwell.

She activated her mic. "Colonel Caldwell, do you have a moment."

His voice answered. "I do. What's going on?"

"We have a bit of a situation."

"I already know about the huge asteroid heading this way."

"I'm aware of that, but Colonel Sheppard has come up with an idea I think just might work."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like it?"

Seemed Caldwell knew Sheppard well and she smiled. "Because you probably won't."

000000000000000000000000

As the Deadalus cleared the upper atmosphere and passed over the continent before heading out into space, John and Rodney got to see the side of it slip off into the ocean. They could see the tidal wave and the red tint that followed in its wake.

"Grogan said a third of the sea life would die," John informed the scientist.

"I hope my whale friend isn't one of them," McKay said, sounding genuinely worried. "I'm heading down to the lab."

Hours later the asteroid filled the front windows of the Deadalus. A collective gasp escaped the crew before a glare from Caldwell sent them back to their respective duties.

"Big, isn't it," John quipped.

"Understatement," Caldwell quietly responded. He hit a com button. "Dr. McKay, have anything on it yet?"

"Just a second," Rodney's voice echoed back. "That's odd." Several minutes ticked by. "The asteroid isn't as dense as I first thought. Sort of looks like rotting wood. You know, I saw a lot of dead trees like it in Yellowstone."

John found himself wondering if McKay even remembered the com was still on with the way the scientist was babbling.

"And is about the size of a very large mountain."

"How does that help us?" Caldwell wanted to know.

"What? Oh, just collating data. Sorry."

"Hey, Rodney," John spoke up. "If this is the plague Grogan thinks it is, about a third of the fresh water is about to be poisoned."

Rodney snorted. "That should prove interesting since the only survivors are currently living on Atlantis."

"This is all very interesting," Caldwell put in. "But can we now get back to the business at hand? How do we alter its course?"

"Wait a minute," what sounded like fingers on the keyboard could be heard. "Huh, it seems to already have fissures all over it."

"Then it should be easy to break apart," John stated.

"Careful, Buck Rogers. Don't go assuming that blowing it apart will solve the problem, because instead of one really big splash, we could have multiple small ones and they could be just as devastating."

"Rodney," McKay still tried John's patience sometimes.

Caldwell ended their debate. "Dr. McKay, when you have a clear idea on how we can safely blow this asteroid apart, contact me." He turned off the com. "If I might have a word, Colonel Sheppard."

000000000000000000000000000000

The scent from the egg sack strongly defined the offspring as female. Sniffing deeply to reassure himself he'd succeeded, the drone dared to touch the large egg hanging from the ceiling in the still empty nursery. His fingers encountered a roughness and a spongy sensation.

"I would have killed any drone who dared to touch one of my eggs," the queen warned.

He dropped his fingers, immediately kneeling to receive whatever punishment she deemed appropriate for his infraction.

"You however," her sharp nails skimmed over his shoulders. "I am well pleased with." Her voice hardened. "Make no mistake, I will not allow the liberty again."

"Yes, my queen." He bowed his head.

"Rise."

Slowly he rose fully expecting her to drop a punishment on him now that he was at ease.

"My nursery has been empty for too long." She breathed deeply. "The female will be strong." Lightly she touched the developing egg. "Give me more young, and I will make you my first."

"As you wish, my queen." He extended a hand to her. She willingly took it.

She squeezed his hand, hard. He recognized her move as the way to remind him how she held his fate. "And bring me something to eat. Something that is filling."

"I will bring your food myself."

00000000000000000000000

"Colonel Sheppard," Caldwell began. John braced himself expecting a lecture about bridge protocol. They stood on the far side of the room out of earshot of the crew. "Do you really think this asteroid is another judgement from God?"

Caught off guard he just stared at the balding man. "What?"

"I thought my question was simple enough."

"Uh, yes, sir." John dredged in his memory for the information Grogan had provided. "The Bible said something about a star falling and poisoning some of

water."

Caldwell smiled. "You don't pay any more attention to Grogan than you do to anyone else in authority."

"I get the gist of it, but I don't claim to be a scholar."

"If that's the case." His expression grew thoughtful. "Do we really need to take action?"

"It's only a guess." John glanced at the asteroid. "Maybe the real question is, do we want to take the chance?"

Also glancing at the hurling woody piece, Caldwell shook his head. "I follow your drift."

John winced. "Owww."

The Colonel smiled and returned to his chair. "Dr. McKay, do you have enough information yet for us to blast this thing?"

"Give me a few minutes. Considering what's at stake, I don't think you want me to make a mistake."

"No. I don't. Let me know when you're ready."

000000000000000000000

Screaming pierced Ronon's brain and he jerked awake. His hand reached for his weapons and he automatically fired as Wraith destroyed the door and poured into the bar. One snarled at him and knocked his gun away. The Satedan used his sword to cut the nuisance in half. He voiced a battle cry and threw himself into the fray, only to be silenced as a stunner ray hit him.

When he awoke his head pounded and a black suited Wraith stood over him. "This one." A claw like hand reached for him and he tried to fight back, but his hands had been bound.

The Wraith smiled. "You have strength and courage. My queen will enjoy you."

00000000000000000000000000000

"You're sure, Dr. McKay?" Caldwell coolly surveyed the scientist.

"I'm as sure as I can be." Rodney tapped his foot. "Either you trust my judgement or you don't."

"Arm a warhead and prep it for launch," the colonel ordered.

John leaned over and whispered. "Hope you're right."

"This is YOUR plan," McKay shot him.

"Just making sure."

"Fire." Caldwell sat back and waited.

John noticed McKay holding his breath. The warhead penetrated the almost brittle asteroid and exploded. Sheppard threw his arm over his eyes to protect them from the bright flash. "Did we succeed?" he yelled.

"Report?" He heard Caldwell shout.

"It worked!" Rodney sounded surprised. "We've altered the trajectory." He ran over and began to take readings. "Now it will fall far enough away from Atlantis that any wave it produces won't affect the city."

"We're going to follow it," Caldwell informed them. "I want to make certain nothing happens at the last minute."

"Nothing is GOING to happen," Rodney objected.

"Rodney, I wouldn't be sure if I were you." John stepped forward. He could see cracks appearing all over the wood-like asteroid.

"This can't be happening," McKay muttered, busy at the station where he was monitoring the whole thing.

"Well, it is." John felt like kicking himself. How could he have been so stupid!

"Dr. McKay?" Caldwell swiveled his chair to face the scientist.

"I don't know!"

The asteroid suddenly blew apart, fracturing into thousands of pieces. Some bounced against the hull of the Deadalus. Others sped away toward the planet.

"Check for damage!" The colonel barked.

Some alarms went off. "You've got a hull breach on the lower level," Rodney reported. "Automatic systems activated and bulkheads closing."

"At least I can be thankful I don't have a full crew."

"Thank God for small favors," John said.

"How can you thank God for lost crew and a hull breach?" Caldwell wanted to know.

"Because things would have been a lot worse." John turned to McKay. "Any of those rocks going to cause major damage to Atlantis?"

"No. They're all small enough not to be a concern." Rodney flashed a look at Sheppard. "We might want to warn them. A few could land in the city and cause even more scars."

Caldwell hit the com. "Atlantis this is the Deadalus,"

"This is Weir, how'd it go?"

"The asteroid broke apart. Dr. McKay wants you to know some of the pieces could hit the city."

"Understood. I'll have damage control assigned. Thank you for the heads up."

"You're welcome. Deadalus out." He looked at Sheppard. "Any thing else we need to worry about dropping on us?"

John shrugged. "Not as far as I know. But I'm no expert. Grogan would be a better one to ask."

"Prefer to ask you," Caldwell replied so softly only Sheppard heard him. "You have the bridge, Colonel Sheppard."

"Thank you, sir."

Caldwell stepped away and left. John gingerly sat in the big chair.

"Knew I called you Kirk for more than one reason," Rodney teased.

"Very funny. Caldwell is just giving me some training time."

"If you ever sit in the chair for real, I'm going to worry."

"What? You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, it's just If that ever happens, we're really going to be in trouble." McKay went back to his station.

Lifting his eyes, John stared out the windows. Asteroid bits zoomed away and he could see some beginning to hit the atmosphere. A few burst into flames as others just continued down. "Look out below," he muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000

Popping sounds grabbed Elizabeth's attention and she rushed out of her office to the balcony door. Bits of brown smashed onto the various decks.

"Wormwood," Grogan observed.

Weir jumped. She hadn't heard the Ethosian. "Are you certain?'

"Quite." At her look he told her. "One of the jumpers was on a training flight. They saw the mountain, as the Bible calls it, fall into the ocean. That happened on the other side of the continent, so I know which verse was fulfilled. Now," he motioned outside with his callused hand. "The star Wormwood arrives to poison part of the water supply."

"How lucky we drink mostly bottled water."

"The surviving animals do not. Many will die."

She shivered. "I'd forgotten about them."

"I was also told that many of the whales, as you call them, have died."

"Do me a favor, don't tell Rodney. He has a special fondness for them."

Grogan nodded his understanding.

"Damage teams dispatched," Major Lorne reported.

"Thank you." Elizabeth turned away and tried to tune out the sounds coming from outside. She glanced at the Major's forehead and said a quick prayer for his salvation. "Be careful out there."

He threw her a cocky grin reminding her briefly of John. Seemed Sheppard was rubbing off on the other man. "Always, ma'am." He gave some orders and soldiers ran down halls.

"Let us pray that none in the city are poisoned," Grogan said. "We are too few as it is."

"I know." Truth be told, she hadn't fully recovered from the number who had died in the tsunami.

Grogan's hand rested on her shoulder. "God knows your pain. Release it to Him and He will heal you."

"I'm afraid I feel the loss deeply the leader here."

"God placed you here for a reason. He will never give you more than you can handle."

"I understand that here," she pointed at her head, "but here," Weir indicated her heart.

"A sometimes longer journey than a simple few inches."

"A lifetime?"

"That we do not have."

She nodded and returned to her office. If the rapture calendar was correct, they barely had another five years. Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Am I going to spend it alone, God?" she asked as tears leaked down her cheeks. "Why must I bare the responsibility during these last days? I just don't understand."

00000000000000000000

"Your food." The drone dropped Ronon at the queen's feet. The black man glared up at her defiantly.

She stared down at him. "Defiance. Not very appetizing."

"It was the best," the drone protested.

"Bring me a female, and cocoon this one." She cupped Ronon's chin. "I want it for later."

"At once, my queen."

"Lose points with her," Ronon taunted.

The Wraith struck him. The Satedan fell to the floor, his head ringing.

"I live to please my queen. You are only food."

Ronon was forced to feet, but not before he saw the egg in the nursery.


	15. Chapter 15

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 15 - He filled all the stockings

"And what would you like for Christmas, Rodney?" Katie asked as she tried to make their quarters festive for the holidays.

"Don't you think gifts would be rather," he made a motion with his fingers, "pointless?"

"Well," she stepped back to examine the results of her handiwork. She'd been growing a small pine tree in the lab and she'd brought it here. It was decorated with a few odd objects, like a scratched CD they couldn't play any more, an empty spool she'd found, and a bit of ribbon. "That all depends on what kind of present." Bob, who had watched her, tilted his head and batted at ribbon. "Stop that." She pushed the cat away from the tree.

He frowned. "Other than having you for a wife, I can't think of anything I want."

"I can." Katie smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.

Taking in her glow, he took her into his arms. "And what is that?"

"How about a blessing from God."

"We get those a lot."

She giggled. "We do, but not like this."

"You going to keep me in suspense?"

She shook her head, her dark red hair softly falling on her shoulders. "You're going to be a father, Rodney."

"I…what!" He stared at her, not daring to believe what she'd just said.

"We're having a baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Rodney," Katie took his hand and led him to the couch. "Dr. Joslin took a blood sample and gave me the results a few days ago."

"And you're just telling me!"

"Well," she glanced down. "I was going to wait and tell you on Christmas Eve."

"That's a week away!"

"I know, but now seemed the right time." She bit her lip nervously. "You're happy, aren't you?"

"Happy? Happy doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling."

Tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh,"

"Katie! I'm sorry. That isn't what I meant." He gathered his wife to him and rocked gently. "I couldn't be a happier man right now. You gave me the best present that a man could ask for." Rodney kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, you know I can be an idiot sometimes."

She sniffed. "I know. I just wanted you to be as happy as I am."

"Katie, I am." He held her for a few minutes. "Any idea when?"

"About seven months from now."

"Girl or boy?"

"Just as long as my baby is healthy."

"You didn't ask."

"I don't want to know. I'd rather it be a surprise."

"Speaking of surprises," he settled back and hugged her closer. "Want to tell everyone at dinner tonight?"

She sighed. "That sounds heavenly."

The tree hit the floor with a thud and Bob hissed at it.

"I'll clean it up," Rodney volunteered.

"I think maybe we should lock Bob in the bathroom while we're gone tonight."

"Good idea." He kissed her. "I'd hate to see all your hard work undone by a bored cat."

"So would I."

Rodney got up and righted the tree. Nothing had broken. "You're a very bad, boy." The cat twitched his tail seeming to say 'I meant to do that'. McKay chuckled and picked up the heavy feline. "Now you're going into the bathroom. I won't have you upsetting my wife." He put the cat in and closed the door. "Be good." Bob yowled in protest. "He really hates being locked up."

"I know. But it's for his own good."

"And yours." Rodney grinned. "I'm going to be a father."

000000000000000000000000000

"Teyla, that smells wonderful!" Weir complimented as she entered the couple's quarters. She herself had baked a small cake to add to their celebration.

"I have been practicing." She smiled when John groaned. "As my husband can testify to. It is a dish my people enjoy."

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Elizabeth put the cake on the table. It was covered with a festive red cloth. "I must be the first one here."

"You are," John told her.

"The others should be here soon," Teyla assured her.

Elizabeth knew their gathering was a small one. Rodney and Katie would be joining them, as would Grogan and Homer. The young man had grown up considerably and she almost pitied him having to spend his teen years during the Tribulation. Colonel Caldwell also would join them, along with Lindsay Novak.

"You now what really bothers me," John began.

"Besides my cooking," his wife teased.

"Yeah, besides that." He gave her a wry grin. "Is that we haven't heard from Earth for a long time and the more they're silent, the more it worries me."

"Like waiting for the other shoe to drop." Elizabeth sat down on a chair.

"Exactly."

His eyes were troubled as he asked, "Still no word from Ronon?"

She shook her head. "I sent Major Lorne's team to the planet Ronon had gone to. The town was burned to the ground. No survivors."

Teyla didn't look happy. "Then you assume he is dead."

"Do we know if he ever accepted Christ?" That prospect clearly concerned John.

"I prayed and asked God about him. The answer I keep getting is that he is still alive."

"Cocooned perhaps?" Teyla suggested.

"Perhaps. Problem is, we might never know."

"Not until Christ returns you mean." John put an arm around his wife.

"A disturbing possibility," Elizabeth confirmed.

Grogan and Homer arrived bringing with them a native dish they'd prepared. Caldwell soon followed and added a plate of ribs. "Had them stashed," he explained with an embarrassed smile. Lindsay popped in, hiccuped and added a fruit salad. When Rodney and Katie got there, their contribution was a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Among the last," Rodney told them.

They all sat down to eat and held hands to offer a prayer. Caldwell seemed uneasy, yet he took the hands of the people sitting next to him. Grogan offered the blessing.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this feast you have provided and the friends who share it. We thank you also for the time of rest before your next judgement, and for having spared us from interference from the evil one. May our last few years upon this world be a blessing for You until Your son's eagerly awaited return. Amen."

"Amen," most of them echoed.

"It just hit me," Rodney commented as he took a helping of potatoes and passed them to John.

"What did?" Elizabeth asked.

"That," he glanced at Katie. "Shall we?" She nodded. "We're going to be parents."

Silence fell as each person digested the news.

"Congratulations, Rodney. Katie." Elizabeth gave them a warm smile.

"Wow. Of all the news I expected to get, that wasn't one of them." John sat stunned. "I'm happy for you though."

"As am I." Teyla cast a side-glance at her husband. "When is your baby due?"

"In about seven months," Katie answered.

"Do you really want a baby right now," Caldwell asked. "You keep saying these are the last days and there isn't much time left."

"And that's exactly why we should have a baby right now," Rodney told him. "Because we don't know how much time we have left."

"From what I've been reading," Lindsay spoke up. "Any of the children who survive will grow up in the millennial kingdom. As long as they accept Christ, they'll live to be a hundred." She took a rib and passed the platter to Elizabeth. "I couldn't imagine a better time to live."

"Even with all the horrible plagues and such to come?" Caldwell inquired.

John lifted a bite on his fork. "Thought you didn't believe."

"I don't." The colonel took some fruit salad. "But I will admit with all that's happened, there's compelling evidence."

"You should make a decision," John pushed. "Never know when your time could come."

Caldwell didn't respond and Elizabeth diplomatically changed the subject. "How are the hybrid plants coming along, Katie?"

"Fine. We should have our first crop in a couple of months."

"The plants are really amazing," Rodney proudly added.

"I've seen them," Elizabeth said.

"We should have enough," Katie went on, "to feed everyone in the city."

"Better than the alternative," John said.

"God has blessed us." Grogan lifted his glass. "We have had judgements, but the Antichrist has left us in peace."

"Meaning we probably won't have to worry about his mark." John lifted his glass joining the toast.

"We can't be certain of that," Elizabeth warned. "The second half of the Tribulation will be worse."

"How much worse?" Caldwell wanted to know.

"Much worse," Grogan said. "Almost all life will be destroyed. This is necessary so that Christ can begin again after he returns and make a more beautiful world than before."

"Then it will all go away and God will make an entirely new heaven and Earth." Lindsay frowned. "Doesn't really make sense to me."

"It will." Grogan made his toast. "To God and His goodness. May He protect us in the days to come."

"Here, here," they all echoed and took a sip to seal the agreement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few months flew by in relative peace. Katie's abdomen expanded and Rodney enjoyed getting to put his hand on his wife's stomach and feel the baby kick. Bob grumped around their quarters sensing the change and not really understanding it. Rodney finally suggested they allow the cat sit on Katie's stomach. Somehow that calmed the feline and Bob became very protective, napping with Katie and sitting at her feet when they had company, not allowing any one near her.

Elizabeth paced her office and worried about Ronon's continued silence. She prayed daily the Satedan, for his salvation, and finally put his fate and future in God's hands. The burden lifted off her and she felt free to pursue other duties she'd been neglecting. The survivors still needed her and her leadership.

Grogan continued to run Bible studies informing the believers at least and the curious about the events yet to come. The next two were alarmingly close and he wanted everyone to be prepared. Homer began to train under his father and learn as much as he could about the Tribulation. They both understood that one or the other might not live until the end, so for the benefit of all, they decided there should be at least two teachers.

Since Katie and Rodney's announcement, John and Teyla had kept up a running argument about whether or not they too, should have a child. No decision had been made as yet and the atmosphere around the couple was explosive.

On the Deadalus, Caldwell had taken to joining Dr. Novak for a morning Bible study. He still hadn't become a Christian. Still, Lindsay kept telling Dr. Weir that God was softening the colonel's heart and that Lindsay thought it was only a matter of time before he came to Christ.

0000000000000000000000000

In the still dark morning, Weir sat in her office nursing a weak although still needed cup of coffee. With some added sugar and a bit of non-dairy creamer, the brew was just tolerable. An uneaten blueberry muffin sat on her desk and she frowned looking at the stain glass window. Usually the sunlight by this time made bright rainbow patterns on the floor.

"The next judgement has come," Grogan stated. He stood in her door staring at her.

"You did warn us." She put the cup down. "I just had no idea it would be so…dark."

"I suspect the night will be worse."

"How many people in the city are now Christians?"

"Perhaps half."

"That's all?"

"Many of the scientists are coming up with rational explanations for what has been happening."

"The problem with the scientific mind." She picked up her coffee and took a sip. Making a face she put it back down.

"God already knows who will and who will not believe. I consider it fortunate that you do."

Elizabeth blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I have been," Grogan moved slowly into her office. "Afraid to speak."

"I don't think I understand."

The big man paused. "I understood your need to mourn after Mike Branton's death. I needed to mourn my wife as well."

She suddenly understood where the conversation was going. "Grogan," she needed to choose her words carefully. "I'm flattered, but,"

"Please, do not push me aside. The time left is precious."

"I agree." How could she make him understand she wasn't interested in him? "I have too much responsibility to get involved with anyone. Particularly now."

He reached across her desk and put his hand on hers. "I can only speak what is in my heart. I care about you and want to get to know you better. I will ask no more than what you are willing to give."

"Please, don't," she pulled her hand away.

"I can wait." He offered her a smile and left.

"Dear God," she breathed. "Please, don't do this to me. I can't handle this. Not right now."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Grogan what?" Teyla sputtered as she and Elizabeth took a walk on the balcony. The sun just peeked over the horizon.

"He expressed an interest in me."

"And you turned him down? Elizabeth," Teyla stopped and put a hand on Weir's arm. "Do you know how many of the single women have tried to gain his attention?"

"Quite a few, from what I've heard."

"Have you prayed?"

"I have. I don't seem to be getting an answer."

"Maybe there is no answer or maybe you already know and are not willing to admit it, even to yourself."

"You're making a number of assumptions."

"I have not missed the looks you give John and I, or even Rodney and Katie."

"I'm just happy for you."

"Or perhaps envious?" Teyla smiled. "It is okay to want companionship, Elizabeth."

"I have that," Weir went to the railing and looked out over the ocean. "I have many friends here."

"But not a special someone," Teyla replied knowingly. "I would not trade my marriage to John for anything."

"Despite the argument you two are still having and the entire city knows about."

"That is unfortunate, but not untrue."

"Any progress?"

Teyla sighed. "No. John thinks we should have a child now. I disagree."

"Because of all that's happened?"

"Because of what is coming." She pointed out at the ocean. "Our city will become very unpleasant in the days to come."

"The seas will turn to blood and all the fish in it will die." She'd been to the Bible studies and knew what to expect.

"I would not wish to inflict such unpleasantness upon a child."

"Rodney and Katie consider their child a blessing from God."

"And I would feel the same."

"If we weren't living in the Tribulation."'

"Yes."

"Teyla, have you considered the possibility that maybe one or both of you won't survive until the end?"

"I have." She fell silent briefly. "We are still far away from Earth. I do not see how the Antichrist could reach us here."

"I know Carpathia. He is ambitious and diabolical." She watched the orange and red light play over the water. "God has protected us so far from both the Antichrist and the Wraith."

"You do not believe God will continue to do so?"

"I'm saying life is uncertain and we don't fully know what God intends."

"I could give the same advice to you."

Weir laughed. "You could."

Far out a single fluke splashed in the water. "I will miss them," Teyla mourned.

"As will I," Elizabeth agreed, thinking sadly of the whales. They'd saved Rodney's life and the entire city's. "Maybe God will make them again."

"I wonder, what the new Earth will be like, when Christ reigns."

"Won't be long before we find out."

"That is true."

A brief silence fell between the two women.

"Don't you think you and John should have another talk?"

"Perhaps." She shot Elizabeth a sly look. "As should you and Grogan."

"I'll pray some more."

"I as well."

The sun rose even higher and the light bathed the city in a soft warm glow.

"I wonder how less sunlight is going to affect our crops," Teyla wondered.

"I'll have to ask Katie. I doubt they're using all natural light, but I think they have the solar panels rigged."

"I understand what they are used for. Will less sunlight have an affect?"

"Only one way to find out." The two walked back into the gate room and into Weir's office. She activated her mic. "Katie, yes, good morning. I have a question for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 16 – They flew

"Push, Katie," Dr. Joslin ordered.

A long grunt escaped Katie as she tried to comply. She squeezed Rodney's hand and he winced.

"Good. One more time."

Katie pushed hard and was rewarded by a sudden relief of pain.

"Well?" Rodney demanded.

Joy cleaned the baby up and put the child on Katie's chest.

"Why isn't our,"

"Girl," the doctor provided.

"Why isn't she crying?" McKay asked completely puzzled.

"Just watch."

After a few minutes, the baby lifted her head and seemed to be looking around. Katie gently put her hand on the infant's back. "We have a daughter," she hoarsely told her husband.

"Yeah. We do. Look at those tiny fingers." Wonder filled his voice and he touched his daughter's downy head. "Thank you, God." He kissed his wife.

"I leave you three to get acquainted. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you."

Rodney flashed Joy a smile as she slipped out of the room. "I suppose we should name her."

"Yeah." Katie lay back and yawned. "How about Ruth?"

"Ruth? Why that name?"

"One of my favorite Bible stories."

"Okay. Ruth McKay." He smiled a silly dad smile. "Welcome, Ruth." He glanced at his wife. She was asleep.

"At least I don't have to give her anything," Joy commented. She took the infant and after weighing and measuring their daughter, placed her in a cradle Homer carved for them out of a tree trunk. "I think you need to rest as well, Rodney."

"Yeah. Okay." Rodney walked out in a daze.

"Congratulations!" John pounded the scientist on the back.

"Hey!"

Others surrounded him, asking questions about the baby, and was Katie okay?

"Everything is fine. You'll have to ask Joy for the details. Ruth is beautiful!"

Rodney couldn't remember when he'd been happier.

"Come on, Rodney." John pulled his friend away from the others. "I think you need to get some rest."

"Yeah." McKay didn't remember much after that. Next thing he knew he woke up in his quarters with Bob sleeping next to his feet. Slowly Rodney sat up and stretched. He reached down and rubbed Bob's head. "Bet you're hungry."

The cat raised his head and yawned, reaching out a paw. "Huh. I never actually noticed how big you are."

Getting up he took a shower and glanced out the window. A thick darkness covered the planet. Part of it was a portion of the last judgement, part of it was ash from the erupting volcanoes on the continent. Katie's group had done a marvelous job adapting the solar panels, but even she'd admitted there seemed only so much that could be done.

"Let's hope we don't loose the next crop, huh, Bob?" He shrugged into his clothes. He wanted to get back to Katie and his new daughter. Rodney sat on the bed and tied his shoes. Bob bumped against him. "I'll feed you in a minute. You're going to love your new person." The cat urped at him. "You'll meet her soon. I promise."

A couple days later Dr. Joslin released both mother and daughter from the infirmary and Rodney escorted them back to their quarters. Everyone they met on the way stopped them to admire the baby and tell them how happy they were for them. Having a baby perked everyone up and Rodney couldn't remember the last time he'd seen so many people smiling.

"I noticed more Marks of God," Katie commented.

"Grogan estimates that about two-third of the city believes now. From what he's been teaching, that's probably a good thing. The next judgement is going to be awful." He shuddered. "But let's not think about that right now."

"Fine by me."

They finally reached their quarters. Homer had volunteered to move the cradle for them and it already sat next to their bed. Bob stood next to it, sniffing at the unfamiliar smell.

"I don't know," Katie balked, eyeing the cat.

"It'll be okay." Rodney took their daughter and kneeled down next to Bob. "See, here's the new person we've been telling you about."

Curious Bob approached and tentatively extended his head so his nose barely touched the baby. He made a funny noise in his throat, like he was asking a question.

"This is Ruth," he introduced the baby.

The cat reached a paw and touched the baby. Katie gasped.

"It's okay, Katie. His claws are in."

With a twitch of his tail, Bob walked off.

"See. Now he won't bother her." Rodney put Ruth in the cradle, tucking the blanket around her chin. He got up and took his wife in his arms. "I'll bet you need a nap.

"Uh, huh."

"Go ahead and lay down. I have some work to finish up in the lab. If you need anything, use your mic," he pointed to the bed stand. "I'll come running."

"Thanks." She snuggled against him. He kissed her and helped her into bed.

"I'll be back soon."

Back in his lab Rodney busied himself with a new discovery. He knew figuring it out would probably be a waste since there was only a few years left, but he couldn't help himself. Besides, one never knew when some oddball thing could prove to be useful. He put it down to make notes when he heard a voice reverberate throughout the room.

"Woe, woe, woe to the inhabitants of this world, because of the remaining blasts of the trumpet of the three angels who are about to sound!"

"What the…" Rodney bounded to his feet. "Katie!" He rushed out and noticed everyone looking around. Some of the unbelievers were cowered on the floor.

"You heard it too?" he asked the nearest person who nodded.

"Rodney," Katie's voice in his ear.

"I'm here. You alright?"

"Fine. A bit, overwhelmed."

"Me, too. I'll be right there."

"I'm fine, Rodney. Finish what you were doing."

"But,"

"But nothing. I love you."

"I love you, too." He took a deep breath and went back to work, pausing to help a couple scientists off the floor. "Come on, now. We all have work to do. Stop lolly gagging. Let's go, people!"

000000000000000000000000

Since she couldn't get back to sleep, Katie got up, grabbed her Bible and sat at the table. She opened the book and suddenly found a feline head stuck in the pages. "Bob," she said sternly, "you're not allowed on the table." She tried to push him off. He wouldn't budge and came right back, pawing at the Bible. "Stop that!"

Bob yowled and Ruth began to cry. The cat leaped off the table and rushed into the bedroom. Katie raced after him. Picking up her daughter she gazed outside and gasped. The sky had grown even darker and deafening racket like hundreds of chains rattling filled the room. She noticed the window cracked and she edged toward it.

Her daughter began to wail and flail her tiny arms about. "Hush, Ruth. Everything's okay. Mommy's here."

The noise grew even louder and Katie wanted to cover her ears. Bob snarled, his ears flattened against his head. "Rodney!" she shouted into the mic.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back.

Slowly she edged back until her back hit the wall. Instinctively she turned around trying to protect her daughter. "Rodney, hurry!"

"Almost there!"

She heard Bob shriek as two tiny creatures buzzed into the room. One darted toward her and the cat whirled in the air, nailing it with his claw. The half horse, half scorpion locust thudded against the wall, while its companion zoomed in on Bob, trying to get close enough to sting.

"Oh, no you don't," Rodney rushed into the room and backhanded it using a magazine. It flipped outside the window. A resounding thud sounded as the scientist closed the window.

"There's still one in here," Katie warned.

"I see it." Rodney disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a jar. He trapped the creature inside. "I think I'll take this down to the lab and see what our resident bug guy says about it." He put the jar outside the door and helped Katie up. "Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine." Katie felt her whole body trembling. Shakily she made it to the bed and sat down. Her husband sat next to her. She checked her daughter who nuzzled against her breast. At least Ruth no longer screamed. Her eyes traveled to the cat who licked his paw. "Thank you, Bob." She frowned. "Rodney, check Bob. I think he might be hurt."

"Sure." He leaned down and picked up the cat, turning the paw over. "No. I don't see anything." He ran a hand down the feline's back. "You did good."

"I've never noticed that before." Katie shifted Ruth and reached over to rub at Bob's forehead. "He must have gotten into some dirt of something."

"Let me try." He rubbed at the spot. It didn't come off. His face paled as realization hit. "Oh, dear God."

"Rodney? What's wrong?"

"Do you understand what this means?" He pointed at the cat's smudge spot. She shook her head. "He has the Mark of God."

Katie stared at the feline. "You don't think?"

"What else can I think?" He lifted the feline up and stared into Bob's eyes. "Why didn't you let us know you were intelligent?"

0000000000000000000000000

"How many?" Dr. Weir asked as she entered the infirmary with John.

"Near as I can tell, everyone who wasn't a believer. So that would be about a third of our people," John informed her.

"Joy," Weir called.

The doctor glanced up from a patient. "Be right there." She gave a quiet instruction to a nurse and joined the two. "I'm very glad I became a Christian a few days ago." She shuddered. "They're suffering horribly and there is nothing I can do for them."

"Can't knock them out?" John asked.

"No." She glanced at a far bed. "Dr. Novak brought Colonel Caldwell in a few minutes ago."

"Oh, no." Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"At least I know how to command the Deadalus if we need it," John said.

"Let's hope you don't have to. Take good care of him."

"I will," Joy promised.

Grogan came in with his son, Homer. The big man sighed. "From what I read they will suffer for about five months."

"The locusts are gone," Homer added. "There weren't many here for them to sting."

"We can be grateful for that," Weir said. "The noise they made was, terrifying."

"Demons called to do God's bidding." Grogan went to the nearest sufferer. "Accept Christ. The torment will ease."

The person's eyes rolled up and convulsions started.

"Out of my way," Dr. Joslin ordered.

Grogan retreated and stood next to Weir. Elizabeth glanced around the infirmary saying a quick prayer for those who suffered and quickly left. She leaned against a corridor wall, taking deep breaths, trying to steady herself.

"It is alright, Elizabeth." Grogan was there, gently taking her into his arms. "They will not die, though they will wish to."

"How can God do this?" she whimpered.

"He would not have any perish. This is not an act of punishment, rather one of love, to bring those not yet His to Christ."

"It's inhumane." She pulled away.

"Hey, Elizabeth," John called. "Rodney says he caught one and is taking it down to the lab. I'm going to go take a look."

"Let me know what he finds."

"Sure." He eyed her and Grogan, shrugged and sauntered off.

"Don't take my moment of weakness as a sign," she told Grogan.

He smiled warmly. "You are lonely. God has told me this."

"I'm also don't know if it's a good idea to get involved with anyone."

"I understand this, Elizabeth." He touched her face. "So does God. Have you thought that perhaps He does not intend you to carry the burden of leadership alone?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, hating how close she was to tears. "I have, things to do." She tried to move away.

"None of us know how much time we have. Do not push me away because of your own fear."

"I'm not afraid."

"You have lost two men dear to your heart. One chose to put you aside, the other gave his life to save others." His eyes reflected sadness. "Dear one, nothing is a certainty in this life. Except God."

Tears threatened dangerously and she rapidly blinked. "Excuse me." She rushed away, knowing how close his words had come and not wanting to admit that what he had said was true.

00000000000000000000000

"They're really quite fascinating," Rodney said to John.

"Ugly critters."

"That, too." He had the locust trapped in a specimen jar. It rattled around scowling at him. "Too bad our bug guy wasn't a believer. He'd had real fun examining this thing."

"How'd you catch it?"

"Bob, actually. Knocked it aside when it tried to attack. Not sure if it was after my wife or our baby." He glanced at John. "Or maybe it was after Bob."

"The cat? Why would it attack the cat?"

"Funny thing." Rodney shook his head. "Bob has the Mark of God."

"Say what?"

"Yeah. Evidently," McKay picked up the magnifying glass. "Bob is intelligent."

"Oh, come on now."

"Surprised me, too. Would you look at this thing!"

John leaned over and they peered down at it. The face staring back of them was human with canine teeth overlapping the bottom lip. Gold hair escaped from under what looked like a helmet. The hellish arrangement was attached to a body like a horse covered in armor with grasshopper like wings. Its backend was segmented with a curved clear tail complete with a stinger. Poison sloshed around and both men pull back wanting to vomit.

"Not pleasant," Rodney commented after a few moments.

"Glad I didn't get bit by one."

"Seems to be talking."

"Doesn't surprise me. It is a demon."

"Any idea what it's saying."

Rodney leaned close, but not too close. "It's chanting what sounds like Apollyon."

Snapping his fingers John nodded. "Name of the king of these things. Chief demon of the bottomless pit, ruler over the fallen hordes of the abyss and I think Apollyon is Greek."

"When did you become such a scholar?" McKay asked surprised.

"Been paying closer attention. Too many bad things going on not to." He nodded toward the creature. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Haven't decided yet." Rodney glanced at the ranting demon. "Maybe I'll just keep it and show it to everyone later."

"That'll be fun."

"You think so?"

The two men looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'll think of something. For now," he put the magnifying glass away and double -checked the container. "I'll keep it here and study it, when I don't have something more pressing."

"Maybe you should take a sample of the poison. Maybe Dr. Joslin could find an antidote."

"Somehow I don't think that's the case."

"Never know."

"That's true. When the Bible was written, I doubt they knew anything about the alien technology we'd have."

"Worth a try."

"I agree." He squinted his eyes, thinking. "I wonder how I would safely extract a sample?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Pain. Ronon struggled to consciousness aware of the terrible pain all through his body. He wanted water to drink and he heard moans and screams all around him. Painstaking slow he lifted his hand and saw to his surprise it was swollen. He began to shake and couldn't stop. Vaguely he saw a Wraith run past a swarm of something in pursuit. Funny creatures evolved from bugs should be afraid of smaller distance cousins. After that, he remembered nothing at all except constant tormenting pain.

00000000000000000000000000000

The queen and her drone tried to battle the smothering cloud of creatures that attacked them. They swatted the annoying things, even tried to shoot them with a stunner. Eventually they were overwhelmed and both collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony.

Such torment they had never known for they were the superior beings. Yet these tiny creatures had bested them, and never in the queen's memory, had such a thing happened.

She howled for help. None of her drones came to ease her hunger. Her desperate eyes rested on the eggs in the nursery. The creatures buzzed around them, like they sought a way to attack.

The queen shrieked, somehow getting to her feet. Waving her arms she staggered in to protect her young. She slapped them away. As they landed with dull thuds, she heard chanting. "Apollyon, Apollyon, Apollyon." She didn't understand what it meant, but it angered her and she tried to squash the invaders.

Her strength soon faded and she slid to the floor, helpless. Her vision blurred, her body shook, and she found for the first time in her long life, she wanted to die.

Almost taken word for word from Apollyon by Jenkins and LaHaye.


	17. Chapter 17

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 17 - Nothing to dread

"Teyla!" Rodney called as he dashed down the hall trying to catch her.

Slowly she turned to face the scientist, an inquisitive smile on her face.

"Sorry," he apologized breathing hard. "I wanted to catch you before you went off world to, where ever it is you're going."

"Just to check on some old friends. Perhaps trade for a few supplies."

"Going alone?"

"No. John is waiting in the Gate room."

"Let's not keep him waiting." McKay walked beside her and continued. "Where did you get Bob?"

Her face shadowed. "On, it does not matter. The Wraith destroyed it."

"Oh." He briefly fell quiet before speaking again. "What did you know about the cats that were there? Besides what you told Zelinka."

"Not much else. They were greatly prized and there was a severe punishment if a cat was intentionally harmed."

"That's interesting."

"Rodney, has Bob done something?"

"You could say that."

She turned to him alarmed. "Has he harmed Ruth?"

"What?" He shook his head. "No. In fact, he saved her. We think."

"Then what is the problem?"

They entered the gate room. John waved and Teyla smiled warmly at her husband.

"Didn't John tell you?" Rodney asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Bob has the Mark of God."

It took a moment for his comment to register. "You must be mistaken." Both her face and tone indicated she didn't believe him.

"Wish I were." He pointed to his forehead. "Bob has the same as me, Katie and the rest of the believers."

"He telling you about the cat?" John joined them with a teasing grin.

"I find that difficult to believe." She glanced at her husband.

"So did we." Rodney shrugged. "Of all the strange and weird stuff that has happened over the past couple of years, I'm stumped by one simple thing. How my cat, who I had no idea was intelligent, came to Christ."

"Maybe Bob read your Bible or Katie's while you were out of the room," John smirked.

"That's possible," Rodney agreed.

"I was kidding, Rodney."

"John," his wife admonished. She reached out and touched McKay's arm. "I wish I could provide more answers for you. But I know no more than what I was told or observed on my many trips there."

"It's okay, Teyla." McKay sighed. "I had just hoped maybe you had more information." He gave them both a smile. "God be with you."

"Thanks," John responded. "See you in a few hours." He motioned to the tech who activated the gate. The wormhole appeared and the pair walked through it.

"Guess in a few years," he mumbled. "I'll know that answer." He headed out of the gate room. "I hope. You are going to tell me aren't you?" He inquired of God.

000000000000000000000000000

Weir glanced up as a figure hovered in her doorway. She rose with a welcoming smile when she saw Caldwell. "Feeling better, Colonel."

"As well as can be expected." He came in and eased himself into a chair. Caldwell no longer was the robust healthy military man she knew. His frame was skeletal and his eyes were sunken in. His clothes hung on him and he'd belted his pants as tight as he could. She knew he'd hardly eaten in five months.

"Dr. Joslin wanted me to stay in the infirmary longer, but I wanted to check in with you and on my ship."

"The Deadalus is fine." She sat back down. "Dr. Novak has been running some simulations with the hyperdrive and thinks she has a very good grasp on the basic principles now."

"But I don't really want to return to Earth, do I?" He sounded very tired. Not just from being ill, but deeper than that.

"No. You don't," she told him honestly.

"Have we received any word from the SGC?"

She shook her head. "I haven't contacted them either."

"You don't intend to." He stated that as if he already knew the answer.

"I think we're safer if we don't."

"I agree." He shifted forward. "After talking with Carpathia and seeing what I did," he took a deep breath. "I don't regret backing you."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I'm glad. Now," her voice held a stern note. "Do us both a favor and go get some rest. We may have a few more months before the Wraith recover from the bug attacks. When they do, they're going to be VERY hungry."

"I suspect we'll be their first target."

"And then Earth. We have to prevent that."

He agreed grimly. "I promise, they'll never get that far."

0000000000000000000000000

Night drifted across the city and Elizabeth gave up any pretense of trying to sleep. She slipped on her robe, despite being in her quarters alone, and walked to the window to gaze out. The sky stood darker than before, a number of the stars she'd gotten used to seeing long gone.

She shivered, but not from the cold. "How long do we have, God? The Wraith are coming. And soon, aren't they?" Not honestly expecting an answer she closed her eyes and reopened them, frowning at a shape drifting across the faint light.

Someone tapped at her door and she turned away from the window. "One moment." Hurriedly she checked to see if her robe was closed decently and answered. "Yes?"

Major Lorne smiled apologetically. "Sorry to wake you, Dr. Weir."

"I was up already. Is there a problem?" She had to admit he'd put quite a bit of weight back on during the past three months after his recovery from the bug attack.

"We're not sure. I've also sent someone to rouse Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay."

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed and then I'll be meet them in the gate room."

"Yes, ma'am."

She closed the door and threw on her clothes. Quickly she fluffed her hair and hurried to the gate room. When she arrived, both Colonels were there, as well as Teyla, Rodney and Dr. Novak.

"Someone want to fill me in?" She asked as she joined the group.

"You're not going to believe this," John began.

"We thought they were all dead," Lindsay put in.

"But now, they've parked one of their ships in orbit," Caldwell finished. "They contacted the Deadalus first. I alerted Major Lorne."

"Who has?" Elizabeth pushed afraid maybe Carpathia had sent a ship out to force them all into obedience and possibly drag her back to Earth to serve him, willingly or not.

A bright light flashed close to the Stargate and Weir turned to see who their visitors were. She felt a little giddy and grabbed at whatever was closest when she discovered just 'who' they'd all been talking about.

"Hello, Dr. Weir," Jeanie Miller greeted.

"Jeanie!" McKay yelled running and embracing his sister. "Are you alright? How did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

The young woman laughed. "First off, no one on Earth has heard from Atlantis for a couple of years. Second, I'm fine, and third, well, that's a long story." She brushed a bit of long light brown hair out of her face. "I'd like all of you to meet Tiez."

All eyes focused on the small, graceful gray alien standing next to Jeanie.

"That's an Asgard," Rodney said.

"Yes, she is," Jeanie confirmed.

"She?" Elizabeth didn't know if she'd heard correctly.

"One of the few females that still existed before her people chose to blow up their planet." Jeanie smiled fondly at the Asgard. "We were working together at the Phoenix Foundation."

"Whoa, slow down." Rodney stared at his sister. "What were you doing working at the Phoenix Foundation?"

When Jeanie hesitated, Elizabeth suggested, "Why don't we continue this discussion in my office."

"You said you were having problems with your hyperdrive," Tiez stated in low soprano voice. "Perhaps if I could take a look while Dr. Miller explains – other matters."

"Certainly," Caldwell affirmed. "Dr. Novak, if you would."

"Sure." Lindsay led the Asgard out of the gate room.

"This way." Weir motioned up the stairs. Once they'd all settled in her office, Lindsay started her story.

"I'd been doing some freelance work for the Foundation, thanks to the security clearance I was given after I came here."

Dr. Weir remembered the young woman's visit. She and her brother had worked on a project that had failed, though with some interesting side affects and an alternate Rodney. They'd managed return the other Dr. McKay home, repair the time breech and their sibling relationship.

"Peter Thornton learned I knew about the Asgard, so he had me work with Tiez on a few projects." She sighed. "After I came here I learned how much I missed working. Don't get me wrong, I loved being a mom."

Rodney reached over and took his sister's hand. "We got a report from the SGC. I'm sorry about your husband and daughter. But I know where they are and they're fine."

"You do?" Her pretty face turned hopeful. "Where are they?"

"In heaven."

"Funny. That's what Colonel Carter said."

"Sam?" Rodney sounded surprised.

"Yes. She came to my house to check on me. She told me all about the rapture and being saved and other stuff I really didn't understand."

"Huh. How do you like that? Samantha Carter is a Christian."

"Wonder who else at the SGC is," John added. Teyla lightly put her hand on her husband's.

"You were saying?" Elizabeth prompted before the conversation got too side tracked.

"After everyone disappeared, I stayed at home for a few weeks. Mr. Thornton called me and I went back to LA. One day Tiez told me there were a few Asgard who didn't believe blowing up their planet was the answer to their problems." She frowned. "I guess I never will understand why anyone would deliberately commit suicide."

"No one does," Elizabeth assured her. "Then there were more survivors?" The prospect excited her.

"A few. I don't honestly know how many and I don't think Tiez does either."

"That's interesting," Rodney mused. "So what happened then?"

Weir noticed Caldwell sitting quietly in the corner just listening. She would love to know what he was thinking.

"Tiez told me she was leaving and asked if I wanted to go with her. Seems she'd been watching what was going on and didn't trust the new world leader, Nicolae Carpathia."

"I know the feeling," Caldwell spoke up. "From my one conversation with the man, I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"He – sounds good and people listen to him." Jeanie hugged herself. "There was a part of me that wanted to believe him and a part of me that said the guy was nuts." She snorted. "I'm a scientist. I know what radiation does to people and the explanation he tried to palm off on everyone was ridiculous and not at all possible."

John threw Elizabeth a meaningful glance and she nodded. She remembered the message from her older self.

"When the _General Hammond_ arrived, I went with the Asgard. First, they went to where their new home world had been to confirm their people had done what they'd been told. Afterward, we wandered a bit and visited a few planets where they still had outposts." She bit her lip. "The Asgard there were dead. They followed the example of their leaders." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "It was horrible, and than all the strange stuff started. We all got bit by some horrible horse like bugs and we all recovered a couple of months ago."

"What made you come here?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I thought of Rodney and since there was no where else to go."

"Glad you did. Wait until you meet Katie and Ruth." Rodney beamed.

"Katie and Ruth?"

"My wife and daughter."

"You're married!" She got to her feet. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Wanted to hear your story first before I told you mine."

"That's a switch."

"I'm a Christian, Jeanie. So's Katie and almost everyone currently on Atlantis."

His sister sat back down. "I had no idea."

McKay glanced at Weir. "Are we done?"

"For now." Elizabeth gave him a smile. "I think we'd all like to get back to bed."

"Oh!" Jeanie exclaimed. "I didn't mean to get all of you up."

"Happens all the time," Elizabeth assured her.

"Yeah. Just nod off and then some emergency happens," John grinned.

"Come, John," Teyla urged her husband. "I believe were about to have a discussion."

John chuckled. "Good night, everyone." The pair left.

At Jeanie's look Rodney explained. "They're married."

"Really?"

"Been a lot of changes since you were here last." He looked a Weir. "Where should we put my sister for the night?"

"If there's a room close to yours, that should be fine. We can find her another if she doesn't like it in the morning." Weir got up.

"Come on," Rodney took his sister's arm. "I think Katie will still be awake." The two left chatting.

"An Asgard ship on our side will make a huge difference during a Wraith attack," Caldwell commented.

"It will." She pondered the development. Was the appearance of an old ally a sign from God?

0000000000000000000000000000

"Katie?" Rodney quietly called as he closed the door.

"Everything okay?" his wife asked.

"Fine." He turned on the light and introduced his sister. "This is Jeanie. Jeanie, my wife, Katie."

The two women stared at each other and Katie smiled. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm so delighted to meet you."

"Glad to meet you, too."

Katie hugged the young woman. "Where are you staying tonight?'

"Quarters next to ours is empty," he pointed. "Thought she'd be comfortable there."

"I'll grab you some blankets and get you settled." Katie ducked into their bedroom.

Bob came out of the bathroom, stretched and blinked at their guest.

"That's Bob," Rodney explained. "Bob, this is my sister, Jeanie."

"He's a cat, Rodney."

"An intelligent cat." He smiled sheepishly. "We just discovered that recently, though I have no idea on how to communicate with him."

His sister seemed to be about to argue with him when Katie reappeared. "Come on," his wife invited. "Let's get you settled." The two left.

Rodney kneeled down and scratched Bob on his head. "Wish I knew how to talk with you."

000000000000000000000

Katie and Jeanie worked together to make the bed. Once done they smiled shyly at each other.

"Welcome to the family," Jeanie finally said. "I had no idea my brother even had a girlfriend."

The redhead smiled. "Well, we got off to a very rocky start. When there's time later, I'll tell you all about it. It's funny in a way."

"How many did you loose when the…rapture happened?"

"About a quarter of the total population, including my good friend Laura Cadman, Dr. Beckett and Zelinka."

"I lost my husband and daughter." Jeanie sat down on the bed. "He'd just become a Christian and was so excited about his new faith."

"I know how he feels." Katie sat on the other side of the bed. She reached out and took the other woman's hand. "Jeanie, God loves you."

Jeanie glanced down. "How can a God who loves me do the horrible things that have happened? Why did he take my husband and daughter?"

"To spare them from what you and all of us have had to go through."

"What kind of things?"

"Blood raining from the sky, bugs filled with venom, the short days and much too long nights, among other things."

The young woman took a sobbing breath. "I miss them."

"Do you want to see them again?" Katie felt like the question was almost too bold.

"Of course."

"Then you need to accept Christ as your personal savior. When He returns you will see your loved ones again." She squeezed Jeanie's hand. "We so want you there with us."

"When did you?" she left the question open.

"Before Rodney. He was so excited. He asked me to marry him on the same day."

"I never thought he'd find anyone to love and marry."

"Being a Christian changes people. Rodney is a wonderful father."

"I can't wait to meet my niece."

"Join us for breakfast."

"Thanks." Jeanie pulled her hand away.

"You aren't alone here, Jeanie," Katie told her. "We're here and so is God."

"I'll think about what you've said. Good night."

"Good night." Katie returned to her husband. "We need to pray for Jeanie."

"I know. God urged me to pray while you were gone."

"Jeanie is going to join us for breakfast. We can talk to her more then."

They settled back in the bed and snuggled together. Rodney kissed his wife. "I'm glad she's here you know."

"I know," his wife sleepily answered.

"I love you."

"Love you, too. Now go to sleep. Ruth wakes up early."

"Yeah." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but the Spirit kept urging him to pray for Jeanie. Not sure what was going on, he did what he was told until he fell into a deep restful slumber, reassured all would be well.

000000000000000000000

Next door, Jeanie tossed and turned and mulled over in her mind all her husband, Carter and Katie had told her. Unable to rest, she slipped out of bed and onto her knees.

"God," she tearfully muttered. "I don't know if you're real or not, but my husband, my brother and even his wife, believe in you. I know I need you and I'm so sorry for all the awful things I've done in my life. Please, please, send your son into my heart and change me. I can't stand the empty spot that's there. I had it even when my family was here. Thank you."

She crawled back into bed as a sense of peace descended on her. In the morning when she joined her brother and Katie for breakfast, she told them she accepted Christ. They both laughed.

"We know," Rodney said.

"How?"

"Have you looked in the mirror this morning?" He pointed to the bathroom.

Jeanie stepped in and gazed at her face. Her forehead had a smudge.

"Called the Mark of God," Jeanie explained.

"Oh." She sat down at the table with them.

Rodney gave her a quick rundown on the judgements and how God had sealed all his own. "Even Bob has the mark." He pointed to the cat now sitting cleaning a spot on his cream shoulder.

"So he does." She knew the spot hadn't been there the night before. "You say he's intelligent?"

"Yeah." Rodney wistfully sighed. "I just wish I knew how to communicate with him. I have so many questions."


	18. Chapter 18

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 18 - Flew like a flash

"Forget it!" Rodney shouted as Katie reached for a blanket that had fallen on the floor. He grabbed his wife and daughter ducking behind the bed just as the window exploded. Glass splattered all over their bed and McKay gingerly rose, shaking the sharp shards off his back.

"Rodney!" His sister appeared in the door. "You alright?"

"Fine." He helped his wife up. "Ruth?" Katie nodded and he understood their daughter wasn't injured. "Let's get out of here." Another explosion rocked the tower. Quickly he shepherded them out into the hallway, grabbing the filled diaper bag as he went.

Parts of the ceiling fell and the air filled with dusty debris. Bob bounded behind them. Jeanie paused briefly to take the cat into her arms as they ran trying to reach the stairwell.

"Rodney," John's voice in his ear.

"Busy," McKay answered. They reached the stairs.

"Understood. I sent Teyla to meet you and get your family to the Deadalus." A bit of popping before John continued. "I need you to get to the power station and remove the ZPM."

"It's almost out of power," Rodney reminded him.

"There's enough to power the Deadalus' shields. We're going to need them."

A loud explosion in the background and John yelling, "I said hold!"

"Sheppard?"

"Get going, McKay!"

Rodney and his family paused on the landing of the next level. Teyla winded, joined them. "I will get your family to the Deadalus."

"Rodney?" Katie stared at him with frightened eyes.

"There's something I need to do. Go with Teyla." He stared at Ethosian woman. "Take good care of them." He handed the bag to his wife.

"I will," Teyla promised.

He kissed Katie. "I'll see you on the ship." He rushed off saying a quick prayer for their protection.

"We must hurry," Teyla urged them.

The women started down the steps. A wall imploded causing Katie and Jeanie to scream. Bob wiggled free and jumped over the pile of crumbled wall.

"Keep going!" Teyla ordered.

Overhead the sound of Wraith darts grew closer. Through the windows they could see the rays that scooped people up. With frightened glances they hurried on. Bob waited for them on the next landing his tail twitching.

"This way." Teyla led them down a hallway that rocked under them. Jeanie lost her footing and scrambled up. The cat turned his head around as if watching something and nudged Jeanie's shin with his nose.

"I'm going," she told Bob.

They finally reached the last stretch and bunched together near the door. There was an open space and beyond it the Deadalus. Soldiers hunched behind whatever cover they could find and fired shots in the air at the attacking craft.

"I won't make it," Katie whined.

"You must." Teyla gently grabbed the other woman's shoulder. "You must protect Ruth. You will make it for her."

Katie swallowed and nodded, holding her daughter tight, shifting the diaper bag to make it easier to carry.

"When I say run. Run." The Ethosian woman seemed to be counting. "Run!"

They burst out the door, straddling the expanse. A couple of soldiers stood up, their fingers pressed against triggers, the shots ringing in the air. One dart swooped low, its ray activating, almost cutting the women off. Jeanie stumbled into it.

"Jeanie!" Katie screamed.

Teyla whirled and caught the woman and her child, getting them safely into the ship. Her last glance of Bob was the cat hurling himself into the beam.

0000000000000000000000000

"The next judgement has begun," Grogan said to Weir as he watched the sky from his place beside the window. Both darts and phantom horseman appeared in the smoky skies. The stench of sulfur drifted to his nose and it didn't surprise him considering the horses snorted fire. Several snake like tails lashed out, ending the lives of various Wraith pilots.

"John, I need your code!" Elizabeth desperately looked around for the soldier.

"Coming!" Sheppard fired a shot down the hall and sealed the door behind him. He slung the weapon over his shoulder and input his code.

"Where's Caldwell?"

"Watching our back."

John moved to the other door and checked the hall. "We need to leave." He spoke into his mic. "How's it going, McKay?"

"I've got the ZPM and am headed for the Deadalus," Rodney replied.

"Watch yourself. There are Wraith in the city."

"You think!"

"Just hurry!" He put out his arm, motioning with his hand. "Let's go, Elizabeth, Grogan!"

A group of soldiers converged on the gate room. Caldwell ran up the stairs and pointed at the closed door. "You two, there. The rest pick an entrance and cover it. Nothing gets through. And I do mean NOTHING!"

"Come on, Colonel," Weir implored.

"Go," Caldwell directed.

"But we need you," she began.

Sheppard and Caldwell locked eyes. John took a deep breath and nodded.

Wraith stunners bounced off the gate room walls. The Colonel took his weapon firmly in hand. "Get these people to safety, Colonel Sheppard."

"Yes, Sir," John acknowledged.

Weir's eyes widened. "You can't."

"I believe," he said simply. Lightly his empty hand rested on her shoulder. "I'm staying here. The self destruct has to go off."

She swallowed. A thousand things went through her mind she wanted to tell him. "Thank you." Her eyes drifted to his forehead. "I'll see you in heaven."

"See you in heaven. Now get out of here." He turned to a control panel and dropped the emergency beacon, before turning his attention to the high pitch wail coming from one of the doors.

Running to join John and Grogan the three escaped just as a large Wraith group forced their way into the gate room. Sheppard sealed the door and shot out the control panel. "Always wanted to do that."

"Good thing we don't have a drop in front of us." Weir smiled at him.

"Yeah. Since I forgot to bring a rope."

Grogan frowned. "I don't understand."

"Movie called 'Star Wars'. Once we're in the air, I'll explain." John jogged down the hall and rounded a corner. "This way."

The two followed. Walls vibrated and muffled explosions reached their ears.

"John," Weir worried.

He'd stopped, his gun ready, and pointed his chin. "We'll have to run for it."

"I just pray the jumpers made it." Elizabeth pressed her back into the wall.

"Know when we get up there."

"The horsemen." Grogan looked above them. The massive ethereal army rode over their position. Several of the city's towers burst, the pieces plummeting to the deck.

"Just what we need," John complained.

Major Lorne appeared at the base of ramp, beckoning them to run.

"Let's go!" Sheppard pushed his two charges in front of him and they ran for the ship. John heard a dart come close, only to feel a burning heat along his spine as it burst into flames. He got to the ramp. "McKay on board?" he inquired of Lorne.

The dark haired man curtly nodded. "Down in engineering installing the ZPM."

"Teyla?"

"She's here, Colonel." Lorne's face grew sad. "Jeanie Miller got taken by the Wraith."

"Great." John didn't need an obsessed McKay insisting they go rescue his sister.

"Caldwell, sir?"

"Told me not to wait."

Lorne understood and didn't ask. The two men rushed inside as another bomb hit close by. Lorne closed up the hatch.

Upon reaching the bridge, John vaulted into the big chair. "Get this ship in the air!"

With a startled glance, the helms person obeyed. Slowly the Deadalus rose off the east dock. Darts tried to stop them.

"Whatever fire power this thing has, let's leave the Wraith with a bad taste in their hands." Nervously Sheppard drummed his fingers on the armrest.

Several missiles were loosed. A couple of darts blew up. One missile struck the tower and took out part of the dock.

"Good thing we aren't returning," Elizabeth commented from beside him.

"Yeah." John felt a deep sadness for their home. "Gonna miss the ocean."

"Me, too." She squeezed his arm. "Get us," she lifted an arm to protect her eyes as Atlantis exploded.

John squinted watching as the mushroom cloud rose high into the smoke filled sky. White and orange mixed with black, blending into a nightmare image he hoped one day he'd forget. The ship shuddered under the escalating wave.

"Where are the jumpers?" He demanded of anyone who was listening.

"Close by, sir," Lorne replied. "I'm in contact with them now."

"Tell them to tuck close once they see the Deadalus."

"Right."

"McKay," John spoke into the com. "Got my shield ready?"

"Just a few more minutes," the scientist replied.

"I don't have it!" He leaned back as the ship cleared the atmosphere.

"Oh, my God," Weir breathed.

Before them several hundred Wraith hive ships, cruisers and darts spread thick between them and freedom. Bursts of energy headed toward them. The Deadalus rocked under their fire.

"Shields down twenty percent," someone reported.

"Put as much power to our forward shields as you can," John replied.

"They aren't going to be very happy about us blowing up Atlantis." Elizabeth gazed up at John worried.

"No. And they're going to want us alive." Sheppard pursed his lips. "Get ready to jump."

"Colonel Sheppard," Tiez's voice echoed on the bridge. "I would not advise,"

"No choice. You can do it, right?"

The Asgard mumbled something in her own language.

"Think that means yes," Dr. Novak answered for the alien.

"Lorne, get the jumpers in."

"Working on it."

"Rodney, where's my shield?"

"Can't turn it on until all the jumpers have reached us," McKay responded.

"Right." John held his breath. Seconds passed. A couple of the cruisers were closing on them. "Please, God."

Another ship suddenly inserted itself between the Deadalus and the approaching cruisers. The Wraith opened fire on the Asgard vessel.

"Why don't they return fire?" Elizabeth asked.

One of the techs answered. "All their power is concentrated on their shields."

"They're covering us," John marveled. "Get me the commander of _General Hammond._"

"This is Hersp."

"What are doing?'

"I thought that was obvious."

"Outer hull temperature climbing and their power levels are dropping," the tech sang out.

"Don't needlessly sacrifice your lives," John implored their allies.

"All jumpers tucked!" Lorne yelled.

"Get your people to safety, Colonel Sheppard," Hersp told him.

Even John could see it wouldn't be long before the Asgard ship blew up.

"Hersp, don't do this."

"We will see you in heaven." The connection was cut.

Helpless he watched in horror as the _General Hammond_ exploded, destroying many of the Wraith ships. "Rodney!"

"Shield up. We don't have long!"

"Now!" he ordered.

A jump point opened in front of them and the Deadalus leaped away.

00000000000000000000000000000

Many more of her drones were dead. The queen raged through her hive, mindlessly pushing aside the living. She stood in the place where the darts docked. Some had been damaged.

Her hunger gnawed at her. The poison bugs had reduced their stored food to pitiful mouthfuls, and even more of them had died during the past few days.

One of the darts beamed their load before her before settling into its place. She grabbed the wobbly human intending it to be her next meal. A snarling hiss accompanied by sharp claws warned her off. The queen backed away, her heart pounding in terror.

Two drones ran to her defense, only to drop their weapons and flee in panic when they saw the creature menacing their queen. With a scream she attempted to escape. An angry mass of fur hit her back forcing her to the deck. It latched onto her neck and the last thing she remembered was the crunch as her neck was broken.

0000000000000000000000000000

Jeanie stood dazed still trying to clear her head from the effects of the beam. Tingles of pain pinched at her brain. Her eyes slowly cleared and she saw Bob cleaning his face with a red tinged paw.

Before her was the body of a Wraith, or at least that's what she assumed. With a gasp she stepped back. She noticed the head twisted strangely and hoped it was dead.

Bob rubbed against her leg. She kneeled down. "Did you do that?"

He answered her with a 'rrrupt."

"Good cat." She patted his head. "Now, how do I get out of here?" She rose and looked around. Having never been in a hive ship, she had no idea where to go next.

"Merrrow." Bob padded a few feet away and turned his head, staring at her expectantly.

"Why not." Trusting the cat had some idea on how to escape, she went with him.

000000000000000000000000000

From the air, they saw the bubble where the field existed, even though the instruments indicated there was nothing there.

"Seems intact," Rodney commented, now standing next to the command chair.

"Yeah, but look at the rest of the planet." John couldn't believe his eyes. What had once been green vegetation was scorched and black.

"God did not spare any world," Teyla observed.

John frowned. His wife seemed a little pale. "Not even uninhabited ones."

"We're just assuming it's uninhabited," Rodney piped up. "There could be people down there."

"We'll soon find out," Elizabeth joined in. "You have a plan, John?"

"All jumpers. Head for the surface." He pointed down with his finger. "Put this

ship down."

The tech smiled. "Yes, sir."

Sheppard watched as the Deadalus smoothly descended through the atmosphere landing not too far away from the entrance.

"At least we won't have to walk so far," Rodney observed.

"No clumps of the trees in the way," John quipped back.

"Once we're down, then what?" Weir wanted to know.

"If Major Lorne did what he was told, there should be a Malph aboard."

"No Malph on a stick this time." Rodney grinned.

"Did you do what I told you to, McKay?"

The scientist blinked and almost seemed insulted. "Of course, I did."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem."

000000000000000000000000000000

Teyla and McKay made their way to the entrance in the rock wall, along with Major Lorne and a couple of well-armed soldiers. The Malph trundled behind them.

Rodney did a quick check. "Shield is still intact." He readied the Malph. During the flight he'd added a special tether he could operate remotely. Any pictures would be, he hoped, sent back to the video monitor Teyla currently held. "Real trick, is going to be maneuvering it through the cave and out into the meadow."

"Whenever you're ready, Dr. McKay." Major Lorne lifted his gun, alertly watching around them.

"I don't know if this is going to work." McKay said.

"All we can do is try." Teyla offered Rodney a smile.

"Except our lives. I don't know about you, but I don't want to get sucked dry."

"None of us do, Rodney."

"Here goes." The scientist activated the control and the Malph rolled through the entrance. Under his breath McKay was counting. Several long minutes went by. "I was afraid of this."

"It doesn't work." Lorne took his walkie-talkie out of his pocket and was about to speak into it.

"Wait!" A fuzzy picture appeared on the monitor. "Yes!"

"Stop!"

Rodney jumped and the soldiers raised their rifles. Teyla also aimed her weapon at the man who now barred their way.

"This sanctuary is only for those who wish ascension. You are not welcome here,"

"Now look here," Rodney angrily replied. "You have no right to tell us to leave."

Crackling thunder sounded and a bolt of pure energy hit the ground behind them.

"I will destroy you if I must."

"HOLD!" Another being materialized, standing as if to guard them from the ascended man. "The Most High God has declared this place a sanctuary for His people in this galaxy. You will not deny them entrance."

"You have no authority over me!"

"I hold the authority of He who is called I Am." Wings suddenly appeared on the being's back.

Both Rodney and Teyla fell to the ground, as did the Lorne and the soldiers.

"Fear not," the angel told them. "Be gone one who refuses to serve the one true God! What you set aside for your own purposes, God now uses for His!"

With a shriek of rage, the ascended man vanished.

The angel reached down and helped McKay and Teyla to their feet. "Go back and tell your people this is the safe haven God has prepared for them. You may stay here until Jesus Christ, returns to Earth."

"Thank you," Rodney managed.

"Daughter of Eve," the angel addressed Teyla. "The child you carry will come to Christ early and has a special calling given to her by God."


	19. Chapter 19

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 19 – Drawn up like a bow

Hours later the team was back on board the Deadalus and making their report to Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard. The group sat around the table in the mess hall.

"We were told this was the sanctuary God prepared for us in this galaxy," Rodney informed them excitedly. "I sent the Malph on through and checked the video after the angel left. The weather still seems to be normal and the plants are green. No sign that it's been touched my any of the judgements."

"What concerns me," Elizabeth said, "is the time dilation field."

"It's a temptation isn't it?" Rodney inquired already well aware of where she was going with the thought.

John understood all too well. "We could live out the rest of our lives there, safe from the Tribulation and the remaining judgements."

"The question is, do we want to?" Weir sat back in her chair.

"I could always turn it off," Rodney offered.

"Would it still be the sanctuary we need?" Teyla's question hung in the air.

"Might be able to adjust it, screen us from the Wraith," McKay suggested. "While still keeping us in real time."

"I hope that you can." Elizabeth leaned forward. "Though I have the feeling God himself would protect us if we need it."

"What do you mean?" Teyla wanted to know.

"Grogan told me that on Earth, there was a place God set aside for His people. There would be a spring of fresh water and God would feed his people everyday. No matter how the enemy tried to attack, they'd still be safe."

"So with followers all over the, I'm guessing the universe," John tapped a finger on the table. "God set aside something similar for everyone."

Weir shrugged. "We can only assume."

"Then let's get the shield adjusted and land the ships inside." John looked straight at McKay. "Will be a whole lot easier to unload supplies and people that way."

"Right." Rodney got to his feet. "I'm don't know how long this is going to take me."

"Hopefully, not long." John met the eyes of everyone. "I'm guessing the Wraith probably think we died when the Asgard ship exploded." He shook his head. "We can't be sure though."

Before McKay left he asked, "What about my sister? She's probably still alive." Silence answered him. "I was afraid of that."

00000000000000000000000000000000

The cat led Jeanie through what seemed like a maze. The pair eventually reached a level that looked uncomfortably like a prison. Bob trotted through unworried and the young woman gulped before she followed. He paused before a door and 'uurr' at her.

"What is it, Bob?"

"Someone there?" A young woman with long blonde-brown hair stood next to the spider web like door. Behind her stood another young woman with strawberry blonde hair. Both were dressed in simple white dresses.

Jeanie allowed herself to be seen. "I'll see if I can get you out." She searched for a control panel. Bob reached up and slashed at wall. "Okay. I see." Quickly she plunged her hands in the tear he made and after wresting around with the goopy strings, got the door open.

"Thank you," the blonde said. "I am Athar." She indicated the woman behind her. "This is Teer."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jeanie, and this is Bob."

The cat cocked his head.

Athar's eyes widened. "How did you ever get a," she used an unfamiliar word. "to help you?"

"I have no idea what you just asked me. Bob was a gift to my brother Rodney."

"Rodney McKay?"

"Yes. Do you know him."

"We have met."

The faint light allowed Katie to see the Marks of God on their foreheads. "You're Christians."

"Yes," Athar replied.

"As are you," Teer observed.

"Uh, huh. Let's get out of here," Jeanie suggested. "Bob, lead the way."

The cat swished his tail back and forth and started down another creepy hallway.

"I have no idea where he's going," Jeanie told her two new companions.

"Trust the," Athar used the odd word for Bob again, "to know of a way of escape. They are feared by the Wraith."

"Got an example of that." Jeanie explained what had happened earlier.

"They are as fierce as I have heard," Teer commented. "The," again the word, "were only legends my parents told me."

"Oh, they're quite real," Athar assured her. "My people had a number of dealings with them, before they disappeared."

"What exactly are they?" Jeanie felt a bit left out of the conversation.

"That would take a long time to explain. Something best left to better circumstances." Athar stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Jeanie listened. A faint moan echoed. "Bob," the cat's ear twitched. "Could you find whoever that is?"

000000000000000000000000000000

"Teyla?" John caught his wife before she left the room. "Rodney mentioned that the angel told you something."

"Yes." She faced her husband. "The angel did."

"Care to share?" He was concerned about her and touched her cheek. "It wasn't something bad was it?"

"No." She kissed the palm of his hand. "I - was not prepared."

She inclined her head in the direction of the infirmary. "I was thinking of having Dr. Joslin confirm what I was told."

"Okay." That worried him even more.

She glanced down. "I do not mean to doubt a messenger of God."

"Come on, Teyla. You can tell me. We'll go see Joy together."

"I had noticed" she began, "I have not been feeling well. But with the Wraith coming, I did not want to needlessly take up the doctor's time."

He knew his wife. "You're stalling."

She bit her lip. "The angel told me I was going to have a child. A girl."

John blinked and shook his head. "A baby?" His thin face broke into a huge grin. "We're going to have a baby?"

"So it seems."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I was unprepared."

"Timing couldn't be better." He pointed in the general direction of the sanctuary. "We'll be in a safe place for a while."

"I am thankful for that."

"Teyla," he pulled her to him. "This is a good thing." He kissed her. "A girl, you said?"

"A girl, John."

"Guess we'll have to start thinking of names."

"Yes." She leaned against his chest, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

He pushed her gently back so he could look at her. "Why are you crying? Don't you want this baby?"

"I honestly," she hesitated. "Do not know."

000000000000000000000000

Bob brought them to the moaning. A black man stood encased in hard crystal.

"We must get him out." Teer tore at the bindings. The two other women helped and soon had him freed. They laid him on the floor and Athar checked for any other injuries.

"He's so thin," she said concerned.

"Looks like I did a few months ago. After the horrible bugs stung everyone." Jeanie felt sorry for him.

"They have not cared for him." Teer sounded angry.

"Who," he croaked.

The women introduced themselves. Bob sniffed at the man and made a deep mournful sound.

"You're certain," Athar asked the cat.

"What is it?" Jeanie was almost afraid of the answer.

"He's dying." She leaned close. "What is your name?"

"Ro…Ronon."

"Ronon, there is not much time. You do not have the Mark of God. I urge you to accept Jesus Christ as your savior. Now. Before death claims you."

He made a painful sound almost like he was trying to laugh.

"I believe we found you for that purpose," Teer added gently. "I remember you when you came for John. You were a good friend to him."

"Yeahhh."

"John would want to see you again." Jeanie kneeled next to the dying man. "Repeat after me, to yourself, if you can't vocally." She took his hand. "Dear God, I'm sorry for my sins. I accept your son Jesus Christ as my savior and believe you got him up from the dead. I take Jesus as Lord of my life. Thank you for saving me. Amen." She held her breath, praying she had gotten through.

"Thank…you." He closed his eyes. The Mark of God appeared on his forehead. He took one last breath and died.

The three women cried thankful to God they had been there in time and one more soul had been added to the kingdom.

00000000000000000000000000000

"That's it!" Rodney put down the tool he'd been using. The shield was deactivated. He spoke into his mic, "Colonel Sheppard, have one of the jumpers drop the probe we arranged."

"Already in the air."

McKay shaded his eyes as the jumper fly overhead, dropping the agreed on device. It hit the ground with a hard thud. "Not perfect, but acceptable. Shield is definitely down, land the ships, John."

"Roger, that."

Over the next few minutes all the ships made a perfect landing in the meadow not too far away from the still intact village. After they were all in, Rodney went back to adjusting the shield, putting it back up, minus the time field.

"I don't doubt you'll protect us, God," Rodney prayed as he worked. "But please, don't be offended if we add a bit more protection."

Haze indicating the shield was working snapped on overhead.

"Good. Well done, even if I have to say so myself." He closed up the case he'd brought in and joined the others.

Several hours later most of the basic supplies had been unloaded and many had chosen various huts for themselves as their new homes. Night settled in and Grogan held a teaching and prayer time while campfires provided light. When he'd finished, people wandered off.

Elizabeth stood gazing up at the stars. She glanced back as Grogan joined her.

"What troubles you," he asked.

"Just a feeling."

"Often a way God speaks to us."

She smiled. "I know."

"We are safe. God has promised that."

"There are still unbelievers among us. I suspect we will see more evidence of God's plagues because of them."

"They still have a chance to be saved." He put an arm around her waist. "I think it will be harder on us than them."

"No doubt."

"There is something else." He turned her to face him. "Tell me."

"I don't know how to put this into words." She refused to meet his eyes.

"Try."

Weir took a deep breath. "I know Carpathia. He isn't going to just forget about us."

"He has not sought us out."

"Yet." She shivered. "And that's what frightens me."

"You think he will come."

Her gaze shifted up and she looked deep into his eyes. "I know he will."

"Until he does, we need not fear him. God will protect us."

"What does your study of the second half of the Tribulation tell you?" She waited expectantly for his answer.

"That you either accept the mark of the beast or die."

"And?"

"There will be many martyrs for Christ."

"I thought as much." She pulled away from him.

"In this safe place, the dark one may not harm us."

"Maybe the real question is," she mused more to herself than Grogan. "Is whether or not we stay strictly here, or leave to find others who may already be Christians, or who still need to make that decision. "

"Missions, like you had in Atlantis."

"Yes." She closed her eyes, feeling a breeze on her face.

Grogan stepped behind her, putting his arms around her. Gently he pulled her against him. Lightly he rested his chin on the top of her head. "A difficult decision, to once again put people's lives at risk."

"Somehow, it seems right."

"Pray, dear one. Only God can answer your question."

"I know. That's what frightens me."

000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Novak rechecked her readings and confirmed them Tiez. The Asgard female had been very silent since loosing her comrades. Lindsay prayed quickly and asked God what to do.

"You are correct," Tiez confirmed.

"Good. Thought I was getting the hang of the hyperdrive."

Thin fingers danced over the controls. "The Deadalus is good ship. The Tau'ri have done well."

"Thanks." She fiddled with a control. "Tiez, how many of your people became Christians? Hermiod thought it was a lot."

"I don't know."

"What about you? Don't you want to see your people again?"

The Asgard didn't answer for a time. Her large eyes slowly closed and opened again. "Tell me of this Christ. I am…curious."

With a smile, Lindsay shared her faith, thanking God for the opportunity.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Teer and Athar eased Ronon's body back into the prison he was now free of. With any luck, the Wraith wouldn't discover he'd died for a long while.

"Bob," Jeanie instructed. "I hope you have an idea on how we're going to escape. I don't want to end up like," she glanced over at Ronon, "that."

Bob urped at her and trotted down yet another hallway.

"I feel like I'm in a funhouse," Jeanie muttered.

"What's a funhouse?" Teer wanted to know.

"It's a place in a carnival where you go in and wander around lost. Normally, it's a lot of fun."

Teer frowned. "I don't see why being lost would be fun."

"We must be careful," Athar reminded the two other women. "The Wraith could still find us."

"How were you captured?" Jeanie asked, stepping over a broken pillar.

"The others exiled us to my world," Athar said.

"Others?"

"We were ascended," Teer told her. "There was a war. The older ones did not like the small group of us who had become Christians."

"In their anger," Athar continued. "They forced us to take human form again and returned us to whatever planet they chose."

"It was either that, or nothingness," Teer added.

"The Wraith attacked. Killed what was left of my people." Athar stopped watching Bob who disappeared under a wall. "I don't know why they took us prisoner."

"Mouths at home to feed probably," Jeanie supplied.

Bob poked his head out. He urped and made a few other noises.

"Interesting." Athar leaned down and worked at the edge of the wall. It gave easily. "Help me."

They worked quickly to uncover whatever had been hidden. Once a hole had been cleared large enough for them to crawl through, they scrambled inside.

"Is that a jumper?" Jeanie asked.

"Yes." Athar ran a hand along the side. "From my time."

"You mean," Jeanie honestly hated the thought in her mind. "One of the jumpers didn't make it when we tried to escape."

Athar shook her head. "No. From before. It has been here a long time."

"Can you fly it?" Teer gazed at the other woman hopefully.

"I believe I can."

00000000000000000000000000

"Run missions?" John questioned after Elizabeth had told them the idea God had given her. He paused his coffee mug in mid air.

"I doubt there are many people left," Rodney put in, almost shocked.

"There must be some." Weir sipped her tea. The predawn light slowly gave way to the sun as the day started.

"You are certain," Teyla inquired, "it is not your own conscience urging you out of guilt?" She sat next to her husband, close to the low burning fire.

"Quite certain."

"I believe God has given Elizabeth a mission to continue the fight for souls here, in the Pegasus galaxy." Grogan gave Weir a smile. "Even you, Teyla, traded with a few worlds untouched by the madness of the Wraith."

"Very few," she agreed.

"And we need start soon," Weir continued. "In a couple of months we'll be half way through the Tribulation and I think," she took a deep breath. "Carpathia will come after us."

"The Mark." John sipped his coffee and made a face.

"I know him." Elizabeth put down her mug. "He's ambitious and ruthless. The idea of ruling more than one world will be irresistible to him."

Teyla didn't look convinced. "Even this far out?"

Sizzling sounds drew their attention upward as what looked like hail hit the shield. The ground shifted under their feet, bringing others out of their huts.

"That wasn't too bad," Rodney mumbled. He smiled as Katie and their daughter joined them.

"Probably worse out there." John pointed with his head.

"I wish we knew what was happening on Earth," Weir murmured.


	20. Chapter 20

**A FAST NOTE** – STF and I are discussing doing a sequel to our two Left Behind stories based in the Millennial Kingdom. I'm curious if that is something you, our faithful readers, would like to see written. If so, please let us know. 

Also, I'm thinking of doing a C2 for Christian/Christ centered fan fiction. Would anyone be interested? Thanks!

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 20 – In hopes

Ruth slowly plodded two steps across the wood floor and plopped down on her chubby rear. Rodney smiled at her antics and lifted her up into his arms before she decided whether or not she should cry and wake her mother.

"You'll get the hang of it," he assured his daughter as he put inside her playpen. Homer had built it for them shortly after they arrived. Ruth grabbed her doll Teyla had presented to her a few days earlier. Rodney opened the window to allow some fresh air into their small home and went to check on Katie. She'd gone to bed to rest. "How are you feeling?" he asked concerned, pulling back the drape separating their bed from the main room. "Maybe you should talk to Joy."

His wife smiled at him. "I already have. I'm fine, Rodney."

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Are you sure because you look sort of pale."

Katie took his hand and rested it on her stomach. "You can blame junior here."

"Junior?" McKay blinked as her words sank in. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm suffering from morning sickness. Nothing more dire."

"Oh."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed her. "I just wasn't expecting to have another child so soon."

"I didn't either." She sat up and lightly touched his face. "Guess God had other ideas."

Rodney grinned. "Guess He did." He wrapped his arms around Katie and held her. "I wish Jeanie was here."

He felt his wife tighten her arms around him. "I know, Rodney."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The drone carried the female child into the control room, drawing curious stares from the other drones. He lifted her up to present her to the others. "Our new queen," he announced.

A murmuring rose and another stepped forward. "No other candidate?"

"None," the drone answered. He knew their fear. He had sired her and with the old queen gone and a new one yet a child, he would have the authority until she reached maturity. "I will lead you wisely," he vowed.

A slight shiver and the ship dropped out of hyperspace. A misty view of the planet below simmered and he, and the others, hoped to ease their growing hunger.

"Launch the hunters," the drone ordered, slowly lowering their future queen.

Controls were touched and their small ships slipped away below. He thought he saw something odd, but dismissed it as a trick of shadowing.

With a curt nod, he took the new queen back to her chambers and fed her a meal from their dwindling supply of fresh food. He would have to see to that as well. The other children where hatching and they would need nourishment so it now fell to him to sustain them until they changed into full Wraith. He passed the order along to a passing drone and put the queen down to rest.

Checking on the eggs, he sniffed each carefully, to gage when they would hatch and settled down close by to guard them, and their new queen. He did not know the true loyalties of all the drones. He had no wish to find the new queen dead, slaughtered by some jealous rival.

000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe we got away," Jeanie breathed as the jumper glided away from the Wraith ship. She reached down and scratched Bob behind his ear. He purred loudly.

"Fortunate God provided an excellent diversion," Athar reminded the other woman.

Teer nervously glanced out the front window. "What do we do now?"

"Find a Stargate," Athar said simply. "Gate back to Atlantis."

"Can't," Jeanie interrupted. "It's gone."

"Did the Wraith destroy the city?" Athar sounded stunned and angry.

"In a matter of speaking." Jeanie glanced down at the floor. "Truthfully, Weir and I don't know who else, set the self destruct. They couldn't afford for the Wraith to find their way to Earth."

Athar sighed. "Wise." She turned her attention to the controls. Bob reached up and swatted at them. Athar gently pushed the cat away. "We'll need to find a good place to hide until the Wraith leave. When they've finished culling, we'll be able to gate out."

"They probably won't be here long," Jeanie told her. "I doubt there are many people left." She grabbed the feline and forced him to sit on her lap. "You behave yourself," she admonished him.

"I know little of the judgements of God, except what I've seen." Athar put the planet between them and the hive ship.

"I understand things are only going to get worse. Very few are going to survive."

Teer shuddered. "Sometimes I wonder how a loving God could do that to people."

"I don't fully understand either." Jeanie ran a hand down Bob's silky back. "I haven't been a Christian very long."

"With love comes discipline." Athar smiled at the other two. "I understand that concept very well."

0000000000000000000000000000

"I'm going to be a father again," Rodney announced to the group assembled at Elizabeth's hut.

"Congratulations!" John pumped the scientist's back.

"How is Katie?" Teyla asked as she sat down on a chair.

"Suffering from morning sickness. Hopefully, it won't last long." McKay leaned against the wood wall.

"I'm happy for you, Rodney." Weir gave him a fond look. She sat back in a chair behind a table that doubled for her desk. She glanced at Grogan. "Did you find some likely planets we could visit?"

"A few," he told her. "Homer," the boy restlessly shifted where he stood beside his father. "And Teyla, have put together a list of a few planets we know are not destroyed by the Wraith."

"A situation that could change." Teyla straightened concern coloring her voice.

"We're pretty sure some of the Wraith ships got destroyed," John began.

"But not all of them," Rodney added.

"What do you suggest?" Elizabeth waited for their recommendations.

"Gonna be a lot more dangerous out there." John tapped a finger on the back of Teyla's chair.

"I know that." Weir sat forward. "But we're fighting not just against the Wraith."

"The whole," Rodney made a circle with his hand. "Add as many to the kingdom as we can thing."

"That's the idea. It's a far more important mission than what we came to the Pegasus Galaxy to originally do." She got up and paced. There wasn't much room. She'd taken one of the smaller huts. "And we're running out of time."

"You really think," John sounded like he doubted it. "That Carpathia is going to come after us?"

"I know it." Weir shook her head. "It's just a feeling I can't put into words."

"A warning by the Spirit of God," Grogan supplied.

"Well, there is the Odyessy," McKay supplied. John shot him a look. "I doubt very much he put the ship in mothballs."

"I agree." Elizabeth sat back down. "The Odyessy would be much too great an asset to disarm."

John nodded. "And you think he'll send it after us."

"If you wanted to rule the universe," Weir pointed out, "wouldn't you?"

0000000000000000000000000

Two large black eyes blinked at the bright light as the Asgard slowly walked out of the Deadalus into the grassy plain. Tiez rotated her head to take in the many huts clustered in the village, the ripening golden stalks of the crop that would soon be harvested, and the Tau'ri who hurried about on their various tasks.

"Good morning, Tiez," Lindsay greeted as she joined the alien. She stretched and smiled. "It's a beautiful day."

"All days seem to be beautiful here."

"One of the advantages to being in the sanctuary." Novak breathed deeply. "Want to take a walk with me? Maybe meet some of the others?"

Tiez muttered something in her own language.

"Guess not." Lindsay began to walk away.

"I simply meant," the Asgard called, awkwardly running to catch up. "That I am curious as to why humans feel such a need to socialize constantly."

"That's the way God made us."

"God – is a curious one."

Lindsay stopped. "He loves all of us. He loves you."

"So you have said."

"You know, Tiez, I'm really hoping you come to understand that and accept Christ soon. I'd really like to chat with you, both here," Lindsay smiled. "And in heaven."

"Tell me of heaven."

"I can tell you what I know." Dr. Novak found a shady tree and sat down on the grass. The Asgard female stood, leaning against the rough bark. "It's going to be a beautiful place – more so than here. Bright, full of holy light, and with God and Jesus present all the time."

"You said, during another of our talks, there would be a time when Jesus would rule on Earth."

"The Millennial Kingdom." Lindsay nodded. "I haven't quite figured that one out yet."

"Living a long life, is a strange concept to your people."

"Yes." Lindsay sighed. "We don't live very long."

"I have lived a long time."

"You've had a long life you mean." She smiled at the Asgard. "Not the same thing."

Tiez shook her head. "You Tau'ri play with words like they were a game."

Novak snorted. "If you think I play with words, you should have a talk with Dr. Weir."

000000000000000000000000

The Wraith attack on the planet didn't last long. Jeanie heard Athar say the hive ships had left and it was safe to descend. Once on the planet, the woman's hand danced over the controls and the gate activated. Within seconds they were close enough to make the rest of the journey to the sanctuary quickly.

"There was a shield," Teer spoke up.

"Still is," Athar returned.

"The ancestors put it up to protect those of us who wanted to ascend."

"I had heard of this place."

Jeanie leaned forward. "Look at the planet." Bob followed her gaze meowing at the desolation.

Below, all green life had turned black. The mountains looked scorched.

"There!" Teer pointed to a bubble.

"Looks intact," Athar observed. "It would be the only safe place."

As they landed, the women searched for signs of the other ships.

"I don't see them." Jeanie's worried glance spoke volumes to the other two.

"I have no doubt, your brother made some sort of modification, that allowed them to put their ships inside the shield." Teer didn't sound very happy about that.

"Let us go find them." Athar led the other two, with Bob trotting behind, until they reached the entrance. Her fingers lightly touched the marker left. "I wonder how the others feel about the new use of this place?"

"They're probably not happy." Teer pushed through. Athar and Jeanie followed. Bob sniffed at the shield and jumped in.

The cave inside was dark and slightly chilly. Bob 'rerowed' at them and confidently padded along the dirt floor until they reached some trees. The cat followed some path they didn't understand until he managed to bring them into the village.

A small group was just leaving a hut and Jeanie recognized her brother. "Rodney!" She ran to greet him.

McKay looked up at hearing his name and his eyes widened when he realized just who shouted. He met his sister half way and they hugged each other.

"Thank God you're safe!" He released her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She rubbed at her eyes. "I'm very glad to see you."

"Where's Bob?"

Upon hearing his name, the cat rubbed against Rodney's legs, marking McKay's pant leg with fur. The scientist laughed and picked up the feline. "Am I glad to see you."

"He killed a Wraith," Jeanie told her brother.

"He, what!"

John butted into the conversation. "Did I just hear you say this cat killed a Wraith?"

"Yes." Jeanie took a step back. "The Wraith are terrified of him."

"Not unusual for one such as he." Athar smiled sweetly. "It is good to see you, John."

"Uh, hello." He scratched his head, musing up his black hair. "Chaya Sar, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" He then noticed the other woman and his face turned red. "Hello, Teer."

"John," Teer greeted.

"They're both Christians," Rodney said. "They have the Mark of God."

"All of us who were ascended, who accepted Christ, were thrown out and forced to take on human form again," Athar explained.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Then we welcome you." She motioned to her hut. "Please, I'd like to hear what happened."

"Certainly." Athar inclined her head. "It is good to see you again, John."

"Likewise." Teer warmly smiled at him. "Perhaps we can share a meal."

Sheppard opened his mouth to reply, yet a scowl from Teyla caused him to shut it. He just wryly grinned at the two women as they went with Weir. "I think I'm in big trouble."

"Warned you about ascended women," Rodney half teased.

Teyla turned and ran. John went after her.

"What's that all about?" Jeanie wanted to know.

"Long story." He shifted the cat and took his sister's arm. "Let's go see Katie and Ruth. They're going to very glad to see you."

Grogan went back into Elizabeth's hut to also hear the women's story. Homer kicked at some dirt and decided to go find something fun to do. He was tired of adult stuff.

00000000000000000000000

"Teyla!" John called. He pushed aside some bushes and ducked a tree branch. He found her near a pond. His wife had sank down to her knees and held her face in her hands. Sheppard kneeled beside her and tried to put his arm around her. She shrugged him off. "Come on, Teyla, talk to me."

She sniffed, before wiping her nose with a sleeve. "I suppose you are happy."

Somehow he knew he was treading on very dangerous ground. "About what?"

"You know very well about what!" She tried to get up and he stopped her.

"You're not making sense."

"Those women!"

"What about them?"

She glared at him. "How can you say that?"

"Teyla," he shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I saw how they looked at you!"

"Oh." Understanding began to dawn. "What happened in the past," he took a breath, "has nothing to do with now."

"They still want you!"

"I'm not theirs to have." He pulled her into his arms despite the fact she fought him. "Calm down, Teyla."

"How can you tell me to calm down!" She started to cry again.

"Hey," gently he touched her face. "I love you, remember?"

His wife sobbed, refusing to look at him.

"If I had wanted either of them, I would have found a way to ascend." He kissed her forehead. "I stayed here."

"Only because you wanted to live," she accused.

"Won't deny that." He smiled slightly. "I like my life. No need to clutter it up with a bunch of rules I had no part in making." He shrugged. "Besides, they would have thrown me out because I would have been back here getting in the middle of trouble."

She giggled, though she tried not to. "You should not,"

"Shouldn't what?"

"Make fun of the ascended. They will not like it."

"Ah, God is bigger than them." He sat down and managed to get her on his lap. "Teyla, I married you."

"I know."

"Doc said your hormones would do funny things." He tried to look into her face.

"Sure that's not what's going on here?"

"I am sure of nothing."

He put his hand on her stomach. "Our daughter has a special calling. God promised us that."

"How can I love a child," she confessed. "I am not even certain I want?'

"You know, maybe you ought to go talk to God about that."

"I already have."

"So," John inquired. "What did He say?"

"That," she took a shuddering breath. "He had given me all I need to love and raise this child."

"And you doubt Him?"

"No. I just don't understand."

John chuckled. "I get the feeling we're all going to have a lot of questions. We just have to trust God is going to give us the answers. Eventually."

0000000000000000000000000000000

When John and Teyla returned to the village, Dr. Weir flagged them down. "I thought you should know Ronon is dead. Athar told me he accepted Christ just before."

The couple hugged each other. "Thanks for letting us know," John told Weir.

"Your welcome. I'm going to talk to Rodney and Katie next."

John nodded and they followed Weir to the McKays'. Rodney opened the door when Elizabeth knocked.

"I know why you've come," he told her as the three came inside. "Jeanie just told us."

"Grogan has suggested we hold a memorial tomorrow."

"Good idea," Rodney agreed. "Where are our two new residents?"

"I put them the women's dorm," Elizabeth answered.

"Good place for them," Katie commented as she put Ruth into bed, tucked the blanket under her daughter's chin, and pulled the drape across. She stepped into the main room and put an arm around her husband. He gave her a smile.

Elizabeth turned to John. "They both asked about you."

"Hope you told them I'm happily married."

"I did." She narrowed her eyes. "They were both disappointed."

"Good." Teyla smiled up at her husband. "I hope our daughter looks exactly like her father."

"Funny," John kissed her. "I was hoping she'd look like you."


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. We had plans and relatives over for the 4th. Plus, it has taken me several tries to get this done. It was much harder to write than I thought.

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 21 – Straight to his work

The commander of the Odyessy, Colonel Jay Cavert, gazed proudly around the bridge of his ship. The former CO had angered someone in the military with his anti-Carpathia remarks and had been forcibly removed. Jay possessively ran his hand over the back of the command chair before sitting in it.

"We have a broadcast from Earth, sir," his helmsmen informed him.

"Let's hear it."

"I think I can also get visual." The green uniformed man tweaked a control and the image appeared before them.

The media was broadcasting from New Babylon. Cavert leaned forward fascinated as Nicolae Carpathia fought his way out his transparent coffin. Like everyone else, he'd thought their leader dead, shot by some cowardly assassin.

Carpathia stood before the crowd, perfectly groomed and a loving smile on his face. His voice boomed over the people and Jay didn't remember much about it other than the word – peace. The leader's speech won his undying loyalty. He also had never felt so cared for in his life.

A couple of weeks later, Colonel Cavert received a summons to meet with Carpathia in New Babylon. Awed, he tried not to look too overtly around, though he didn't know what to make of the many mirrors hanging in the office. The world leader smiled at Cavert and Jay bowed low.

"Rise," the syrupy voice urged. "I have called you here for a special purpose."

"I am honored."

"Of course you are." Life nearly burst from the body of the man. Restlessly Carpathia moved around his desk as if the entire concept of walking were new to him. "I have decided it is time to bring my children in the Pegasus galaxy into my kingdom."

Startled, the Colonel stared at him. "We haven't heard from Atlantis for years, Excellency."

With a wave of his hand Carpathia pushed the concern aside. "They are still out there." He fixed Cavert with his clear blue eyes. "I want them brought into my fold."

"I will do my best."

"You will succeed."

"Yes, Excellency." No thoughts of failure remained in Jay's head. He would not fail his leader, and his god.

"Oh, before you go on your quest." Carpathia smiled. "I want you to take my mark as an example to the rest of your crew."

"It will be a great privilege."

"And personally check your crew. I want no one to think they can escape by fleeing on the Odyessy."

"I will."

The leader chuckled. "Of that, I am very sure."

000000000000000000000000000

After seeing the revelry from Jerusalem broadcast worldwide after Carpathia's triumphant entrance both into the city and temple, Cavert reported to his local application center and received his mark. He'd opted for a darker tattoo and proudly displayed his loyalty for all to see. There had also been a chip implanted, so he could buy anything he wanted wherever he wanted. Not that he'd need it in deep space.

Back aboard the Odyessy, he met every crewmember who came aboard checking for their marks. Some, especially the women, had gotten theirs on their right hands. He supposed they didn't want to mar their looks, yet it still assured their true loyalties to him.

What did surprise him was a group of Jaffe' who arrived. The leader gave him their orders signed by Carpathia himself.

"I'll arrange quarters for you." Jay reached for the com.

"No need. I believe at least two of your cargo bays are empty."

Cavert nodded.

"We will take one as our own."

"Very well. I'll summon someone to escort you."

"We know the way." The group marched past and the commander made a mental note to inform his first mate and the rest of the crew about their unexpected crewmates.

"You're leaving nothing to change, are you, Excellency?" the commander commented.

Jay also double - checked the manifest. There was one item they might need and once it was loaded into the last cargo bay, he gave the order to leave Earth. They'd need to complete one orbit before departing and he heard the horrified gasps of his bridge crew as they circled.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Look, sir." The helmsmen pointed.

Below on the planet, the seas around Israel were turning red.

"His Excellency will deal with it," Cavert assured his crew. "We have our orders." He sat back, a man at ease and in command. "Activate the hyperdrive."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Elizabeth."

With a start, she sat up in her bed, her eyes frantically searching the darkness for the source of the voice. Her heart beat hard in her chest. She fumbled for the candle on the side table and lit it with one of the flints Teyla had taught her to use.

There was nothing in the room.

"I must have been dreaming," she murmured, preparing to snuff the candle.

"Elizabeth."

It sounded as if it spoke directly into her ear. She took a deep breath and asked, "Who's there?"

"They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"Be prepared."

Into her mind an image formed and she needed no further information. She closed her eyes and prayed, "Thank you, Lord." Putting out the candle Weir went back to sleep, knowing, that God would give her plan on how to handle the danger now headed their way.

000000000000000000000

A wicked smile on his thin lips, Carpathia received the report of the Odyessy's departure. He sat back in his chair smirking and turned to look outside. Bright sunlight filtered in making odd wavy shadows on the carpet.

"And they thought they could fool me." He laughed. Nicolae still had not forgotten the wild tale concocted years earlier about needing an Asgard to run the hyperdrive to jump between galaxies. He'd since learned, that was untrue and if he ever got his hands on those responsible, his punishment would be swift and unmerciful.

Not to mention how angry he'd gotten after talking with Peter Thornton at the Phoenix Foundation. That little snip of a girl, Jeanie Miller, Dr. Rodney McKay's sister, had somehow managed to slip away before he'd had a chance to detain her. She would have been a most useful tool in extracting the brilliant scientist from the Pegasus galaxy.

Rising, Carpathia sprang to the cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink. Sweet nectar rolled down his throat in a satisfying way. Ambrosia fit for a god! He twirled the glass in his fingers, before carelessly dropping it to the floor. It rolled a few feet away.

"When I get you back here, dear Elizabeth Weir, I will make a Very public example of you. No One refuses me." He swept all the glasses off the sideboard and stomped on them. "NO ONE!"

00000000000000000000000

Unseen, Chang ran Weir's name through the computer database as he listened to the world leader smash glasses in anger. The young man hadn't known much about Atlantis or the Pegasus galaxy until after Cavert's visit. He'd been very surprised to discover that they had expeditions off planet, alien allies, and something called the Stargate program. How the governments had managed to keep that secret, he had no idea.

Her name popped up on his screen. It listed her many diplomatic accomplishments, plus a classified file that took him a bit longer to break into. He whistled silently. She was the leader in Atlantis and if this read correctly, she'd refused a direct order from Nicolae Carpathia himself, to return.

The file listed a number of names, most of which he didn't know. Although, with a smile, he did know one of them, General Jack O'Neill, thanks to a mutual friend.

He got on his cell phone. "Rayford, yeah, hi. Any idea on how to contact Jack O'Neill? - Maybe? I need you to forward a message. Carpathia just sent the Odyessy after the Atlantis expedition, and if they can be warned. - What's Atlantis?" He laughed. "Ray, my friend, you wouldn't believe me!"

Hours later Steele called him back. Chang listened, his eyes growing wide. Though he wouldn't tell his friend, he had a pretty good idea what had happened to them. He told Ray, "Just keep praying for them and for God to keep them safe, so they can win as many souls as possible. - What do I know? Ray, there's more people at stake than just on Earth. - No, I can't go into details. Not safe for any of you to know. Just keep praying for O'Neill and his group and anyone who's a Christian on Atlantis. - Let's just say, you'll find out at the glorious appearing."

000000000000000000000

A week into their journey to the Pegasus galaxy, the entire crew broke out into agonizing boils. Cavert cursed the pain and the sores. There seemed to be no comfortable position. He couldn't sit. He couldn't lie down. He couldn't even stand without being in misery.

He sent a message back to Earth, only to be informed that the same affliction was everywhere. The only person not affected was Carpathia himself. And possibly a few pockets of rebels who refused the mark, but that wasn't official. The GC was searching for them, including some members of SG-1.

"If you see them, inform us immediately," the order came back.

"I will," he promised, trying not to wince as he talked. Even his face hurt.

They lost communication after that and by the time they reached the Pegasus galaxy, most of the crew seemed to be on the mend. Odd thing was, a lot of the stored water had somehow turned to blood and it had made for the worst possible circumstances. There had been no way to wash the sores and nothing other than some juices and a small supply of soda to drink. Not to mention everyone smelled.

As they dropped out of hyperdrive over the planet, Cavert gazed hungrily at the planet below, hoping to see clear and fresh water to replenish their supplies. Instead, the entire ocean had turned red and the helmsmen informed him that thousands of bloated and dead creatures floated on the surface.

"What about the city?"

"No sign of it, sir."

He rubbed his jaw thinking. "Look for power spikes. They could be cloaked."

Several minutes passed. "I've found debris and," the man's voice grew excited. "Looks like an emergency beacon!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

John eased the jumper into the system and activated the cloak. He sailed the small craft around the planet and didn't miss Rodney unconsciously recoiling in his seat.

"My God," the scientist breathed.

"I see 'em." Sheppard slowed their approach. "We knew they didn't all die."

"I guess I didn't expect so many to survive." McKay rapidly keyed in their findings.

"And what are they doing so close to where Atlantis used to be?"

"John," Athar reached over and touched the soldier's arm. "The Wraith are not our only concern. Is that ship not like the Deadalus?"

"What's that strange marking?" Homer's sharp eyes found it first.

"Probably something to do with the one world government your father has been teaching us about." John slowed the jumper even more.

"I think we need to get out of here," Rodney breathed.

"Not yet." Sheppard frowned. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Why is a dart docked with that Earth ship?" Homer turned puzzled eyes to Sheppard.

The colonel shook his head. "Can't be good."

0000000000000000000000000

The drone sat at a table obviously made for the inferior humans. It had taken all his leadership skills to convince the others to allow him to leave and discover why this ship was here.

"We care nothing for your leader," he snarled back at the commander.

"But he cares for you." The creature was called Cavert. "He leads many worlds and would welcome you."

"He would let us go to Earth?" An image of a great feeding ground secured itself in his mind. Too long had he been hungry and not well fed.

"I can certainly ask upon my return."

"Perhaps we should go with you. Ask ourselves."

"His Excellency would destroy you before you even reached orbit." The human leaned forward slightly. "We need to ease the way for you." It smiled. "Of course, you could always take the Mark, proving your loyalty."

"I will ask our queen."

"I'd like to meet her."

"Not possible." He didn't bother to explain their queen was still a child. Let the creature think that the hive was as it should be. "She does not lower herself to speak to…food."

"I will make you a deal." The human sat back. "Help us locate the Atlantis expedition, and I'll allow you to feast on those we leave behind."

"What if I want all?"

"There are a few we're instructed to take back. The rest you can have."

The drone growled. That was not acceptable. Only going to Earth would satisfy the hunger of the hives. He would have to come up with a new strategy or else he would be killed and a new leader elected. One who, no doubt would be shortsighted and foolish, leading to the demise of all the surviving Wraith.

For now, he'd play along. "You have no idea where they might go."

"We're working on it. That's all I'll say for now."

0000000000000000000000000000

She knew their orders. Cavert was altering what Carpathia had told him to do. Or was he? She'd read the report Chang had forwarded to her about her current commander. The man was sly, sneaking and double-dealing, the main reason he'd been hand picked for this assignment.

"How do I warn them, Father?"

Pausing, knowing that sometimes all she had to do was listen or act, she got the distinct impression she needed to send a signal on a certain frequency. Carefully she made her way to the one place she knew she could hack into the com system and not get caught.

After the warning had been sent, she covered her transgression and went back to her duties.

000000000000000000000000

"Someone sent us a message," Athar informed John.

He followed the direction her finger pointed. "Not seen that before."

"It wasn't used often."

"Wonder how I," he began. The message began to play.

"People of Atlantis. Be warned. Commander Cavert is making a deal with the Wraith that could cost you your lives. I pray you are all safe and get this message in time. God Bless."

Rodney looked surprised. "A Christian."

"We ever get the chance, I'll have to ask how she pulled it off." John turned the jumper around. "Let's go home."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Smiling, Elizabeth stopped to admire the flower garden both Teer and Athar had planted. The bright blossoms swayed slightly as the wind blew across them. A faint scent wafted to her nose and she bent to take a deeper whiff.

"I don't know who is more lovely, you, or the flowers."

"Hello, Grogan," she greeted straightening and brushing a hand at her hair.

"Elizabeth." He hesitated. During the past few weeks he'd trimmed his long dark hair, that now was shoulder length, and for some reason, he'd grown a beard. His tawny eyes twinkled and he smiled warmly at her. "Would you do me the honor of walking with me?"

"So formal," she teased back, tucking her arm into his, glad she wore a long skirt, and a long sleeved red blouse. She felt quite feminine in them.

Their path circled the center of the village before he led her out, through the bushes and to a spot by the lake. They stood there for a few moments.

Grogan broke the silence. "You are quite dear to me, Elizabeth."

"I value our friendship."

"Only friendship?" Gently he turned her to face him. "You know how little time is left."

"I know." She spoke the words almost like a sigh. She'd come to admire Grogan's patient and loving spiritual leadership of their group. Almost all of them were believers now, due to his persistence and prayers.

"Please, do not continue to push me away." He touched her face. "You know how I feel."

Once, many years ago, she'd told him she wasn't interested in him. Now, after all the time they'd spent together, all the times she'd allowed him to comfort her, and seeking his counsel, she'd gotten a chance to see the man, not the preconceived idea of who she thought he was.

"I," how did she feel about him? _Dear God, what do I say? Is this Your will for us?_

He leaned down and kissed her. In it he expressed his tenderness and his love for her. Elizabeth found herself returning his kiss.

"I will not rush you," he promised as he pulled away.

She blinked, her emotions running in directions she had thought long dead in her heart and she breathed deep as new life crept in. "Grogan,"

"What, dear one?"

"I," she forced herself to speak. "I do care about you."

His face fell. He expected her to send him away again and that wasn't what she wanted. "Deeply," she continued. "I've been afraid, after Simon and Mike, to allow myself to love anyone again."

Her words sunk in and his expression lightened. "Then there is a chance for us."

"Yes!" She whirled around, her skirt dancing on the breeze. She laughed. "I haven't felt this free in, I can't remember!"

He caught her up into his arms and hugged her to him. He kissed her again and set her feet back on the ground. "I have waited so long for you," he whispered.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry. God's timing is always perfect."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

He scratched at the door and Katie finally relented and opened it. "Don't get lost, Bob. Rodney would never forgive me if you wandered off and didn't come back."

Like that would happen! Bob trotted out the door and paused, twitching his tail before deigning to go on out. He heard it close behind him. Lifting a paw, he cleaned the offending spot and perked up. He was outside!

Several voices drifted around him. Some of the words he understood, others were nonsense to him. Going around the hut he shared with his humans, he headed off to the woods. There were interesting sounds and smells he wanted to explore, and perhaps small creatures he could hunt.

He didn't mind what his humans fed him. There were just times when a fresh kill would satisfy a hunger he would never be able to explain to them. IF he could ever figure out how to talk to them. Now, that small portable computer Rodney carried around had some potential. He'd seen the man use it for many different purposes.

Trees enshrouded him and he pushed his way through the underbrush, sometimes pausing to bat at a rustling leaf or chase some strange noise that could be potential prey. He reveled in the freedom. He had it so rarely.

Strong and strange scents intrigued him and before he fully realized, night had fallen. Reluctantly he returned, stopping to kill a long stick, that proved to be excellent eating. The outside was hard, but the inside mushy and meaty. Once his meal was complete, he cleaned himself as any self-respecting feline would.

Yowling loudly at the door, he asked to be let back in.

"You let him out?" Rodney asked as he opened the door.

"He wouldn't stop scratching," Katie explained. "And I'd just put Ruth down for a nap. I didn't want her to wake up. Besides," she put her hands on her hips. "He's intelligent, so I expect he can find his way back when he wants to."

"I keep forgetting," Rodney apologized to his wife. "Did you have fun?" He reached down and pet Bob's head.

"Rerow," Bob replied. Of course he'd had fun! Ah, the computer thing was on the floor. He took his time reaching it, sitting down to stare at the screen.

"Leave that alone," Rodney warned.

"He can't hurt it," Katie reminded her husband.

"You're right. He probably doesn't understand anything about it."

Who was Rodney kidding? Bob had watched the man several times and had a very good idea how it worked.

"Help me put Ruth to bed," Katie urged, picking the child up.

"Alright."

The pair went behind the drape. Bob tentatively reached out a paw and managed to get to the program he needed. Lightly, careful not to use his claws, he hit keys.

"Why don't you go ahead and go to bed," Rodney told his wife coming back. "I'll be right there in a few minutes." He bent down to retrieve his computer and stopped. "Now what?"

Bob, very pleased, sat proudly and waited.

McKay read, "Hello, Rodney. Computers are easy. Why would you think I couldn't use one?"


	22. Chapter 22

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 22 – To know

"Would you stop sulking." John put down his spoon.

"I am not sulking."

"Yeah, you are." He pushed his bowl away. The soup had gotten cold.

"Not my fault Joy took you off active duty."

Teyla put down the two sticks she had been tying together. "Agreed."

"Then what's the problem?" He tiredly rubbed a hand across his forehead. His team had returned from their mission later than expected and after giving their report to Weir, all he wanted to do was go to bed. Not have a fight with his wife.

His wife took his bowl and dumped the contents into the disposal pail. The organic garbage would be used as fertilizer for the crops. After cleaning the dishes, she leaned against counter, keeping her back to him. "You chose, HER, to be part of your team."

John groaned. Teyla's jealousy was beginning to get to him. "How many times do I have to tell you, she's the best qualified for the job."

"Homer knows the planets well."

"But not as many as Athar does."

"She KNEW them." She spun around and glared at him.

"Knows," he corrected. "Athar has been around a lot longer than Homer."

"Something you seem to forget," she retorted snidely.

"Would you stop!" He got up and shoved the chair back under the table. "Just because I was once attracted to her, doesn't mean I am anymore."

"So you say." She started to move away. He grabbed her and pulled her against him.

"Yeah. I say. And if you'd stop being so jealous, maybe you'd see how madly I love with you."

Banging on their door stopped whatever reply Teyla had been about to give. They glanced at each surprised and John called, "Come in."

"Hi," Rodney let himself in. "I," he noticed how they were standing. "Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"Nothing we can not continue later," Teyla answered moving away from her husband. "Please, tell us why you've come."

"Oh." Rodney placed his computer on their table. "Bob wrote me a message."

"Huh?" John looked at the screen and read the words. "Your cat wrote this?"

"Yes. Pretty amazing, huh?"

Teyla spoke. "We knew Bob was intelligent."

"But to use English and writing to communicate with us?" McKay shook his head. "I wouldn't have thought that possible."

"Have you talked to Athar about this?" John heard his wife make a noise.

"Not yet. You think I should?"

"She seems to know a lot more about Bob than we do." He threw his wife a look.

"I'll do that." Rodney grabbed his computer. "Sorry for interrupting." His eyes darted from one to the other. "You two obviously have something you need to work out." Silence greeted his comment. "Right then. Good night." He hurried out the door, closing it behind him.

"We should take lessons from Rodney and Katie." John faced Teyla.

"Rodney does not have an old girlfriend on his team."

"Neither do I." He took a step toward her. "It would never have worked between Athar and I, and you Know it."

"I am going to bed."

"Be there in a minute."

She pulled the drape closed. They'd gotten the idea from the McKays'. Made the living space seem less intrusive in their sleeping area. John sat back down at the table and pulled his Bible out. He kept it in an inner pocket of his fatigues. He opened up God's word and said a quick silent prayer.

I really need you peace right now. Show me in Your Word what will calm me, and please, help me to be patient with my wife. I don't know what is going on with her or why she is so jealous. I love her and no other. Thank you in your Son's name. Amen.

John found his Bible open to Psalms 108. His eyes read the words and tears formed at the edge of his eyes.

**O GOD, MY HEART IS FIXED; I WILL SING AND GIVE PRAISE, EVEN WITH MY GLORY.**

**AWAKE, PSALTERY AND HARP: I MYSELF WILL AWAKE EARLY.**

**I WILL PRAISE THEE, O LORD, AMONG THE PEOPLE: AND I WILL SING PRAISES UNTO THEE AMONG THE NATIONS.**

**FOR THY MERCY IS GREAT ABOVE THE HEAVENS: AND THY TRUTH REACHETH UNTO THE CLOUDS.**

**BE THOU EXALTED, O GOD, ABOVE THE HEAVENS: AND THY GLORY ABOVE ALL THE EARTH;**

**THAT THY BELOVED MAY BE DELIVERED: SAVE WITH THY RIGHT HAND, AND ANSWER ME.**

His eyes skipped over the next few verses and fixed on the next to the last two.

**GIVE US HELP FROM TROUBLE: FOR VAIN IS THE HELP OF MAN.**

**THROUGH GOD, WE SHALL GO VALIANTLY; FOR HE IT IS THAT SHALL TREAD DOWN OUR ENEMIES.**

He could almost translate nations to planets and they were certainly spreading the word of God 'unto the clouds'. John chuckled and closed his Bible. "I know you knew about all this before you even made the Earth and the other worlds. You knew we'd be out here and taking You along with us." He paused. "Those last two verses, God," he looked up. "Is that a message or a promise?"

Psalms 108: 1-6; 12-13. KJV

0000000000000000000000000

"Can't sleep?" Jeanie smiled as Athar joined her next to the window. Faint moonlight illuminated the village and a few flickering candles could be seen in various huts.

"Funny," Jeanie mused. "I would never have believed people could live so comfortably in such primitive conditions."

"It isn't all primitive," Athar pointed out. "We still have the computers and ships."

"But it's not Atlantis, or even home."

"Do you miss your home?"

"Sometimes."

Athar sighed. "I remember watching the Wraith attacking my people and knowing there was nothing I could do to protect them anymore. I was so angry."

The younger woman reached out and touched the older one's arm. "I'm sorry."

"I made a choice. A better one. Sometimes I do wonder what would have happened if I'd chosen differently."

"Meaning if you hadn't become a Christian?"

"Yes." Her voice fell to a whisper. "Is that a horrible thing?"

"You'd have to ask God that one." Jeanie glanced outside again and frowned. "What is my brother doing?"

He stood a few feet away from the women's quarters acting as if he wanted to come closer and couldn't make up his mind. He held his computer.

"Perhaps we should make it easy for him and go out and ask," Athar suggested.

"Okay." The two quietly left and hurried out to meet McKay. "Rodney," his sister asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep." Jeanie pulled her robe a little tighter. At least she had one on even when wandering around in the company of other women.

"Is there some question we can answer for you?" Athar smiled at him.

"I should come back in the morning." He turned to leave.

"Oh, come on, Rodney. If you came here now, in the middle of the night, then it must be important." There were times when her brother could be exasperating.

"Well, you see, Bob wrote me a message on my computer."

Athar's soft laugh echoed between them. "Doesn't surprise me. His people are very intelligent."

"I got that," Rodney snapped back. "I'd like to know what you know about his people."

"Not as much as I pretend."

"Why is it," McKay moaned. "That ancient peoples talk in riddles."

" I apologize." Athar sounded sincere. "What I do know of the," the word had sing song quality to it, "is that they appeared during the last ten years of our war against the Wraith. We surmise they evolved on a world far out on the edge of our galaxy."

"How'd they get involved?" Rodney wanted to know.

"I honestly don't know. We began hearing of attacks against the Wraith by some enemy that could stalk and kill them and still escape. It was by accident that one of the scientists stumbled across one."

"Makes you wonder Why they got involved." McKay shifted restlessly. "Anything else you can tell me."

"Not much. They're highly intelligent but seem also to be connected to their feline instincts. They are loyal to those they claim as theirs."

"Like killing the Wraith who was going to attack me." Jeanie was stunned by what she was hearing.

"I don't know if anyone ever talked to one of them." Athar shook her head. "If there were any records, they've been destroyed."

"And we never got a chance to go through the entire database," Rodney regretted. "There may have been some research or info about Bob's people, and we never found it."

"It is regrettable." Athar yawned. "Anything else you'd like to know?'

"No. Thank you." Rodney trotted off.

"Your brother is a fine man."

"He's gotten better since he became a Christian." Jeanie smiled proudly. "God has done some work there."

"God is working in all of us." Athar headed back to their quarters. "Good night, Jeanie."

"Night," she called back. Jeanie took a deep breath of clean air. A brief pang sounded in her heart. She missed her husband and daughter. "I know, Lord. I'll see them in a little over three and half years."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dr. Novak."

Lindsay stopped her repair work on the computer console. She wiggled out from under it and sat up. "What is it, Tiez?"

"Would you pray with me?" Tiez blinked her eyes. "To accept this Christ you have told me about."

"Certainly!" She bolted to her feet and rushed to the Asgard's side. Kneeling down, she prayed beside the female as Tiez accepted Christ. The Mark of God appeared on the gray forehead. Unable to restrain herself, Lindsay threw her arms around the startled alien. "Welcome to the family!"

"Thank…you." Tiez took a step away. "Have you made progress?"

With a giddy giggle, Lindsay reverted back to the task at hand, though her heart raced in excitement for her friend. "Getting there." Inside she praised God for the victory and hummed to herself a praise hymn she remembered Corporal Henry had been so fond of. He'd played it a few times in the cafeteria. No one had complained, even though she remembered a few snide remarks.

"What is that?" Tiez inquired.

"A song someone liked to play a lot."

"It is pleasant."

"So you won't mind if I keep singing it."

"Not at all."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Teyla refused to talk to him at all in the morning. Wearily, John left their hut and went for a long walk. He needed time alone, to talk to God and sort out what to do about his wife. Finding a boulder large enough, he sat down and gazed out over the lake.

"What am I going to do, God?" Sheppard picked up a few pebbles and tossed them into the water. A couple skipped a few times before sinking under. Small waves rippled toward the shore. "I love my wife, but her jealousy is driving me away."

"God told me you needed counseling." Grogan sat down on another large rock.

"Yeah, I do."

"Tell me of it."

John went through all the details, the conversations they'd had about Athar joining his team, Teyla's jealousy, even her doubt about their daughter and whether or not she even wanted the child.

"I've been praying, asking for patience and comfort from God." John shook his head. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You love your wife and your unborn child," Grogan stated.

"Yeah." He tossed another stone. "I just don't feel right about removing Athar from my team just to satisfy Teyla."

"I know Teyla well." Grogan looked out over the water. "She is used to leading and being the one in danger. It is difficult for her to stay behind and wait."

"I understood that part. I'm not the one who grounded her."

"Dr. Joslin did what she thought best."

"I don't want to loose our baby."

"God has a plan, John. You must trust He will unravel events as they are meant to unfold."

John half-grinned. "You know, I'm really beginning to understand why you ended up our spiritual leader." He motioned with his hand. "It's all those fancy words."

Grogan laughed. "Go home to your wife, John. Rest assured God is working in her heart and I will pray for you both."

00000000000000000000000000

The drone lovingly carried the new queen into her chambers. He placed her upon her seat of power and stepped back. He bowed and spoke. "Here is where you will rule us, my queen."

The girl clapped her hands and smiled. She reached for him. Gladly he took her into his arms.

"There will come a time when I will be unable to do this. I will be your faithful drone and must be treated accordingly."

She pulled at his hair, her small hands trailing across his face. Her actions were innocent and he appreciated them.

"Come. I will feed you and your newly hatched drones." He lifted her up and carried her into the nursery. The others had fought their way out of the eggs a few cycles earlier. He put her in her special bed and checked on the others.

Soon he returned with food for them all. Once fed, they all settled down and slept. He understood they would do that a lot while they grew. Fortunately, his orders to replenish the food stores had been heeded. The young would survive.

Taking his usual place beside the main door, he contemplated his next actions. The humans had been very stubborn in agreeing to his terms. The creature, Cavert, insisted they needed to take the mark of his leader to prove their loyalty before he'd allow more discussion about them going to Earth. That of course, was unacceptable.

Neither he nor any other Wraith would ever bow to a mere human. Humans were food and nothing else. Earth was the goal and he would settle for nothing else. His survival, and the future queen, depended upon his success.

00000000000000000000000000000

"They took our place," the ascended man raged.

"Why did you give it?" another demanded.

The man snorted. "Even I am not fool enough to take on one who holds more power than I."

"Are you saying you believe in this God whose followers we exiled from our plane?" yet another asked.

"No."

"Then we must act." Spoke one who had ascended from the sanctuary. "Take back what is rightfully ours."

"Agreed," bounced from every corner. Their anger and resentment a tangible force felt by all.

The man, to keep harmony among the ascended, agreed to their plans. Inside him dwelt a dread he could not put words to and dared not voice. They had not had to face the being he had. They did not know the power the being had nor felt the authority.

"We attack then." Another of the very old ones stood beside him.

"We attack."

They gathered in mass over the planet and stared down at the sanctuary. The shield still was in place, but weakened with the changes the mere humans had made to it.

Swooping down as a great ball of energy they meant to crack it open and vent their wrath upon those who dared to live there. When they finished, they would rebuild it and make it more of a paradise than they had the first time.

What they were not prepared for were the host of winged beings who suddenly appeared before them, lead by one larger than the rest, holding a flaming sword.

"Go back!" the one with the sword ordered. "This is a sanctuary ordained by the Most High God."

"Get out of our way!" one of the oldest replied. "We are here to usurp the invaders!"

"Woe, woe unto you!" The host chorused.

"Too long have you waited to make a decision for God." The sword lowered, pointing straight at them. "Thus says the Lord, the Great I Am, you refuse to choose He who is the Son of God, Jesus, the Christ."

"Nonsense!" many screamed in response.

The sword bearer went on as if they hadn't spoken. "So begins the time of winnowing."

Most of the ascended continued the attack, intent on removing the squatter humans and those who now tried to protect them.

Fire flared out from the sword incinerating those who attacked. Silent screams of horror reverberated in the minds of those who had hesitated and not followed. Instantly, they each saw the burning pit of hell, the demons who tortured those who inhabited it and felt deep inside to what had once been their bones, the sheer terror of it.

The few survivors bolted before they suffered the same fate.

00000000000000000000000

"We got fireworks?" John stopped with everyone else who stood gazing up.

Elizabeth shook her head. "We have no idea what is going on. This started a few minutes ago."

"Looks like a battle." Sheppard squinted, trying to get a better look.

Rodney commented, "Wonder who is fighting whom."

"We might never know," Elizabeth said. She smiled as Grogan joined them. "Any ideas?"

"God is protecting us."

"From whom?" Rodney wanted to know.

"From enemies." Grogan met McKay's stare. "Remember, this is a place of protection."

"You mean we don't need to worry about the Wraith, Earth ships or," John surmised, "anything else as long as we stay here."

"I am only guessing."

"That probably won't be the only time we'll be protected," Weir guessed. Turning away she told John, "Homer has chosen a planet to visit. It's out on the edge."

"I collect my team." John moved off.

"Great. Put myself in the line of fire again," Rodney complained.

"At least you know where you'll end up if something happens," Elizabeth teased.

"Great comfort that's going to be to Katie, Jeanie, and my children. One of which I haven't met yet."

"Relax, Rodney." Weir smiled. Grogan took her hand. "It seems most of the Wraith are more interested in the Odyessy."

"We can only hope." McKay took off after Sheppard.

"I just pray the commander of that ship isn't stupid enough to take them to Earth," she worried.

Grogan raised her hand and kissed it. "Trust God will protect Earth, dear one. Just as He protects us now."

Author's note : Description of Hell comes from 23 Minutes in Hell and a brief glance that God gave me one day, that I've used to witness to others.


	23. Chapter 23

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 23 – All in fur

Commander Cavert and another man entered the room. She turned her back, covertly pocketing the crystal she'd found in the beacon they'd recovered. When she faced the two men, Rodriguez was examining the device and shaking his head.

"Sorry, sir." He tipped the beacon and red water ran out the hole where the crystal had been. "It must have popped out either during the explosion or sometime afterward."

A long stream of explicatives escaped the commander's lips. "Carpathia isn't going to like that," he finally spat.

"There's nothing we can do." The Hispanic man smiled slightly. "Long way to the bottom."

Cavert's glare silenced the other man. "Did you see anything?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, sir. Sorry."

"Both of you get back to work," he ordered as he left.

Rodriguez glanced at her. "Maybe you should check the floor. Carefully, you," he said something else to her in his own language. She could tell from the inflections it wasn't good.

"After you," she replied with a sweet smile.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Rodney, why is that cat in here?" John wanted to know as the jumper lifted off. The shield momentarily shimmered off and then back on as they left. "Glad you trained someone else to do that."

"I needed to didn't I?" McKay replied. "And I have no idea why Bob is here."

The feline in question hopped up on Rodney's lap and placed his front paws on the control panel. He stared out the window at the stars as the end of his tail slowly moved back and forth.

Homer laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if Bob had the ATA gene?"

"No," John responded. "Besides, I think if Bob had, we'd'ave known it by now."

"Need I remind you, " McKay put in. "We only recently found out he could read and write?"

Before John could answer Athar spoke up. "The," the word sing songed, "have always surprised many."

"You know, one of these days," McKay swiveled in his chair to face her, upsetting Bob who yowled at him. "I'm going to figure out the word you use for his people."

"It isn't a human word." Athar smiled at him.

"Maybe not. But I'm going to learn it anyway." Rodney was determined.

"Hold on tight, kids," Sheppard warned as they approached the Stargate. "Rodney, if you'd do the honors."

The scientist input the gate address. The space bound gate bounced out its watery surface. John moved the jumper into position to go through and an alarm went off.

"What the!" John checked the screen that had automatically activated. "Great." He watched the second image. "A Wraith dart."

Homer leaned forward. "We can't lead them back home."

"I have no intention of doing that," Sheppard reassured the teen. "Hold on to something."

The jumper leaped forward and through the gate. Seconds later they emerged on the other side in orbit around a planet. It didn't seem as badly marred as most of the worlds they'd visited recently.

"The dart follow?" Homer asked.

"I," John began. He saw the image on the screen. "Yeah."

Bob merowed and bumped John's hand.

"What do you want?"

Two yellow eyes looked below and back at Sheppard.

"Want to me to land?"

"Urp," Bob seemed to answer.

"Got to have my head examined for listening to a cat." John did a partial orbit before descending to the planet. Nervously he watched while the dart followed.

"This is not good."

"They catch us," Rodney wrung his hands. "We're dead."

"Maybe not." John threw McKay a warning look.

When the jumper set down, Bob leaped up on the control panel and intently gazed out. He made a noise McKay couldn't remember hearing before. The cat hurled down and to the back entrance. He scratched at the door and meowed loudly.

"What are you doing?" McKay hurried after the cat. Bob definitely wanted out.

"Wraith aren't interested in him." John sat down on one of the backseats. He had his gun out and ready.

"Jeanie said the Wraith are afraid of him." McKay released the door.

John opened his mouth to protest, but Athar gently put a finger against his lips and shook her head.

Gingerly the cat walked out. His nose sniffed the air, his ears high as if listening. Several shapes separated from the dry and burnt bushes.

"More cats." Rodney sat down and watched.

"Look at them." Homer sank onto the floor fascinated.

"You cloaked the ship, right?" McKay met Sheppard's eyes. The soldier nodded.

Athar sat next to John watching as well. The felines approached Bob warily, stopping to sniff and check for any type of movement. A shadow glided overhead and two of the cats hissed.

"The dart," Athar breathed.

A mostly white cat stepped forward, putting a black paw before it and making a funny noise like it was asking a question. Bob responded with odd almost chirping sounds.

"What I wouldn't give to have a linguist here," Rodney excitedly half whispered.

The white cat's ears twitched. Bob looked back before returning his attention to the other feline. They urped and rerowed at each other for a long while.

Homer crossed his arms on his legs. "I wonder what they're saying." He lifted his head to gaze at the ancient woman. "Any idea, Athar?"

"No." Her hand lightly rested on John's arm.

Sheppard shifted so her hand fell away. "I'd like to know where that dart went. The Wraith don't give up that easily."

"You think he'll come back for us," Rodney worriedly said.

"I'm betting most of their food supply is gone. They're going to be hungry and looking for anyone they can find."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir," the helmsmen turned to face Cavert. "We have a report from one of the darts. They encountered a jumper and followed it through a Stargate. The Wraith knows they landed, but can't find them on the planet."

"Cloaked," Jay muttered. One piece of technology he'd love to have for his ship. It would make slipping away from the Wraith fleet, which currently surrounded them, easier. Not that he'd made much progress with the diplomatic talks. Their unwilling allies still refused to take the Mark.

"They've relayed he's still searching."

Cavert nodded. The Wraith had dispatched several darts around the galaxy in the hope they'd spot either the Deadalus or a jumper. Seems the gamble may have paid off – if they were very fortunate. Too bad the beacon had lost its message crystal. Looking for the Atlantis expedition this way could take several months or even years. There were plenty of places for them to hide.

"Let me know if they spot the jumper again." Jay left his chair and headed for his cabin. He'd just reached the door when a woman stopped him.

"Sorry, sir," her soft voice reached his ears. He recognized her as one of the two techs who had been working on the beacon earlier. "I found this under the table." Between her fingers was a crystal. "It must have fallen out and we didn't see it."

"Come in." He opened his cabin door and went in. The lights automatically snapped on. He flipped a switch on a special reader. "Put the crystal in there."

Silently she complied, stepping away respectfully. Cavert admired her beauty and manor. She must have been raised by a Chinese family with very old-fashioned ideas. He'd not seen anyone act like that since a movie he'd seen. He recalled it had been filmed in the 1950's.

Shaking his head he checked the reader and hoped the message wasn't too corrupt. Weir's voice wavered. _We've been forced to abandon Atlantis and flee to….if you find this….most dead….we'll be safe._

"Damn!" He brought his fist down hard on the desk. The woman jumped. "Out!" he ordered. She nearly ran out. Rubbing his jaw, he wondered what else he could do other than be dependent on the Wraith. He didn't trust them and he suspected they were only humoring him until they found the survivors. After they did, he doubted they'd have much use for him, his ship, or his crew.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"One has found a jumper, but can't locate it now." The bridge drone turned to face him.

"Understood. Tell him to keep searching. The humans must be there."

"He will."

The drone needed to check on the young queen and the other children. They were all growing stronger every day. "Tell the pilot to stay near the Stargate. When they leave, they must use it. He should follow when they do."

A curt nod in reply.

Pivoting, the drone strode away. Uneasily he observed the covert glances as he passed. Distrust and unrest had spread through the hive. He'd heard rumors about taking the Mark and gaining access to their rich new feeding ground. His continued disagreement had cost him the possible leadership, not to mention the fate of the new queen if he was dethroned.

He reached the nursery and entered. The children were on the floor playing. Soon, he would need to feed them and put them down for a nap. With a smile he picked up the queen and put her again in her bed.

"You will rule the hive well," he told her. She clapped her hands and reached for him. He took her in his arms and gently held her. "You must grow quickly. The hive is restless." He put her back and proceeded to feed the children. When he'd completed his task, he again guarded the door.

Other drones passed in the hall, their eyes glaring at him. Their hunger he could see in their slow gates and shrinking skins. They would not wait much longer before making a move against him. He needed to be ready. And he needed to protect the children, especially the future queen.

0000000000000000000000000

"Where'd the dart go?" Rodney poked his head out the back and examined the sky.

"Oh, don't tell me." John bolted up and checked the screen. The dart image glared at him. "Damn," he swore.

"What's wrong?" Rodney hurried forward.

"He's waiting by the gate."

Athar joined them. "Logical." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "The best place to catch us is by the Stargate."

"And we can't afford for them to find us." John shook his head. "This was supposed to be a simple mission."

"You keep forgetting," Homer bounded up. "We're in God's sanctuary. He'll protect us."

"Like the battle we all think we saw." John hadn't forgotten.

"Right." Homer grinned.

"Let's pray you're right," Rodney said.

"Been right so far," John reminded him.

Bob pranced in, followed by the other cats. All of them had the Mark of God on their furry foreheads.

"New converts," John commented. "Welcome aboard."

000000000000000000000

Teyla examined her reflection in the lake. She was just beginning to show. "Now I'll be even more unattractive."

"Nonsense, Teyla." Katie splashed water at the other woman. "Nothing is more beautiful to a man then his pregnant wife."

"Easy for you to say. Your husband has no former lovers hovering around in all their slender beauty." She ran a hand over her stomach.

"Teyla," Katie sat down on a boulder. "When are you going to figure out that John truly and deeply loves you." Ruth toddled over to the edge and her mother jumped up to prevent her daughter from falling in. "You need to forgive him his past and put it behind both of you."

"I don't know if I can." She sat down on the boulder Katie had vacated.

"You need to try." Katie took Ruth's hand and guided her child back to Teyla.

The Ethosian woman smiled down at the little girl. "I hope my daughter is as lovely."

Katie smiled, too. "You should treasure what the Angel told you and take comfort that your daughter will know Christ at a young age."

"I can not help but be concerned about her special destiny."

"You shouldn't worry. Whatever God has in mind, it will be for her benefit and not harm."

"I know you're right. Sometimes," Teyla bit her lip. "Sometimes I have such doubt."

"We all do." At Teyla's expression, Katie laughed. "Yes, even me. I mean, look at me," she touched her just slightly swelling belly. "Here we are, in the middle of the Tribulation, and I'm having another child." The botanist shook her head. "Who would have thought?"

"At least we know they will grow up during a time of peace."

"That's coming very soon." Katie embraced Teyla. "When the jumper comes back, we should both be there to greet our husbands."

"If John can ever forgive my jealousy."

Katie's eyes twinkled. "Well, you could always blame it on the raging hormones. I just about drove Rodney crazy when I was carrying Ruth."

"It is not just that."

"Like I said, you need to forgive him."

00000000000000000000000000000

Carpathia enjoyed the show. People were coming to him in droves, taking his mark and bowing down before his statue. He'd even set up the same on other planets as well as installing monitors so he could watch their devotion all across the galaxy.

He even hoped to have the same out in the Pegasus galaxy, once Cavert had done his job. Frustrated, Nicolae got up from his desk and paced, his mirror images mimicking his every move. The commander was taking too long. The Odyessy should be on its way back to Earth, with the special prisoners he'd asked for.

"Or did you have something to do with that?" He didn't raise his eyes upward, but he knew he'd been heard. "This is my time!" he yelled, raising a fist in fury. "I will have my way and listen to the adoration of my followers."

He plopped back onto the chair. The overhead televisions showed him what he wanted to see. He raised his hands. "Yes, my children. Worship me. Adore me. Follow me."

000000000000000000000000

Colonel Sheppard's team was only slightly overdue. Still, Elizabeth worried. She knew with events being what they were, that any number of factors could have delayed their return. She just didn't want to dwell on them.

"Are they back yet?" Teyla asked, an anxious expression on her face.

Weir smiled at her and Katie as well. McKay's wife picked up Ruth and hugged her daughter.

"They should be home soon." Elizabeth tried to sound reassuring. She didn't want to worry either woman. The shield flickered off and the jumper appeared overhead. Weir breathed a sigh of relief. "And here they are."

Slowly the jumper lowered to the ground and the back entrance opened. John strolled out, a wide smile on his face. "We brought some guests."

A dozen cats, some smaller than Bob and a couple larger walked out. The white one with the black paw padded up to Weir and rerowed at her. She glanced at John.

He shook his head. "Have no idea." He winked. "But you're a linguist. Maybe you can figure it out." He grabbed Teyla and pulled her to his side. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Were there any problems?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Had a dart trailing us."

"Understatement," Rodney interrupted. "The Wraith parked right next to the Stargate."

"Should we be expecting company?" The prospect worried her.

"Naw." Sheppard kissed his wife before answering. "We put in another address first. I had just enough time to swing around and blow the dart up."

"Good thinking." She was impressed.

"Thanks." He walked away his arm still around Teyla.

Rodney joined his wife and daughter. "What have you been doing today?"

"Walking by the lake." Katie snuggled against him. McKay took his daughter from his wife and the family wandered off. Bob bounded after them.

The ancient woman gazed longingly after them.

"Hard sometimes, isn't it?"

"Sometimes."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"No." Athar gazed at the cats. "Where are we going to put them?"

"I have no idea." She knelt down to talk to the white cat. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth Weir, the leader here."

The cat answered in a series of odd sounds she'd never heard a cat use.

Athar frowned. "I almost recognized that."

"Sounded sort of like Ancient," Homer piped up. "Know where my father is?" he asked Elizabeth.

"I think he's down by the lake with Major Lorne and Teer.' 

The teen smiled and darted off.

"Well," Weir rose. "Let's see if we can't find some way to communicate." She motioned. "If you'd follow me." She had an idea. If Bob had used a laptop to talk to Rodney, maybe she could convince this cat to as well.

"I'll see if I can find a place for them," Athar offered.

"I'd appreciate that."

0000000000000000000000000

Major Lorne found Weir later in her hut. Athar had managed to coax all the felines, except the white one, to go with her. The Ancient woman had found a good place for them to stay. A series of stumps with large holes in them should make excellent dens. Or so Weir hoped.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lorne said.

"Come in," Weir invited. She'd shown the cat how to use the laptop and was waiting to see what it would do.

"I've managed to put together a team, so we can have more than one out there." He'd just accepted Christ a few days ago. Lorne had been a hard sell, but once he'd converted, he was on fire.

"Good." She gazed up at him. "How soon do you want to go?"

"Soon as I can."

Weir nodded. "Who did you finally pick?"

"Teer." He blushed and she suspected he liked the woman. "Lt. Davies, and Lt. Howard."

"Good choices." She leaned forward. "You have a go, Major. I think you can pick a planet from the assignment board." She'd put it up just after Sheppard's team had left. They had a number of prospect worlds left. Sadly, there weren't as many as she'd hoped.

"Already have."

"Then why are you still standing here?" She teased with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 24 – How they twinkled

Soft laughter echoed across the water. Elizabeth and Grogan sat on a blanket as the waves quietly washed against the sand. The moon bathed them in faint light, making the late night picnic a very romantic interlude. Weir smiled at the big man. "This was a wonderful idea."

Grogan smiled in return, sipping fruit juice. He relaxed enjoying the brief respite. Always he felt the pressure of having to be the spiritual leader. He was just a man with a very beautiful woman. "I'm glad you agreed."

"We need moments like this." She brushed his shoulder.

He slipped his arm around her. "Yes, we do, dear one." He put down his cup. His fingers stroked the side of her face. Grogan kissed her gently and felt her respond to him. He pulled away before his passion went down a path it shouldn't.

Elizabeth sighed, resting against him. Her thoughts roamed away, despite how desperately she didn't want them to. What she wouldn't give to be able to focus on this sweet moment.

"Something troubles you," he said.

"We have only three years left."

He chuckled. "Longer, dear one. A thousand after this."

"If we all live."

As she moved away he found he missed her warmth. "We in God's safe place," he reminded her. Her expression told him it was needless. "There will be little danger here."

"Except to those on my teams." She'd managed to put together five working teams. Almost everyone was back in, except Major Lorne's. He wasn't overdue. She just worried a habit she hadn't broken.

"Leave them in God's hands. You can not protect them, but He can."

"We've lost so many."

"And how many would not have come to Him if we had not taken the risks?" He put his hand on hers. "God had a purpose in all this."

"I understand that here," she touched her forehead.

"But not in your heart."

"Does that make me weak?"

"No," he shook his head. "Only human. And God remembers that."

"There's so much I don't understand."

"As do I. I think it will take an eternity to comprehend it all."

"I have so many questions."

"Like what?" He honestly wanted to know.

"I don't even know where to start. How He made the universe, what did the dinosaurs actually look like, how much of what the science speculated was correct and what wasn't," she paused to take a breath. "And so much more."

Grogan leaned back. "I would like to meet Paul."

"Queen Esther is my favorite," she confided. "It took so much bravery to do what she did to save her people."

"As you have had to and still do."

"I hadn't thought of it like that."

"You should." He straightened and began to pick up the contents of their late night snack. "I should get back. Homer will wonder where I've been."

Elizabeth helped him. "He knows you're with me."

"He likes you," he told her with a fond smile.

"I'm glad." Her face burned and she wondered if Grogan noticed.

They both stopped and stared at each other. The feelings between them were growing and Grogan dared to voice his. "I have come to greatly admire you, Elizabeth. I look forward to our time together, and," he paused, swallowing hard. "In my heart, I love you."

"I," did she love him as well? She didn't want to just get caught up in the closeness of the moment.

"I understand if you do not yet feel the same way." He brushed her dark hair out of her face. "I promised to give you time."

"I'm not sure how I feel." She could tell him that.

"Love is not something to be given lightly. I learned that with Ninette."

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes. And our child, and those we adopted." A brighter smile touched his lips. "I know I will see them soon."

"Perhaps I should," she started but couldn't finish her words.

"It is alright to love again, dear one."

"Might take me a bit longer."

"I will wait."

00000000000000000000000000

"Wraith have reported they've lost contact with the dart trailing the jumper," the helmsmen reported to Cavert as the commander took his place on the bridge.

Jay wanted to hit something although he knew he couldn't risk such a display of temper to his crew. They might think it a weakness and doubt his leadership. He couldn't allow that. "Did they give us the last known position?"

"Yes, sir." The officer consulted his notes. "I have the jump gate coordinates."

Rubbing his jaw Cavert considered his options. Maybe sending one of the Jaffe' pilots would be best. It would give the growing restless group something to do and not risk one of his fighter pilots. "Send them to the Jaffe' leader with my request for a recon mission."

000000000000000000000000000

With great care the drone chose the place to release the children. The ray beamed them, and what supplies he'd gotten, below. He landed close by and hurried to them - relieved none had wandered of. He counted it in his favor he had gotten them all out and off the hive safely without incident.

The other drones had finally taken the Mark. Near starvation drove them and Cavert had welcomed them all into the family of his god Carpathia. No doubt they now would pressure the human to take them to Earth so they could feed.

He picked up the young queen and marched into the dead vegetation. The drone had not picked this world on purpose. He had simply dialed an address and fled the hive as fast as he could. The others would have stopped him if they'd known.

Vaguely he remembered seeing a river close by. That was good. The children would need water. He would also need a place to shelter them and search for more food. Coming out of the charred woods, he stopped next to the tumbling current. His eyes saw an opening not far away and he struggled to reach it. His body was weakening. He hadn't fed in a long while.

Depositing the queen in the cave, he returned again and again, until all the children and the supplies were safely there. Grabbing a container he slid down the slight embankment to the river's edge. As he dipped in to get the precious water, it turned red and stank.

He screamed his rage at the sky.

00000000000000000000000

His two soldiers were dead, drained dry by the first Wraith they'd encountered. Lorne had gotten the impression they wanted to do the same to him and Teer. Instead of the expected death, they'd been dragged back to the hive. Now he and the woman he was coming to love sat in a cell and waited.

"I'd hoped never to be here again," Teer said, tears in eyes.

"They haven't killed us yet." He sat beside her and tried his best to be comforting by taking her into his arms.

"Where could they be taking us?" she mumbled against his shoulder.

"I have no idea." He had some ideas though. None of them were good.

A black dressed Wraith snarled at the door. "Come."

Lorne took Teer's hand. They followed their escort through the maze of corridors. They ended up in the control room. In the mist above the panel he could see a water covered planet. In orbit around it a ship exactly like the Deadalus.

"He," the Wraith hissed. "Wants to talk with you first."

That was unexpected. Soon the two found themselves standing in a hold, surrounded by Jaffe' and a grim faced commander. A couple of Wraith stood guard at the door.

"I'm Cavert," the commander introduced himself. "His Excellency has sent me here to find the Atlantis expedition." He rounded on Lorne. "Where are they?"

"In a safe place." He never saw the hand that struck him. Through hazy pain he saw Teer being taken to some sort of device.

"Answer the question." Cavert demanded.

Some deep memory surfaced and Lorne gasped. He'd read about guillotines being used during the French Revolution. Many of the royalty had lost their heads. "In the safe place God prepared," he heard himself reply.

Cavert snorted. "Stupidity." He motioned the Jaffe' warrior who held Teer. "Luckily for you, I can grant you both a chance to live." He stuck his face in Lorne's. "Take the mark and accept our new god, or I am authorized to use the loyalty enforcement facilitator."

He couldn't help himself. Lorne laughed. "Fancy name."

"We already are marked by the one True God," Teer's calm voice informed Cavert. "And would gladly die rather than accept a false god."

Surprised, Cavert stammered, "That is your choice?"

She straightened and Lorne couldn't think of when he'd seen any woman more beautiful. No wonder he cared about her. She radiated with strength and courage. "That is my choice."

One of the Wraith objected. "You promised they could be ours."

"I need an example." He motioned to a Jaffe'. "Start recording and broadcast this on multiple bands. If they're close, they'll see."

"We knew this was coming you know." Lorne had seen the verses about believers being beheaded for Christ's sake. Part of him mourned a relationship with Teer that now would never be. He felt a deep peace fill him and was comforted that they'd have eternity together.

The commander ignored him. "I will give you one last chance to change your minds."

Teer meekly knelt down, placing her head in the correct position. "I will see you in heaven, Lorne."

"See you in heaven," he answered. He didn't want to watch as the blade fell, he just couldn't help himself. When the Jaffe' cleared away her body, he took his place. He heard the hiss as it fell and in his next moment - Jesus greeted him.

000000000000000000000000000000

Weir stood staring out her window. Major Lorne's team was long overdue. Colonel Sheppard had asked, several times, to go on a rescue mission. In her spirit, she knew it was already too late.

"Elizabeth," John stepped into her hut again. "My team is ready to go."

"No, John." She turned away from the bright day and faced him. "Major Lorne is not coming back."

"We don't know that."

"No, we don't." She stepped toward him, a stern expression on her face. "God does."

"So we just leave them behind?" His voice and face reflected disbelief.

"John," she tried to soften the blow. "They're gone."

"But,"

"No." She went to her desk. "We all know the risks."

"Then let me go."

"And lose you, too?" She pointed outside. "What would I tell Teyla? Or have you forgotten your baby is due at any moment."

"One of my people needs help." He looked like a lost little boy pleading for a second chance.

"John, I'm listening to God in this." She sat down. "Go be with your wife." He started to object again. "Go!" she ordered.

Sheppard stomped out of her hut. Elizabeth lowered her head into her hands and cried. She'd lost more people today. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into Grogan's concerned face. Without thinking, she threw herself into his arms and vented her feelings. When she'd finished, he wiped her cheeks.

"I love you," she told him.

He smiled sadly. "I have waited long to hear them."

"Marry me," she implored him.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I have never been so certain of anything."

"Then we shall wed, dear one."

"Hey!" Rodney stuck his head in. "Sorry, " he apologized, his face reddening. "But I thought you'd like to know Teyla's baby has been born."

"Thank you, Rodney. How's Teyla?" Elizabeth didn't pull away from Grogan.

"She's fine and so is the baby." He chuckled. "John just about passed out though. Joy has him lying down."

"Tell them both congratulations for me and let them know I'll come see the baby in a few minutes."

"Sure." McKay darted out.

"A birth when death has occurred," Grogan said. "In my old days, I would have said that was a good omen."

"It's still a good sign." She kissed the tip of his nose. "God is good."

"He is indeed."

Together they left her hut and went to the infirmary. It was the one place they hadn't moved out of the Deadalus. All the needed equipment was there and Joy had used it numerous times.

"Hi," John sheepishly greeted them, rising from one of the beds.

"Are you okay?" Weir asked.

"Yeah." He smiled proudly. "Let me introduce you to my daughter." He trotted over to the incubator. Gingerly he picked up the tiny infant. "Elizabeth, Grogan, this is Deborah."

"Look at those tiny fingers." Elizabeth reached out to touch them.

"Deborah," Grogan mused. "How did you come to pick that name?"

"God gave me her name," Teyla tiredly told them.

"Think she was a judge or something." John carried his daughter over to his wife. "I have told you today," he said as he put the baby next to her mother. "How much I love you?"

"Many times."

He lowered his voice. "Do you finally believe it?"

"Yes, John." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to smile up at him.

Elizabeth took Grogan's hand and they discreetly left the new family. Rodney, Katie, along with their daughter and his sister, and many others stood in the hallway.

"I hope they enjoy being parents as much as we do," Rodney bubbled.

"I hope they do too, Rodney," Elizabeth said. "Since you're all here, and not to steal Teyla's moment, but Grogan and I have an announcement."

"We are to marry," Grogan told those who were assembled.

"About time," Rodney said. "Took you long enough.

"Rodney!" Katie jabbed his arm.

"Well, it did."

"Really?" Homer perked up from his place on the floor. "I get a new mom?"

That hit Weir hard. She hadn't thought about that aspect. Grogan glanced at her. "Yes," he answered his son.

Homer hugged them both. "When?"

"As soon as Teyla is back on her feet," Elizabeth informed the boy. "I know she'd want to attend."

Several days later everyone in the sanctuary, including the felines, assembled in the center of the village. Grogan awaited his bride's arrival in his best native attire. His son, Homer stood next to him, beaming, a huge grin on the teen's face.

Elizabeth walked from her hut, Katie and Jeanie acting as her bridesmaids. Teyla, still weak from giving birth, had wanted to, but Joy had told the new mother the only way she could go, was to be sitting the entire time. John had set up a place for his wife to sit close to Weir, and the soldier had promised to care for their son during the ceremony, so Teyla could relax and be the Maid of Honor.

With each step Elizabeth's heart beat faster, both with excitement and fear. She'd almost backed out the night before until Katie had shared how scared and unsure SHE'D been before she married Rodney.

"It's perfectly natural," Katie had assured Elizabeth. "Every couple goes through the 'cold feet stage'. The real trick is to realize it and push through to the other side." She'd giggled. "Being married is worth it. I can promise you that."

Seeing the expression on her soon to be husband's face, Weir began to understand what Katie had been trying to tell her. She smoothed the slight crease in her blue suit and took Grogan's hands. His voice boomed out and their ceremony was over before she knew it. Everyone surrounded them voicing their congratulations.

Someone put on music and people broke into couples or small groups and began dancing. Grogan took her arm and she couldn't remember when she'd had so much fun. Her experience was totally different than when she'd tried this in various bars during her grad school days. Then, men had used dance as a way of seduction. Today, it helped bond her to her new husband.

Breathless, they both left the main area and grabbed cups of punch. Their wedding fair was simple. Breads – baked by those who had learned how, and fruit along with nuts, that had been harvested for their reception.

"Happy, dear one?" he asked her.

"Very." She smiled up at him.

"Hey, no sneaking off, you two," John teased as he brought his wife and daughter over.

Elizabeth frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be resting, Teyla?"

"I will go back and sit momentarily," the other woman told her. She smiled in wonder. "Look at Deborah." The infant clapped her tiny hands and her feet kicked almost in rhythm with the music.

"She's enjoying the music as much as I am," John responded. Athar headed their way and Elizabeth didn't miss the look of near panic on Sheppard's face. "Come on, Teyla. Let's get you settled somewhere."

"Please, tell me you are Not going to dance with her." Teyla sounded jealous. Weir had hoped the couple had moved beyond that.

"I promise not to dance with any woman unless I ask you first," he guaranteed his wife. "That being said, if you'll agree, Teyla, and with your permission, Grogan, I'd like to dance with the bride."

"That is permissible." Teyla inclined her head slightly.

"If Elizabeth agrees." Grogan looked at his new wife.

"Certainly." John took her hand and led her away. She glanced back and saw Grogan get a chair for Teyla. He made sure she was comfortable before asking Athar to dance with him.

"Ever the diplomat," John commented as he too watched.

"That's what makes him a good leader."

"Speaking of which," he twirled her around and placed his hand carefully on her waist. "Have you had any luck communicating with the cats."

Not a conversation she'd expected to have on the dance floor. She smiled slightly. "They speak a dialect of Ancient."

"Promising. Doesn't tell me much about them."

"I gathered from talking with Ebony." John started to say something and she shook her head. "The big white cat with the black paw." She shrugged. 'I needed to call her something."

"Kind of a contradiction."

"In a way." She chuckled. "I've learned it's a matriarchal society."

"Means the women run things."

"Right. Other than that, I honestly still don't know much about them."


	25. Chapter 25

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 25 – What was the matter

Insistent meows woke Rodney and he groggily raised his head from the table. His laptop was still on and he reached over to save his material and turn it off. It would be better if he conserved battery power as it was usually a long wait to get it recharged on the Deadalus.

Bob clawed at McKay's pants and let out a pitiful rerow. He reached down and tried to scratch the cat on his head. The feline ducked and started across the room, stopping to see if Rodney was following.

"Huh?" Still half asleep he got to his feet, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Rodney!" Katie cried.

He dashed across the room and pulled back the drape. "Katie, what is it?"

She pulled herself out of bed, sopping wet. "My water broke."

"Oh, okay." He shook his head trying to clear it. "You change and I'll go get Jeanie."

His wife nodded and grimaced. McKay needed no further incentive. Running out of their hut he dashed to the women's dorm. Tiez blocked his way inside. Evidently it was the Asgard's turn on night duty.

"I need my sister, Jeanie. Katie is going to have her baby."

The alien blinked and went into the dorm. A few minutes later Jeanie came out. She'd thrown on jeans and a shirt and hastily pulled her hair back. The siblings hurried back to the hut.

"Katie!" Rodney called.

"I'm ready," his wife answered making a face. "My labor has started."

"Then let's get you to the Deadalus." Rodney put an arm around Katie and helped her to the door. "Thanks for looking after Ruth." He smiled at his sister.

"You're welcome. Now get your wife to the doc."

"Right."

0000000000000000000000

When morning came Sheppard pounded on Dr. Weir's door. Grogan opened it with a questioning look. John pushed past him. "Elizabeth!"

"You're up early," she commented. She took a sip of her tea and sat back in her chair. Their table was set up with a simple morning meal of cereal, fruit and nuts.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast," Sheppard apologized.

Grogan sat down. "Would you like to join us?"

"No. Thanks."

"What's so urgent, John?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Look," he hesitated. He knew his timing stank. "I know you think Major Lorne and his team are gone but -"

"You want to go and see if you can figure out what happened to them." Weir sounded sure of that.

"Yeah."

The newlyweds met each other's eyes. John shifted uneasily. He really shouldn't have disturbed them.

"You have a go, Colonel," Elizabeth finally said.

"That's it. No arguing about it, giving you reasons why." It was almost too easy.

"I know you." She smiled wryly. "I either let you go with my blessings or you'll go anyway."

"I'll alert my team."

"You'll need to find a substitute for Dr. McKay. His wife went into labor last night."

"I'll take Jeanie."

"She's watching Ruth." She looked at him. "I suggest Dr. Novak."

"Okay." He hurried to the door. "Thanks," he threw at her as he left. John didn't want to give Weir time to change her mind. He went first to the women's dorm to collect Novak and Athar. Having no idea where Homer was, he was surprised to find the teen waiting for him at the jumper.

"My father said you had a mission," Homer explained before John could ask.

"He's right." He motioned everyone on board and lifted off. The shield went off and right back on when they'd cleared.

"Tiez is getting very good at that," Novak said.

"She the one McKay trained?" Sheppard asked.

"Not the first. I was." She grinned. "I taught Tiez."

"Good idea. The more that know, the easier for all of us, cuz you never know."

"You shouldn't be so fatalistic," Athar admonished him.

John shook his head. "Just being realistic."

Several hours later near the last known position of Lorne's jumper, the com flipped on. "What the," John began. Pictures began to play and he heard someone throw up behind him. "Dear God," he whispered as he recorded the images.

000000000000000000000000

"Found out what happened to Major Lorne and at least one member of his team," Sheppard reported to Weir. He'd gone first to her hut. Grogan had told him she wasn't there. She'd gone to the Deadalus along with Jeanie and Ruth to await the birth of the McKays' second baby.

"It's bad isn't it?" His expression probably told her that.

"Yeah." He turned to Jeanie. "You might want to take Ruth for a walk. You don't want her to see this."

The young woman nodded and picked up the toddler. "Come on, Ruth. Let's go see what the kitties are doing."

After she'd gone, John put the recording on. He glanced up as Grogan joined them. Weir turned away as the images played. John heard her gag. Her husband came over and held her.

"We knew this was part of the prophecy, " Grogan stated.

"Still sickening," John said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, everyone. It's a boy!" Rodney beamed at them. Then he saw what they were watching. "Oh, no," he moaned. His round face turned a shade of green.

John turned it off. "I didn't mean for you to see that."

McKay took a couple of deep breaths. "You would have to tell me eventually. Now you don't."

"How's Katie?" Weir managed as she clung to her husband.

"Fine." He gulped. His face began to return to its normal color. "We named our son Aaron."

0000000000000000000000

It was Lindsay's turn for night duty. She sat at the door with a burning candle sitting on the ledge. The village was mostly dark with only a few lanterns or candles flickering in various huts. A soft breeze wafted past her and she closed her eyes enjoying the coolness.

Dr. Novak didn't really mind staying up all night. She could sleep during the day if she wanted. Truthfully, she'd gotten used to pulling all nighters and going for several days without sleep. When she'd found some new wonder, it was hard to rest anyway.

She smiled as Tiez padded up. The Asgard female cocked her head to one side. "I still do not understand why someone must guard the others as they sleep."

_How do I explain this?_ Novak wondered. "First off, like last night when Dr. McKay came, someone needed to up and get his sister."

"I understand that." Tiez blinked. "It is the mating habits of your species that is unclear."

"Oh." When they'd first come it hadn't been a problem. The men stayed in their dorm and the women in theirs. That had been disrupted by one unbeliever when he'd tried to break in and rape a woman while she was sleeping. Dr. Weir had instituted a night guard from that moment on. There were still a few who hadn't accepted Christ living among them.

"Do you wish to marry?" the Asgard asked.

"Do I what?"

Tiez started to repeat the question - Lindsay stopped her. "I hadn't actually thought about it," she responded truthfully. "Men don't look at me anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Because one has never asked me out."

"Must you wait for one to ask you? Why not ask yourself."

"I haven't met anyone I wanted to ask out."

"Why?"

Inwardly Novak groaned. Sometimes Tiez was like an inquisitive child with constant questions. Other times, a teacher imparting knowledge.

"Why don't you go back to bed," Lindsay suggested.

"I am not sleepy."

"Then why don't you keep me company and tell me more about the early days of your people."

00000000000000000000000

Uneasily, Cavert watched the Wraith delegation. He'd stationed guards at every entrance and had their guests sit at the table in the mess hall. Folding his hands in front of him on the functional table, he inquired, "What can I do for you?"

"Earth," a black garbed one hissed. "You promised to take us to Earth if we took this Mark." He pointed to his forehead.

"I promised I'd think about it. Right now, I'm awaiting instructions from His Excellency. I will abide by HIS wishes."

The Wraith shot up. "You also promised us the humans from Atlantis."

"We're still trying to locate them." He didn't tell them that all the Jaffe' had left in their fighters to search for the expedition. The reports they'd sent back so far provided no leads. Not even the one time they'd spotted a jumper and lost contact with the Wraith dart trailing it. That position had had no habitable planet.

He got a snarl for a reply. "You killed two you'd promised to us."

"As I explained. We needed an example for the others." He sat up straighter. "It was my hope they'd come out of hiding by knowing what to expect if they didn't."

"They have not."

"No. They have not."

"We are tired of waiting."

0000000000000000000000000000

The report sat on Carpathia's desk. He glared at it and grabbed it, ripping it into tiny pieces and tossing them all over the carpet of his office. Getting up he paced to the windows. Leon had just left him to prepare for the debate with the leader at Petra, Ben-Judah. He hoped thousands would leave their haven and accept his mark. A gracious invitation he'd extended despite the fact the deadline had long since passed.

He stared at the shredded paper. The report from Cavert was not what he had hoped. Carpathia wanted his show prisoners here, so he could make a public example of them on a worldwide broadcast. How could the Odyessy's commander be such a fool and allow the expedition to escape! Cavert should have found them by now, enforced the mark on the willing and beheaded any who wouldn't accept it.

"Stop wasting time with the Wraith. They are useless." He smiled slightly having to admit it was quite a victory for him to have many of the deadly creatures now loyal to him. AND with no idea what they had given up.

"You're not going to win, you know," he boasted to his unseen adversary.

000000000000000000000000000000000

She heard the alarm and scrambled to her post. The ship shook as repeated blasts struck it. On the bridge, she took over the com, listening to the orders Cavert gave, while pretending to send out a distress call to the Jaffe'.

"Shield is down thirty percent!" a tech shouted.

"A dart has blown on hole on the lower decks!" another yelled.

"We have a Wraith boarding party!" an officer screamed.

"Seal off the lower decks and secure all bulkheads leading to the bridge!" Cavert barked.

The Odyessy rocked again. "I'm not going to make it back, am I Lord?" she whispered. She tuned out the shouting and screaming behind her, finding the frequency she'd prearranged to send a message back to Chang. It would be carried on an experimental, compressed and very fast, band and hopefully would reach him before Christ returned.

A high pitch whine around the bridge bulkhead pressed her to hurry. There wasn't much time left. Carefully she composed her message. _The mission is safe. Inform those who need to know. Odyessy attacked and will be destroyed by the Wraith. Safety of Earth in the Hand of God. Li. _She pressed the appropriate control and the message zinged away.

The door exploded and the Wraith stormed the bridge. She cringed in terror as the creatures fed on her fellow crew people. Her eyes caught the commander's last official action as he pressed the self-destruct button, just as the Wraith leader reached for him.

Death was instant and her next memory was being welcomed into heaven by singing angels as they escorted her to the throne of God.

0000000000000000000000000

Chang got the message a couple of months after Li had sent it. He read the contents and drummed his fingers on his desk. Those who needed to know were not where anyone could find them. "You'll just have to let them know, God," he said, and continued listening to Carpathia rant.

000000000000000000000000000000

Time had ceased having meaning for the drone. He cared for the children as well as he could. His actions were not enough and most of them died. He could not dispose of the bodies after the custom of his people that was always the queen's responsibility. In the end he dug a deep pit and buried them, covering the newly turned ground with heavy rocks.

He crawled back to the cave and panted just outside. Behind him he heard explosions and a raging fire crept closer. Trying to shade his eyes, his skin began to burn. More sparks sprang up around him and rank river water boiled.

Somehow, he dragged himself to safety before the blistering heat killed him. The young queen knelt beside him, her hands reaching to comfort. He pushed her away. In his pain he might feed on her and he could not, would not, take her life.

Blackness descended and the drone remembered nothing for a long time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"The problem isn't with you," Dr. Joslin told Weir after she completed the requested physical. "How long have you been trying?"

"About a year," Elizabeth told her.

"I think I remember Grogan telling me it took a long time before he and Ninette had a child." Joy sat down with her notes sitting on her lap.

"So you think the problem may be him and not me?" That troubled Elizabeth.

"I think it's possible. You may have a hard time convincing him to come see me. I may have an even harder time getting him to do the test I need him to."

"A sperm count." Weir knew a few things.

"Yes."

"I could talk to my husband."

"Do you think he'll listen?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know."

"You may want to wait. It's less than a year and a half before the Glorious Appearing."

She glanced down. "I'd hoped to have a baby before that."

Joy reached out and held Elizabeth's hand. "I'm sorry. As I said, it isn't you."

000000000000000000000

John banked the jumper as he came in for a landing. Below, he could see the blood filled rivers boiling, their hot steam emitting a stench the scrubbers were hard pressed to keep up with.

"Phew!" Rodney fanned his nose. "Could we get away from the smell?"

"Working on it," John replied. "At the seas seem to have cleared up." They'd flown over a large one now filled with only water.

"That looks like a grave," Homer pointed below them.

"Yeah. It does."

Jeanie tried to see over Sheppard's shoulder. "Are we going down?"

Sheppard nodded. He'd replaced Athar on his team a few months back. Her advances though subtle, were too much for him and in light of Teyla's peace of mind and their marriage, he'd arranged with another team leader to swap Athar for Jeanie.

"At least the scorching sun doesn't bother us," Homer commented as the jumper landed.

"Let's hope the jumper doesn't suffer any damage," McKay worried.

"You heard Grogan last night. It only affects unbelievers. Look what happened to the only one on Flip's team. The man was dead, consumed by flames in seconds." John opened the back hatch. "And all our teams have made it back from missions safely."

"If you say so." Rodney didn't sound convinced.

Homer bounced out followed by Bob who somehow, and John hadn't figured out quite how, had ended up being a permanent member of his team.

"Tracks!" the teen exclaimed excitedly. He pushed his brown hair, which he tended to wear long, out of his face.

"Let's see where they go." John let Homer lead, while keeping a sharp lookout.

Bob hissed, arching his back.

"What's wrong, Bob?" Rodney asked.

"Only time he acts like that is when there are Wraith close by," John cocked his gun.

"Great. Live this long only to get eaten by a Wraith," McKay grumbled.

"You aren't dead yet."

Jeanie stopped. "Do you hear that?"

Barely, over the hissing bloody river, was a child's cry.

"This way." Jeanie fought her way up the embankment toward the only possible shelter.

"Jeanie, wait!" McKay clambered after her.

John didn't even try to stop them. He struggled to follow. The ground was soft and hard to climb. He heard Rodney yell and his gun go off several times. Bob ran past him snarling and yowling. When Sheppard and Homer finally reached the cave, a Wraith lay dead, its throat torn out by the savage feline. McKay was on his knees cradling his sister in his arms.

"I couldn't stop him." Rodney lifted his head, his pain filled eyes telling the whole story.

Reaching down, John checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. The Wraith had drained her. "Rodney, I'm sorry."

McKay rocked her body, tears falling down his cheeks.

"John," Homer touched Sheppard's arm. "Look."

In the corner he saw three small children cowering. They were dirty and looked half starved.

"He was protecting them." Homer slowly approached the trio. "Hi. I'm Homer." The youngsters pushed against the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to reassure them. He pulled a ration bar out of his pocket, opened it, took a bite and extended it toward them. "It's good."

One of them reached out and snatched it from him. It gobbled it down while the other two waited. Leaving a couple bites, it split what was left between the others.

"They're Wraith," Homer said, his tone surprised.

"I should kill them." John was angry. He hated loosing a member of his team and it made him every angrier it had been Rodney's sister.

"But they're only children," Homer objected.

"Jeanie wouldn't want that," Rodney said. He took off his jacket and covered the top part of his sister's body.

Homer faced the scientist. "What would she want?"

"For us to take them back with us."

Bob sniffed Jeanie's body and let out a loud mournful yowl. The children cringed, covering their ears.

"Remember," Homer reminded John. "The Wraith are afraid of Bob and the cats."

"Guess that's a way to keep them in line." Sheppard replaced the safety on his gun and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's take Jeanie home. Homer, see if you can coax these kids out of here." He turned to leave. "Wouldn't break my heart if we left them."


	26. Chapter 26

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 26 – Held tight

Rodney dragged himself into his home, dreading both how he was going to tell Katie and how she'd react. He wiped at his eyes, trying to stop crying, even for just a few minutes. Bob urped beside him, stretching up McKay's leg as if to comfort him. "Thanks, Bob," he choked.

"You're back," Katie greeted him brightly as she pulled the drape. "I just got Ruth and Aaron to sleep and," she stopped seeing his expression. "Rodney, what's happened?"

He tried to speak. The words wouldn't come out.

"Rodney," she hurried over to him, reaching for her husband.

Bob released a mournful yowl and Rodney fell to his knees. He pressed his hands against his eyes and cried. Katie knelt beside him, pulling him into her arms. Gently she rocked him like he was one of the children. The cat bumped against him.

"Jeanie," he finally managed.

"Jeanie?"

He looked up into his wife's eyes not wanting to cause pain but knowing there was no way to protect her from the news. "She's dead, Katie."

The expressions of disbelief, shock, and horror danced across her thin face. "No!" she moaned, falling into his arms. He held her as she cried her tears and his mingling.

"How?" she whimpered.

"A Wraith." He told her the entire story and about the three children they'd brought back. "John wanted to kill them, but I knew Jeanie wouldn't want that."

"Of course she wouldn't," Katie agreed, wiping at her cheeks.

Bob poked his head up between the two. Katie reached over and rubbed the cat's head.

"You need comfort, too." She understood the feline's need.

"I hadn't thought of that." Rodney stroked the cat's fur.

"You've, we've, just lost our sister." She leaned her head on McKay's shoulder. "Bob's lost her as well."

"God," Rodney gazed upward. "How many more must we loose before your return? And why Jeanie?" He broke down into tears again.

The three huddled together on the floor, each trying to accept the death of their sister and crying from their hearts to God.

000000000000000000000000

"I lost Jeanie Miller," John told Dr. Weir as he glanced anywhere but at her.

Elizabeth squeezed Grogan's hand. "What happened?" She waited for Sheppard to compose himself.

He got out the whole story, breaking down several times and openly sobbing. Before he was saved, he wouldn't have felt free to share his grief. When he'd finished both Elizabeth and Grogan sat next to him, each holding a hand.

"We brought back three Wraith children." He hadn't wanted to tell her that. "Joy has them on the Deadalus. Says they're malnourished and dehydrated." He chuckled humorously. "Not to mention very dirty."

An odd expression flickered on Weir's face briefly. "I'll talk with her tomorrow about them. Right now, John, I want you to go home and try to rest."

"I'd rather go to the McKays'."

Grogan shook his head. "I think it best that I go."

"But Rodney and Katie need,"

"Go be with Teyla and your daughter," Grogan stopped the soldier. "Tell your wife what has happened."

"I don't know if I can."

"John," Elizabeth told him both gently and firmly. "You're the only one who can."

She could tell he didn't agree. He took a deep shaky breath. "Thanks."

"I will come by after I have seen Rodney and Katie," Grogan promised. "I am here if you need to talk."

"Appreciate that." John plodded out, his shoulders hunched over in defeat.

"Jeanie's loss hit him hard," Elizabeth informed her husband.

"Her death will hit us all hard." Grogan got up and went to the window to gaze out. "Have you seen Homer since they returned?"

"No."

"He will probably be in his secret place. I should go to him."

Elizabeth came to stand beside her husband. "I know where that is. I'll go. Rodney and Katie need you right now."

"My son should come first." She could see the guilt on his face.

"Our son," she gently corrected. "Homer will understand."

Grogan took her hand. "Dear one, how are you dealing with the news?"

Her face shadowed. "I'm going to miss her." A tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

"We all are." He reached over and touched her face. "You will need to tell everyone."

"I know." She would have to cry in private. Elizabeth needed to present the image of their strong leader in public.

"And I will perform a celebration service for her."

"I'm almost afraid to allow any more teams out." She pressed her body against her husband's. "We've lost so many."

"There is little time left." He lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. "We will see them again very soon."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"She is with her husband and daughter. I have no doubt it is a joyous reunion."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"John!" Athar's voice called to him and Sheppard tried to keep walking. She was the last person he wanted to see.

"Colonel Sheppard." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Not right now, Athar." He tried to walk away. She grabbed his arm and forced him to face her.

"I want to know why I was taken off your team." Athar had her hands on her hips and her usually welcoming eyes glared at him.

"Because," he paused, trying to control his temper that was about to explode. "You couldn't seem to accept the fact I was married."

She huffed and stomped her foot. "She isn't worthy of you."

He barely held back his hand. He wanted to hit her. Would have, if she'd been a man. "Walk away," he warned her.

"I will not." She took a step, reaching up a hand to touch him.

He stepped back. "Athar," his tone was dangerous. "You really don't want to have this conversation right now."

"And why not?" He could see her anger.

"You just don't." John turned around.

She flew at him almost knocking him down. Roughly he pushed her away from him. Athar landed in an undignified heap on the ground, her raised blue gown, showing off her shapely legs.

"Stay the hell away from me!" He yelled at her. Sheppard stalked away. He wanted to hit something. He stormed into his home and grabbed a chair, throwing it against the wall.

"John!" Teyla stared at him. She'd never seen him so upset. Deborah started to bawl and she picked up her daughter, gently bouncing the infant on her hip. "Shhh. It's all right, Deborah." She cast a reproachful look at her husband.

The soldier sank onto a chair. He took a couple of shuddering breaths, his eyes finally meeting his wife's. Her expression changed as she realized something was horribly wrong. The loss had etched itself deeply onto his face.

"John." Afraid almost to ask, she dared to lay a hand on his shoulder, while she still held their daughter with her other arm.

"I lost Jeanie," he moaned. Huge tears escaped his eyes.

"No!" She knelt on the floor beside him, resting her head on his chest. Deborah wailed. John took lifted their daughter onto his lap, holding her with one arm as he put the other around his wife.

"I'm so sorry," Teyla whispered. She lifted her head. "We should go and be with Rodney and Katie."

"Grogan went. I was told to come home." John still wasn't happy about that.

"I am glad you did." Her own tears fell freely. "Oh, John." She buried her face against him.

He kissed the top of her head and then kissed Deborah on the cheek. Together, they shared their grief.

000000000000000000000000000000

Pushing away the branch, Elizabeth stepped around it and searched the area. Not far away on a boulder she could see Homer, his arms hugging his knees to his chest. She said a quick prayer and went to her son.

"Homer?"

Hesitantly he looked up at her. His eyes searched behind Weir and she wondered if she'd made a mistake in telling Grogan to go to the McKays'.

"Your father needed to comfort Rodney and Katie."

"Whatever." His gaze shifted to the lake.

"I would ask if you're all right," she leaned against the boulder. "But I can tell you're not."

"You're not my mother."

His remark hurt. She'd taken the teen to heart and treated him like he was her own. "True. I'm not your biological mother."

Homer's head dipped. "She died."

Not really certain who he was talking about, Elizabeth waited.

"The Wraith killed her. Like the one that killed Jeanie."

She dared to reach over and take his hand. "I'm sorry."

He was trying so hard not to cry. She could see that. The time between childhood and becoming a young man was very difficult. She remembered it had been for her, when she'd been his age.

"Why'd she have to die?" He sounded so like a lost, scared little boy.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. She felt him squeeze her hand. "Do you need to be alone, or do you want to come back to the hut with me?"

"I want to be alone."

"I understand." And she did. "Your father and I are here for you, if you need to talk."

She turned to leave.

"Elizabeth,"

"Yes, Homer?" She faced him.

"Thanks."

She smiled and went back to the hut.

00000000000000000000000000000

Grogan and Homer had built a huge bonfire in the center of the village. Night had fallen and everyone had heard about Jeanie Miller. They gathered silently around, some holding hands, some whispering to their companions, some quieting sleepy children. The cats slithered between legs, taking places near the front, finding spots where they wouldn't be stepped on.

Their spiritual leader raised his arms and a deep hush fell over the crowd. Elizabeth stood near her husband, Homer standing next to her. The McKays were on his other side, along with the Sheppards.

"Tonight," Grogan began his rich baritone not needing any amplification. "We celebrate our sister - Jeanie Miller."

Katie sniffed, and Elizabeth wanted to comfort the mourning woman. She could see the tear tracks on both their faces.

"She has gone to be with God and Jesus and has been reunited with her husband and daughter." He fell silent briefly. "Though we will all miss her in this life, in but a short time, we will all be together again." He turned to Rodney and Katie. "I grieve with you in this time, my brother and sister."

His eyes glassy, Rodney murmured. "Thank you."

"If there is anyone who wishes to speak of Jeanie, share a story with us, or a memory, please." Grogan stepped back inviting a time of sharing.

A gasp from the crowd and Weir saw all the cats move forward, like one. Bob lead them and beside him stood Ebony. His tail swung side to side and his feline voice lifted into a melancholy song, picked up by the others. Their odd harmony vibrated in the air, and despite the fact their words, if indeed they were speaking words, could not be understood. Elizabeth found herself crying.

"So well put," her husband complimented as their song drifted away. She noticed even he had tears in eyes.

No one moved. No one wanted to break the mood set by the song. It expressed their loss so well, there seemed to be no more need for words.

Rodney cleared his throat. "If anyone," he paused. "Wishes to come by our hut, tell us about a moment shared with my sister, please, feel free." His voice dropped. "Thank you all so much for coming." The couple walked away carrying their young children. The crowd moved aside to allow them to leave.

John and Teyla followed, the soldier holding his now sleeping daughter against his shoulder, his arm guiding his wife. Homer drifted after them. Grogan and Elizabeth stayed to talk with anyone who might need them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Weir saw Bob slowly walk away surrounded by the other cats. Ebony raised her head to meet Elizabeth's eyes, and for a brief moment, no words were needed to communicate. They had all suffered loss and now shared in the same pain.

0000000000000000000000000

"Let me do that," Grogan offered taking the brush from Elizabeth. Gently he brushed her dark hair and she relaxed letting him minister to her.

"It's been a long night," she sighed.

"It has, dear one." He put the brush down, lightly resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Homer asleep?"

"I checked on him," her husband said. "He's curled up on a blanket on the floor." He chuckled. "Ebony is next to him."

"You're sure he won't get cold?' She turned to face Grogan.

"I put an extra blanket over him. He's fine."

She took a deep breath. "I need your counsel."

"I am always here for you."

"I know." Elizabeth took his hand and together they sat on their bed. "It's about the Wraith children."

"A difficult problem."

"I know that. But we're the leaders. Everyone looks to us for an example."

"What are you thinking?" He put his arm around her.

"That we should," how could she say this? She knew how Grogan and many others felt about the Wraith. "I think we should take them in." She hurried on before he could interrupt her. "They're only children. According to what we've found out, they're the same as other children, until they reach puberty, and that won't be a concern for us because they won't be that old when Christ returns, and –"

Her husband put his hand on her mouth. "Is your reason because we can not have our own?"

She gulped. Meekly she nodded. "Partly."

"At least you did not lie to me." His smile showed his love. "I believe we will have a child of our own. God has promised us that." Elizabeth started to speak. Grogan shook his head. "I also believe you are correct that we set the example here." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "For now, I think they should stay on the Deadalus."

"Joy did say it would be a couple of weeks before they'd be strong enough to be moved." At least Grogan hadn't said no to her idea.

"That will give us time to discuss this and to decide if that is truly what we should do." He laid back on the bed. "There could another couple who may wish to take them in," he continued. "We do not want to move too quickly. God may not have us in mind for the task."

"I know." She blew out the candle and snuggled next to her husband. "I just wanted to have my say."

"You need never worry about that with me." He pulled her close. "I always listen."

"I love you." She tilted up her head to accept his good night kiss.

"I love you as well." His breath tickled her hair. "Sleep well."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing and his heart beat. She felt safe and secure, and very grateful to have such a loving and wonderful husband. A slight sound caught her ear just as she was about to drift off. Something furry settled against her leg and it took a second for her to realize it was probably just Ebony. After that, she slept soundly.

When morning broke, Elizabeth rose quietly, pulling on robe. Ebony raised her white head and jumped to the floor. The cat followed Weir to the table and leaped up, pawing at the laptop.

Taking the cue, she booted up the computer and turned it so the cat could reach the keys. "I'll be back in a few."

After visiting the public toilets and washing up, she returned and ducked behind the drape to dress. Grogan still slept, but she'd noticed Homer had vacated his spot on the floor. Not sure if the teen would join them for breakfast or not, she went ahead and set a place for him, moving the cat and computer closer to the end.

Ebony rerowed at her. Elizabeth finished filling the glasses with juice and sat down, shifting the laptop so she could see what the cat had written. Startled she shook her head, surprised to find English there instead of jumbled Ancient.

_The lost one is with God. We mourn with you._

"Thank you," she replied verbally. Inspired, she typed the words and let Ebony see them.

Raising a delicate paw another message appeared._ We sang our song of death and life beyond. It was our way to share._

"We understood that." Again she typed her words.

_We have been here a long time and remember the war._

Assuming Ebony spoke of the Wraith and Ancients, she tried to find out.

"Correct." Greatly daring she tried to get an answer to a question they all had. "Why are the Wraith afraid of you?"

Feline eyes stared at the question a long time. Elizabeth glanced up as her husband sat down at the table.

"An important conversation," he stated more than asked.

"Trying to get an answer to a question."

Sipping his juice he watched the cat. "Why do I think she is not going to answer?"

"I hope you're wrong." She took some cereal and a piece of fruit.

The feline slowly raised her black paw.

_It began thus -_

000000000000000000000000000000

The searing heat ended and the drones could finally leave the safety of the hive to hunt. Launching ships, they culled a world, ate the meager fill their food provided, and moved on to the next planet. All hope of locating their rich new feeding ground had died. It died with the exploded ship from Earth. They didn't have the location nor the hyperdrive needed to take them there.

Defeated, knowing that their feeding would only delay the inevitable, they began searching for a place to go back into hibernation. It was the only way they could survive until enough food would be available.

And it would take decades. Decades until they could raise to their full greatness again. Decades to replace their numbers. Decades to develop the technology needed to find the source of their new desperately needed feeding grounds.

Unless –

A queen in another hive sent out scouts to find the now in hiding group who had vacated Atlantis. They held the secret and the way. She knew that. By finding them and getting the information, she placed herself in the position of holding the most power among their people.

Her drones reported back the position of a camp. It held a large group of warriors who had not returned to the Odyessy. With a cunning smile, she ordered her hive and escorting ships there.

Now, it was only a matter of convincing them to tell her what she wanted to know.


	27. Chapter 27

Help! Does anyone know the name of Jeanie's husband and daughter? SGA Season 3 will not be out until mid-September and I will have this finished before then. I'd sure appreciate a note with their names if you know. Thanks in advance. 

Also, life has been crazy recently. Tiz the reason I'm so late in posting the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 27 – In spite of myself

_It began thus_ – 

Elizabeth leaned over to see the screen clearly. Words scrolled quickly and she was glad she'd learned to speed-read.

_We are old, as I said before. We remember them coming, the ones you call the Ancients._ _Their kind produced young on many planets. Some they nourished,others, they left to grow like wild ones._ _I think perhaps, there were those among them,_ _who wanted to see what would happen._

"I know," Weir spoke. "We've run across that a lot with the Ancients."

Grogan moved his chair to the other side of the table, so he too, could see what Ebony wrote.

_The Wraith, as you know them_, _came a long time later. I do not know your measurements of time, so I can not explain._

"We know it took a hundred years before the Wraith took over the galaxy." Elizabeth shook her head. "I have no idea how long it took them to evolve." 

_Nor do we remember. _Ebony stopped to clean her paw and pull at her front claws. When she'd finished her grooming, she continued.

Now that lead to some curious questions. Just how had Ebony's people traveled before the Stargates had been installed? Weir decided she'd see if she could find out at a later date.

"Still does not explain why the Wraith are afraid of them," Grogan commented puzzled.

"Maybe it does." His wife took his hand. "The Wraith evolved from, at least as far as we can tell, from the Eratis bug and the Ancients DNA." She smiled ruefully. "Even their language is a variation on Ancient."

"But to fear a feline smaller than them." Her husband shook his head. "They could easily kill Ebony or any of her people."

"If the cats hunted and killed the bugs," Elizabeth mused her mind racing, "maybe the fear of them comes from a shared race memory." Excited now she turned to Grogan. "If we'd known this before, maybe we could have," her voice dropped. "stopped the Wraith sooner."

"There can be no 'what ifs' and 'maybes'." Lovingly his fingers traced her cheek. "What has transpired is according to God's will. Good has come of it."

"Just as He promised." She turned back to Ebony. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

The feline stood up and jumped off the table. She didn't look back as she found a comfortable spot on the floor bathed in sunlight. Ebony washed herself and stretched out full to take a nap.

"I guess that's a no," Weir said. Getting up she cleared the table. Grogan helped her. As she put the dishes in a pan to wash, she again glanced at the sleeping feline. "Ebony is so much like the cats on Earth."

"In behavior?"

"That and temperament." Elizabeth caught her husband's arm. "We have to decide what to do about the Wraith children."

"God will decide, Dear one," her husband assured her. "Come, let us spend time together." His eyes sparkled and she had no doubt what he had in mind. She took his hand and the pair went back to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000

Teyla stared down at their daughter. Deborah slept peacefully, her tiny face a reflection of innocence. With a loving smile, she tucked the handmaid quilt under her daughter's chin. "Sleep in God's care," she whispered, pulling the drape and going to her husband who brooded by the open window.

A warm wind ruffled his dark hair, making it even more unruly. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. "John," she prompted.

"I don't want to talk, Teyla."

"You can not go on this way." She released her hold and came around in front of him. "Brooding will do no good. Jeanie's death was not your fault."

"I should have stopped her. I just let her rush in." The pain reflected on his thin features.

"I know of no woman, upon hearing a child's cry, who would think of nothing but getting to them."

He closed his eyes. "I should have known they wouldn't be alone."

Teyla bit her lip, trying not to say the thought that came to her. She did not want to utter the words, 'If I had been there'. That would make the matter even worse.

"Perhaps we can do something to honor her actions."

Startled, John opened his eyes and stared at her. "Like what?"

She took a deep breath. Many hours had she prayed over this and despite her own personal misgivings, the impression she'd gotten was that it was the right thing to do. "We could take the two Wraith boys into our home."

"You can't be serious!" He stepped back.

"I have never been more serious."

"They're Wraith."

"They're children."

Exasperated, he pivoted and stomped out of their hut. Teyla didn't follow. She knew her husband. He needed time to think on her proposal. "I hope it was the right thing, God."

She moved to the window and looked out. Lindsay and Tiez walked past. The pair were probably bound for the Deadalus. They kept most of the computers and other electronics going. Vaguely, Teyla wondered how much longer before they would loose any of the technology they had managed to keep.

00000000000000000000000

Evening crept upon the village. Teyla took a last look out the window and sighed. John had been gone most of the day and had not returned to share the mid-day meal with her. She'd already set the table for dinner, fed, bathed and put Deborah to bed, and now she waited. Her hunger would soon force her to eat alone and she loathed the idea. Perhaps she should ask Elizabeth and Grogan to stay with her daughter and search for John. Heading for the door she stopped in surprise as it opened.

"John!" she cried, running to him.

"Careful," he warned, just as she went to throw her arms around him. He grinned and gently pushed two small children inside. "I went to talk with Joy," he admitted as his face colored. "She figured they might do better in a home than the ship."

Her smile lit up her face. "I will set two more places." She hurried to grab plates, her heart beating with excitement and relief. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as John sat the boys down at the table. Placing the plates before the two, she filled their glasses with juice and sat down. "Welcome to our home," she greeted them.

"Not sure if they can understand us or not," he confided.

"They will learn." She leaned over and kissed her husband. "Thank you."

"Decided you were right." He took some fruit, cut it into pieces and gave the slices to the boys. "Eat up."

The pair stared at the food and gingerly picked them up and poked the bits into their mouths.

"What shall we call them?" John sipped the juice. One of the boys copied the movement.

"I like Samson and Peter."

"Works for me." John sliced more fruit and fed the children. "Joy said not to let them over eat."

"I understand." Teyla did. The boys' stomachs would have shrunk from not eating. They would have to slowly increase their portions so they would not become ill.

"Figured you would." John cut up fruit for himself.

"I made bread." She got up and brought it to him.

"You're getting to be a better cook," he teased.

"You have been most patient."

He laughed and they finished their dinner with smiles and understanding looks. When they finished, Teyla made a place for the boys to sleep on the floor. Tomorrow, she would approach Homer and ask him to build them beds.

"Bunk beds," John commented from the table when she rejoined him.

"What are bunk beds?"

"Sort of like some of the crew quarters on the Deadalus." He made a stacking motion with his hand.

"Oh, yes. I remember."

"Deborah asleep?"

"Yes."

He reached over and took her hand. "How about we take a brief walk before we go to bed."

"I would like that."

They went outside and strolled together around their hut and a few others. John stopped near the tree line and kissed her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I know you worried all day."

"I did." She snuggled against him. "I am glad you are home."

"Me, too." They walked back to their hut, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. "Sure you're not going to mind living with Wraith."

"It will not be for long."

"You certain of that?"

"No." She gazed up into his eyes. "I am open to whatever God has for our futures."

Lightly his finger traced her cheek. "Same here."

000000000000000000000000

In the morning, Grogan and Elizabeth went to the Deadalus. They had talked most of the previous day and late into the night. Agreement had come slowly. But it had come and now Weir's heart beat fast. They found Joy and asked about the children.

Dr. Joslin grinned at them. "Well, John took the boys home yesterday," she explained. "But the girl is still here."

"Did I not say?" Grogan reminded his wife.

"You did," Elizabeth conceded.

"She's been a bit of a handful," Joy told them. "I think whoever was raising her, spoiled her."

"Raising a future queen," Grogan said. "She will no doubt prove to be a challenge."

"Hi," Weir greeted sitting down next to the young girl. "I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband Grogan. We'd like to take you home with us."

The girl's eyes flittered from her to her husband and dropped to the floor.

"I have no idea if she understands us," Joy said.

"She might." Elizabeth extended her hand. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

With an almost haughty air, the girl got up, ignoring the offered hand. She went to the door and waited. The couple joined her and Joy went with them, telling them about feeding the child and other special instructions they might need.

"Thank you." Weir waved good bye to the doctor and took their new daughter home. Back in their hut, Elizabeth explained about meal times, where the girl would sleep and chatted away at youngster as Weir worked on her laptop. Grogan sat reading his Bible. The girl sat at the table making marks on paper.

"She needs a name," Grogan spoke to his wife over the top of his book.

"What about Dorcas?" Elizabeth watched as the child got up and gingerly stepped close to Ebony. The cat backed up under a chair issuing a warning hiss.

"A good name." He went back to his reading.

"She doesn't seem too afraid of Ebony." Their new daughter sat on the floor close to where the feline sprawled.

"Perhaps she is too young."

"Or maybe my theory was wrong."

Ebony struck out at the girl when she tried to reach the cat with her hand. Dorcas shrieked, holding the limb tightly against her body. Elizabeth was up out of her chair without even thinking and checked for any scratches. There were no marks at all. Ebony hadn't used her claws.

"Or maybe not." She showed Grogan. "There's no wound."

The cat haughtily came out from under the chair, her feline face almost saying, 'Of course not. It was only a warning.'

Dorcas huddled against Elizabeth, her tiny body shivering in fear. Awkwardly, Weir hugged the girl. "You're all right. Ebony doesn't like being bothered sometimes." A feeble excuse and she hoped the child didn't sense it. "Come on." She directed her daughter back to the table. "Why don't you draw another picture."

Her new daughter grabbed the paper, ripped it in half and threw it on the floor. She then crossed her arms and glared at Weir.

"Joy said she was a handful," her husband commented from his chair.

"So was Sheppard at first." Elizabeth put on her stern face and spoke in her best authoritative tone. "While in our house, you will obey our rules, Dorcas."

She received a hissing answer.

"And you'll learn to speak our language." She reached for the girl who pulled back. "Sit down," she ordered, pointing at the chair. Dorcas continued to glare at her. "I said," Weir took a step closer. "Sit down."

Making a great show of obeying but not wanting to, Dorcas sat.

"Good." Elizabeth sat back at the table to work on her computer. "While you're sitting there," she began pretending not to watch the girl. "Why not draw another picture." After a few minutes she saw the girl pick up a pencil and make marks on the paper.

Weir smiled to herself and tapped another key. Dorcas was going to be a very big challenge. Yet, she felt up to it.

0000000000000000000000000000

They found the warriors on the planet and immediately surrounded them. The queen, assured of her victory, boldly strolled into the camp. She found herself confronted by a male, probably their leader. She snarled at him.

"We have a common enemy," he stated.

"You are food," she informed him.

"We will fight you and die well in battle for our god."

Contempt dripped in her tone. "You are fools."

He smiled. The type of look she's seen on many human faces - one that made her uneasy.

"Our scouts have found those who escaped Atlantis." He planted the end of his long weapon on the ground. "I have heard a saying. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"We have no friends."

"Then you will not find them." He raised his voice. "Jaffe', Kri!"

They leveled their weapons at her. She knew the foolish ones were surrounded by her drones. She also knew she would die before she could be rescued. "Tell me. Maybe I'll spare your lives."

"You do will do more than spare our lives." The leader leaned toward her. "We want the Deadalus."

00000000000000000000000

Lindsay suddenly turned to Tiez. A horrifying idea had just sprung up in her mind. "Do we have enough power to return to Earth?"

The Asgard blinked. "The ZPM is depleted."

"What about our regular power."

Tiez flipped a few switches, muttering to herself in her native tongue.

"I take it that's a no?" Novak broached.

After completing her check, the Asgard replied, "There is enough power for perhaps two years. Then, there will be nothing."

"But could we get to Earth?"

"I do not believe so. The crystals are severely depleted. There is not enough energy to run the hyperdrive, life support, or any of the other systems we would need."

"Okay." Lindsay digested the news as she checked over the controls more out of habit than real need. She'd heard Elizabeth say more than once that the belief she held was that they'd all return to Earth when Christ returned. Dr. Novak just wondered how that was going to happen without there being enough power in the Deadalus to make the trip.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of months had passed since Jeanie's death. Rodney wandered into their makeshift graveyard. Some of the dead, they'd managed to retrieve like his sister's body. Others they could only place a marker with the person's name on it, as they'd done for Major Lorne and Teer.

He kneeled down by his sister's grave. A few blue and yellow wildflowers had grown over it, giving her resting-place a beauty he hadn't thought possible.

"I know you're not actually here," he said, feeling almost silly for talking to her. "I just wanted to say I miss you and we'll see you soon." He brushed away some dirt from the stone marker. Homer had carved her name into it. "I'll bet you were happy to see your husband and little girl, huh? I can't wait to meet them."

Rising he stared down. "You didn't die for nothing you know. Those three children have been taken in and, well, they're doing good, for the most part."

What he said he knew was essentially true. Grogan and Elizabeth were having challenges with the girl Dorcas. The two boys, Samson and Peter, loved John and Teyla and their daughter, and were fiercely protective of their new younger sister. Rodney had no doubt it was a reflection of how the drones defended their queen.

"Hey, Jeanie, would you do something for me? Ask God how he intends for us to get back to Earth? I'd sure like to be there when the Antichrist gets his." He chuckled. "Maybe that's selfish. Sorry. Can't help it."

Tears came to his eyes and he wiped at them. "I really do miss you, sis. It's so hard to have closure and go on when I know we won't be separated for very long." He laughed with no real humor. "Reassuring and creepy at the same time, you know." Lifting his head he gazed around. A slight breeze ruffled the grass and flowers. "Tell Zelinka I look forward to arguing with him again. And let Carson know he hasn't been forgotten." He closed his eyes. "Ah, sis, why'd you have to run in and let yourself get killed?"

00000000000000000000000000

The hive with their unwillingly taken on guests, traveled for a long time, making stops to feed on what little was left. Many of her drones were weak and cast wistful glances at the strong warriors. Her threat of immediate death kept them away. She had meant the promise of protection. At least, until they found those from Atlantis. After that, she did not care what happened.

As they paused over the next world, a strange thing happened. The hive went dark. There was no light anywhere, not even from their instruments. In a panic, her drones cried out and screamed in pain such as she had never heard them utter.

She felt pain as well, starting with the mark she'd taken on her forehead and extending even to the tips of her fingers. She couldn't rest or find the few kept for food they had coccooned in the hive. Feeding would ease the pain – yet she couldn't find what she needed to rid herself of the constant torment.

Writhing on the floor, she was vaguely aware the hive had stopped and was not moving. She felt nothing but agony for a long, long time.


	28. Chapter 28

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 28 – Prancing and pawing

Carpathia's bragging promise about the waterways healing themselves and the infrastructure being restored blew up in his face. The world went dark. Not just the sun - the lights, the computers, the emergency signs - everything.

New Babylon, his proud and glorious capital sat in total blinding darkness. He heard the screams of his staff and he felt no pity for them. He didn't believe in compassion. That was for weak hearted fools and he was not one.

He sat in his office and fumed. No work was getting done for his glorious plans – his perfect world – his intergalactic kingdom. Hopefully, his agents would find the renegades from SG-1 and bring them back to Earth. Two from the group had been caught and beheaded for refusal to take the mark. The rest were being something of a nuisance. Which brought to mind the now long over due Odyessy and Cavert's obvious failure to deliver both the Atlantis mission and the entire Pegasus galaxy.

Well, maybe not a complete failure, he mused. At least, according to a past report he'd received. There'd been a few who accepted his mark. Yet sadly they would never know his voice or his favor. Still, in the end, he had won a partial victory.

Speaking of which, he heard his anthem playing over the loudspeakers and the voice of his ever faithful servant soothing the suffering and urging them to help one another.

That was good. He had a meeting planned with his leaders very soon. They had much to hear. Carpathia intended for his followers to rally their soldiers to attack the traitors in Petra. He would release the arms he cached for just that reason. They would blast the bothersome believers away and at last, he would be free to rule Earth at last!

Now what he would do about his other worlds…

00000000000000000000000000000

"Have you ever regretted taking in the boys?" McKay asked Sheppard as he nervously watched the children playing together by the lake.

"Naw." John popped a fruit similar to a grape into his mouth.

"They have been a god send and completed our family," Teyla added with a warm smile at her husband. She leaned against him as they sat together on a blanket.

"Well," Katie sat down next to Rodney with Aaron in her arms. They had spread their blanket next to the other couple. Grogan and Elizabeth had also joined them and sat on theirs so the group could comfortably talk. "I'm so glad all of you could come for Ruth's fourth birthday party."

Close by on a boulder Bob and Ebony napped on stone, warming their bodies in the sunlight. Part of Rodney envied the cat.

"Can't believe she' s four already," Rodney murmured, in response to his wife's thanks. "Seems like just yesterday I could hold her in my arms." He mimicked the action of rocking a baby.

Katie laughed and picked up Aaron who she had just finished changing and placed the boy in his father's arms. "Shame to let all that energy go to waste," she teased.

"Very funny," her husband shot back, though his soft smile took most of the mockery out of his words.

Teyla glanced to the shaded spot where she had put her daughter down for a nap. The growing baby would soon grow into the 'terrible two's ' as Katie called it. Though, that would not happen before Jesus returned. "Grogan," her eyes turned to their spiritual leader. "How soon before Christ returns?"

Grogan sighed. He had dreaded that question. "My best guess is less than a years time. Unfortunately, I don't know exactly when the peace treaty on Earth was signed and that would give me a better indication."

"Sorry about that," Elizabeth said from his side. "But I thought it best not to stay in contact with Earth."

"I'm not arguing with your wisdom, Dear One," he assured his wife. He took her hand before continuing, "I can only guess from when the Earthquake happened."

"Seems like such a long time ago." John laid back with his hands hitched behind his head.

"Yes, it's been almost, what is the word I'm searching for," Rodney began.

"Rodney," Elizabeth cut in, shaking her head.

"I certainly wasn't going to say ideal," the scientist huffed.

"Of course you weren't," Weir replied.

"He's almost asleep." McKay gazed down at his son, who had completely relaxed in his father's arms.

"You're such a good father," Katie praised her husband.

"Thanks." Rodney's faced glowed.

Again checking on Deborah, Teyla glanced over to where the other children played. They could only guess their sons were around Ruth's age. They had no idea when they'd actually been born. She could only guess that perhaps Dorcas was about the same.

"They've adapted well," Elizabeth complimented.

"We're proud of them," Teyla returned. "How is it with Dorcas?"

"She's a handful." When nothing else was said, Teyla dropped the subject.

"Where's Homer today?" John asked. He didn't recall seeing the teen.

"Helping with one of the building projects on the other side of the lake," Grogan informed him. "Homer sensed we would need new homes built."

John frowned. "Why? Once we return to Earth, I doubt we'll be coming back here."

"Aren't we?" Elizabeth mused. "That's not the feeling I get."

"Not what the Bible says." John sat up. "Or at least what we've managed to understand from out studying."

"There's no mention of us landing on the moon either. Or of the Mars rover, or even finding the Stargate and traveling out," she motioned with hands. "Here."

"Yet I am certain," Grogan said. "That God knew of us and He has had a plan in place for us during the time of the Millennial Kingdom."

"Not sure if I like the idea of reaching a thousand." John shifted uncomfortably. "Kind of creeps me out."

"Assuming we all live that long," Rodney needlessly reminded them all.

"Rodney!" Katie lightly slapped her husband's arm.

"Careful, you'll wake our son."

Elizabeth got up and walked a few feet away, leaning against a tree as if she needed support. Teyla noticed and joined the other woman.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "I've just been so tired."

"You do seem a bit pale." Reaching out Teyla checked Weir's forehead as if she one of her children. "You do not seem to running a fever."

"I just haven't been feeling very well."

"Have you talked with Joy?"

"Not yet."

"You should." Teyla offered Elizabeth a smile. "We can not afford to loose you as our leader. Not with the return so close at hand."

Weir turned her gaze in Rodney's direction. "He's right you know. We may not all live out the year."

"He has also been wrong. One more than one occasion, as I am certain you will recall."

With a smile of thanks, Weir rejoined her husband. Teyla checked on Deborah yet again and sat down.

"What are they doing?" John wanted to know, leaning forward.

Six pairs of eyes watched the children. Dorcas took a high place, her gaze seeming to speak for her. Samson and Peter slowly kneeled before her. Ruth frowned and fumed.

"No, Dorcas." Grogan walked over to his daughter. "Samson, Peter, please get to your feet. The only one you should ever kneel before is God Himself." The boys got up. Dorcas stomped her foot and glared at her father. "What were you doing?" the big man gently, albeit firmly inquired.

"I no answer to you," she stormed back. "I queen. They," she pointed to the boys, "my drones. Do what I want."

"No." Grogan lifted down his daughter who squirmed at the indignity. "I have explained this to you. You are no longer a queen."

"I queen!" she shouted and pulled away from him. "You food!"

If her words hurt, Grogan showed no sign. "I'm your father and I love you."

Dorcas hissed and ran several feet down the wet beach. Both cats raised their heads watching. Ebony stretched, leaped down and trailed the girl, while somehow seeming not to. Bob put his head back down and with a flip of his tail, went back to sleep.

Grogan stood there looking after his daughter. Elizabeth got up and put her arm around his waist, resting her head on his upper arm.

"I think it's time to go home," John finally announced. "Samson! Peter! Let's go boys." The pair came running. Teyla gathered up her daughter while John repacked what food they'd brought. "It was a great party, Rodney and Katie." Ruth dashed up. "And Happy Birthday, Ruth!"

Her face lit up and she hugged Sheppard. "Thanks, Uncle John."

He kissed the top of her red haired head "You have a fun day."

Ruth awkwardly hugged Teyla. "We will see you soon," she promised the child.

"Thanks for coming," Katie told them.

The pair smiled and left with their children

"Well," Rodney began. "Guess maybe we should head for our hut." He smiled brightly at his daughter. "Ready to go home?"

"No." Her resentful eyes rested on Dorcas. "She bad."

Katie grimaced, hoping Grogan and Elizabeth hadn't heard. "Why don't you say good bye to Uncle Grogan and Aunt Elizabeth."

"Okay." She scrambled over to them.

"Why don't you take Aaron." Rodney handed their son over to his mother. "I'll pick this up."

"Deal." Katie got up carefully, holding her son against her chest.

"He's beautiful, Katie." Elizabeth sounded wistful.

"So is Dorcas." She wanted them to feel like their Wraith daughter was a blessing to their lives.

"In her own way," Weir agreed.

"We'll see you later for cake? Right?"

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I wouldn't miss it."

Rodney shook out the blanket and placed it on top of what they were using as picnic basket. "See you soon," he called as they took their leave.

Bob jumped down off the boulder and meandered after, taking his time. He got sidetracked with something and disappeared into the tall grass.

"Why do I have the terrible feeling," Elizabeth said to her husband as she squeezed his hand, "that Dorcas is never going to believe in Christ?"

He pulled her against him. "That is not for us to know. Only God knows who will come to Him and who will not."

She shook her head watching the child she'd come to love, pick up a rock and throw it at Ebony. The feline easily dodged. "She can't even get along with the cat."

"We can only pray for her." He kissed his wife's forehead.

"Would you mind bringing her home." She took a deep breath. "I need to go and lie down."

"Of course." He was worried about his wife.

"Thank you." She smiled her gratitude and left him standing there to deal with their difficult daughter.

00000000000000000000000000

"I haven't been feeling well," Elizabeth explained to Joy. The young doctor had taken a blood sample several days ago and Weir had come back to get the results. "What is wrong with me?

Joy grinned. "Nothing."

"But I'm tired all the time. All I want to do is sleep."

"Elizabeth." Joy took a deep breath. "You're fine."

"I am not fine. Even Grogan's worried about me."

"You want the tests results or not?"

"Of course I do!" What kind of question was that, Elizabeth wondered.

The doctor chuckled. "Good thing you're sitting."

"It's bad isn't it?" She wrung her hands together. "Should I have brought my husband?"

"No." Joy leaned across her desk. "In fact, I'd say he's going to be thrilled."

000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth rushed into their hut and threw her arms around her startled husband. He returned her embrace waiting to see what news she brought from the doctor. Seeing her tears concerned him and he finally managed to get her to sit in a chair.

"What is it, Dear One?" He knew a sense of dread and quickly prayed she had not received bad news.

"I'm…it's…wonderful!" Her face beamed and she reached for him again. "Just wonderful!"

Relieved, he released the breath he'd been holding. "Then why the tears?"

"Oh," she wiped at them. "You should know by now women cry for a number of reasons."

"I do." Gently he touched her cheek. "What has caused these?"

"We're going to have a baby!"

He blinked. Of all the news she could have given him, that was the least expected. "Dr. Joslin is sure?"

"Yes!" Her tears started again. "Isn't it wonderful!"

He gathered her to him and stroked her hair. His heart felt light and he praised God. A child had been promised and God had remembered. "When?"

"In about seven to eight months." She pulled back. "Joy couldn't tell exactly."

"About the time Christ is to return."

"Maybe." She grinned at him. "You said yourself, we didn't know precisely when he would."

0000000000000000000000000000

Back in his office again after another dull but needed meeting, Carpathia glared out at the world. He'd released Ashtaroth, Baal, and Cankerworm out onto the world to convince his faithful that victory was theirs. They would also perform miracles, heal the sick and raise the dead. He laughed remembering how they vanished in a lightning bolt and roll of thunder. What showmanship!

"Yes," he murmured to himself triumphantly. "In six months time we will gather at the Plain of Megiddo." He sighed contentedly. "Victory is so close." He clasped his hands together, shaking them in anticipation. "Now, I have only to wait for the Euphrates to dry up and the armies of the East to cross it."

Smugly he rolled his eyes upward. "Try and stop me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With a soft smile Elizabeth ran her hand over her bulging stomach. She'd just had her prenatal checkup with Joy and everything was fine. The baby's heartbeat was strong, there were no indicators of any birth defects, and her child was beginning to fall lower in preparation for his or her appearance.

"All went well today?" Grogan put his arms around her, allowing her back to rest against his chest. His large hand rested on her abdomen.

"Very." She pressed his hand slightly. "There. Did you feel that?"

"That was a kick."

"Uh, huh." Weir sighed contentedly. "Joy made a joke today as to which would come first, our child or Jesus."

"It is not a contest."

"No." She laughed and turned in her husband's arms. "But I hear John has a betting pool going."

"Has he nothing better to do?"

"It's all in fun and it keeps everyone excited and focused in the right direction."

"Where is Dorcas?" Grogan glanced around for their daughter.

"I put her down for a nap earlier. She got too fussy and started kicking things over. I spent most of the afternoon picking up the mess."

"You should have left that for me."

She waved away his concern. "I needed to do something." Elizabeth moved away and began putting out dishes for the evening meal.

"You need to rest." He frowned watching her. "Isn't that what Joy told you to do?"

"I DO rest." She'd meant to pick up the pitcher with the juice. Grogan beat her to it and poured the golden liquid into glasses. "I'm not an invalid."

"No. You are not," he agreed. One of the many tactics he used to avoid an argument with her.

"Wish you didn't always agree with me." She sat down at the table. "It gets irritating."

Homer knocked and Elizabeth called for him to enter. The teen took a vacant chair and asked, "You don't mind if I join you for dinner?"

Weir smiled at him. "You're always welcome." She reached across and took his hand. "We don't seem to see a lot of you lately."

"Been busy." He drained the glass and poured another.

"I'll get Dorcas," Grogan offered and went to wake their daughter.

"How's the building project going?" She sipped from her glass.

"We're making progress."

Her husband ushered Dorcas to her place and put fruit and bread on the child's plate. Groggily she stared at it for a while before eating.

"Has God told you why you must build these new shelters?" Grogan's curiosity was obvious.

"Not yet." Homer broke off a hunk of bread and put some fruit on it before taking a big bite. He chewed and swallowed before he answered. "But my best guess would have something to do with later."

"I keep telling everyone we'll be back," Elizabeth commented.

"I hope you're right, Dear One." Her husband reached for her hand. "I too, would miss our home."

"I'll be back," Homer promised with a huge grin. "I can't wait to see what God is going to here!"

A sound penetrated their hut and the group glanced up in concern. Elizabeth started to get up. Grogan shook his head. "I will go." He left to check with John. She got up anyway and stood in the door listening.

"Please, tell me that wasn't what I thought it was," Rodney moaned, shading his eyes as a shadow passed over.

"Can't do that," John replied.

"That was a Wraith hive," Grogan stated.

"Yeah." Sheppard took a deep breath. "Was kinda hoping we'd lost them."

"They seem to have found us," Elizabeth said from her door.

Grogan said nothing but his look of disapproval at her spoke volumes.

"So what are we going to do?" McKay instinctively turned to John.

"Shield will hold right?"

"Right."

"Okay. Then we do some recon."

Bob meowed. With him were several other cats.

"Let the cats go," Weir suggested. "They're smaller and should be able to observe without being seen."

"And how are they going to report back, Elizabeth?" John's tone sounded doubtful.

"They'll report back," Rodney interjected. "At least two know how to type."

"But," Sheppard started to object.

"Bob," Elizabeth wished she could bend down. The feline came to her and stretched up as far as he could. "Go see what the Wraith are doing. Then come back and let us know."

The cat urped in response and the group dashed out of the village.

"In the meanwhile, John." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "You do what you do best."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "With pleasure."


	29. Chapter 29

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 29 – In a twinkling

There were several Wraith darts on the ground, not to mention the repulsive creatures themselves, a number of Jaffe' - now that surprised John. He lowered the binoculars he'd been using to observe the enemy. The soldier had safely tucked himself behind some thick bushes, using it as a screen so he could watch below. Not that he needed to worry about them firing at him, not with the shield in place.

"So here you are."

Sheppard frowned as Teyla crawled on her stomach to join him. She lifted her hand to look below. "I don't recognize the ones with the odd marks on their foreheads."

He lifted the binoculars again. "They're called Jaffe'. I read about them in SG1's mission reports. Though what they're doing here." He glanced at her. "Where are the kids?"

"Katie is looking after them." She offered him an apologetic smile. They'd had a long talk about her joining him on his scouting mission. He'd thought they'd settled it. Evidently his wife thought differently. "I thought you could use some backup," she told him, her eyes scanned below. "I don't see any of the cats."

"I haven't seen them either. They're there though." John shifted his foot and a few rocks rattled down. They both instinctively froze. None of the Wraith seemed to notice. "You need to go back, Teyla."

"Why?" she demanded, her voice getting louder. "We're perfectly safe behind the shield."

"I don't want to risk both of us. I thought I made that clear."

"Even if we are killed," she lowered her voice as her husband glared at her. "Christ is returning soon. Our children would not be long without us."

"I'd rather they not do without us at all."

"Then why are you out here?"

"It's my job."

Something skulked along the hillside and they both fell silent. Moments later a cream colored shape joined them.

"Hey, Bob," John greeted, rubbing the cat's head. Bob quietly urped in response, lying beside the soldier.

"I should be there," Teyla teased.

"You shouldn't be up here at all," Sheppard griped back, using the nocs to check out below. "I'd really like to know how those Jaffe' got here."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Oh," Elizabeth groaned. She closed her Bible placing it on the side table and slowly pushed herself up out of the chair. Dorcas glanced up from where the girl sat on the floor. She was drawing all sorts of odd pictures, which Weir only spared a glance. "Wish I understood why I don't feel good," she told her daughter. Finally she reached the pitcher and shakily poured a glass of juice. Taking a few sips, Elizabeth slowly lowered her body into another chair. "I didn't feel like breakfast this morning."

"I am concerned about you." Grogan said as he entered the hut. He'd been teaching a Bible study earlier about Christ's soon to be expected return. He came to kneel beside his wife. "Perhaps you should go see Joy."

"I can barely walk across the floor," she confessed to her husband, hating to admit any type of weakness, even to the one she loved and trusted more than anyone else.

"Then I will bring Dr. Joslin to you." He hurried out.

She smiled after him, before almost doubling over with what felt like horrible gas pains. "Please, hurry."

Dorcas came over to her. Her expression held no concern. The girl held up one of the pictures she'd drawn.

With a gasp, Elizabeth realized what it was.

"They come. I go to them." She tossed the drawing on the table. "When I big, I eat you." Dorcas skipped past her mother headed for the door.

"Wait!" She tried to grab the girl, almost falling on the floor.

Laughter that didn't sound at all child - like mocked her and Dorcas slid outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Athar rounded a corner and saw Dorcas duck behind a hut. "That's strange," she said, deciding to follow. She knew Elizabeth wouldn't have allowed the girl out by herself. The pair were conscientious parents and one of them would have been with her. Wondering if Dorcas had slipped out when her parents' backs were turned, she hurried after the child.

Past the village the girl struggled up the slight hill that hid the presence of the structure that held the equipment powering the shield. It had been made to seem like part of the landscape. Those who made this place had not wanted to frighten others who wanted to ascend.

"Dorcas?" she called gently. Her eyes searched for the child, who seemed to have vanished. The sound of shattering glass penetrated her ears. "No!" Athar ran. She paused in the door seeing the damage and turned to see where the girl had gone.

"There you are!" Halfway across the field she saw Dorcas fleeing. No doubt the child meant to leave the sanctuary. "Come back here!" she yelled and hurried after the little saboteur.

000000000000000000000000000

"Did you hear that?" Rodney lifted his head.

"Hear what, Rodney?" Katie answered, filling the last glass and placing it in front of Peter. She'd just sat the children down for lunch.

"Oh, no." The scientist raced out.

"I hate it when he does that," she fumed. "Go ahead and eat. I'll be right back." She found her husband looking at the sky. Following his gaze she stared in wonder. Banks upon banks of clouds piled high as far as she could see. "Wow." Katie stood there and marveled.

"Get back inside," her husband ordered her.

"What?" Shocked she stared at him.

"The shield is down."

"Are you sure?" Nothing seemed different to her.

"Yeah." He pointed. "Normally we'd see the sky with a type of haze to it. It's gone." He faced her. "Don't you see it?"

"Guess I hadn't noticed."

"Go inside, Katie. Please." Rodney sounded scared.

"Rodney." Now he was frightening her.

"Just go inside. I'm going to check the shield equipment." He kissed her. "I'll be back soon. Promise."

She smiled back trying not to cry. "Hurry."

"I will."

The devastation Rodney found made him moan. "Who did this?" He fell to his knees gathering up the broken crystals. "Oh, please, God. Please, tell me we aren't all going to die a horrible death."

"Dr. McKay," Dr. Novak seemed surprised as she skidded to a stop.

"The shield generator is down." He got up.

"Noticed. You can fix it, right?"

"Not unless we have replacement crystals."

"Oh." A strange look crossed her face. "I'll bring you the ones from the Deadalus' hyperdrive." She grinned at him when he faced her, not believing what he'd just heard. "It's not like we're going to need them."

He stopped to think about what she said. "You know, that might just work."

"Be right back."

000000000000000000000000000000

Lindsay passed Grogan and Joy as they rushed past her. The doctor carried her bag and the big man carried a few other items. "Elizabeth must be having her baby," Novak said to no one and hurried to complete her task. Tiez joined her and the two of them removed the crystals.

"Be right back," she promised the Asgard. After she delivered the crystals to McKay, who was, like normal, muttering to himself and in a frantic flurry to fix the shield, she went back to the Deadalus. Going up the ramp, she started, realizing the ship had been powered up. "Tiez!" she called joining the alien in the engine room. "What are you doing?"

"Giving everyone else a chance." Tiez hit a control and the Deadalus slowly rose. "I am supposing you want to come."

Novak took a deep breath, her heart beating in both fear and excitement. "Anyone else on board?"

"A few others. All volunteers." The Asgard blinked.

Plopping down at her station, her fingers automatically found the right buttons. "Let's do it."

00000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell are they doing?" Rodney paused in the repairs long enough to check out the loud noise. Aghast he saw the Deadalus rise over the village and head up over the ridge. "Are they crazy?"

He saw others running and pointing, their voices rising in excitement. He grunted. "Least someone could do is come and help me."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Athar had to stop and catch her breath. The cave was darker than she remembered and she'd long ago lost sight of Dorcas. She heard the child's echoing footsteps and tried to catch her. Light shined in on the rock walls as she finally reached the entrance. The little girl toddled across the scorched ground where a Wraith queen waited, her pale arms extended to welcome the youngster.

"No!" Athar screamed and ran, hoping against hope to stop grab Dorcas before she reached the queen.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"What is Athar doing!" John half rose his eyes unable to believe what he was seeing.

His wife caught her breath. "Oh, no."

The scene playing out below them was like something in a bad horror movie. They watched as Dorcas ran into the arms of the Wraith queen.

Teyla moaned and covered her face briefly. "Poor, Elizabeth."

"Worse for us if they figure out how she got there." John clinched his hand in helplessness. There was nothing he could do.

They continued to watch as Athar stopped just short of the queen and her drones. Her hesitance told them she knew the battle had already been lost. Yet, her frantic glance backward indicated she knew she couldn't return even if she wanted to, not without endangering the entire village.

"Run, Athar," John pleaded.

Bob hissed, crouching low, his tail flipping, turning up loose soil.

"She can not." There would be no escape for the woman Teyla knew.

"I can't watch this." John grabbed his rifle and aimed at the nearest drone.

"John, the shield." Teyla put her hand on her husband's arm.

Low rumbling sounded as a huge shadow passed overhead. Both glanced up astounded as the Deadalus hovered there. The ship's weapons fired and several darts exploded. Confusion reigned and John made a move to go down.

"No!" She grabbed her husband. "John!"

"I have to help!"

"Too late!"

In horror they watched as the Wraith queen grabbed Athar. The alien's arm shot out connecting with Athar's chest and she fell to the ground within seconds. Faint winds picked at the dead woman's skirts. A triumphant scream rent the air and the queen gathered up Dorcas. Several drones surrounded the pair and escorted them to the nearest ship.

"Oh, Athar." John sank down.

"John." Teyla tried to comfort her husband. "I'm so sorry."

More shots were fired from the Deadalus and returned by the Wraith. Darts hummed through the air, zipping low trying to get past the Earth ship.

"We've got to warn them." John half turned, his eyes widening. He grabbed Teyla trying to protect her body with his. Bob slithered past them and away just as an explosion rocked the ridge and their perch shattered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nothing gets by," the young officer on the bridge ordered.

The few on board nodded, grim expressions on their youthful faces. They all knew what was at stack and had sworn an oath to protect the civilians at all costs.

Lindsay heard the order down in engineering. She and Tiez shared a look. They both nodded in understanding and worked at keeping the Deadalus in the air as the ship shuddered under each successive attack.

000000000000000000000000000000

"What's going on?" Elizabeth wanted to know, even as another contraction ripped through her.

"Relax, Dear One." Grogan gently wiped his wife's sweating brow. "There are others taking care of this crisis." He rinsed the rag and kept it ready. "Your job now is to deliver our child."

Joy spoke up after checking to see how far Weir had dilated. "You're doing fine."

"Easy for you to say," she retorted as a more painful contraction gripped her.

"Is it getting dark?" Joy asked.

Grogan went to the window. All light faded and darkness fell upon them. Flashes of lighting decorated the thick clouds in amazing kaleidoscope colors. Streaks of orange burned through the sky and the temperature noticeably dropped. Whistling pierced artificial night and sounds like explosions rippled through the village.

"Grogan!" His wife's cry forced him to hurry back.

"I am here." He took her hand. She squeezed it hard.

"Almost time to start pushing," Joy told her in her professional voice, though her uneasy glance betrayed her fear to both her patient and husband.

000000000000000000000000000000

Lightening zagged overhead, striking into the midst of the fleeing Wraith and Jaffe'. Bodies flew into the air like limp tossed aside rag dolls. The Deadalus continued firing. Darts buzzed around the ship, their stinging attacks punching holes in the vessel.

"Shield gone!" an officer reported.

"We're loosing power down here!" Novak's frantic voice floated up from engineering.

"Noted," the officer in the command chair responded.

Concentrating their efforts the Wraith darts rammed the Deadalus. Metal glowed in the darkness and the ship howled haunting alive, as it slowly flipped and crashed down on the position of the enemy. Its blazing end rivaled the meteors falling all around, tearing up the landscape and managing to target the few remaining Wraith and Jaffe'.

0000000000000000000000000000000

When Petra fell in his final attack, Carpathia intended to borrow one of the Jaffe' ships and strut through his massive intergalactic kingdom. At least the wretched river had finally dried up and now his army approached the Valley of Megiddo.

Quickly primping he prepared to go live on camera before the world. He mounted his enormous horse, taking great pains to appear as the great conquering general he knew himself to be. He put on his face for the press and spoke about his massive army. Continuous thunder interrupted him and he ignored it, answering the reporter's question, putting himself in the best light possible.

After all, the cowards in Petra had tried to assassinate him and he had so generous offered amnesty to any who wanted his mark after the deadline. And he had raised him self from the dead, proving his divinity. There would be no negotiating. Not this time.

In conclusion he said, "Therefore, our plan is annihilation. I shall personally lead this effort, with the able assistance, of course, of my generals. We shall rally the troops as soon as we arrive, and the siege should take only a matter of minutes."

Showing off he rode toward the battle.

Taken directly from Glorious Appearing by Jenkins and LaHaye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your daughter," Joy told the couple as she laid the tiny infant on her mother's chest.

"She's beautiful," Elizabeth whispered, marveling at the tiny baby.

"Yes," Grogan agreed. He wiped at his eyes.

Ebony rose up on her hind feet to stare at the infant. None of the humans remembered the cat coming in.

The doctor lifted her head. "It's really quiet."

Slowly Grogan rose and checked outside. The darkness was still there, but the lightning and thunder had ceased. He faced the two. "It will not be long now before Christ returns."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Emerging from fixing the shield, or at least, Rodney hoped he had, he stumbled out into the absolute darkness. The lightning and thunder show had made him nervous, but with everyone's life hanging on his actions, yet again, he had pushed on until he finished.

Somehow he made it back to his hut. Katie threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tight. "It's okay," he reassured her.

"I was so scared." He heard her voice catch. She was crying.

He hugged her against him. "I'm here."

"Look, daddy!" He could barely see his daughter standing on chair looking outside.

"Be right there." Rodney kissed his wife. "Are the children all right?"

"We're all fine." Katie sniffed. "Aaron and Deborah screamed for most of the storm. Samson and Peter helped me by holding them."

He grimaced. "Sorry, I wasn't here to help.'

"At least the babies are asleep now." She squeezed his hand and lowered her voice. "I'm worried about John and Teyla. They should have been back by now."

The cat bumped against Rodney's leg. "Hey, Bob."

"He came back a couple of hours ago." She paused. "He was covered in dirt."

"Daddy," Ruth had the impatient tone in her voice.

Barely he could see the boys also looking up.

"What, Ruth?" Rodney joined his daughter, his arm wrapped around his wife.

"Whoa!" Rodney stared in wonder. Across the sky a huge cross-shimmered.

00000000000000000000000

"Elizabeth, you must see this." Grogan went back to the bed and helped his wife to her feet. Supporting her, he took her to the window. Joy grabbed a chair and Weir sat down, still cradling her new daughter against her.

"Wow!" Joy marveled.

Extending across the sky a cross dominated the darkness.

"The Sign of the Son of Man," Grogan murmured. He fell to his knees, raising his arms and worshipped God.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Bolting up, Teyla squirmed as rocks pinched into her butt. "Are we dead?" Earlier when she'd woke, she cold hardly breath and assumed her ribs were broken. She had also been dizzy and her eyesight blurry. Now, she felt fine.

"Don't feel like we're dead," John muttered from somewhere behind her. "Besides, we'd be in heaven, not sitting on this hard ledge."

"John," she reached back and touched his leg. "Look, over head."

He lifted his eyes. "Now that," he marveled, "is worth waking up for."

As far as they could see a gigantic cross dominated the sky.

"We should try to get back to the village." Warily, she got to her feet. "They will wonder what has happened to us."

"Should have been only me," he reminded her.

"The damage is done."

He reached out and pulled her to him. "NEVER, scare me like that again."

"I will do my best." She smiled, though she doubted he could see her. "But I make no promises."

"We'll see about that."

Her giggle was stifled by his passionate kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000

Carpathia taunted God, throwing jeers and sneers at his enemy. He bragged on now he would defeat the great and mighty I Am. The rebels at Petra stared down at him and the siege began.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The cross vanished from the sky leaving their village in complete darkness. Elizabeth gasped. Grogan took her hand. "It is well, Dear One."

Light splashed above. Yet, it was not like the sun as it chased away the dark corner shadows and seemed to invade their home.

"We must go outside." Grogan helped his wife up and they hurried out. Joy followed, Ebony bounding after them. Once they stood on the dirt paths, he glanced around seeing everyone else there as well.

Rodney and Katie joined them. They had their two children, as well as John and Teyla's three. Bob meowed in a reverent tone. In silence everyone else stood – waiting. Even the cats were there, some on high perches, others on the ground.

"Look!" Someone in back shouted.

A brilliant rainbow cloud parted and rolled back like a scroll. It stretched horizon to horizon. Almost everyone dropped to their knees and lifted their arms. The cats simply sat. Heaven opened. Before them, on a dazzling white horse, sat Jesus, robed in incandescent ivory, with writing on it. His chest seemed girded with a gold band.

"I can read the writing" Grogan spoke in awe. "I don't know the language, yet I know what it says." He lifted his voice to carry over the group. "King of Kings and Lord of Lords!"

And behind him, were the armies of heaven, dressed in fine white linen, all mounted on horses of the same color.

An angel appeared and called for the birds to come feast.

"For the battle on Earth," Grogan supplied.

"We won't see that, will we?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Dear One." He took her hand. "From what I've read, I think it is better we do not."

"It's like he looked right at me," Rodney babbled.

"Me, too," Katie shared.

"He was looking at all of us," Grogan told them.

"Do we get to go back to Earth?" Joy wondered.

"We will," Elizabeth affirmed. She smiled down at her daughter. "We must wait for a time. When He's ready for us, I think we're going to be surprised on how we'll be transported."


	30. Chapter 30

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 30 – Danced through their heads

Grogan's words about them not seeing what was happening on Earth proved not to be true. Elizabeth felt almost like she was in a movie theatre watching. She settled on the ground along with everyone else in the village, her eyes never leaving the scenes she saw displayed overhead in the heavens.

Jesus now on the ground riding his horse leading the attack. His army either hovered above him, or behind, and thousands were running on foot along side. All the time the King of Kings spoke and his words became engrained on her heart. Many times she heard her name and couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks.

Glancing around, she saw that Grogan, Katie, Rodney, Joy, and the children all answer when He spoke, their emotions written as clearly on their faces as hers must be. She held her new baby close, kissing her daughter's forehead. They hadn't even had a chance to name her.

Returning her attention to what was happening on Earth, she tried not to cringe as many of the enemy soldiers simply fell dead by Christ's words alone. The carnage left behind she tried to ignore. She didn't want the horrific images to stay in her mind.

"Glad we didn't miss it all," John stated as he and Teyla joined them.

"Where have you been?" Rodney wanted to know.

"Making our way back." John chuckled. "Got stuck up on a ridge. Took a bit to get down."

"But we are here now." Teyla took Deborah from Katie and sat down next to her husband.

Samson and Peter plopped in front of their father. John put an arm around Teyla and they sat there seeing the events on Earth.

A voice reverberated down from heaven.

"God himself," Grogan whispered.

"Behold! My Servant whom I have chosen, My Beloved in whom my soul is well pleased! I have put My Spirit upon Him, and He will declare justice." (Direct from Glorious Appearing.)

Those who had been running beside the army suddenly fell to their knees and worshipped God. Elizabeth found she was as well. Grogan reached out and took her hand as he worshipped God.

Christ continued to speak. The soldiers of the enemy continued to die. Blood rose higher and higher in the valley. Millions of birds descended and began to gorge themselves.

"Look at Carpathia screaming," John said, glancing over at Elizabeth.

"He's lost," she replied with a wide smile. A part of her rejoiced at that. Nicolae Carpathia had always been a slimy serpent in her eyes.

"It is done!" a voice cried from heaven.

Lightening zagged and thunder burst over the battlefield. From the thick clouds hail fell - huge pieces furniture size. She cringed as vehicles and soldiers were crushed.

"The vengeance of God is mighty and just!" Grogan shouted.

Jesus' voice addressed them. "My faraway children, you are not forgotten. Watch and see my Father's justice at work!"

Scenes of the battle shifted and rolled. Many enemy soldiers were mounted on horses that bucked and bolted. Those riding them melted into nothingness. Carpathia forced his way nearer and neared an ancient city.

"Jerusalem," Grogan said. He must have figured that out from reading the Bible, Elizabeth reasoned. She knew her husband had never been there.

God opened the heavenly temple and the Ark of the Covenant glittered there. More lightning and thunder and the Earth grumbled and rocked. The city fractured in many places. More died.

Jesus hovered in the clouds again and He spoke of Jerusalem, and His children.

How long they sat there watching as the battle raged Elizabeth had no idea. Carpathia tried to make a run for it and whoever the funny little man who followed him like a puppy as well.

She saw Jesus triumphantly ride into Jerusalem, saw the Wailing Wall shiver and vanish. Angels appeared near by. Gabriel took the reins of Christ's horse. The another angel put a bench in place and Jesus thanked Michael.

"Elizabeth," Jesus spoke, "come to Me, My child."

"Me, Lord?" She felt singled out and unworthy of the honor he bestowed on her.

"Yes, dear one. Come to Me."

She moved toward Jesus, vaguely aware that everyone else moved, too.

"Dear Elizabeth," Jesus greeted, enfolding her in his arms. He smiled lovingly at her and gazed at the baby she held. "The last child born during the Tribulation. She will always be special." He kissed her daughter's forehead. "She will come to me early."

"I," she began. "I came to you so late."

"But you came and I am well pleased. You have lead your remnant wisely."

"Thank you," she whispered.

She backed away and saw others also talking to Jesus. After a time, they all stood quiet, waiting to see what would happen next.

Four angels now stood behind Jesus. The crowd parted as Michael ushered Carpathia and the funny little man before Christ. Also some disgusting creatures all chalky, yet looking defeated.

"Demons of some sort," Grogan supplied. He stepped to his wife's side.

The trio of creatures knelt before Jesus. The look on their savior's face was mixed, though He did not gloat. They prostrated themselves, confessing whom Christ was for all to hear. They died breaking like balloons filled with water bore they burned and were whipped away by the wind.

Jesus sentenced the funnyman to the lake of fire. Carpathia refused to kneel. The two archangels advanced on him but he evaded them. Jesus ordered Lucifer out of him. Nicolae's body shrunk to a skinny skeleton. He'd always been such a handsome man, Weir remembered. Carpathia sank to his knees before Christ. The two angels moved to their places behind Jesus.

For a moment, Elizabeth felt sorry for Nicolae. He had been deluded and used by the most evil one of the universe.

Justice was given and Carpathia also was sentenced to the lake of fire. A hole broke open and Michael threw the two men in. The hole closed over them. Michael again vanished and Elizabeth wondered what would happen next. Not much later the angel reappeared with a great roaring lion. A huge beast unlike it's natural cousin and she heard the gasp of fear from the crowd.

The beast transformed into a huge serpent. It tried to coil around Michael and Weir caught her breath. Yet, the angel won. There was another transformation into a hideous monster.

"Sort of looks like a dragon," John remarked.

Michael produced a chain and after a brief struggle with the giant lizard, subdued it.

A trail ensued and in the end, the beast was bound for the next thousand years. Jesus took no pleasure in this, she could tell. The devil was thrown into a deep abyss.

She heard cheering around her. They all quieted as Jesus spoke again. Christ remounted his horse and rode toward the temple mount.

"He will take his rightful place," Grogan said.

The images from Earth stopped and a deep reverent silence fell over the village. Each person lost in their thoughts and their very personal encounter with Jesus.

"I'm hungry," Ruth told her parents.

"I think we all are," Elizabeth agreed. She got up carefully. Grogan took her arm and they went to their hut. She put their daughter in her new crib and tucked the blanket around the tiny chin. "We need to name her."

Her husband poured glasses of juice and handed his wife one. With a frown he looked around. "Where is Dorcas?"

"I don't know. She left just after you went to get Joy."

A knock on their door and John stuck his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, John." Elizabeth motioned him inside. "Would you like some juice?"

He shook his head. "Thanks. No." He hesitated. "I have some bad news." He quickly explained where he and Teyla had been and what they saw. "I don't know if the Wraith queen got out or not. She took Dorcas."

Weir looked at her husband. He came to her and allowed her to rest against him.

"Thank you for telling us, John," Weir replied, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Athar," he swallowed. "She's dead. And whoever was on the Deadalus."

"We will see them soon," Grogan said.

"Yeah. I keep forgetting." Sheppard shuffled out.

"Abigail," Elizabeth spoke going to her daughter.

"A good name," Grogan agreed.

She looked up at her husband, tears spilling from her eyes. "I loved Dorcas."

He opened his arms to her and she laid her head against his chest. Together they mourned their lost daughter and Jesus stood with them, his comforting arms around them both.

000000000000000000000000000

In the morning, no one ate breakfast, but gathered together waiting. In her dreams Elizabeth had heard that Jesus would transport them to the place of judgement. As they waited, they prayed, sang praises, and suddenly they were standing in the desert. People were moving past them.

"Come to my right," Weir was instructed. Carrying her daughter and her husband beside her, they went with the others and assembled as they were instructed. The group from the Pegasus galaxy stayed together and she felt Jesus warmly smile at them.

The group to his right grew, being joined not just by humans, but other beings as well. Elizabeth saw a couple of Asgard, a sort of reptilian being, and even a few Wraith which greatly surprised her.

"I did not intend for them to perish," Jesus told her.

"I should have realized," she replied. "We just spent so much time fighting them."

"Yes, dear one, I know." He didn't sound angry so she relaxed.

Gabriel gestured to many of God's children who had kneeled to worship. He spoke in a loud voice about how the time had come to avenge the blood of the martyrs and it was now the time of rewards.

The group on Christ's left wailed and acknowledged Jesus as Lord. With anger and sadness, Jesus judged them. People clawed at the ground, pulled their hair, screamed.

One particularly angry woman shook her fist at Jesus and cursed him. With a start, Elizabeth realized it was a Wraith queen. Christ stepped down from his throne and took something from her. She shrieked and tried to claw at him. Michael stepped between and forced her aside.

In his arms was a young child and Weir cried out in recognition. Grogan stepped forward and took their daughter Dorcas from their savior.

"Your child is restored," Jesus told the couple. He returned to his throne. With one hand the Son of God opened a huge chasm that swallowed up the group on his left. The people, even many aliens, tumbled in. The Earth closed up over them.

"All that is left now are believers," Grogan whispered to his wife.

With a shock, she fully understood what he meant. The world would be very different with only followers of Christ living in it.

Gabriel indicated they should all sit. He spoke of the great blessing of being part of the first resurrection for the second death held no fear. They would be priests of God's and Christ and reign with Him for the thousand years.

Jesus stood and Gabriel moved back behind the throne. Jesus lifted his voice and called, "Gather My saints together to me, those who have made a covenant with Me by sacrifice! Come forth!" (Direct from Glorious Appearing.)

From everywhere people came and arranged themselves around the throne. They were wearing white. Elizabeth craned her neck looking for those she knew, yet they were so many she couldn't see anyone.

First Jesus honored those that she had only read stories about, Noah, Abraham, Sarah, and many others, Jesus spoke to them all, telling of their great faith. Weir had no idea how long they stayed there. Even little Abigail didn't seem to get hungry or even cry.

Not quite understanding it all, Elizabeth and her group only saw those from the Pegasus galaxy who had died during the Tribulation. There before the Lord stood Jeanie, Teer, Athar, Major Lorne, Colonel Caldwell, Mike, Dr. Novak, Tiez, Ronon, many from Teyla's village, and an oriental woman she didn't know. They also witnessed those from Stargate Command who had lost their lives for His sake.

They clapped and shouted, delighted at how each was rewarded with a martyr's crown, words spoken of their deeds from Jesus and His warm hug.

As the martyrs left their place, they gathered around their old friends, everyone seeming to talk at once. Jeanie embraced her brother and excitedly turned to introduce her husband and daughter to Rodney and Katie. Zelinka dashed up and the two scientists immediately started bickering with each other.

"Seems normal doesn't it?" Carson Beckett asked Elizabeth in his familiar Scottish brogue. "And who's this?" He reached out a hand to touch her daughter.

"Abigail." Elizabeth smiled. "Born just before Christ returned."

"Ack, she's beautiful."

Ninette and Maybelle appeared. Homer hugged them both glancing around for his brother.

"I'm sorry. He's not here," Ninette told him sadly.

"We suspected he was not saved," Grogan concurred. He shifted uneasily. "I married Elizabeth."

His once wife smiled. "That's okay, Grogan. I'm glad you found love again."

Their son bounded up and hugged his father. "Father! I'm so glad you found Jesus!"

"As am I."

"Good to see you, Dr. Weir." Caldwell grinned broadly.

"It's good to see you again. I never got the chance to tell you thank you."

"I was doing my duty."

"You saved our lives."

"Hello, Elizabeth," Mike warmly greeted.

"You saved lives, too."

"Not as many as I would have liked."

"Enough." She reached out a hand and touched his arm. "Enough."

Hermiod with Tiez and Lindsay said their hellos, as did Laura Cadman, Lucy Conners and one hugely grinning Larry Henry.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you here," the man who had once fed the entire Atlantis mission told her. He gathered her into a hug.

"You left behind quite a legacy." She shifted her daughter to a more comfortable position. "You're going to have to sit down and have a long talk with Grogan. He became our spiritual leader after you left."

"I always sensed that about him," Larry replied.

"Dr. Weir!" Jack O'Neill rushed over and hugged her hard, though he was careful because of the baby. "Who's this?"

"My daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Who's the father?"

"My husband, Grogan." She pointed in his general direction. The big man was in deep conversation with many who they'd lost during the Earthquake.

"Hey, General O'Neill!" John shouted.

"Colonel Sheppard?" The two men shook hands. Jack looked shocked.

"Like you to meet my wife, Teyla. Our daughter Deborah." John looked around. "Don't see the boys."

"They are sitting on Jesus' lap," his wife informed him.

"Good to see you, Colonel," Ronon's eyes rested on Teyla. "Teyla."

"I am glad you are here," she responded, moving slightly closer to John. "It would not have been the same without you."

"You can thank Jeanie for that. She lead me Christ."

"I must do that."

Others from the SGC gathered around. Questions plus introductions were given and gotten all around. The group was about to leave when Samson and Peter crawled off Christ's lap and sat down at his feet. Jesus rose and with a wave of his hand, the Stargate materialized and hovered in the air.

"What is that?" A dark haired man asked General O'Neill. Elizabeth had noticed him earlier in a group not far away.

"Rayford, that's a Stargate. We used it to travel to other planets."

"Other…planets?"

Chang who had joined them laughed. "I told you, you weren't going to believe it."

"You didn't say anything about them traveling to other planets," Rayford admonished.

"No. Figured I'd let them tell you." He ushered a petite Chinese girl over to Weir. "This is Li. You don't know it, but she was our agent aboard the Odyessy. "

"You're the one who warned us," John interjected. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." She bowed.

"She died on board that ship," Chang continued.

"Cavert blew up the Odyessy when the Wraith overran it," she explained.

"She got a report to me," Chang told them.

"Don't envy the guy. We had more than our fair share of run ins with them." John smiled slightly. "I take it Carpathia sent him."

"Yes," she replied.

"You saw what happened to him."

"I did."

"I'm surprised you did," Rayford said, wonder on his rugged face.

"It was like watching a movie." Elizabeth gently bounced Abigail who was beginning to fuss.

"But a lot more real," John added.

"What's Jesus going to do with the Stargate?" Jack wondered aloud.

The gate hovered before the Son of God. With a delighted smile, Jesus placed it on a slight rise, in full view of the entire city. Moments later, a DHD appeared and was placed before it.

"Now that's curious," Daniel Jackson commented as he joined them. "Hello, Dr. Weir."

"Dr. Jackson."

"Most of us from the SGC are gathering in a large tent just over there," he pointed. "Would you like to join us." His gaze included everyone.

"We would be honored." Elizabeth, Grogan and the others all followed the archeologist to the tent. Inside, there was plenty of seating and all kinds of fruits and vegetables.

Jack slapped his hands together. "My kind of party."

Everyone found seats, Grogan gave a blessing, much to the surprise of those from the SGC. There also seemed to be a few other guests. She guessed they were family members and friends of Rayford's.

When they started eating, Elizabeth explained to O'Neill. "Grogan has been our spiritual leader for these past several years."

"You're lucky to have him." He picked up a grape, frowning. "You know, I never was one for fruit."

"Things will be very different now," Grogan informed the general. He handed an apple to Dorcas who made a face.

"So I've been hearing." Jack glanced around. "Not all of us made it through the Tribulation."

Elizabeth had noticed. Some from the SGC had glorified bodies, others didn't.

"Neither did all of us," she sympathized. "We lost so many."

"Hey, Thor!" Jack called motioning to an Asgard.

The little gray alien joined them. "It is good to see you O'Neill."

"Good to see you, too, ole buddy."

"Dr. Weir," the Asgard turned to her. "Tiez has told us what happened to Atlantis."

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"Did she also tell you where we spent much of the Tribulation?" Abigail was fussing too much and soon Elizabeth would have to find a private place to nurse her daughter.

"You were fortunate." The alien blinked reminding Weir of Tiez.

"Yes, we were. Seems God had a sanctuary already picked up out for us."

"You had a sanctuary?" Jack's face told her he hadn't thought of that.

"We were well taken care of," Grogan said with a smile. He touched his wife's shoulder. "But for now, we have a thousand years to tell you about it."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"And how come that doesn't surprise me," Daniel commented sitting down. A dark haired woman joined him along with a couple of children. "Have you thought about what you want to do for the next millenium, Dr. Weir?"

"No, I haven't." Quickly she prayed about that and the Christ's response was, _'What is in your heart, Dear One?'_

"I think perhaps I know why Homer built those extra shelters." Grogan took an orange.

"I think I know, too." She faced her husband. "I wonder if we'll be permitted."

"We have only to ask, Dear One."

Author's comment : And before any of you ask – Yes - I'm going to add some chapters about the Millennial Kingdom. I already have a pretty good idea on what is going to happen and hope to have them posted very soon.

Sorry for the delays over the past few weeks. Since there are only a few weeks of summer left, my husband has had us running around enjoying them and that has made it very difficult to write. I am hoping to have this completed before the new season of SGA starts.


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter is dedicated to Torri Higginson who is no longer a main cast member on SGA. (It was the producers' decision.) She will be a recurring character for a time. And it sounds like there is a letter writing campaign in progress protesting the decision.

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 31 – Encircled

"Where did all these alien children come from?"

Elizabeth glanced up from where she was sitting nursing her daughter. Rayford Steele stood not far away gazing at all the children gathered around Chloe and Buck. She heard her husband chuckle as he brought two more waifs to join the group.

"Now, Ray," Buck chided, placing an arm around the other man. "Surely you don't think they came from the cabbage patch." Dead pan he added, "Like the dolls."

She couldn't help herself Weir laughed. As did Katie and Rodney, and John, who were helping the Williams as well. Teyla frowned, not sure what the joke had been. Elizabeth also heard General O'Neill laugh, as did his wife and Daniel. Vala thought about it for a moment before she got the pun.

"Very funny," Vala complimented Buck as she scooped up a toddler.

"Thanks."

"We're going to need a bigger house," Chloe told her father.

"You're on the list," he told her as he wandered off shaking his head.

A lizard youngster zipped up to the Williams' son Kenny, sort of chirped, before zagging over to pick dates off a tree.

"Wonder what that was all about," Buck commented.

"I think that was an Unas," Daniel informed him. "We've encountered them,"

"I honestly don't think they want to hear the whole boring story," Vala interrupted her husband.

"We saw some in heaven," Chloe said. "We saw a lot of aliens in heaven."

"Was sort of a shock," Buck continued.

"Also tells you how diverse God is," Elizabeth interjected as she burped Abigail.

"She's beautiful," Chloe complimented as she sat down beside Weir. "May I hold her?"

Elizabeth nodded and handed her daughter to the other woman. Chloe rocked Abigail who yawned and closed her eyes. "I remember when Kenny was this age."

Her son dashed up. "I'm a big boy now!"

"Yes, you are." Chloe smiled.

He ran off to play with a group of boys. Elizabeth noticed Dorcas off to one side watching, but not participating in any of the games going on.

"She will be fine." Grogan sat down next to his wife. "Earth is new to her."

"I feel almost like a stranger here," Weir said before she thought about what she'd just said. Her checks burned. "I shouldn't have said that."

"How long were you away from Earth?" Chloe handed Abigail back.

Taking her baby, Elizabeth sat back. "Over a decade."

"A lot changed in that time."

"For us too." Briefly her mind wandered to Atlantis and with a pang she realized she missed the city.

"If you don't mind my asking," the younger woman seemed uneasy. "What exactly is Dorcas?"

Grogan answered. "A Wraith."

"I heard a few talk about them. They suck the life out of humans don't they?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm," Chloe turned thoughtful. "Almost makes you wonder what God has in store for them doesn't it?"

"He will tells us, when it is time." Grogan sounded sure of that.

"He always does," Chloe agreed. She got up to join her husband. The pair gathered the children around and began to tell them a Bible story.

Elizabeth tried to listen, but her mind kept wandering. She was happy to be back on Earth and with Jesus as reigning King the planet was as close as it could be to heaven. Yet, there was a part of her that missed their familiar hut and the village they'd called home for so many years.

When the day ended, Grogan took Dorcas' hand and the family returned to the tent they were using. They ate a simple meal of fruit and Grogan helped her put the girls to bed. They'd found a box for Abigail to sleep in and Dorcas was in a sleeping bag on the ground. Elizabeth drifted to the entrance and gazed out. Over head the night was as bright as the day and she found herself missing the night sky with all its stars.

"What troubles you, Dear One?" Grogan asked, putting his muscled arms around her and pulling her body against his.

"This sounds so silly," she began. "But I miss the village where we lived."

She felt him nod. "I too, find my thoughts returning to the one place I have ever thought of as home."

Weir gazed up at her husband. "Do we dare ask?"

"He knows our hearts." He kissed her forehead. "Perhaps He has a plan."

She caught her breath, hoping.

"I will watch the girls." Gently he pushed her. "Go and ask Him."

Shaking at her audacity, Elizabeth dared to make her way to the throne. During the past several months Jesus had reached out and healed the Earth. New trees bloomed and produced fruit, the awful fissures and cracks were gone, and the great city before her gleamed in surreal beauty.

She paused not far away from the raised mound, frightened at the mere thought of going directly to Jesus. He raised his head and saw her, a smile on his face. He extended his arms to her and she took the first halting steps to His throne.

"What is in your heart, Dear One?" His voice held such tenderness and love for her. He took her hands and held them.

"I," how could she explain the turmoil in heart. "I want to go back." Her words sounded lame. "I mean, back to the village where we were in the Pegasus Galaxy."

Jesus nodded. "I know your desire."

"Am I wrong in asking?" A tremor passed through her body.

"You are not." His assurance rolled over her. "I have a purpose for you. And any who wish to return as well."

Briefly her mind held the hope that maybe Atlantis could be resurrected. She shut down the thought guiltily. That wasn't really what Elizabeth wanted. Her people had almost worshiped the Ancients and their knowledge. Now she understood they didn't know about the things that were the most important.

"You have learned that lesson. I am glad." Jesus sounded pleased with her.

"Then we can go?"

"Of course." He got to his feet and embraced her. "My Father has kept many of the Wraith children on a safe world. He did not wish to bring them here as so many would be afraid of them."

Wraith children? She felt faint and Jesus caught her, sitting her on his throne.

"Do not be afraid. My Father has a purpose for them."

"And when they get older and need to…feed." The mere thought made her heart race in terror.

"Dear One," Jesus sat beside her. "This is a new day. Their bodies will continue to be nourished on fruits and breads, just as yours. There will be no need for them to feed."

It took her a moment to grasp what Jesus said. "Never again?"

"Never again," He promised.

"Thank you." She felt much better. "Thank you so much for telling me."

He placed his right hand upon her head. "I bless what you are to do in My name. I bless your children, and their children and their children until the time is fulfilled. Go in peace, Dear One. Assemble in the morning at the Stargate and God himself will power the gate to send you back."

Humbled Elizabeth slipped off His throne and kneeled at His feet. She saw the scars and gazed up into His eyes. "Thank you." In two words she said much and knew Jesus understood.

"I believe you husband is waiting," He reminded her.

"I'm sure he is." She got up and made her way back. Grogan glanced up as she came in. "We can go. And anyone who wishes to come along."

"Thank you, Jesus." Grogan got up from where he was sitting on a box and came to her. "We should talk to our friends tonight."

"I agree." Her gaze drifted over the girls. "I wonder."

"Hi," a blonde young woman stood there. Weir remembered Sam had introduced her as Cassie. "I think I'm supposed to watch your girls for you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth was so glad God knew their needs before they even asked and provided. "We shouldn't be too late."

"I'll be fine." She sat down on a box.

The couple left, visiting with so many others they'd gotten to know through the years. Rodney and Katie immediately said yes, they'd love to come.

"In fact," Rodney stated. "I should be able to update our living standards." He grinned. "You should hear about some of the technology that is being developed."

"Interesting," Elizabeth responded. She didn't know what else to say. McKay's proclamation surprised her.

"Don't ask Jeanie," he told her. "She, her husband Kaleb and her daughter Madison, have already been told where they're going. Back to the states."

Next they went to see John and Teyla. Weir was surprised to find their tent crowded with children.

"Most of them came from off world," Teyla explained. "They were not comfortable staying with the Williams."

"They were comfortable with us," John added, with a grin. "And I think going back is wonderful idea. Count us in."

"We'll see you in the morning." Elizabeth left feeling upbeat. Grogan squeezed her hand and they talked with many others. Surprisingly, Dr. Beckett wanted to return as did Laura Cadman. Lindsay Novak didn't. She wanted to stay and help redevelop the technology on Earth. Athar and Teer had found a group of other ex-ascended and would be going with them to another part of the galaxy. Major Lorne had elected to go Teer. Zelinka excitedly agreed to come along and Colonel Caldwell thanked her for the invite, but turned it down. He had something else in mind. Seemed Area 51 had some promising ideas for a starship and he'd been promised a new command. Ronon simply said, Yes, like what else would he do?

At that point it was very late and they returned their tent to sleep. In the morning they ate before going to the Stargate. Not only did those they asked come, but also many others.

Teyla explained with a smile. "The news of what you intended to do spread. Many came to us this morning asking if what they'd heard was true and went back to gather their families."

"I'm overwhelmed." Elizabeth truly was. After all they'd been through, the desire of so many to return caused her eyes to tear up. She kissed Abigail's cheek and wrapped the baby securely in her blanket. It took her mind off wanting to cry.

The symbols on the Stargate began to light up. She heard the familiar tone of the dialing sequence and found herself getting excited. They were going home!

"Dr. Weir!" Corporal Henry hurried up. "I'm so glad I caught you! My sister and I would like to come too."

"Of course."

The center of the ring bounced out in what resembled blue water before snapping back into the center. It was time to go. Elizabeth stepped up to the gate and turned to face the large group assembled. She saw General O'Neill and others from the SGC to one side. Jack smiled and waved. "Have a good trip!" he yelled. She guessed they'd come just to see them off.

She smiled her thanks. "Let's go!" She stepped through the ring, carrying her daughter. Grogan was only a step behind her, holding Dorcas' hand. In mere seconds she found herself stepping out of another Stargate, now sitting in the center of the village. Quickly she hurried down, as others came out behind her.

"Glad you're back!" Homer greeted. He and several other young people bounded up. "We returned a couple of weeks ago."

"I knew I hadn't seen you for a long while," Elizabeth said.

"Got home sick." He grinned giving his father a hug and whirling Dorcas around. "We got most of the village fixed up. Children started arriving a few days ago. We've got them in the new huts." He put the girl down. "Knew there was a reason for us building them."

"You were correct." Grogan gave his son a proud smile.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us." Elizabeth tried not to feel inundated. "Were any of them Wraith?"

"A few."

"There may be more," she warned the young man.

"Okay, people," McKay ordered as he came out of the gate. "We have our work cut out for us. Zelinka, you got those plans right?"

The other scientist, now in his glorified body, nodded.

"Good. Now let's get to work people."

"Some things never change." Elizabeth smiled.

"He is in his element," Grogan replied.

"I have a feeling the next thousand years," her mind still hadn't grasped the length of time they'd be living. "are going to be very interesting." She couldn't think of a better word.

Dr. Beckett came up to her. "I talked with Dr. Joslin last night. She'll be coming to join us in a couple of days. She wanted to spend a wee bit more time with her family."

"She doesn't have to come."

"Aye, but she wanted to." He waved at Lucy Connors, who waved back. "I'll pick a hut and set it up as a field hospital. I doubt I'll be very busy, but you never know."

"Go right ahead."

Carson toddled off. Rodney fell into step next to him and the two chatted as they headed off.

"Guess, I'll go see if our home is still in order," Katie commented. Carrying her son, and taking Ruth's hand, she left.

"I think I will help her." Teyla hurried to catch up with her friend. She had Deborah in her arms.

"Come on, boys!" John's face held an impish grin. Samson and Peter ran over. "I think I'll go check on the kids at the huts." When Homer opened his mouth to say something, Sheppard shook his head. "Just want to do a head count. We might have enough couples to house them in homes."

"That's a good idea," the young man agreed.

"I'll help him," Ronon volunteered.

"I will as well." Larry joined the group and with Homer leading, went to where the new huts had been built.

"Wow." Susanna, who looked so much her brother, gazed around in amazement. "You lived here?"

"For most of the Tribulation." Elizabeth just wanted to get back to their hut. "I'd love to tell you all about it, but I'm beginning to get tired."

"Of course. You've had a busy day."

The final group came through the gate and Weir, plus everyone else, gasped, as a dozen cats popped out.

"I hadn't seen them for a while so I thought," Elizabeth began. Ebony came over and meowed in greeting. "I'm glad to see you, too."

Bob, his cream body trim, dashed off in the direction of McKay's hut. The other felines splintered off and vanished under houses or in the tall plants.

"They have come home as well." Grogan picked up Dorcas. "We should go home."

"Yes." The couple returned to their hut. It was as they'd left it. Elizabeth put Abigail in her crib. Grogan set the table and the family ate lunch. Dorcas picked at her food, eating very little.

"I want to go out and play."

"You need to rest first. Then you can go out."

"No!" Dorcas screamed.

"You will wake the baby," Grogan admonished her.

"I don't care!"

"Dorcas," Grogan lowered his voice. "That is enough." He pointed at her bed. "Go and sit."

She crossed her arms and made no move to obey him.

"I said go."

"No."

"I do not wish to punish you."

"I queen. I no get punished."

"You are my daughter. You are not a queen."

"Am, too!"

"No," he repeated.

Elizabeth sipped her juice sitting at the table. She was too tired to deal with the girl. "Just put her to bed."

"She must learn to obey." He got up and swatted the child once on her behind. "Go sit on your bed."

Her little eyes flashed. "You be sorry!" She stalked to her bed and sat. Her stiff body language spoke defiance.

"I wonder what the Wraith Queen," Elizabeth began.

"It does not matter. We are her parents now. We will raise her to know our Lord."

A part of Weir's heart prickled in fear. Why did she feel the girl would never come to the Lord? "We will," she agreed, despite her doubt.

Weeks passed. Dr. Beckett and Dr. Joslin examined the orphan youngsters before releasing them to be adopted into various homes. The village settled into a routine, planting and tending the crops. Homer and his group built more huts as more children and even more settlers arrived. McKay and Zelinka came up with many new inventions or improved on others that came steadily from Earth.

One invention that Elizabeth enjoyed were the implanted phones. It made keeping in contact much easier. She could even call others back on Earth or even other planets. She learned Chloe and Buck called their day care center, COT, and that the O'Neills and Jacksons continued to work there.

She even learned about The Other Light. Followers of Lucifer who thought the fallen angel had gotten a raw deal from God and had written their own doctrine about it. Elizabeth prayed that none had come to their village to spread their poison. Though there was no way she could know for certain. They didn't screen anyone who came to live there.

Her children grew up quickly. Dorcas had recently turned sixteen and was a very rebellious teen. She stayed out all hours and seemed more and more determined to defy them on every issue. Elizabeth had heard rumors of a group who met covertly. Homer had those who spied for him. They hadn't caught anyone yet.

Abigail accepted Jesus as savior early in her life. She studied the Bible with Deborah, Aaron, and Ruth. All three of her friend's children had been saved quite young. Even Peter and Samson had found the Lord and were happy in their faith. They had a growing ministry among the Wraith youth and so many had come to God because of their witness.

True to what Christ had told her, none of the Wraith changed to feeding monsters. They were normal like everyone else and never needed to feed on the life energy of a human. It made life in their village much easier and eased the fear of those who came still came from Earth.

"Earth is filling up again," O'Neill had told her during their last call a few days earlier. "Kind of strange when you think about it after all who died during the Tribulation."

"I understand. John and Teyla have been scouting other planets to resettle our growing population on."

"I don't mean to doubt God, but you know, I really don't understand this whole thousand year thing, releasing the devil, the final battle and finally going to heaven."

"It makes sense to God."

"Guess you're right." He'd chuckled. "If my guess is right, I think my son is going to marry one of Daniel's girls."

"Isn't anyone under a hundred still considered a child?"

"Yeah. Still, I can see the signs."

"Invite us to the wedding."

"Will do. You ARE coming back to Earth for the Feast of Tabernacles aren't you?"

"Always do."

"Great. We'll catch up then. O'Neill out."

She guessed the general had never gotten used to being a civilian. They would be leaving in a few days to attend the Feast. She couldn't wait!


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter – it's been a very crazy and busy week.

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 32 – Heard Him Exclaim

Dorcas really wished that night was truly dark again like it had been when she'd had been a small child. It would have made it easier for her to slip out of the hut unseen. Pausing at the door as her father made a noise, she quietly closed the door and hurried through the village. At the lake edge she halted, glancing around. Homer and his group worked at very odd times and Dorcas honestly didn't want to be seen by anyone. Since they didn't seem to be around, she dashed for the clearing hidden by huge trees.

Once there, she smiled at her faithful. Several drones kneeled before her. She'd spent the last couple of years discovering who really believed in this Jesus person and who didn't. With a triumphant smile, Dorcas trotted to the center of the group.

She'd grown into a lovely Wraith. Fiery red hair, a lithe strong body, and she dressed modestly when at home, but not here. She tossed off the dowdy robe to reveal a tight, low-necked dress. Several of the males caught their breath and she delighted in their reaction. Maybe she'd ask one of them to stay with her – alone.

"Welcome, my faithful," she purred at them. "You are here because the idea of staying in these weak bodies fed by nothing by vegetables and fruits disgusts you." A murmur rose and fell. "We have been contaminated by these pathetic humans." She strutted before them. Their lust filled eyes followed her every movement. "We were made to be their predators." She stopped, her deep green eyes catching several of theirs. "I do not know how we came to be this way, but – "

"I have a gift, my queen." A normally quiet one in the back spoke up.

She frowned not used to being interrupted. "Speak."

"I was outside the valley with others." Dorcas knew that John Sheppard had gone on scouting trips on the planet's surface beyond the valley. She'd heard him talk with her so-called mother about moving part of the population there.

"I found a ship," he informed her, his eyes full of hope.

"A ship," she repeated impatiently waiting for more clarification.

"A Wraith hive." He swallowed. "I think."

"Can it fly?"

"I did not get a chance to check. But it did not seem too damaged."

Now that did indeed hold promise. She smiled, her eyes lighting up. Finally! "I want you and you," she pointed at two drones. "To go with him and see the ship. If it can fly, I want to know. Wait until after the humans leave for the Feast."

"Yes, my queen," they answered.

"We will meet here again later today to discuss our plans."

They all bowed to her and slipped out individually. She knew they had to be careful not to attract too much attention. "You!" She pointed to the one who had brought her the news. "Stay with me."

He inclined his head. The other drones glared at him jealously. When they were alone she allowed him to approach. A small reward was not out of the question and it wasn't like she'd be missed for awhile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm getting old," John complained as he stretched and got out of bed.

"Older," his wife good-naturedly corrected. Teyla set the table with a light snack and poured juice. She smiled warmly as he sat down.

"I miss coffee," he complained, as he did every morning.

"Juice is better for you." She sat down.

"Where's Deborah?"

"She met Ruth at the Stargate. They did not want to be late for the Feast."

"We won't be leaving for a few hours yet."

"I know. I think she just wanted an excuse to spend time with her best friend."

"Teenagers," John muttered.

"As I understand it, they will be considered children for many years yet."

"Can't imagine what I will be like at a thousand years old."

"It does not matter." She reached across and ran her fingers through his dark hair sprinkled with gray streaks. "I will still love you."

"I almost envy Carson and the others in their glorified bodies." He arched his back. "They don't ache in the morning."

"Neither would you if you did what Dr. Beckett instructed."

John made a face. "I'm too busy."

"You are, yes." Teyla sipped her juice.

"What's that supposed to mean? Look," he set his glass down. "Once we get half of the village resettled I'll be able to take it easy."

"I hope so."

"It's not like we don't have time."

"And look how quickly it has passed."

He blinked. John hadn't thought of like that. "You feeling neglected?"

"I am not." She reached across and took his hand. "But this is all the time we have to live as man and wife. Once we go into heaven, we will not be like this again." Teyla took a deep breath. "Surely there must be others who can take over your duties."

"Homer maybe."

"Then train him." She smiled. "I do wish to have time with my husband."

John kissed her hand. "Wear a nice dress. I'm looking forward to dancing with you and showing off my beautiful wife."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy! Hurry!" Abigail skipped along the dirt path. Elizabeth and Grogan trailed behind, holding hands, and enjoying the moment. Aaron dashed up beside their daughter and the two youngsters raced each other to the gate.

"Oh, to be young again," Rodney moaned as he fell into step with the couple.

"You're not That old," Katie chided her husband, tucking her arm around his.

"Have you not noticed all the gray in my hair?" He flicked his fingers at his head to make his point.

"I love you," she answered.

"Just like a woman," McKay said with a shake of his head. "And how are this morning, Elizabeth? Grogan?"

"Looking forward to the feast." Grogan grinned. "And dancing with my wife."

"That takes getting used to," Rodney commented. "I never realized the Jews had dancing as part of their religious ceremonies."

"The Feast of Tabernacles is a celebration, Rodney," Elizabeth told him. "You should know that by now."

"I do. It's just such an odd concept."

The group reached the gate. It was crowded since everyone in the village was going. Children dashed around, playing games, and the cats hopped up on high points so they wouldn't get stepped on. There were several groups of kittens and their mothers were having just as a difficult time keeping them out of mischief.

Grogan went to the DHD and entered the gate address for Earth. The familiar dialing noise sounded and soon the villagers were going through. On the other side they spread out, many joining friends or family. Rodney, Katie and their children went in search of Jeanie and hers. John and Teyla sat with Elizabeth and Grogan. Ronon joined them as well.

"Still seems strange to be able to travel to Earth so freely," John commented.

"It does, doesn't it?" Elizabeth's eyes scanned the vast area. There were tables laden with food for as far as she could see and on ocean of people. "Was it this crowded last year?"

"There are many planets," Grogan said.

"And many children being born," Teyla added. "When I talked with Chloe last week, she said COT had grown yet again."

Elizabeth turned to her husband. "Did you see Dorcas this morning?"

"She told me last night she was leaving early to meet friends." He placed his hand on his wife's. "I am certain she is here somewhere."

00000000000000000000000000

She waited in the clearing for the three drones to report back about the ship. The others should be returning shortly as well. Dorcas pulled her top back on and shook her head to free it from any debris that may have caught in her hair. When she conceived, she would raise her young far from the influence of the humans. The Wraith would be strong again!

Her drones slowly trickled in. They each took positions around her and waited until the three she'd sent returned. Their faces held grins and she knew the report would be good. "Well?"

"It is old," her favored one replied. "But it will fly."

"Today?"

A brief silence met her demand. "If that is your wish, my queen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The meal had been leisurely, with many old friends dropping by to visit. Both the O'Neill's and Jackson's had stopped by as had Carter. After catching up with each other about current events in their lives, the former SGC team members had wandered off to rejoin their families.

"Really seems strange," John commented.

"Being able to see old friends?" Teyla questioned.

"Yeah." He took her hand. "Nice though."

"It is, isn't it." Elizabeth smiled. "I guess this is the closest Earth will ever come to being like heaven."

"Not totally." Grogan sipped his wine. "There will come a time of war at the end."

"The FINAL war, as you've taught us." John grinned. He rose and bowed slightly to his wife. "Would you like to dance, Teyla?"

"I'd love to." The pair joined the growing group forming one of thousands of circles all over Jerusalem.

"Elizabeth?" Grogan offered his hand. She took it and they joined the other couple.

A hush fell over the area before the music started up. It was a lively tune and familiar, so the couples knew the steps. First they danced into the circle, then out, and moved around using a step someone along the way had nick named the grapevine. Technically, that wasn't the term, but everyone could remember it. There were shouts and hands raised in victory as well as praise. The dancing went long into the bright night. There were many different kinds, even a few with just the men or the women.

As the Feast drew to close for the night, everyone from the Pegasus galaxy gathered at a huge tent that had been put up for them to stay in while on Earth. The special celebration would go on for several days.

Elizabeth gathered up Abigail and placed her between her and her husband on the mats placed on the ground. Not far away, John and Teyla sat with their daughter, talking. Their two boys sprawled lazily, both laughing at something. Rodney and Katie came in with Ruth and Aaron. Deborah jumped up and ran over to them, talking excitedly. The couple looked surprised.

Teyla noticed Elizabeth's look and came over. "I hope we are not keeping you awake."

"You aren't." Weir sat up. "What's going on?"

"Deborah had been chosen to join a group of dancers traveling all over Earth. Later, they will be using the Stargate and taking their group to other worlds." Teyla smiled proudly. "It is hoped their witness through dance will influence those who have not yet made the decision to accept Christ."

"Are you alright with her going?" Elizabeth felt concern for her friend.

"I am fine." She paused. "I was told Deborah would have a special destiny."

The other woman sighed. "I just was not prepared for it to happen so soon."

"That's going to be hard on Ruth."

"It will. But I think Ruth is happy for Deborah." She chuckled. "My daughter told her best friend before she told us."

"Normal for that age. Or at least, that's what I've heard." She glanced at her husband and daughter. Grogan was fast asleep. Abigail was cradled against him. It made such a lovely picture Elizabeth wished she'd brought a camera.

"Abigail is growing up fast."

"Too fast."

"I have noticed she spends much time with Aaron."

"They're good friends."

"Hmmm."

"Now don't think that. They're too young."

"I said nothing."

"You've said enough."

"Good night, Elizabeth." Teyla rejoined her husband. The pair cuddled together and soon were asleep.

The tent fell into silence and soon Weir joined them, though her dreams were troubled. In them, she sensed dread and loss. She awoke long before anyone else and slipped away to find a place to pray.

"Lord, why am I troubled?"

"Your oldest daughter is not here."

"She isn't?"

"Dorcas is set on a path of disobedience."

"Then I should," she began.

"No, Dear One. The heart is what I must deal with. Leave her in My care."

"As you wish, Lord." She took a deep breath, leaving the future of her daughter in Jesus' hands.

"Enjoy the rest of the Feast, Elizabeth. Celebrate. That is why I created it."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Their queen was not pleased. She had hoped to have launched the ship by now. The drones had taken longer than what she considered necessary to prep the vessel and ready the drive.

Dorcas strolled onto the bridge, causing several to jump startled. "Well?" she demanded.

"We are almost ready."

"The humans will not be gone much longer. We must launch before they return."

"Do not worry, my queen," a drone spoke up. "The ship is almost ready."

Half the day later, the ancient Wraith hive shuddered into the air and lifted into space. Her dream of once again becoming the great and powerful beings they were meant to be was coming true.

Sitting in her compartments, Dorcas contemplated the empty nursery. She would need the strongest and best drones to father her young. With a smile she touched her belly knowing she had already conceived. It would be the first of a new generation of predators. She could hardly wait to train it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

When the Feast ended they all returned home. Except for Deborah who went with the other chosen dancers to train for time in New York, before starting their tour. The teen promised her parents she'd send regular messages and they weren't to worry. She was doing what God had called her to do.

"Our home will be empty without her," Teyla complained.

"The boys are still here," John reminded his wife.

"For a time." She strolled to the window in their hut and gazed out. "Already they are talking of moving in with the other single men on the far side of the village."

John came up behind Teyla and put his arms around her. He rested his chin on head. She smelled like sunshine. "We'll have the house to ourselves." He bent down and kissed her neck. She groaned. "Won't that be fun," he teased suggestively.

"Hey, dad!" Samson shouted as he pounded into the house. "Homer says there's a big gaping hole near the valley entrance."

"What?" John pulled away from his wife. "Is he sure?"

"Yeah." The teenager grinned. "Peter an' me are going to check it out."

"What is wrong, John?" She knew that expression.

"Only thing that would have left a hole like that would be the Wraith cruiser."

"But who would want to take it?"

Samson shifted uneasily. "I've been hearing rumors about a group of Wraith who think they want to be like we once were."

"Any idea who was leading it?" John wanted to know.

Teyla inquired. "Why did you not tell us before?"

"We didn't know if it was true." The young man shrugged. "You know how it is."

"I'm going to go check it out." John grabbed his gun from where it hung on the wall.

"I will come with you." Teyla had no intention of being left behind.

Outside Peter joined them. John stopped at the McKays. "Hey, Rodney," Sheppard called. "Need your skills."

"Really?" McKay stuck his head out, not sure if he believed John.

"Yeah, remember that Wraith cruiser that could still fly. It's gone."

"Now who would want it?" Rodney grabbed a few instruments, tucked them a bag, kissed his wife and headed out.

"Samson tells me there was a group of Wraith, or so he heard, who don't like the way they are now."

"They aren't going to be able to change it." McKay shifted the bag. "God changed them."

"I wonder if they understand that," Teyla put in.

"Same with the Tolers," Peter added. Seeing his mother's expression, he nodded knowingly. "Yes. There are some here. They seem to think that even if they die at a hundred, once God is defeated, Lucifer will raise them."

"You seem to know a great deal." Teyla eyed her son suspiciously.

"I listen. Only they don't know it because I'm so far away."

"Extra sensory hearing," Rodney grumbled. "Just what we need."

After about an hour of travel, they arrived at the main entrance. Not far away, there was a great hole and a part of the mountain was missing.

"It was huge!" Peter observed. The two teens raced each other to the spot.

"It's gone alright," McKay commented. He put down his pack and pulled out a few things. "I'm going to do a few scans and take some readings. Maybe we can figure out how long ago."

"Doesn't tell us who though." John stepped up to the edge of the hole. He shook his head. "I really should have blown it up."

"You did not know." Teyla brushed his arm with her hand.

He dropped his voice so only she could hear. "Whoever has it, now has an arsenal of weapons."

"You do not think they will attack us."

"I have no way of knowing."

"Uncle Grogan says God protects us," Samson piped up.

"You shouldn't listen to conversations that don't concern you," John scolded. "Protected how?"

The teen shrugged. "Supernaturally I'd guess." Though his voice made it sound like it should have been obvious. "Even if whoever took the ship wanted to attack, they can't hurt us."

"Dorcas took it." They all turned as Elizabeth joined them. "I saw you leave," she explained.

"You sure?" John felt sorry for her. Weir had always treated the girl like her own.

"God told me."

"Elizabeth, I am sorry."

"So am I." Weir took a deep breath. "All I can do is leave her in God's hands."

"We will pray with you that He reaches her." Teyla took Elizabeth's hand.

Her friend smiled at her. "Thank you."

"They left several days ago," Rodney reported, looking up from his scanner.

John nodded. Made sense. "While we at the Feast and couldn't stop them."

"I'd guess they'd been planning this for some time." McKay repacked his tools.

"Wish I had noticed," Elizabeth breathed. She rubbed at her eyes.

"You are not to blame," Teyla reassured her. "Dorcas is old enough to be responsible for her own decisions."

"I know." Weir turned away and left them.

"Doesn't seem fair," John complained. "They lost their daughter once and Jesus restored her to them." He glanced to the sky. "How could you put them through this again?!"


	33. Chapter 33

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi all, sorry this has taken so long for me to post. We've had a continual upheaval in our home over the past few weeks. First off, a long time friend of my spouse died. Second, someone broke into my pay pal account and stole a lot of money. It's taken a bit to sort that all out and get my finances refunded. Third, dance rehearsals started. Fourth, one of my cats is on meds for either a stomach infection or there's a possibility it's cancer and another seems to have a tooth infection. Fifth, been trying to get my alternate teacher's paperwork done and turned in. Lastly, a planned surprise date for our 11th wedding anniversary. Whew!

Sadly, this is the last chapter of Left Behind Stargate Atlantis. For those of you have been following the story, thank you. I honestly hope you've enjoyed it. I know I've had fun writing it. Your many comments over the past few months have helped shape my story and were very much appreciated. Please, let me know what you think of the final installment. Thanks!

Left Behind : Stargate Atlantis

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 33 – How Merry!

"My queen."

The drone kneeled at her feet and Dorcas slowly turned to face it. Her long blue robe rustled faintly. "Speak."

"Two more have died." The drone held its breath. Its fear hovered between them.

"Their age?" She waited for the response.

"One hundred."

"Go." There wasn't much else she could say. Dorcas had lost many when they reached that age. The drone backed away and nearly ran out of her chambers. With a weary sigh, she walked into the nursery where the newest sacks hung from the ceiling. They would hatch soon and with each group she had renewed hope.

It had been many, many years since she had left the humans. She'd taken her cruiser to the far edge of the galaxy and began breeding, trying to recapture the essence of what had made her people, the Wraith, the most feared predator in history. And with each new batch, her hope rose again and promptly died when they reached the age of maturity. Not one had shown the desire or even need to feed on anything other than fruit and vegetables.

"What did you do to us?" she asked the absent humans once again. "How did this change come to be?" Her frustration grew and she strode out of the nursery.

Then began this disturbing trend of her people dying when they reached one hundred. According to all she'd learned the Wraith were practically immortal. Her drones should not have died.

Her eyes flitted to the young queen she'd been training. The girl wasn't more than just a child yet. Still, she had seen the rebellious glances cast in her direction by her drones and knew her time was limited. And in her mind was not just the challenge she sensed coming, but also the few short years before HER hundredth birthday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bob proudly padded across the village and entered the McKay's hut. Behind him were several of his kittens. Long ago he'd lost track of how many he'd fathered. He dutifully brought them all home for his long time friend, Rodney to see.

"He's got new kittens!" Katie cried delightedly, slowly bending down. He worried she might hurt herself.

"Careful, Mother," Ruth scolded, as she finished drying a dish and replaced it on the proper shelf.

"Don't need you to remind me," her mother chided. She touched her once all red hair now filled with gray. "All I have to do is look in the mirror." He'd given up trying to figure out human vanity. All he needed to do was keep his fur clean and tidy. Color didn't matter.

"You're still beautiful to me," Rodney told her as he entered their hut. "Hi, Bob." He stroked the cat's head and was rewarded with a purr. Bob liked having his head scratched. "Nice new family." McKay eased himself into a chair. "If I'm this stiff now, I can't imagine what I'm going to be like at a thousand."

His wife came and sat beside him. "At least I know we'll grow old together." She laid her head his shoulder. Bob had had many mates in his lifetime. He still found the human ways of having only one confusing.

"Does take the guess work out, huh?" He chuckled. "No more worrying that I won't come back." Like in the days when McKay went on missions. Bob was glad that part of their lives was over.

Ruth turned to face her father. "Any word on Dorcas?"

With a twitch of his tail, Bob growled low in his throat. Ebony had told him how the girl leaving broke her humans' hearts.

McKay shook his head. "There are rumors floating around about sightings of the Wraith hive, but nothing really confirmed." With any luck, the hive would never return, or so the feline hoped.

"She's been gone so long." Katie raised her head and took her husband's hand.

"If she doesn't accept Christ before she turns a hundred," Ruth needlessly reminded them. "She'll be lost from us forever."

Even he wouldn't wish that on a human, wraith, or any other creature. He'd been fortunate all his kittens had believed.

"That's why we pray for her everyday." Rodney gently squeezed his wife's hand. Katie smiled at him. Bob liked seeing the shining love light in her eyes. He could tell his human did, too.

The feline raised up on his front legs and placed his paws on McKay's knee. He merowed.

"At least I can understand you know." Rodney reached over and rubbed the cat's head. "And you us." He took a deep breath. "So, what are the names of your new family?"

Bob jumped down and introduced his newest kittens.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ebony raised her head where she rested in the sun on the windowsill as Elizabeth shuffled in, her daughter Abigail chatting excitedly beside her mother.

"Here, let me take that," Abigail offered, taking the basket of fruit from Elizabeth and placing it on the table. "Is father going to be late?"

"He wasn't sure." Elizabeth reached up to pet Ebony and sat in the rocker that now resided below the window.

"I hope not. I'm planning on making his favorite cobbler." Abigail set out what she needed and mixed the ingredients for the crust, spreading the dough out evenly. Next she took the fruit, cut it up, added sugar and lined the pan with it, topping it with the dough she just made.

"He'll appreciate it." Elizabeth smiled. "You've certainly learned to be a better cook than I ever was." The cat flowed down and sat on Weir's lap.

The younger woman blushed. "Teyla taught me."

"She misses Deborah doesn't she?"

"Always." She slid the cobbler into the oven and came to sit beside her mother. "But she hears from Deborah all the time. She's told me many have come to Christ because of their dances and then sharing their faith."

"God is certainly going to have a huge household." Elizabeth stroked Ebony's back and was rewarded with a quiet purr.

"We can only hope." Abigail picked up her knitting and worked in silence for a few minutes. "He finally asked me."

"Really?" Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. "And what did you tell him?"

"What I always knew I would. Yes."

"When?"

"We're talking of waiting until Deborah comes with her dance troop."

"That's not really all the far away. Just a few months."

"I know." Abigail smiled. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair color. "We'll have so long together, we don't really feel the need to rush."

"And I'm in no hurry to be a grandmother." Weir laughed. "I suppose that is why you're making your father's favorite cobbler." The feline half closed her eyes in contentment.

"Sort of. Figured it would make the news easier."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Aaron skidded into his parent's hut and earned his father's disapproving scowl.

"You almost stepped on Bob's newest family."

"Sorry, dad, Bob." The younger man kissed his mother's cheek and grinned at his father. "I'm gettin' married!"

Both his parents's stared at him. In all honestly they weren't surprised, but they had hoped he'd wait a bit longer.

"When?" his father wanted to know.

Bob added the same question in his feline tongue.

"Figured we'd have the ceremony when Deborah visits." He kicked at the floor. "You know, have the family all home for change."

The kittens scattered afraid the foot might have been for them. Bob watched them go, knowing they'd be back very soon.

"Only gives us a few months to plan," Katie began.

"Oh, come on, mom. We've all heard the stories of how you got married. You didn't do much plannin' at all. None of you did."

"But you're our only son!" she objected.

"We want to keep it simple." Aaron glared at his mother.

"Show more respect for your mother," Rodney reprimanded his son. "And don't stare at her in that tone of voice."

"Makes me sound like how you used to talk to Bob sometimes."

The cat stared up at the mention of his name and slowly blinked his eyes.

Ruth snorted from where she'd been listening at the sink. "All this fuss."

"You're just mad 'cause no one wants you," her brother taunted.

"How do you know?" his sister shot back.

"You're gonna be an old maid," Aaron taunted.

"There are worse things," Ruth calmly replied.

"Stop it, you two." Why did he feel like his two supposedly grown children were acting like little kids again?

"You're okay with this right?" Aaron's face reflected his need for their approval.

"Of course we are," Katie said before Rodney could respond. She cast a look at her husband. "We just didn't expect you to want to get married so soon. You have plenty of time."

"Yeah, I know." He grinned. "We want LOTS of time together."

McKay groaned. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to have tons of grandchildren?"

"Dad!"

Bob urped, expressing the fact that having many grandchildren wasn't that bad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop fussing," John told his wife as he came up behind her and hugged her to him.

"I want her visit to be perfect." Teyla dusted the hut again and fluffed the spare bed they'd brought in.

"She's not due to arrive until next month."

"Still." She faced her husband and put her arms around him. "It will not hurt to be ready now. Deborah could come home early."

He kissed her. The wedding preparations for Aaron and Abigail were going well and the entire village was excited for the couple. Even the cats were looking forward to it. Or so he'd heard.

"I just want to see my daughter. It has been many years since her last visit." Teyla pulled away from John and sat down at the table.

"Yeah." He sat down across from her. "I miss her, too."

"Are Samson and Peter coming for dinner?"

"Yeah. Talked to them this afternoon. They'll be here."

Teyla got up and began to set the table. "Then I need to be ready for them."

He laughed. "You spoil them." He winked at her. "Going to make it hard for some gal to catch their eye."

"I do not think that is a problem. Samson told me he has perhaps met the right woman."

John jolted up. First he'd heard about it. "He did?"

"He is not certain and that is why he has not told you." Teyla cut up a fruit sort of like a banana and mixed in some berries.

"Peter says he hasn't."

She fell silent for a moment. "I think it will take Peter longer."

"They've got plenty of time." He locked his fingers behind his now completely gray haired head.

"They do." She cast a smile at her husband. "But as you and I both know. The time will pass quickly."

"Yeah." He grinned at her. "And it gets better and better."

She blushed and kept making dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorcas had not wanted to visit a planet already inhabited. Unfortunately, their supplies were low and thus she had no choice. Her drones threw contemptuous glances at her as she strolled the streets picking out the best produce she could find. The humans openly stared and she saw many whisper to each other behind their hands.

"We should just take what we want," her drone said. "That is what you promised us long ago." His tone dripped with resentment.

She didn't acknowledge his words, though she took the warning. Much of what she'd longed for and meant to reclaim had not come to fruition. Somehow, Dorcas knew she would not be their queen much longer.

"Return to the shuttle," she ordered her drones when she finished shopping. She turned to leave when a human approached her. She drew herself up haughtily.

"You'll die at your hundredth if you don't repent and accept Christ," the very obviously old man told her.

"Wraith don't die."

"Once." He grinned at her. "No more I expect."

Before she could answer she heard drums. Several women danced into the town, their brightly colored attire catching everyone's eye. Trumpets blasted and dancers formed a circle.

"They're here!" She heard someone shout.

Humans came from everywhere. They lined the streets and blocked her exit. Fuming, Dorcas looked around for an easy way to escape. She had no desire to be caught here with a bunch of inferior beings. Beings that should be her food, not the fruit she'd been forced to take.

"The Lord is good! Praise Him!" One of the dancers yelled.

The women locked arms and danced around, their legs moving in a familiar fashion. They broke apart and moved back then forward before forming two lines. Now stuck there, Dorcas found herself watching. She only hoped her drones would wait for her.

When the dance finished, one woman came forward. "Hear ye! Even in this time of peace and prosperity, those of you born after the time of the Christ's return, still must make a decision to accept Him. As has been promised, those who reach one hundred and have not become His, will die and will spend eternity separated from God and His much beloved son!"

What nonsense! Dorcas had never heard of anything more ridiculous!

"Many of you have seen your sons and daughters die. God has heard your weeping. Some of you," why did the woman seem to be looking straight at her? "Have seen your friends miss their chance." The woman raised her voice. "I am here to tell you that God is merciful. There is still time for you!"

Dorcas edged along the mass, trying not to call undue attention to herself. She needed to get back to her drones. The sooner she left the humans and their madness behind her, the better.

"It's been a long time."

She stopped. A woman dressed in bright blue and green blocked her path. "I don't know you. Move aside." Dorcas felt a panic rising inside. She needed to leave. Now!

"But I know you, Dorcas."

"I don't talk to food."

"God changed you. He changed all the Wraith." The dancer gracefully stepped closer. "No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try to become what you once were, you'll fail."

"I just have to keep trying." With a sinking heart she saw the shuttle soar into the sky and leave her behind.

"They don't want you anymore do they?"

"My drones are fools!"

"Not as foolish as you've been." She felt a warm hand on her arm. "Come home, Dorcas. Your parents miss you."

She huffed. "And how would you know?"

"You really don't recognize me do you?"

"Should I know you?"

"I'm John and Teyla's daughter Deborah."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weeks later, Deborah walked into her parent's village just as Aaron and Abigail were saying their wedding vows. The graceful dancer stood on the edge of the crowd who'd gathered to share the wonderful day. Reluctantly behind her trailed Dorcas.

Deborah had spent the time they'd been together showing Dorcas the scriptures and telling her how much God and Jesus loved her. Each session with the Wraith had ended dismally, and the dancer had finally just prayed and left the entire matter in her Heavenly Father's hands. If Dorcas was meant to believe, she would.

The ceremony ended and the happy couple were surrounded by well wishers and their proud parents. Deborah avidly searched the crowd for hers and waited until people began to move away to the wedding feast before running and throwing her arms around them.

"You're home!" cried Teyla happily as she embraced her daughter.

"I tried to be here earlier, but we had to stop at a planet close by." Her eyes shone. "So many came to know Christ!"

"That's great," her father said, kissing her forehead. His eyes didn't miss Dorcas not far away. "Is that,"

"Yes, dad," Deborah replied. "Her drones abandoned her and she's been traveling with me since then."

"Wait until Grogan and Elizabeth see her!" John turned and wildly motioned to the couple.

They hurried over and Elizabeth let out an odd squeal upon seeing her oldest daughter before running to embrace the younger woman.

"Thank, God," Grogan breathed.

"She still hasn't accepted Christ," Deborah told him sadly. "But it is victory enough she agreed to come here."

"Has she spoken of her years away?" Grogan wanted to know.

"Not in so many words."

Peter and Samson saw their sister and she smiled as they came to greet her. After hugs were exchanged the three wandered away to catch up.

"She'll be staying with us," John consoled his wife. "You'll have plenty of time for girl talk."

"I am glad she is home." Teyla dabbed at her eye. "I have missed her."

"Me, too."

The couple followed their children, leaving Elizabeth and Grogan with their daughter.

"I still don't believe in your god," Dorcas defiantly told them.

"But you're home." Elizabeth warmly smiled at her daughter, hoping Dorcas understood all the love she had for her.

"I didn't want to come." The younger woman glanced anywhere but at her parents.

Grogan gently lifted Dorcas' chin. "But you did."

"You'd rather be with your human child."

"Who is going to be very happy to see her sister." Elizabeth put her arm around her daughter and urged her to come with them to the wedding feast. "She won't begrudge your homecoming."

Dorcas didn't answer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the next couple of years, Elizabeth and Grogan, along with several of the Wraith believers and others of their extended family, gently showed Dorcas the deep love of God. Her parents prayed for their lost daughter almost daily.

On the evening before her hundredth birthday, Dorcas went to the lake and sat on the huge boulder. She missed the true dark of night and almost resented the constant light.

Peter joined her and the two sat in silence for a long while. Finally he spoke. "God loves you."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"Do you really want to die, Dorcas?" There was something in his tone that caught her attention.

"What have I to live for? I have lost everything I ever dreamed of."

"Not everything." He placed his hand on hers.

She yanked her hand away. "What are you doing? You are to wed Ruth."

"And I will wed Ruth," he replied. He sighed and looked over the lake. "The genetic tests that Doctor Beckett ran showed that we are brother and sister."

Dorcas started and looked at him. She hadn't bothered to ask the results when Beckett had asked to run them. She honestly hadn't cared.

"We weren't perhaps raised in the same house." He grinned at her. "But we were raised by those love us deeply and were close enough to think of each other as family."

"I always thought that you and Samson should have come with me."

He shook his head. "We'd already accepted Christ."

A faint wind rustled the trees around them. Dorcas changed the subject. "I hear Aaron and Abigail are going to have a child."

Peter chuckled. "And Uncle Rodney is beside himself with joy. He can't wait to be a grandfather!"

"I seem to remember he was a good dad to his children."

"Uh, huh," Peter agreed. "Sis," he dared to call her. "God told your parents when you'd turn one hundred. He did it to prepare them."

"Meaning I'm lost." She jumped down and walked along the water's edge. Peter joined her.

"You still have time." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you really think that Deborah found you by accident and brought you home?"

"I don't know."

"Do you really want to die?"

"No."

"Then why are you so stubborn?"

"Because it seems so," she was at a loss for words.

"That we Wraith are less than what you think we should be?"

Weakly she nodded.

"Dorcas," he took a deep breath. "We are so much more with Christ than we were as predators." He dared to open his mind to give her a glimpse. She gasped and he had to grab her to keep her from falling. "So you see?"

Slowly they sank to the damp sand. Dorcas cried and he held her. Finally she managed, "How do I accept Jesus?"

With great love he led her to the Lord.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The years passed. Aaron and Abigail had many children, all of which were enthralled by the stories told them by their grandparents. They heard about life on Earth, then Atlantis and finally the early days at the sanctuary and the many plagues of God and the constant threat of the Wraith.

Peter and Ruth married having children of their own who also enjoyed the tales of their grandparents. Samson married a woman who visited from Earth and returned there with her to live in Jerusalem. Dorcas spent her years tracking down the hive ship and bringing not just her drones, but also her many children to Christ.

Homer built many homes for those who came to live on other planets, eventually finding a woman who shared his passion and he promptly wed her. They raised their children to give of their talents as well.

For those who survived the Tribulation to the Glorious Appearing, the years passed and they grew older and older. Elizabeth considered it a gift she could still at least walk the distance of her hut. Grogan smiled at her from the rocking chair. Ebony lounged on the windowsill, sometimes lifting her head for a pet. John and Teyla had kept fit and were perhaps in the best shape of the 'Oldest Ones' as they were called. Rodney and Katie fared rather well and Bob still brought his offspring to visit.

At the end of time, God brought all his children back to Earth and they watched with their friends on Cameron's estate. Satan had been released and prowled among those who had chosen to be his and he rallied them to fight the great battle.

They heard his shout, "And now, I come to claim what has been rightfully mine since the dawn of time: the very throne of God!" (From Kingdom Come by Jenkins and LaHaye.)

His army advanced on the temple of God and each person felt younger than they had in years. How they longed to be on the front lines with Christ! How merciful God was that they could see all the events as if they were.

Satan shrieked, "Charge!"

Jesus' quiet voice answered, "I AM WHO I AM."

The clouds rolled back, the heavens opened, and mountains spewed colorful and deadly flames. Satan's entire army was vaporized, their ashes blown away by a powerful wind. Defeated, the evil one could do nothing except wait for his fate. Jesus spoke, as did his servant King David, and then Satan was thrown into the lake of fire and brimstone to be tormented day and night for all eternity.

When that was done, then Elizabeth, Grogan, Teyla, John, Rodney, Katie, Homer, Dorcas, Abigail, Deborah, Peter, Samson, Ruth, Aaron, Ebony, Bob, and everyone else, were changed out of their old, aged bodies and restored into perfect and unblemished ones, like Jesus had been at his resurrection.

They were taken to New Jerusalem, and watched as everyone who had ever lived throughout time and without Christ, were brought from under the Earth, on it, under the seas and above they could see those who had died on other worlds descending.

"Look!" Grogan pointed as Jesus on his white throne came to judge the dead. He felt sorry for those who stood around Christ. Many of their faces looked shameful.

"I see the books," Dorcas breathed.

Around Jesus were the books, the Book of Life, the Book of Works, and the Lamb's Book of Life.

"The Book of Life," Grogan explained, though he didn't need to. They all understood. "Contains the names of all who ever lived. The Book of Works records all our evil deeds and our good ones. The Lamb's Book of Life holds the names of those who have trusted Christ."

"Ours is in the Lamb's Book." Briefly, Rodney sounded like his old arrogant self.

They watched as God dealt with each person individually, depending on their deeds. The lost would all suffer, but the degrees would be different. When it was done Death and Hades were also thrown into the lake of fire.

"He's crying," Elizabeth pointed out. She knew Jesus had taken no joy in handing out the punishments. Christ had wanted no one to perish.

Just as suddenly, the old Heaven and Earth were gone and Jesus created new ones. The holy city settled on the fresh world and Jesus called, with his arms open wide, "You chose to believe in Me and accept My death on the cross for your sins. My resurrection from the dead proved this sacrifice was acceptable to My Father. Therefore, on the basis of your faith, I invite you into the eternal city the Father and I have been preparing for you." (Direct from Kingdom Come.)

"It is wonderful." Teyla didn't know where to start looking. The city was filled with precious jewels.

"Like the Garden of Eden, only better," John said.

"No more sun or moon because God and Jesus will provide all light," Grogan stated.

"No need for a temple since they'll both live here," Katie added.

"And only believers." Rodney grinned at the idea.

"I'm going to like it here." Elizabeth beckoned those who had followed her for so long. "Shall we?"

"After you," Carson Beckett urged, bowing slightly as if she still held the authority to lead them.

"You've got loyal followers," O'Neill teased from where he stood a few feet away. With him were many she recognized from the SGC.

Behind the former general Corporal Henry spoke up. "You've more than earned the right to lead us, Dr. Weir. It's only fitting we follow you."

Lindsay Novak with only a slight hiccup nodded her agreement. Ronon looked smug and strong, crossing his arms waiting for Weir's decision. Tiez blinked her large black eyes as Hermiod joined her. Laura Cadman her red hair a stark contrast to her white robe smiled and stood beside Beckett. Lucy Connors also nodded and Zelinka raised up slightly on his heels. Others she knew waited for her to take the first step. Even Athar and Teer waited for her.

Well, not all. Bob and Ebony got tired of waiting and jumped from heaven into the bright streets below, the entire feline race following them.

"Just like a cat," Rodney mumbled.

With a laugh, Elizabeth stepped into the streets of gold. Grogan and the others from Atlantis following and Christ warmly embraced them all delighted they would all dwell and reign with Him and God for ever and ever.

Of course, Rodney really liked the idea they would reign together. He was after all, still quite brilliant.


End file.
